Reflections of Red and Pink
by JPHBK
Summary: This is a series that will attempt to convey what I always felt was bubbling just under the surface of the Jason and Kimberly relationship. These stories will revolve around the thoughts of both of them after various episodes of the show and moments in their lives. The first one revolves around the events immediately after the first episode of the series. They continue from there.
1. Chapter 1

Day of the Dumpster

Kimberly

 _What a day._ This was the only thought that Kimberly Hart could formulate at the moment. She rolled over in her bed to take a glance at her alarm clock. Currently it read 12:33 AM. Normally Kim would be fast asleep by now but after the day she just had she just couldn't shut her mind off. _Unbelievable, was it a dream?_

Kim's day had started as any normal Thursday. Painfully normal in fact. The biggest thought that dominated her mind as she awoke that morning was if she would do well on a chemistry test or not. Little did she know she would be tested in a completely different way just a few short hours later. _Power Rangers, that's what they were now?_

As Kimberly rolled back to lie flat in her bed once more her mind was still racing with thoughts of the past days events. She remembered being so frightened and disoriented upon being teleported for the first time _. I literally thought I was dying._ She could almost feel the lightheaded feeling return once again even now as she lie there now watching the shadows dance on her bedroom ceiling. The only comforting thing about that experience was seeing her friends surrounding her when she came to in her new surroundings. This thought made her now consider said friends and each of their roles in the day that unfolded.

 _So fascinated, like a kid in a candy store._ That was the best way she knew to describe Billy Cranston's reaction to seeing the Command Center for the first time. Where the rest of them seemed scared or confused the intelligent teen was overwhelmingly intrigued by his surroundings. _Almost if he was finally home after a long trip._ His fascination was at first unsettling to the frightened Kim but eventually it put her at ease as she watched him look over all of the buttons, knobs and screens on the control panel. Only Trini seemed to really understand his fascination on anything more than a superficial level.

 _She was quietly taking it all in, comparmentalizing every detail of everything she saw and heard._ This was how Trini Kwan handled every situation Kim had seen the beautiful and wise teen in. Trini seemed to regard every experience as a chance to learn and grow and this situation seemed to overload her senses. _I've always admired her ability to stay calm and level-headed in every situation. Never more than during the course of this incredible day._ Her reactions were the polar opposites of Zack's. _The glass is always half full._ This was the way Kim had always known Zack Taylor to approach life. He was always positive and full of energy. Even in the face of this great unknown they were stepping into Kim could still see that familiar sparkle of excitement in her friend's eyes as he was being introduced to this new adventure of becoming a Power Ranger. She was sure Zack understood very little about what was happening to them, just like the rest of them, but despite his better judgment he wanted to ride it all out and see what would happen. _His positivity is so infectious, it's hard to be sad around him._ Kim glanced at her dresser to fix her eyes on a framed picture of her and her childhood best friend taken at her 7th birthday party. She smiled widely as she thought of his reaction to the day.

 _It was easy to understand why Zordon chose him to lead us._ Of the five teens Jason Scott had seemed to be training to be superhero his whole life. Superbly conditioning his body through martial arts and excercise it seemed as if he always knew he would one day be trying to save the world. Heck, it was Jason who had gotten the whole group to learn martial arts and self defense. _As if he was preparing us to join him all along._ Kim had taken speacial notice of Jason's response to Zordon's recruitment speech. He stood in his trademark pose of having his arms crossed(something he developed as a shy youth) with his gaze intently on Zordon. Kim knew she'd follow Jason just about anywhere, she trusted him fully. He always looked out for the whole group. _If he's in then I'm in._

Kim was startled out of her thoughts by the faint sound of thunder off in the distance. Within moments rain drops began to hit her roof. _I wonder if I'm the only one not able to sleep._ As if in answer to the question she had silently posed in her mind, she heard the distinct sound of a pebble hitting her window. She grinned and quickly ran over to her window, already knowing whom she would find awaiting her. _What took you so long?_ Kim opened her window to see handsome features of her best friend and new teammate smiling up at her.

"In or out?" Jason posed the seemingly vague question, understanding that Kim would know it's exact meaning.

"In. There is a storm coming." Kim replied as she motioned him up. She watched as Jason skillfully and easily climbed the tree that wove it's way from the gound to her window allowing him easy access. _His entrance._ "I was just thinking about you."

"Same." Jason responded as he finally stepped his foot on the hardwood floor of Kim's bedroom. Careful to not step on any of the boards that he knew would creak under his weight. _She's fast asleep, and he's not here, you're safe._

"She can't hear." Kim bemused as she watched the newly annointed Red Ranger run his hand through his slightly dampened dark hair.

"Just don't wanna get caught, she'd probably freak." Jason responded before turning to lower the window, careful to leave just a small crack in it. _Probably, but less so than if it were any other boy._ "A guy can't be too careful."

"Couldn't sleep either?" Kim asked as she sat down on her bed and looked up at her visitor.

"Not a wink." Jason replied as he quietly made his way over to sit next to her. _Has he always been this handsome?_ Kim quietly scolded herself for her thoughts. Truth is she had been noticing the attractiveness of her best friend more and more these days. "Can you believe it?"

"Gosh no, it's like today was a dream." Kim bemused as she lowered her gaze from Jason and tried to recapture her thoughts. "I'm not fully convinced it wasn't, maybe you should pinch me."

"It was real, but I can pinch you anyway if you want." Jason responded with a slight amused chuckle as Kim gave him a playful slap on his thigh. She watched as his expression went from amused to concern. "How are you, are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, not a scratch." Kim answered as she tugged the hem of her nightgown down past the top of her knee, hoping Jason hadn't noticed the bruise on her thigh. _He'd worry needlessly._

"Good..." Jason let the word linger to express his relief to her.

"You?" Kim asked as she absentmindedly placed her hand on his wrist. A gesture that had became a habit many years ago.

"Couple scratches from the fight before we... changed?" Jason searched for the word to describe their transformation into the Rangers. "Your tree does more damage sometimes as I'm coming up here."

"So I guess this is gonna become our new normal huh? Protecting the city." Kim asked rhetorically. Jason nodded in agreement and locked eyes with Kim.

"Kim?" Jason paused and considered his next question before posing it. "Does it scare you at all?" _Not while you are with me._

"Maybe a little, but I'm glad we are in it together," Kim answered honestly.

"Me too." Jason agreed. He had finally taken notice of Kim's hand on his wrist. He gently manuevered his hand up until he interlocked his fingers with hers. _Oh my._ Kim's mind was racing now and she felt her heartrate increase. They had held hands before but this felt different. She looked down at their hands and back up at his reassuring gaze. _Gorgeous._ There were those thoughts again.

"I..." Jason's thought was interupted by the sound of a hallway lightswitch being flipped on. "Shoot"

"Go." Kim reacted as she hurriedly but quietly led Jason over to her window. They both tried to stiffle their laughs at the silliness of their situation. Superheroes deathly afraid of the scolding of a sleepy and shocked parent. _Don't go yet._

"I'll see you before class tomorrow right?" Jason questioned as he balanced himself on the sturdy branch beneath his feet that swayed gently in the breeze.

"Of course." Came Kim's quiet but definitive reply. They both seem to become aware instantaneously of the fact they were still holding hands. _Powerful but gentle._ Jason let go first so he could slowly climb down the tree. As he reached the ground he made a little spectacle of jumping off the tree with theatrics before turning around towards Kim flashing a smile and bowing.

"Silly" Kim mouthed silently before waving at Jason and watching him disappear down the street. _Gosh, I love him._

Jason

 _I love her._ Jason's mind hit him with a resounding thought as he made his way down a dimly lit street from her house to his. Jason shook his head and smiled. He knew he loved her, she was his best friend afterall. So he wasn't sure why his mind seem to be urgently trying to convey those thoughts. He took note of his house and ducked into his yard. Having her live just a few houses down had been invaluable to him growing up in Angel Grove.

 _I'd be lost without her._ Jason paused before the window of his first floor bedroom. He turned to look back in the direction from which he'd came and could vaguely make out the roof of her house through the treeline. _I wonder if she feels the same way._ Jason pondered that thought a moment before sliding his window open and effortlessly climbing inside of it.

(****)

 _She's late._ Jason thought as he glanced down at his watch and back towards the parking lot of Angel Grove High School. He repositioned himself on th bench he was sitting on and glanced around to watch as students stood in the nearby grass passing the morning with various activities and morning rituals before school.

Jason was just about to retrieve his backpack and standup when he caught a glimpse of her approaching him from across the grass. _I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is?_ Jason was startled by his own thoughts and shook his head slightly trying to clear his mind.

"Hey Jase." Kim spoke as she reached her destination and stood before him. She frowned slightly as he didn't acknowledge her instead he looked deep in thought with his eyes focused on her. "Earth to Jason."

"Oh.. hey." Jason finally responded reclaiming his thoughts. _Smooth._

"You okay?" Kim questioned as he stood up to stand next to her. _Am I?_

"Uh.. yeah I was just thinking." Jason reacted as he picked up his backpack and they began to make their way towards the school entrance.

"'Bout what?" Kim asked as she alternated between looking towards and the school and stealing glances at her companion. _You._

"You." Jason answered honestly. _Honest to a fault, that's what Zack had always described him as._

"Me?" Kimberly questioned as she turned her attention fully to Jason.

"Yeah, was worried because you were late." Jason replied.

"Oh... Mom overslept. " Kim chuckled a little as she thought of how her mom had raced around trying to get ready for work. "You worry too much... is that all you were thinking about?"

"Yeah, and about last night too. Our talk." Jason added. _And how beautiful you are._

"Me too... thought about that all night and this morning." Kim confessed as she stepped inside of the door Jason was holding open for her. "Why thank you."

"Anytime." Jason responded with a grin as he followed her into the school and walked in step with her to her locker. _Wish we had first class together._

"Do you think we'll have to be Power Rangers today?" Kim whispered the last part of her question before reaching up to open her locker.

"I don't know, guess we should be ready for it at about anytime." Jason responded as he looked around to see if anyone was within earshot. "I expect Rita will be eager to try again." _We'll stop her._

"She probably will," Kim agreed as she placed the books she didn't need for her next class inside of her locker and closed it behind her gently. "We'll stop her."

"You read my mind." Jason responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Scott, you know I've been able to do that for years now. " Kim teased with a wink. _Did you read it earlier? Are you reading it now?_ There was a long pause between them as they stood silently in front of her locker. There seemed to be a certain electricity in the air all of the sudden.

"Hey you guys!" came Zack's voice from down the hall. It was enough to startle both.

"Hey." Jason and Kim greeted him in unison as he reached his locker next to them.

"You guys ready to see if today is gonna be as exciting as yesterday?" Zack asked smiling widely knowing the other two teens would understand him perfectly. Before either could answer though the sound of a loud bell echoed throughout the hall and students began to scatter and head into their respective classrooms. "Well on that note I'll catch you later."

"Later," once again both Kim and Jason replied in unison. Zack cocked his head slightly and laughed.

"Jase you do remember we have 1st period together right?" Zacked asked amusingly.

"Oh yeah. I don't know where my head is at?" Jason responded embarrassed slightly. _Where_ _ **exactly**_ _is my head?_

"Hey, we are hanging out after school right?" Kim spoke up as Jason started to follow Zack down the hall. He stopped and turned around and flashed her a smile.

"You can read my mind, you tell me." Jason answered with a wink.


	2. A Pressing Engagement

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Reflections

A Pressing Engagement

Kimberly

 _I'm so proud of him._ That was the predominant thought in Kim's mind as she watched Jason staring wistfully out of his bedroom window. Earlier in the day he had broken the Angel Grove High bench press record. While it paled in comparison to the success he was having as the leader of the Power Rangers, Kimberly took great delight in any of his personal accomplishments. _When he's happy, I'm happy._

"Thanks again for taking me to dinner." Jason broke the comfortable silence with a glance and smile in Kim's direction.

"You are very welcome Jase, we had to celebrate of course." Kim responded returning his smile. _There are those dimples I love._

"It was fun." he commented before turning to face her fully. "I'm glad tomorrow is Saturday, I think I may sleep all day."

"Have you forgotten that you promised to train with me tomorrow?" she reacted raising her eyebrows accusingly at him.

"Well I am kind of sore..." Jason paused waiting for a reaction.

"Oh.." Came the response.

"Kim?" he questioned.

"Yeah.." she answered.

"I'm not THAT sore." Jason said with a laugh. _Tease._

"You suck." Kim reacted when she realized he was toying with her. "Just for that I'll make sure you are sore after tomorrow."

"Oh okay... but seriously you are getting so much better." Jason beamed.

"You think so?" he replied. _I've got a great teacher._

"Definitely, I have been watching you during our fights and I'm really impressed." He answered honestly. _You've been watching me?_

"You watch me?" Kim asked as Jason moved to sit next to her on his bed.

"Yeah.. I always keep an eye on you... all of you when we are fighting." Jason confessed. _You have no idea how comforting that is to hear._

"Our leader." She spoke softly as she placed her hand on his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Nah... you guys don't need a leader, we are a team." He responded.

"Maybe but it's comforting to have you lead the way." Kim commented.

Both of them fell into another comfortable silence as sound of the night breeze whistled outside of Jason's bedroom window. Kim noted that they were still holding hands. _This is becoming a habit._ She started to trace light circles across his thumb with hers. This act captured his attention and he turned to meet her gaze. _You gotta stop looking at me like that or..._

"It's getting late, I should get you home before your mom gets worried." Jason spoke in a near whisper. His eyes darted quickly down to Kim's lips before matching her gaze once more. _I mean it Scott._

"Yeah." Came her equally soft reply. It was Jason who broke their eye contact as he stood up and pulled Kim up from the bed and into his arms. Kim let out a startled yelp as she came to rest up against Jason's chest. She glanced up at him to see him smiling coyly down on her.

"Got to work on those reflexes tomorrow." He teased with a slight laugh. Kim just shook her head and tried to give him a mean look. She was failing miserably as Jason's laughed deepened and she found herself laughing along with him before burying her head back into his chest. "I'll walk you home."

"I'd like that." Kim responded as they broke their embrace and walked over to Jason's window. She watched as Jason climbed out and then turned quickly to offer his hand of support for her to hold as she climbed out behind him. _Always the gentleman._ Kim gladly took his hand and took note of how his arm didn't buckle in the slightest as it supported her weight and steadied her as she lowered herself to the ground. "How your arms aren't jello after today, I have no idea."

"Sorta surprising to me too... but the suit it strengthens me.. do.. does it do that for you too." Jason asked.

"Uh-huh." She replied affirmatively as they began the short walk down the street to her house.

"I love the feeling of the power... it almost makes me feel invincible." He confessed as he glanced up towards the clear sky before back down to the grass beneath his black sneakers. "That is until I get blasted by Rita's goons."

"I know how you feel." Kim replied glancing up at her taller companion.

"Her attacks are coming more frequently." Jason stated matter of factly as Kim nodded in agreement. She watched his expression closely as he seemed to be deep in thought all of the sudden. He caught her watching him out of the corner of his eye and suddenly stopped and turned his attention to her. She stopped waiting expectantly for him to begin speaking before he gave his head a slight shake and continued walking. She followed suit."What?"

"It's nothing." Jason answered.

"You looked like you wanted to tell me something." Kim stated. Jason didn't reply immediately instead he looked to his left briefly before refocusing his gaze on Kim's fast approaching front porch. _Just tell me, it's okay._ Jason let out a deep sigh as they reached the steps leading up to Kim's home.

"I guess I did." He confessed.

"What is it?" Kim pried gently as she placed her hand on his wrist. Before Jason could speak the porch light came on capturing both of their attention.

"There you are." Kim's mother announced as she stuck her head out of the front door of her house.

"Hi Mom." Kim greeted her. _Not now, what was he going to tell me?_

"Hey Mrs. Hart." Jason offered a greeting to her as well as she offered a smile in return.

"How was your date?" The older lady offered in return with a teasing tone and big smile. Jason's blush was as red as his Ranger suit as he tried to stammer out a reply.

"Mooom." Kim said in a pleading voice before her mother could embarass her anymore. "It's us.. it wasn't a date." _Was it?_

"Oh.. my mistake." Kim's mother responded with a gentle laugh as she started to duck back into the house. "Don't stay out here too long, the wind is kind of cool."

"Well that was embarassing." Kim commented before turning back to her still flustered friend. "I think you were gonna tell me something."

"I don't wanna keep you out here too long." Jason ducked the question purposefully. _Jason never keeps secrets from me._

"It's okay.. she was just teasing." Kim responded referencing her mother's advisement.

"I know... but just the same." Jason said as he glanced down at Kim, taking special note of how the breeze was blowing her hair ever so slightly. "Wind is picking up a little, don't want you to catch cold because of me." _It'd be worth it._

"Okay... but don't think you are getting off the hook that easily mister, I'll get it out of you eventually." _If only I could read your mind right now._

"You always do." Jason replied with an unmistakable fondness in his voice.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Kim asked with her voice layered with hopefulness.

"Maybe," Jason answered with a smile. "I better get going..."

"Okay." Kim reacted as he turned and began the walk down her walkway and towards his house. He stopped as he reached the end of the path before it reached the sidewalk. He slowly turned and saw that she was still watching him.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad... nothing bad at all." Jason reacted as if he was reading her mind. He gave her his best reassuring smile before continuing down the sidewalk and slowly disappearing out of Kim's sight. Kim cocked her head slightly with intrigue. _Is he thinking what I'm thinking?_

Jason

 _Is she thinking it too?_ Jason's mind wandered as he walked up behind his petite pupil and slowly adjusted the position of her stance. She and he had just spent the last couple hours practicing some various different forms of martial arts inspired self defense. She now stood posed in a stance awaiting her instructor to lead her into her next move. _Concentrate Scott._

"Like this?" Kim asked she suddenly became very aware of the muscular arms reaching around her to maneuver her so slightly into the right position.

"There you go, that's it... now turn into me with a knee into my midsection." Jason responded as he braced for impact in case Kim got a little too eager. His worry was unfounded though as she spun and softly raised her knee up to just graze his abdomen. Jason smiled as she looked up at him for approval. He got a little caught up in her gaze. _Perfect._ "That was perfect."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Kim questioned as they both eased their posture.

"Nope.. but I wouldn't want to be the putty on the receiving end of that for real." Jason answered with a slight laugh. He then made his way over to rest on a tree that lined the embankment of the lake they had chosen as the perfect spot to train. He bent down to retrieve a bottle of water and took a thirsty gulp from it.

"No you wouldn't" Kim agreed with a smile and joined him next to the tree as they both in unison sank to the ground and shift their bodies to rest with their backs leaning up against the trunk. "Jase?"

"Yeah?" Jason responded taking another drink from his water bottle.

"About last night.." Kim began. _She didn't forget._

"Kim.." Jason started to cut her off but was stopped as she scooted closer to him and reached up to turn his face towards her.

"I want you to know, you can tell me anything... and it will be okay I promise." Kim stated reassuringly as she gently stroked his cheek. _Wow that feels nice._

"I know.. I could always tell you everything." Jason agreed.

"Right.." Kimberly responded. _But can I tell you this? Would you understand? Do I understand it?_ Jason's mind was suddenly alive with thoughts as he looked into her soft brown eyes and realizing his will to hold out was crumbling. But before could spill everything he heard the now familar beeping coming from his new communicator. _Saved by the beep._

(****)

"She is my best friend. It could ruin that and I can't lose that...ever." Jason stated matter of factly as he absentmindedly spun the straw in his drink before glancing up to wait for a response from across the table. _Please tell me what I should do._

"I understand." Trini replied as gave her friend a sympathetic smile. He had just confessed that he had developed feelings for their mutual friend and now looked like a lost ship searching for direction as he fidgeted with his drink. "You guys have always been so close."

"Exactly." Jason agreed as he snuck a glance over at the object of his newly discovered desire. She was practicing her gymnastics on the Youth Center mats just out of earshot from Jason and Trini. "What if we didn't work out?"

"What if you did?" Trini countered. _Gosh.. what if._

"So you think I should tell her then?" Jason asked earnestly still searching for guidance. He had never felt like this and felt like he was being swept out to sea by all of the confusion.

"I don't think that's for me to decide." Trini answered as she took a drink of her smoothie.

"Yeah.. I just haven't ever felt like this and it's Kim you know.. my.. our Kim." Jason stated. "And maybe now isn't the right time to tell her anyway, what with our Ranger duties now and everything."

"Yeah.. maybe." Trini responded. "But Jase, if you really feel something... don't wait too long to tell her."

"I won't... I'll tell her when it's right... when it's right she'll know." Jason explained as he sat back in his chair and offered Trini a smile as a gesture of thanks for listening to his plight. "Just don't say anything to Kim alright?"

"Don't say anything to me about what? "Came a voice over Jason's shoulder as he turned and saw Kim standing there patting her face with a towel and looking back and forth between her friends waiting for a response. _Yikes._

"Oh.." Jason searched for a fib to give Kim. Just doing so felt so wrong all of the sudden. Before he could find a suitable replacement for the truth he was once again rescued by the sound of a beeping tone eminating from his communicator. He glanced up apologetically at Kim before instinctively drowning out the tone with his hand over his wrist.

(****)

 _You gotta choose now, no going back._ Jason's mind was forcing him into the ultimate decision as he stood below a familar window with a small pebble in hand. _You have got to give her something, she deserves that._ Jason tossed the small pebble up at the window with just enough effort to make light contact. He knew that's all it would take. Within seconds he saw a familar silhouette appear in the window and motioning him up. _Now or never._ Suddenly the usually effortless climb up the tree felt like scaling the Megazord with no rope.

"Hey," Jason greeted as he stepped into Kimberly's room and took notice of her. He took special notice of how nicely she was dressed. "Going out?"

"Actually...yeah." Kim replied in clearly softer tone than she expected. She hurriedly made her way over to her dresser and sat down in front of and opened her jewelry box. "Going to the movies."

"What you se," Jason began.

"Clark asked me to go see the new dinosaur flick with him." Kimberly added in an even more hushed tone than before. She looked up into the mirror and locked eyes with Jason. She was trying desperately to read his expression but he kept it as stoic as possible.

"Miller?" Jason questioned the last name of Kimberly's date for the evening. _Date? No... it was all wrong._

"Yeah, he kind of cornered me at the Juice Bar and I hated to say no, he is really nice. " Kim explained.

"Yeah he's a good guy." Jason agreed as he nodded his head. _But not right for you._ "Well hey, I'll get out of here and let you get ready."

"Stay." Kim replied hurriedly as she turned around in her seat to face him. "He's not supposed to pick me up for a little bit and I would like the company."

"You sure? He might get the wrong idea if I'm here when he shows up." Jason stated before he made his way over to sit on the window ledge.

"What idea?" Kim questioned noticing how Jason quickly broke their eye contact and seemed to be choosing his words in response. She hated when he did that because it usually meant he wasn't going to give her the truth. _Good question._

"I don't know... another guy hanging out in your room.. you know." Jason answered.

"You are not a "another guy", you are Jason... my Jason. Everyone knows that." Kim responded with a smile. Jason couldn't help but to smile in return. _This is it.. tell her.._ The silence was broken by the sound of a car horn being honked in rapid succession.

"I.." Was all Jason could get out before the sound filled the room.

"He's here!" Kim exclaimed as she twirled around in her seat and hurriedly picked out a necklace. She lifted it up to her neck letting the locket rest against her chest. She reached behind her to clasp the necklace together but was having some difficulty getting it fastened. "Jase, will you..." She glanced up in the mirror to see the window sill was empty. He had quietly left her there. Her face formed a frown as she lowered the necklace back to the dresser. Before she could call after him though the horn rang out once more and she hastily exited the room.

 _Don't wait too long._ Trini's advice echoed in Jason's mind as he sat on the branch outside her window and listened to her close the door and saw the light that was faintly illuminating the tree go out as she exited the room. He climbed down the tree and began the lonely walk home.


	3. No Clowning Around

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

No Clowning Around

Jason

 _This is fun._ Jason thought as he took careful aim at the row of bottles lined up just ahead of him. He glanced down at Kimberly who was watching him with a smile on her face her eyes darting back between his and the bottles.

"Come on and knock them all down and win a prize for the young lady!" announced a voice from behind the counter encouraging Jason to toss the ball at the bottles.

"You hear that? Whatever you win is mine." Kimberly teased Jason before playfully slapping his arm and nodding him in encouragment to take a throw. _Yours._

"Oh really?" He replied raising his eyebrows and grinning. He watched as she smiled widely at him in response. "Well get ready to pick out what you want because..." Jason didn't finish, instead he launched the ball in mid sentence and stepped back with satisfaction as all of the bottles fell to the ground.

"We have a winner! What will it be young lady?" The enthusiastic carnival employee asked as he gestured to all of the various stuffed animals along the wall of his tent.

"The T-Rex," Was her reply as she pointed up to the large red stuffed Tyrannosaurus hanging high above the the other items. She gave Jason a knowing wink and awaited being handed her prize. _Good choice._ "I shall call him Rexy."

"Rexy? Fitting enough." Jason responded as he watched Kim give the animal a bearhug and they turned to further explore the carnival. They walked in silence taking in the sights and sounds of their surroundings. The sun had went down and the lights from the carnival illuminated the whole area. Jason's gaze shifted from his surroundings down to his company. The past few weeks for them had been a little odd. _I should have told you._

"So what you wanna do now?" She posed as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Ooh cotton candy!"

"Sounds like we are getting you some cotton candy," Jason answered with a laugh as he watched her skip over to the cotton candy stand eagerly awaiting being given some of the sugary substance. He followed suit and addressed the attendant. "Two please."

Jason paid the vendor and picked up two spools of cotton candy and handed one to Kim who could barely hold it due to her new stuffed pal being almost half her size. _Cute._

"Allow me." Jason said as he offered to lighten her load. She handed over the dinosaur to him and began to eagerly partake of her cotton candy.

"So where is the rest of the gang?" She asked as they continued down the path maneuvering their way through the crowd.

"Last I saw them they were heading to the haunted house." He answered motioning with his cotton candy to their immediate right.

"Ooh that sounds like fun," She exclaimed.

"Wanna do that?" He questioned. Kim paused their steps and looked up at him. She seemed to be considering his offer.

"Actually do you think they would mind if we bailed?" She asked before taking another bite of her candy.

"Doubt it, what you got in mind?" He countered sensing there was something else she was wanting to do elsewhere.

"Just wanna go someplace quiet and talk." She answered honestly and looked at him hopefully. _Hmm. This could be interesting._

(****)

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Jason asked as he sat down on his front porch steps and placed Rexy beside him. Kim quickly moved him so she could sit down next to Jason. She got comfortable and leaned into him ever so slightly.

"Us." She replied. _This is it._

"What about us?" He questioned ever aware of their shoulders touching. Without warning she interlocked her arm with his and looked up at him with a smile. _What is she doing?_

"Seriously Jase?" She responded giving him an incredulous look. _Please don't be vague, I don't wanna say the wrong thing._ "I just was hoping you would explain the weirdness between us lately."

"Weirdness?" He played dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jase." She pleaded. "I really want things to go back to the way they were." _I'm not sure they can._

"How so?" He continued his questioning.

"Just us being us.. Jason and Kimberly.. its... like lately it feels like there is something going on between us and I really don't want to ignore it anymore." She answered. "But I don't know maybe it's just on my end then."

"It's not just you." He answered really quickly when he could tell she was getting upset. This caused her to search his eyes for the hidden truths that lie within them. _I miss us too._

"So what's going on with us?" She mused while never taking her eyes off of his. "Does it have anything to do with what you wanted to tell me a few weeks ago?" _It has everything to do with that._

"Oh that.. you haven't forgotten that silly thing?" Jason responded with a teasing tone in an attempt to lighten the mood. He wasn't sure that it worked.

"Have you?" She countered unwavering in her attempt to sort things out.

"No... I guess I haven't." He confessed before reaching up with his free hand to nervously run it through his hair. _I can't forget it._

"Please can we just get it out in the open, whatever it is?" She was nearly begging now, feeling so close to learning his secret. _Will I regret this?_

"I have been struggling so much keeping this inside." He finally broke down before reaching down and taking her hand in his. Kim's gaze shifted from eyes momentarily down to the gesture before raising it once more to match his. "Let me start by asking you a question."

"Okay." She responded softly.

"Lately... have you been seeing me differently?" He asked. _Compared to this, saving the world is a piece of cake._

"Define differently." She stated. She wanted to hear him say it although she knew exactly what she was feeling and suspected he felt it too.

"We have been friends since, what.. pre-school?" He questioned and watched her nod in agreement. "Growing up you were always my best friend.. heck.. more than that.. you were like my sister."

"Yes." She agreed not daring to say too much for fear of him stopping.

"But we're growing up, and changing." He continued. "You.. you are becoming a beautiful woman right in front of my eyes, no longer the young girl kicking my butt in Super Mario in my bedroom on Saturday afternoons."

"I can still do that," She answered quietly with a smile and a wink before nodding for him to continue. He chuckled slightly and then composed himself before continuing.

"What I'm saying is that... I... I'm... you... there are.." He struggled for the words.

"You are attracted to me?" She finished for him. _Gosh yes._

"Yeah..." he agreed as he let out a small sigh and waited for her to continue now. He wasn't sure he was ready for what happened next. It was all a blur as she leaned up place a kiss on his lips. _Wow.. just wow._

"I feel it too, Jase." She said after their lips hard parted ever so softly but still close enough to feel each other's breath on them. After a few beats she finally pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't sure how you felt."

"Guess we've been in the same boat then. "He commented. "I've wanted to tell you.. little things.. like how you look, the way you smell, the sound of your voice.. they are all different to me now."

"Check, check and check.." She responded in agreement. "So what does this mean for us?"

"I'm not sure... I mean I can't deny how I'm feeling but there are other things to consider." He replied honestly. She nodded in agreement before nuzzling her head a little tighter into his shoulder. The action prompted him to pull his arm up and around her to pull her even closer. "We got the team to think of, and our friendship."

"Yeah, I've worried so much about saying anything. I don't want to lose our friendship.. I couldn't." She stated before reaching up to wipe a stray tear that away from her cheek. Jason took notice of this and gently turned her face towards him and taking notice of her watery eyes.

"Hey... hey.. I'm not going anywhere.. what we got is forever.. friends for life remember?" He said soothingly. _Please don't cry._ "Whatever happens you have to remember that."

"I'll try, but if we... and it doesn't work out.. it could change everything." She sniffled a little before meeting his gaze to search for some more comfort in his eyes.

"I know, but we'd have to try to not let that happen." He responded.

"Is it worth the risk?" She countered. His friendship meant everything to her. _It feels like it is._

"And there is the rub..." He answered. "I don't know if we can answer that, if we can know for sure unless..."

"We try?" She finished his thought perfectly.

"We try." He agreed. _I wanna try._ Several minutes passed as they sat in silence both trying to wrap their minds and hearts around what was happening. It was their communicators that finally broke the silence for them, alerting them that they were needed elsewhere.

Kimberly

 _Where do I begin?_ Kim's mind was bouncing back and forth looking for the perfect starting point to begin to explain what had happened between her and Jason. After the events of the last evening she still felt somewhat in a daze even as she now stood by the locker of her best girlfriend Trini.

"We kissed." Kim finally started at what seemed like the best ice breaker.

"WHAT?!" Came the excited reply from the normally quiet and reserved teen in yellow. Kim looked around to see her excited response had garnered a few looks from surrounding classmates. "Sorry... but like you mean you actually kissed?"

"Yes we did..." Kim answered. _Yes. And I can almost still feel it. Stop it Kim.. concentrate._

"And?.." Trini urged her to continue.

"And we talked about how we felt and then we got called away to join the fight last night and I haven't spoken to him since." Kim responded. _I need to see him again. Where is he?_

"Oh so I guess you don't know where things stand right now huh?" Trini questioned.

"Not really... I mean I am noticing him these days.. you know..." Kim paused hoping Trini understood her thought. She saw Trini giving her a nod in agreement. "We talked about that.. we are obviously attracted to each other and I mean I love that boy to death."

"Oh and he loves you too." Trini interejected.

"I know.." Kim smiled fondly with her reply. "But that's part of the problem. He is not some new guy in town, a stranger that I am attracted to.. he is my Jason."

"I get it, I really do, but can you guys just ignore what you are feeling?" Trini inquired. _Can we?_ Before she could answer the question the bell for first period rang. Both teens quickly retrieved their books from their lockers before waving each other off to their respective classes. Kim stopped at the door before going in and looked around searching for any sight of Jason. _Why is he not here?_

(****)

 _Is he sick? Hurt? He shouldn't make me worry so._ Kim's mind raced as she knocked on Jason's bedroom window. She waited patiently for him to come to greet her. The curtains were closed so she wasn't sure if he was in there. _Maybe asleep._ He had not been at school and she was worried about him. Not to mention they really needed to finish their talk from the night before. She reached up and gave the window another slight rap. Soon she saw the curtains move and a face met hers as the window opened.

"Hey Kimberly, Jason is not here." Was the greeting she received from his father Mr. Scott.

"Oh... I didn't see him at school and was coming to check on him.. is he okay?" Kimberly asked in response.

"He said he wasn't feeling well this morning so his mom let him stay out of school, but he was feeling better this evening and left the house about an hour ago. Not sure where he went." Mr. Scott replied smiling at the concern being shown for his son.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Scott, I'll catch him around." Kim said she as turned around to walk back towards her home. She stopped a few steps in and suddenly had a thought as to where she might find Jason. _Please be there._

(****)

 _There you are._ Kim couldn't help but to smile when she caught sight of her best friend practicing his martial arts next to the Angel Grove lake. He was effortlessly and quietly going through several different kicks and punches without taking notice of her. He had been going pretty hard because she could see the sweat starting to soak through his red tank top. _Oh.._

"Missed you at school today." Her voiced startled him and caused him to stop and turn to face her.

"Hey Kim.. wasn't feeling well earlier, decided not to go." He answered before continuing his routine.

"You seem to be feeling better now." Kim commented as he landed a spinning kick. _Much better._

"Yeah. I guess I am." He agreed with a chuckle finally finishing his routine and then reaching down to pick up a towel off the ground to wipe his face and then throw over his shoulder. Kim made her way over to stand in front of him.

"Was worried about you." She stated although it of course went without saying.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to." He responded.

"But I did." She countered. _What would he do if I kissed him again?_

"Kim?" His eyes searched hers to try to read her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What happened last night..." He began. She felt her breath catch in her throat a little. This was what she came here for but somehow wasn't sure she was ready to talk about it. _It was amazing._ "The kiss.. was it a mistake?"

"Um..." She was now searching within herself to find the most honest answer she could give him in this moment. "It was..."

 _Just tell him. Why is this so hard. Don't leave it hanging like that._ Kim was at war with her mind and heart now. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to repeat the event all over but there was something holding her back. She was scared. _Is he scared too?_ That fear of what might be happening overwhelmed her and she found she couldn't get any words out, instead choosing to look down and settle her eyes on her feet.

Jason sensed her inner turmoil and took her hands in his. This act prompted her to look up at him. _Why is this so confusing?_

"Jason.. I don't know." Was all she could say.

"Where does that leave us?" He asked earnestly. She shook her head indicating she didn't know the answer to that either. "It shouldn't be this hard huh?"

"No.." That thought she could give a definitive answer to. "Gosh.. why is it?"

"Because it's us Kim.. you and me.. we aren't strangers.. far from it." Jason answered unwittingly echoing Kim's earlier thoughts.

"You are reading my mind." She responded.

"Apparently it's just something we do," He stated with a small laugh before giving her a big smile. "Let's just be us... there is no need to rush... whatever happens.. let's just let it happen naturally."

"So no more overthinking things?" She asked trying to understand his statement.

"Right." He replied in the affirmative. "We've got our whole lives to figure this thing out between us, I'm not going anywhere.. I promise."

"Me either.. She agreed with a nod. "There is just one thing..."

"What thing?" He asked in response. _I have to do it._

"This..." She answered before gently pulling his head down into a slow and gentle kiss. She could tell she took him off guard but slowly she felt him relax and began to kiss her back with as much fervor as she was offering. After a few intense moments, nothing like either had ever experienced, they broke apart. "I had to, just in case I never got the chance to again."

"It's okay.." He responded as he opened her eyes to see an almost shy smile form on his friend's beautiful features. "No complaints here."

"Good..." She replied before taking his hand and pulling him away from the lake and in the direction of the Juice Bar.

"Where are we going?" He asked with a slight startled laugh as he followed her lead.

"I'm taking my best friend for something to eat... hope he is hungry." She answered looking back at him with a grin.


	4. Green With Evil

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Green With Evil

Jason

 _I gotta keep my focus if I'm going to win the match today. But for some reason I can't get her off my mind._ She and he had settled back into a pretty normal routine in the last couple of months. They hadn't kissed anymore and in fact they hadn't really mentioned their feelings anymore after the last kiss at the lake. _That moment still replays in my mind on the regular._ It was almost as if it hadn't happened. They were just back to being themselves, Jason and Kimberly. But today something was different for Jason.

 _I really wanna revisit that lake._ It was thoughts just like that that kept breaking his concentration as he tried to warm up and get loose on the mats in the Youth Center. He had looked for Kim all morning to try to talk to her again. _Maybe if I just talk to her I can get it out of my head and focus._ He glanced around to see if maybe she was there. He didn't see her but he did see Billy approaching him with a smile.

"You are gonna do most excellent today Jason." Billy commented as he came up and patted Jason on the shoulder.

"Thanks.. just got to get my head in the game." Jason confessed in return.

"Something troubling you?" Billy asked with genuine concern. He considered Jason to be one of his dearest friends and somewhat of a mentor for him. Jason protected Billy from bullies as a youth before finally teaching him self defense which proved to be an invaluable confidence booster for the shy teen.

"Yeah.. something." Jason nodded in agreement. Before he could expand on the thought though Trini entered the building and began to make her way over to them.

"Hey guys." She greeted them. "You ready for this Jase?"

"Trying to get there." Jason answered as he quickly let off a succession of punches into a punching bag nearby.

"I hear your competition today is a most worthy adversary." Billy chimed in.

"Yeah the rumors about him are pretty legendary." Trini added. _Even more reason why I got to get it together._

"Billy, how much longer till the match starts?" Jason asked as he motioned down to Billy's pocket watch.

"Exactly one hour and thirteen minutes." Billy responded as he glanced at his watch.

"I think I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air, maybe talk a little walk and clear my head." Jason stated as he made his way past his two friends and out the exit of the Youth Center.

 _She'll be here. I know she'll come. But if I don't talk to her first she'll only be a distraction._ Jason walked away from the juice bar and towards the park located behind it. He saw a bench and made his way over to sit down. He bent forward and placed his face in his hands in frustration. _I'm going to get killed today at this rate._

Kimberly

 _He looks miserable._ This was the first thing that popped into Kim's mind as she came upon her friend sitting on a park bench with his face buried in his hands. She was on her way to the Youth Center to watch his upcoming match when she discovered him like this. She quickly made her way over to him and plopped down beside of him. His startled reaction prompted laughter from her.

"You look like you lost your best friend." She commented.

"Yeah.." was his only somewhat solemn reply.

"But here I am soooo.." She gently nudged him with her elbow as she spoke. Despite himself he found himself grinning at her bubbliness.

"Well someone sure seems cheery." Jason remarked as he turned to look at her.

"I am.. it's a beautiful day, I feel good, and I get to cheer you on to a big win today." She explained. _Why do you look so sad?_

"Maybe I'll win, maybe I won't," He corrected her. His mind suddenly now on the match moreso than the feelings he was having earlier.

"You'll win.. if you concentrate." She replied sensing he seemed to be distracted.

"That's what I keep telling myself, but up until now it's not been working." He stated running his hand through his hair and letting out a breath that he felt like he had been holding in all morning.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so worked up about a match." She said as she placed her hand on his knee. _Is there something else going on?_

"Well.. this guy is supposed to be really good.. heck from the stories he is the best in the state." He explained turning his attention to the direction of the Youth Center.

"He can't be the best in the state, not as long as you live here." She explained with an earnest reassurance in her voice. _No one compares._

"You flatter me... but thanks." He told her with a genuinely grateful tone.

"Your record speaks for itself Jase." She further explained. "Not to mention he is not a Power Ranger like you, and that experience is invaluable."

"How do you do it?" He questioned meeting her eyes with his own curious gaze.

"Do what?" She countered.

"Make me feel like I can do anything." He confessed with a smile.

"It's a gift." She replied jokingly before reaching down to take his hand and pulled him up from the bench. "Now come on, we've got a match to win."

Jason

 _At least I didn't lose._ Jason thought as he rubbed his sore shoulder and made his way over to the locker room lockers to get dressed. He and his opponent for the match, a teen named Tommy Oliver, had fought to a draw. It was the best match he had ever been in and the only thing other than a win Jason had experienced in a match in over two years. The newcomer certainly had earned his respect and lived up to the legends he had heard about him.

"Man, that was a great fight, you are really skilled." Came a voice from behind Jason as he spun to see his competitor standing by a locker getting dressed as well.

"Thanks bro, you are as well." Jason replied in kind. "Tommy right?"

"That's right, and I know you are Jason, you are a legend around here." Tommy responded.

"Me?" Jason asked with surprise.

"Oh yeah, when I got to town I kept hearing about you and was kind of nervous about having to take you on." Tommy confessed.

"Hey man, I felt the same about you." Jason stated. _He seems pretty cool._

"Can I ask you something?" Tommy asked as he slipped a black tank top on.

"Shoot." Jason responded as he bent down to tie his boots.

"Who was the girl in pink you were with before and after the fight?" Tommy questioned. Jason tied one of his boots before reaching over to begin on the other one he gave a quick glance up at Tommy before answering his question.

"That's Kimberly." Jason answered.

"She uh... your girlfriend?" Tommy continued as he finished up and picked up his bag and awaited Jason's reply.

"Uh... she.. no," Came Jason's stuttering reply. Tommy took notice of Jason's hesitation and decided to drop the subject.

"Okay, well man I was just wondering.. I gotta run, but I'll see you around school hopefully." Tommy said as he turned to head towards the locker room exit.

"Sure thing.. see you around." Jason responded as he sat up from tying his boots and watched him walk out the door. _What was that about?_

Kimberly

 _He was not bad to look at. Not at all._ Kim thought as she sat at the Juice Bar next to Trini while they both waited for Jason to join them after a shower. She was of course thinking about Jason's opponent that day. Not only was he cute but he had also nearly defeated Jason. Something she understood to be nearly impossible at this point in his life. _Well he did seem distracted, maybe that explains it._

"So... he's dreamy huh?" Trini asked looking over at her friend who was clearly deep in thought.

"Hmm.. Oh.. yeah he's not bad." Kim confessed in return with a slight smile and a blush.

"No he isn't." Trini agreed. "But I think some of us might be a little more smitten than others."

"Me?" Kim feigned innocence before laughing at the look Trini was giving her. "Well what can I say, the boy did not hurt my eyes at all."

"Yeah.. well... not to point out the big red elephant in the room but what about Jason?" Trini asked. Suddenly Kim's expression became crestfallen as she thought about her best friend and all of the confusion that had went on between them the last several months. _Yeah.. what was he feeling these days?_

"He and I.. we seem to have found some common ground and are just friends." Kim responded before taking a sip of the drink in front of her. _I think._

"Oh.. so you both have decided to stay just friends?" Trini inquired.

"Yeah.. I think so." Kim answered. "I mean we haven't really talked about it in awhile, but we have just kind of settled back into our normal."

"I see.." Trini said thoughtfully. "Maybe it's best that way, for the sake of your friendship."

"That's what we seem to both be thinking." Kim agreed.

"You guys ready to go get something to eat?" Jason's voice interrupted the conversation as both girls swivelled in their see to see him, Zack and Billy standing there awaiting their response.

Jason

 _Coooooold!._ Jason thought with a grimace as Kim placed an ice pack on his sore shoulder. They had dinner with the rest of their friends and afterwards the two had branched off and met up in their usual bedroom meeting space to watch a movie and once he complained of his shoulder being sore she went into doctor mode.

"Sorry.." She apologized as she watched him recoil at the temperature of the pack. "You've got some bruising."

"Really?" He questioned with surprise in his voice as he was now starting to feel the soothing effects of the ice pack.

"Yeah." She answered with concern evident in her voice. _Her voice... oh don't go there again Jason, just stop it, you are only torturing yourself._

"I've had worse injuries." He stated as he reach up to place his hand over hers as it held the ice pack in place.

"I know... I helped nurse those too remember?" She responded as she offered him a smile. _Her smile..._

"Sorry I didn't win." He said as he lowered his hand back to his lap allowing her to hold the pack in place on her own again.

"You have no reason to apologize to me." She replied.

"Well you had so much confidence in me, I feel like I let you down." He confessed before turning back up to meet her eyes.

"You have never disappointed me Jason Lee Scott." She stated very matter-of-factly. The tone in which she said it resonated deep with him. _And I hope I never do._ He reached up and took the ice pack so she could get a break from holding it. She took this opportunity to walk over to sit in front of her dresser across from him as he sat on the end of her bed.

"By the way, the new guy, my opponent Tommy, he was asking about you." Jason informed her as he watched her closely for a response.

"Really... about me?" She replied with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah.. I think he thought..." Jason started but stopped because he wasn't sure how to broach the subject again.

"Thought what?" She pried. Instead of saying anything he just merely pointed at her and then back at himself. She understood the gesture perfectly. "Oh... what did you tell him?" _What should I have told him?_

"That we weren't.." He answered as he lowered his gaze down to the floor between them. There was a couple beats before he spoke again. "I think he likes you."

"Did he tell you that?" She questioned.

"No.. he didn't have to." He answered. _It was on his face._ "And you like him too right?"

"I..." She was floored and it was evident she did not know how she should respond to that. She watched as he lowered the ice pack off his shoulder and raised himself up from the bed. He made the few steps to close the distance between them and she instinctively rose to from her chair to match him. _You've got to let her go._

"It's okay Kim.." He bailed her out of her response. "I mean I could tell you were attracted to him and it's okay."

"It.. it is?" She asked confusedly. _You gotta believe what you are saying._

"Listen I know things got weird between us for awhile there and I'd be lying if I said that things are completely back to normal.." Jason began. "But we seem to be getting over all of that are becoming us again." _Are we over it? Are we really?_

"I see..." She responded.

"So the way I see it, you shouldn't have to deny your feelings for someone else just because of us right?" He continued as she nodded her head in agreement. "We'll figure us out one day, but in the meantime we gotta be happy, we can't go around moping all of the time."

"Is this how you really feel?" She asked as she considered the merit of his words. _Is it?_

"Yeah.." He said before he could overanalyze it too much. Before long they have fallen into an embrace with neither even knowing who had intitiated it, they just ended up there. He held her in his arms and she squeezed him tight. _Someday it will all make sense, but for now this will have to do._

Kimberly

 _How did my life get so complicated? Just a few short months ago everything was so normal. Now.._

"Hey girl, why such a long face?" Zack broke through Kim's thoughts as he walked up to her as she sat on the gymnastics beam in the juice bar. Instead of replying she jumped off and wrapped him in a hug. "Woah.. what's this about?"

"I'm sorry I'm a mess." She responded as she let him go.

"No it's okay, just took me by surprise is all, you okay?" Zack asked in return.

"I am honestly not sure how to even answer that these days." She replied as she leaned up against the beam and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"This have anything to do with a certain mutual friend of ours and his opponent yesterday?" He asked already suspecting he was right.

"Totally." Came her definitive reply.

"What to do, what to do." He said as he moved to lean up against the beam next to her. "So you like both of them huh?"

"Something like that." She answered. _So much more complicated._ "Tommy, yes. Jason... it's more complicated than that."

"I understand." He replied. "Did you two ever figure anything out?"

"I'm not sure.. last night he seemed to suggest we just stay friends and go on with our lives you know?" She responded as she turned to him to see if he understood it anymore than she did. "Does he talk to you about it?"

"Maaaaybe.." Zack replied with a smile.

"You're not supposed to say anything are you?" She questioned noticing his smile.

"Not a word." He answered with a wink. _Oh to be a fly on the wall of those talks._

"Okay.. well.. can you at least tell me what you think I should do?" She asked. She noticed him take a deep breath as he seemed to consider her question.

"I think you gotta do what's best for you Kim." He finally replied. "I know things have gotten all complicated with you and my boy but before all of that you guys were the two closest friends I know."

"Uh-huh.." She let out in agreement.

"You know you've got that, and it's not going anywhere unless you want it to." He continued.

"I don't want it too," She interejected.

"Right.. and you don't know what you might have with Tommy, I mean all you know is you think he is cute and all of that... "He paused. "Soooo if Jason seems to be okay right now with your friendship status then just accept that for what it is, and then if you want to see what will happen with your crush then there you go."

"Thanks Zack," She replied with gratefulness. He had helped make things a little clearer for her and was the first willing to just give her honest advice without walking on eggshells. She pulled him into another embrace and then climbed back up on the balance beams. She was about to begin her routine when she saw Jason walk through the door with his gear on to train. He locked eyes with her and gave her his trademark smile before greeting Zack with a high five and they moved to the mats next to her to begin to spar. _Maybe things are going to be normal again after all. Maybe that's just fine._


	5. Green With Evil Finale

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Green With Evil Part 5

Jason

 _He's one of us now._ Jason sat on his front porch swing rocking it back and forth gently as he was deep in thought. _I'm just glad I was able to break the spell. He came really close to defeating us. Too close. What would the world have done if we had been beaten... it would belong to Rita. With her Ranger leading the charge no one could have stopped her. Thank God we were able to defeat him._

"Hey man can we talk?" A voice came from Jason's right as he turned to see his new teammate in green standing on his front porch steps.

"Hey Tommy.. sure bro, come on up and take a seat." Jason responded as he motioned towards a chair on his porch.

"Thanks.." Tommy replied as he moved to take a seat, his posture was noticeably tense despite the comfort of the chair.

"What's on your mind?" Jason asked as he took notice of his new friend's tense posture.

"A lot of things bro." Tommy confessed with a pained look on his face. "I guess I just wanted to apologize again.."

"Man, you don't have to do that, I told you.. it's cool." Jason cut him off. Tommy formed a small smile amazed at the generous spirit of his new teammate.

"I know Jason but I don't think you know how much it means to me.. that you guys accepted me like that... especially you, I nearly killed you." Tommy stated, the pained look coming back over his face.

"You had no control over that bro." Jason replied as he leaned forward and offered Tommy a sympathetic look.

"I will make it all up to you, I promise." Tommy stated.

"I have no doubt you will, it's going to be good to fight alongside of you for a change." Jason said as he leaned back into his seat and began to slowly rock the swing once more. _With you we are even stronger._

"I know what you mean.. look.. I've never been great at giving compliments but the way you handled all of that, even under the spell I developed a great deal of respect for you." Tommy confessed. Jason nodded in approval as a silence fell over the two new friends. After several moments Tommy spoke once more. "Do you think the others will really accept me?"

"Absolutely, "Came Jason's definitive reply. "You have nothing to worry about there."

"What about Kimberly? I think I really hurt her." Tommy questioned further. _Why is it hard to talk about her with you?_

"I think you'll find Kimberly to be incredibly understanding." Jason answered with the fondness for his beautiful friend very evident in his voice.

"Jason?" Tommy began. "Are you sure you two aren't...?"

"Maybe in another lifetime, Tommy." Jason answered candidly. "She and I have been friends for as long as either of us have memories, but..." _How do I describe us to him. There are no words._

"So you are just friends?" Tommy posed the question he so desperately wanted an answer to. _It's more than that._

"Yeah..." Was the only way Jason knew to honestly answer that. _I mean, what else can I really call us?_

"The way she was so concerned over you.. I just didn't know.." Tommy explained.

"Like I said, we go way back." Jason stated.

"Okay.." Tommy replied sensing this was about all he was going to get out of Jason on the subject. "I think I'm gonna hit up the Youth Center to get some training in.. care to join me?"

"Sure." Jason replied as both teens stood up from their seats and clasped hands in a gesture of friendship.

Kimberly

 _So he's one of us now. That can only be a good thing. There is afterall strength in numbers. As a group they had all seen that firsthand both before and after becoming Rangers. Will he fit in? How is it going to change our dynamic? I don't want him to feel like an outsider._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tommy asked as he observed Kimberly sitting at the Juice Bar absentmindedly playing with the straw in her drink.

"Hey Tommy." She greeted him.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as he motioned to the stool next to her. She nodded in approval and he sat down. He and Jason had just gotten through sparring when he spotted Kim sitting at the bar alone and decided to forego lifting weights, as Jason was now doing, to come over to talk to her. "So I've still got that penny.. if you feel like sharing."

"Oh.. sorry.. I guess I am just kind of in my own little world." She replied with a smile as she took notice of the handsome features of her new teammate. "I'm just thinking about everything that's happened the last few days to be honest."

"Oh..." He responded with a pained look as he wondered if she was remembering all of the awful things he had said and done. _Don't do that._

"Tommy.. it's okay.. really it is.. I don't hold any of it against you." Kimberly reacted reassuringly as she offered him a smile to go with her words. He smiled in return finding himself getting caught up the pretty features of his new friend.

"Jason was right." Tommy stated.

"About what?" She questioned her face forming a slightly puzzled look.

"About you.. he said you were really understanding." He answered. _What else has he said about me?_ Kim instinctively found herself turning to see what Jason was doing at the mention of his name. She saw him lifting weights that were probably impossibly too heavy for someone to do with the ease in which he was. He seemed to be really focused and intense, maybe even moreso than usual when he lifted. "Jason is a pretty great dude." _You have no idea._

"Definitely." She replied before returning her attention back to Tommy.

"He said you guys go way back.. longer than the rest of you guys?" He asked, hoping maybe he could get more info from her than he could from her guarded friend.

"We do... about ten years now. We befriended the others about a year later." She answered honestly. Tommy nodded as he took in the new information.

"He seems to care alot for you..." He began at a normal tone before his voice lowered. "... and you for him." _I love him._

"Like I said, we go way back." She inadvertently echoed the earlier sentiments of Jason. Tommy took notice and chuckled lightly in response. "What?"

"He said the exact same thing earlier." Tommy informed her.

"Oh he did... so you guys been talking about me huh?" She responded, her voice teasing.

"Ha.. yeah.. well I went over to apologize again and well.. that conversation pretty much went the same way as this one." He explained. Once more she turned her attention back to her dear friend and watched as he placed the weights back on the bench press bar and sat up and met her gaze. He offered her his trademark smile. Jason was not stingy with his smile as he was so goodhearted, but there was a special smile he had always seemed to reserve just for her and that was the smile he was giving her right now. _What's going on behind that smile of yours?_

"Guess.." She began without breaking off eye contact with Jason. "We think a lot alike."

"Seems it." Tommy agreed remaining blissfully unaware of the look the other two were sharing as he looked down at his crossed hands on the bar in front of him before stating so softly his words could not be heard by her. "I hope one day we be close like that."

"What?" She asked as she turned her attention back to the green clad teen, unable to make out what he said.

"Oh.. I said, it's nice to be close like that." Tommy fibbed as he swiveled in his stool to turn his attention back to Kimberly. _Yes it is._ "Well hey.. Jason is getting a heck of head start on me in the weights, so I'm going to go join him.. was nice talking to you... and thanks again for being so understanding."

"Don't mention it Tommy.. you are one of us now and we wouldn't have it any other way." She responded reaching over to give his hand a soft squeeze. She noticed there was a spark between them as she did so.. an electricity she had felt with only one other person. She once again turned to make eye contact with Jason as Tommy got up to make his way over to him. Their gaze was broken as Tommy moved into her field of vision and began to speak to Jason. _Oh Jase.. why do you have such a hold on me?_

(****)

"Why can't I just stop thinking about him like that and go back to the way we were?" Kimberly stated in a very exasperated tone before waiting for some answers from the person next to her.

"Maybe you don't want to?" Trini answered her from her spot on the bed. Kimberly had called her and told her to come over she as really needed some girl talk. So here she was and she could see her friend was in a real mood crisis.

"I don't know.. maybe I don't.. but maybe I do.. and I think he does." Kim responded before falling to lay down on the bed in an exaggerated manner to convey her inner turmoil. "I'm just tired of not knowing what to do."

"I can understand that." Trini informed her. "Buuuut I don't think the decision can't be made by anyone but you, Kim."

"I know you are right..." Kim began as she sat back up to be eye level with her friend. "But I don't know how to make the decision."

"Well.. I mean I thought you and Jase had kinda fallen back in line as just friends." Trini stated.

"We had.. or at least I thought we had.. but.." Kim explained. _But sometimes when he looks at me.._

"So..." Trini spoke, trying to understand her friend's plight better.

"Then sometimes we lock eyes and I don't just see my friend." Kimberly confessed, her voice soft but full of conviction.

"Wow..." Trini began. "I can see how that would confuse things." _Confuse is an understatement._

"Yeah..." Kim responded. "And then there is what I'm feeling for Tommy."

"Go on." Trini urged as Kim searched her eyes to see if she was going to react.

"I cannot deny the attraction there and it's growing and if it weren't for..." Kimberly stopped.

"Jason." Trini finished for her.

"Yes... if it wasn't for him and all the confusion surrounding us, I'd know exactly what I want." Kim confessed.

"We'll I know you and he have talked about it before.. but maybe it's time you had another talk." Trini suggested.

"Everytime we talk about it, we just end up more confused.." Kim countered.

"Then don't talk about your feelings... just talk.. like you used to." Trini responded. _Can we do that?_ "Make a date of it, some time together and see what happens, by the end of the day maybe things will finally make sense."

"You think so?" Kim asked. _That would be perfect._

"I don't think it could hurt." Trini answered offering her friend a supportive smile. Kim nodded and picked up her phone.

"Let's see if he is busy tomorrow." Kim stated as she dialed the number she knew by heart.

Jason

 _What has she got up her sleeve?_ Jason thought to himself as he leaned up against a tree in Angel Grove Park and surveyed his surroundings. Last night he had received a phone call from Kimberly asking if he cared to meet her in the park around noon. She hadn't elaborated on anything other than that, simply asking how much of his Saturday was free. _I would have changed any plans I had for her anyway._ He shifted his weight slightly against the tree and then caught sight of her making her way down the walkway towards him. He slowly straightened his posture and and unfolded his arms as she came within speaking distance.

"Hey, " They both said at practically the same time, ever in tune with each other.

"It's a beautiful day." He commented and glanced quickly up at the blue skies. _Not as beautiful as you._ He couldn't help but to take in the sight of her as she stood before him now. She was wearing a pink floral dress and brown boots. And she had her hair down so it was flowing freely in the slight breeze. Suddenly he felt under dressed in his red muscle shirt and blue jeans. "So.. um.. what's on your mind?"

"Can't a girl just want to spend some time with her best friend?" She answered beaming up at him. She seemed to be looking into his eyes searching for something but Jason wasn't sure what she wanted to find in there.

"Of course, it's just you seemed really adamant on the phone about needing to see me." He responded.

"I was just missing you.. and spending time with you." She replied honestly. A smile began to form on his lips.. it was smile that for some reason only Kim could get out of him and he was suddenly very aware of that as she reached down to take his hand in hers and pulled him away from the tree and onto the walkway with her.

"I missed you too." He confessed as they began to walk down the pathway at a leisurely pace. _More than you know._ They walked in silence for several moments with Kim glancing over at him ever so often before focusing back at the path. "So what did you have in mind for us today.. I'm yours as long as you want me."

"Good.. because I think I may keep you all day." She answered before leaning her head into his shoulder as they continued walking along. "You hungry?"

"Always." He replied.

"Then follow me." She instructed him as she pulled them off the pathway and up a hill. After they had reached the crest of the hill he saw a blanket spread out on the ground with a picnic basket lying in it's center. He smiled over at her.

"You do this?" He asked as they reached the blanket.

"Mmhm." She replied in the affirmative before sitting down and patting the spot on the blanket next to her. Jason gladly obliged her offer to sit down and watched as she began to pull food and utensils out of the basket for them. He took a quick look at his surroundings and noticed that from their position they had a great view of the lake and surrounding park. In fact they were just above the spot he often trained and practiced martial arts.

"This is a great view," He commented as he gladly accepted the plate of food she offered him. He then pointed down below them. "Right there is my practising spot."

"Oh I know." She replied as she took a sip from a bottle of water.

"Do tell.." He said, sensing this spot was not random.

"I come here some times and watch you." She confessed.

"You do?" He asked. "Why not just come up to me?"

"I guess I just feel like sometimes I just distract you when you are training, but I enjoy watching you do it.. you are so good." She answered and noticed his cheeks started to turn an adorable shade of red.

"Oh.. you are too kind." He tried to play it off but he was very flattered by her words. He would NEVER admit it, but sometimes he did find himself trying to show off for her. _To impress her._ "But you aren't a distraction Kim.. the opposite really." _At least not a bad distraction._ There was a moment of silence between the two as they began to eat.

"Do you like your sandwich?" She asked as she watched him take a bite of it.

"You know it's my favorite." He replied between bites. _You know me so well._

"I'm glad you like it." She commented as she took a bite of her own sandwich. Jason finished off the last bite of his and lay down on the blanket putting his arms behind his head and focused his attention on the sky as a few puffy white clouds began to make their way over the treeline and into view. Pretty soon he felt Kim shift her position next to him and he glanced over to see she was now too lying next to him a similar pose.

"This is nice.." He spoke softly as he continued to watch her, suddenly finding her much more interesting the clouds.

"It's perfect." She responded as she turned to meet his gaze and felt herself getting a little swept away in the look he was giving her.

"Remember.. remember when we were kids and we would lie in the bed of my dad's truck and look up at the sky.." He started.

"And we wondered if we were alone in the universe.." She finished, reading his thoughts.

"Yeah.. if we had only known.." Jason continued.

"It would have blown our minds." She mused as they both slowly broke their gaze and looked back up at the sky at the same time.

"Oh totally.. but I'd have suited up for Zordon even then." He added.

"I have no doubt about that Jase." She told him. "And of course if you were in.. I would have been in too."

"That goes both ways you know." He informed her. He couldn't see her face right now but somehow he knew she was smiling at those words. He could feel it even when he couldn't see it. "What does that cloud remind you of?"

"The one over you?" She asked as he pointed into the sky.

"Yep." Was his reply.

"Honestly.. it kind of looks like my Zord." She answered.

"I thought so too.." He agreed. "It must be incredible to fly that thing, I'm kind of jealous."

"It totally is.. and I bet it's pretty fun stomping around in that T-Rex too." She said as she scooted closer to him. He noticed this and lowered his arm for her to use as a pillow and she turned ever so slightly to the right so she could now focus on him instead of the sky.

Kimberly

 _I love him._ This was pretty much all that was going through Kimberly's mind as they settled into their new position on the blanket. Her looking up at him while his gaze remained focused intently on the clouds above them, only occasionally sneaking glances down at her as he described what he thought a particular cloud looked like. _This is happiness._ A new thought now that entered her mind. She had set this up to see if she could make sense of all the new feelings that were being shared between them, and what she was realizing is that she was just happy being with Jason. It didn't matter what they were doing or what label their relationship carried, she was just happy being her Kim to his Jason.

"That one looks like a glove.. well a hand.. because you know a glove looks like a hand.." Jason stated. "I mean it's white so it makes me think of our gloves."

"I got you." Kimberly replied stifling a laugh at how he seemed to need to explain his thoughts. "Sometimes I wonder about what goes on in that mind of yours though." _What is thinking about us right now?_

"Oh it's nothing too complicated mostly.." He replied noticing her body shaking slightly as she tried to stifle her giggle. "I'm sure you'd find it all boring."

"I doubt that very much Jason." She replied in earnest. He craned his neck so he could look over at her. "Let's play a game... can you guess what I'm thinking about right now?"

"Hmm... martial arts?" She guessed.

"Nope." He answered.

"Football?" She guessed again.

"You are getting colder.." He replied with a smile.

"Colder.. hmm.. fighting monsters?" She guessed once more.

"Nope.." He answered again.

"School?" She was starting to run out of guesses.

"Gosh no.." He answered.

"Umm... She searched for something else to guess.

"You." He told her.

"Me?" She responded in surprise.

"How in the world could I think about any of those things lying here with you like this?" He stated with a brute honesty that kind of shook them both.

"Jason.." She began but wasn't sure where to go with the conversation now. Before she could say anything at all the moment was interrupted by the sound of his communicator going off. _Sometimes I really hate that thing._ They both say up and she watched as Jason hesitated before pressing the button to activate the device. He looked over at her and opened his mouth. Once more the device beeped and he finally relented and pushed the button to respond. _Really hate that thing._


	6. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Itsy Bitsy Spider

Kimberly

 _All of us together like this is nice._ Kim watched as Tommy placed a fake spider on Zack's shoulder and he freaked out in the hallway of their school. All six of them were gathered there right now and all sharing a good laugh at Zack's reaction. She felt Jason's hand come around her shoulder and heard his deep laughter overtop of the rest of them. She found herself instinctively leaning into his embrace and placing her hand on his stomach momentarily.

"Man.. not cool.. not cool at all." Zack told Tommy as he regained his composure and shook his head.

"I'm sorry man, I couldn't resist." Tommy replied.

"Well.. just wait.. I'll get you back when you least expect it." Zack said in a good natured tone with a grin forming on his face. The teens all began to make their way towards the exit of the school with smiles on their faces. They were starting to feel more like a team than ever before. Each one had began to accept and embrace Tommy's new role and they were all the stronger in battle for it. _I'm glad he is fitting in._

"So who is up for hitting up the Juice Bar?" Zack chimed up as they began to near it's entrance.

"I think that would be a satisfactory course of action." Billy responded.

"Yeah we are in." Trini added looking up at Billy with a smile. Tommy nodded as well indicating he was up to join them.

"That sounds great guys but I got to get home, still helping my Dad work on that shed in the backyard." Jason stated as they all stopped at the entrance of the Juice Bar. "I'll catch up with you guys later though."

"Hey Jase.. I got some stuff to do at home too, so I'll go with you." Kimberly spoke up. _Well that was a lie._

"Cool." Jason responded with a smile as he and Kim began to make their way away from the rest of the group and out to the walkway. Neither of them lived far from school so they were gonna walk the trip. They had been walking for a few minutes before Jason spoke up. "Tommy seems to be fitting in really well, I'm glad."

"Me too." Came Kim's reply.

"Tommy's pretty cool, and he is becoming invaluable to the team." Jason stated, almost as much to himself as his companion.

"Yeah he is.." She agreed noticing that Jason seemed to be deep in thought all of the sudden. There was a silence between them as Kim now found herself also immersed in her thoughts. It had only been a little over a week since she and Jason had their picnic in the park that had ended before anything was seemingly settled between the two. Since then they had not really had a chance to talk about what happened, but instead had just done their usual dance of settling back into their "normal".

"How are things with you two?" Jason finally broke the silence stealing a quick glance down at her before shifting his focus back on the path in front of them.

"Things are okay..." She responded, her voice lingering on the last word as she tried to understand the reason for the question. He picked up on that and turned to see her staring up at him now. _What are you thinking?_

"That's good, I'm glad you two are becoming close." Jason added as he broke their staring contest.

"Oh..." She began but Jason cut her off.

"I haven't always approved of the guys who have been trying to get with you, but Tommy's different." Jason continued.

"I mean.. I don't know if he likes me like that.." She replied.

"Oh he does.." He informed her with just a small tinge of sadness in his voice that he wasn't sure she would have even picked up on. He then stepped off the path and began to lead them through the park in what he knew would be a shortcut to their neighborhood.

"Well.. he hasn't asked me out or anything." She said as she suddenly felt uncomfortable having this conversation with him. _Shouldn't we figure us out first? Have you already decided?_

"It's only a matter of time, Kim." He stated with full confidence. "If he does.. you.. I mean you are interested right?"

"I.. um.." She tried to form a reply, feeling like for some reason the whole world hung on her answer. _Maybe my whole world does._ Before she could give her answer though they both found themselves surrounded by an army of Putty Patrollers.

"Oh great.. a good walk ruined." Jason commented as he dropped his backpack and went into a fighting stance. He waited and as soon as one of the putties made a move towards the two he launched a thunderous kick to it's midsection knocking it backwards and into the arms of two more of the clay minions.

Jason

 _Could Rita have worse timing? Sheesh._ He watched as two putties attempted to grab Kimberly but she gracefully flipped over both of them and landed as solidly as she did during one of her gymnastics meets. Jason had to regain his concentration from watching her fight as he saw a large gray fist fast approaching his face. He quickly moved to duck it and countered with one of his own to the attacker's midsection.

"Jason! Behind you!" Came Kim's shout as he turned to see a putty flying through the air aiming to kick him in the back. Thanks to Kim's warning he was able to dodge the blow and land a kick of his own on the putty as it flew helplessly by him. He watched as Kim landed a knee strike on one of her own and couldn't help but to smile. _She remembered what I taught her._

"Let's send these things back to Rita!" Jason shouted over to Kim before making his way over to stand next to her. She nodded in the affirmative. "You ready?"

"Absolutely." She replied. She knew what he was talking about and watched as he kneeled down on the ground. She knew just what to do next as she placed her foot in his hands and felt his strength propel her high up into the air and she found herself flipping over the top of some very confused putties. She landed swiftly on the other side of them and quickly dropped to sweep the legs out from under her opponents as she saw Jason doing the same to except to land kicks to all of their faces. In one swift motion he had landed all of his kicks and she had as well and the putties were now flailing around on the ground before disappearing as quickly as they had appeared.

"Awesome." Jason spoke up beaming at how their teamwork had worked so well.

"It worked." She responded finding herself smiling as well.

"I had a great partner." He stated quick to give her praise. _The best._

"So did I." She reacted just as quick to return it before dusting off her clothes. He knelt down and retrieved their backpacks, handing hers to her and slipping his over one of his shoulders.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Jason questioned as they began to continue their walk.

"No idea.. but I'm sure Zordon will notify us if it was anything more than just a random attack." She answered. They fell in step with one another once more taking in the sights and sounds of the park as they went along. Finally he spoke up.

"So where were we?" He asked in reference to their conversation before the attack. _I've gotta know._

"You asked me if I would say yes if Tommy asked me out.." She answered.

"Yeah.. so would you?" He questioned further.

"I.. mean.. this is.. what do you want me to say?" She finally countered.

"Just the truth." He answered.

"I like him, he is a really great guy.." She danced around an answer.

"So is that a yes?" He prodded gently.

"I suppose so." She finally relented. _What if I ask first? Do I even dare? Who am I to do that to Tommy?_ Not a word was spoken until they reached the sign indicating they were now on the street in which both of their houses resided.

"It's cool you know.." Jason finally broke the silence as he turned to look at her. "I mean.. I know you and I have been doing this.."

"Dance." She filled in the blank for him.

"Yeah.." He agreed. "And.. it scares me."

"Wait." She said as she reached over to place her hand on his wrist and stopped their steps. Hearing him say he was scared was something that was very rare. She had to find out the source of his fear.

Kimberly

"You are scared?" She echoed his words back to him in question form. _So am I._

"I am.." He began his response. "I don't want us to lose what we have but I don't know how to interpret these feelings either, and I'm just afraid this dance we are doing is just going to drive us apart... in some ways I feel like it already has."

"I'm scared too Jase," She confessed. "For all of the same reasons you are."

"I want you to be happy." He informed her. "And whatever is going on between us.. that is the most important thing to me."

"I know you do." She responded moving her hand from his wrist down to his hand to place her smaller one inside of it. "You make me happy... so.. so.. does he."

"I can tell." Jason said as he referenced the way Kimberly seemed to perk up around their newest friend. "And I don't begrudge you for that... I mean.. it's silly.. before.. this wouldn't have been an issue.

"Before.." She picked up on that word and repeated it in hopes he would elaborate. _How do you define us?_

"Before you went from being Kimberly to.. um... well a girl.." He answered as honestly as he could. She couldn't help but to laugh a little at how he put it.

"You know I was always a girl." She informed him with a smile.

"Not before puberty you weren't." He responded with a slight chuckle. They were dancing again, neither really aware of it. They began to cross the street towards Jason's house. They stopped as they reached his front porch where he slung his backpack over the railing and onto a chair while she placed hers down on the steps.

"You know Jase.. this puberty thing.. I think it's gonna stick." She commented still amused over his words as they both moved to sit down on the front porch swing.

"No going back now huh?" He responded laughing once more at the silliness of the conversation.

"Nope.." She replied as they both got comfortable on the swing and she lowered his head onto his shoulder. She always relished the feeling of his protective warmth. It was a feeling she could scarely describe if she tried. _No going back._

"Before.. if a boy liked you, my main concern was whether he was a jerk or not." Jason mused as he began to gently rock them back and forth on the swing. "I didn't have to work out what it meant for us or my feelings.. We were always going to be us.. I wasn't going to lose you."

"You still are not." She reminded him. "Jason... what if we did decide to be more than friends?" _What would that feel like?_

"What if we did.." He considered her words. "I guess it goes back to if we try to be something other than what we've always been, will we lose us in the process?" _I don't want to lose us._

"Mhmm.." She was now considering his words as he moved to wrap his arm around her and she felt her comfort level grow accordingly.

(****)

Kimberly opened her eyes to find herself lying on Jason's porch swing with a pillow under her head and warm blanket across her. She was comfortable enough to not want to move but curious enough to want to sit up and gather herself. _Did I really fall asleep? How long was I out for? Where is he?_ Kim wondered all of these things as curiousity got the best of her and she sat up from the swing and rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms.

She finally made her way to her feet, feeling slightly embarrassed she had fallen asleep on him, although it was not the first time. She smiled as she looked down at his makeshift bed for her. _I must have been really out of it._ She knew she had been tired but an evening nap was not something she usually found herself taking. But he was so warm and comforting as he spoke next to her that the overwhelming feeling of contentness had lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

She searched her surroundings for a sign of where he might be but she did not see him anywhere. She moved over to the other side of the porch so she could glimpse around the side of the house. That's when she saw him there with a board in his hand as he made his way over to half completed shed that she knew he and his dad had been working on together. She watched him for several moments as he placed the board in it's place and began to hammer the nails in their respective spots. She smiled as he seemed to be enjoying his handiwork before moving to get another board to begin to repeat the process all over again.

"Hey." She spoke just loud enough for him to hear her before he placed the board into position. She watched him turn in her direction before lowering the board back to the ground. Kimberly was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was not wearing a shirt as he turned and made his way over to her. _I'm not the only one who is changing._ Kim couldn't deny that she found him to be very sexy even if she did out of instinct mentally scold herself anytime those thoughts entered her mind.

"You have a nice nap?" He asked as he walked up to the porch railing and looked up to her on her slightly elevated perch.

"Actually I did.. sorry I just kind of fell asleep on you." She replied sheepishly.

"It's cool.. I had to get to work on that thing anyway." Jason answered pointing back over his shoulder.

"How long was I out for anyway?" She asked lowering her gaze so she could match his.

"About an hour I think." He answered.

"Wow.. I guess I was tired." She remarked as she reached up to brush a stray hair out of her face.

"I suppose you were." He agreed. She glanced back up at the shed and then back down to Jason.

"Could I help?" She asked.

"Sure.. if you want to." He responded. She smiled and then turned to make her way over to the porch steps. She stopped when she felt his hand reach up and gently grab hers. She turned to look back over the rail at him as he he opened his arms up. "I got you."

"Okay..." She answered with a grin as she realized he was telling her she could take a shortcut off the side of the porch and he'd catch her if she fell. She climbed over the railing as gracefully as she could and then lowered herself down to him as his hands caught her just above her hips and he gently sat her down like she weighed nothing at all. He held his hands on her waist for several seconds after her feet had already reached the ground before reluctanctly breaking the touch and turning to walk towards the shed.

"So Hart.. let's see what you got." He said coyly as he picked the board up and motioned for her to get the hammer and nails.

"Is that a challenge?" She responded with a smile and picked up the implements before making her way over to him.

"Now.. just remember.. I do need my fingers.. all of em." He teased as he pointed to where she should place the first nail. In reality he knew she was very capable and it wasn't the first thing they had built together. Still he always loved to tease her whenever they did. She knew this too and played right along with him.

"I won't make you any promises." She stated as she began to drive a nail in. They shared a laugh together even as she started on the second nail.

"Kim?" He spoke softly as she withdrew the hammer and stepped back to grab yet another nail.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"I don't tell you this enough... but.." He paused for a moment as she shifted her glance from the board over to him. "Well.. I just want to you to know that I love you."

"I love you too Jase." She returned the words as she felt her heart swell. _Maybe some things don't make sense right now.. but that.. that was what really mattered._


	7. The Spit Flower

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

The Spit Flower

Jason

 _He had been there for her. It made her so happy._ Jason stood now staring out over Angel Grove Lake watching the water gently lap at the shores. He had always found the view to be very beautiful. He noticed a couple walking hand and hand along the shoreline across from him. The guy giving him a slight nod of the head, in which Jason returned. _Happiness all around me._

Jason shook his head slightly as he remembered how upset Kim had been when Rita had sent the putties to trash her float for the peace parade. The Rangers had then been dispatched to face off with a flower inspired monster and had been victorious. During the course of all of this though, Tommy had taken it upon himself to repair her float and enter it into the parade on behalf of her. _It was a really nice gesture._

Jason knew why Tommy had done it. He was a nice guy for sure. But there was more to it than that and he didn't think it was any big secret at this point. _He is trying to win her heart._ It was a noble thing and he could not fault Tommy for it not one bit. It's the kind of thing you do when you want to gain the affection of someone. _But she isn't just someone._

Jason turned from his view of the lake and moved into a martial arts stance before slowly going through a series of moves. His heart was not in at as it usually was but he was hoping it would bring him some much needed peace and create a distraction from all of his conflicted feelings. _It should have been me._ The thought caused Jason to abruptly stop and walk over to lean forward on a large rock that lined the edge of the water line. _It's too late now._

Kimberly

 _Why does he seem so distracted?_ Kimberly sat perched high upon the same hill she and Jason had their picnic on weeks prior. She had came here to do some thinking and had discovered that unbeknowst to her Jason had chose the same time to come to his spot at the lake and do some practising. He had not seen her but she had been watching him for several moments and noticed how he did not seem like his usual self. _What's wrong?_

She watched as he now stood with his back to her leaning upon a rock with his head down. She knew something was bothering him and maybe even a part of her suspected it was something to do with her but she hated to be that presumptious. _Maybe it's not about me at all._ She herself was also going through some inner turmoil at the moment as well.

 _If I had any doubts about Tommy's feelings, today has pretty much erased them._ His gesture today spoke volumes about how he felt and it had truly touched her heart. He was proving himself to be a very sweet and honorable person just like she always suspected he would be. And she knew that those feelings she had felt for him initially were deepening with each passing day. This both excited and scared her.

She watched as Jason slowly raised up from his position and moved back to resume his stance and go through his routine one more time, this time he seemed to be doing it with more passion and focus. She smiled as she watched him effortlessly go through moves that some people could only dream to do. Every flick of his wrist or thrust of his leg was done with purpose and intention and no wasted movement. He could be so lethal in battle but so gentle and caring with his friends, especially her. _He's incredible._

As she continued to watch him she started to realize just how many of his qualities she was starting to now see in Tommy as well. They were almost like long lost brothers living parallel lives without knowing the other existed. But now fate had brought them into each other's life, and hers as well. As she watched her oldest friend's every movement and action she pondered more on how it made her feel and her life at the moment.

 _So much alike._ Yes she saw a lot of Jason in Tommy. And she couldn't help but wonder if that was what had attracted to him on the level beyond the physical. And Tommy didn't come with ten years worth of emotion and history that she shared with Jason. There was no risk, only reward. It was becoming clearer and clearer to her why she was succumbing to her feelings for the new Green Ranger. But she still wasn't sure what to do with the ones she already had for the man she was watching intently at the moment.

Jason

 _They are going to end up together._ The thought gave Jason slight pause once more and prompted him to stop and turn his attention back to the lake once more. _What will you do then?_ Jason folded his arms and focused on a random spot in the lake, not really seeing it. Instead his mind was flooded with memories of him and Kim over the years. He couldn't stop the smile forming as he thought of her if he tried with all of his might. His mind then went to his new friend and teammate.

 _I think we could be best friends._ Jason new that the friendship he and Tommy were forming was most likely going to be lifelong one. In many ways Tommy felt like the brother he never had. It would all be perfect it wasn't for the fact that he was also going to run away with Kim's heart as well. _I just want her to be happy._ Jason let this thought linger in his mind for a long while as he found a new spot across the lake to focus on.

 _Maybe I can try to forget what I feel._ He wondered if that were even humanly possible. He had no way of knowing, having never felt anything like it before. He often wondered if he was just confused because they were close and she was so beautiful. But he knew it was more than that. Kim was more than just a pretty girl to him. More than just a best friend even. She was pretty much his world all wrapped up in a beautiful package and gifted to his life. She was someone he knew he would always treasure. Someone he would be incomplete without in his life.

Jason shifted his gaze over to his gym bag he had brought with him and he walked over to it bending down to unzip it and shuffle through it's contents. His hands finally came to rest on what he was searching for and he carefully pulled it out of the bag. His face formed a smile. A smile tinged with longing and sadness as he traced the picture in his hands. It was a picture of Kimberly and himself, taken right before they had became Rangers, at a spring formal dance. They had been each other's "date" for the evening and Zack had insisted he get a picture of them together. They were standing arm in arm with their best silly faces on, mainly just to try to annoy Zack into leaving them alone about pictures.

 _He had commented then how well we looked together._ Jason laughed at their expressions in the picture. It began to dawn on him that this moment was probably when things began to change. He had noticed the changes in himself and Kim sooner of course. But there was something about seeing her this night. It awoke something in him that had never left and left him in the current situation he found himself in. He gently lowered the picture back into the bag and then himself to the ground to sit with his knees up and arms resting on them and let out a sigh.

Kimberly

She watched as he had pulled something out of his gym bag and seemed to get lost in sentimentality over if for several minutes before placing it back and sitting facing away from her once more. _What are you thinking about?_ She began to wonder even more so now. _Oh Jason, why do we keep doing this to each other._

Kimberly noted that they were now unwittingly sitting in the same position facing the same direction. Most likely they were probably even thinking similar thoughts. She shook her head and began to wonder what the next step for her and him would be. Or for that matter, her and Tommy. Whatever decision she ultimately made she hoped it would work out for everyone but she feared it might not. She didn't want to hurt anyone, and she didn't want to hurt herself either.

Kimberly's mind suddenly went to a few days before when while helping him build a shed that he had told her he loved her. Him telling her he loved her was not something that was foreign to her. He had done so in the past, but it had became less frequent as they had gotten older. It was just something that they both seemed to just know. That didn't need to be said, even if it was nice to hear it from time to time.

Something about hearing him say it then had been even more special to her. She detected more behind it than usual. Maybe she misinterpreted it but she felt like he was trying to let her know that it was all going to be okay and that he would be there no matter what. _He's always been there._

She had never doubted it until recently with all of the complicated things they were feeling between themselves. They had both become increasingly afraid of what these new feelings might do to the foundation of friendship they had built together over the last ten years. Something about his words that day had steadied that foundation and reminded her, and she hoped him too, that it was still solid and strong. Kimberly found herself smiling as she could still hear his words echo in her mind, but more importantly in her heart.

"I love you Jason Lee Scott." She found herself whispering almost hoping the words would somehow make their way down to him and making his heart feel the way hers was at the moment. She watched as he slowly got up from the ground and began to resume his training. He was going over some moves now that he had been teaching her. Almost as if he was doing it for her. But she was sure he did not know she could see him.

Jason

It was almost as if she was suddenly she was there with him now as he went through a routine that he had been teaching her. In his mind's eye he could see her moving along with him. His heart began to fill up with pride as he thought about how far she had came in her training. She had began with him knowing nothing, and now he knew that if push come to shove she could handle herself with just about anyone.

Since they had became Rangers he initially found himself just wanting to rush to protect her in battle. It was out of instinct, he knew. He would never let harm come to her if he could help it. More and more though these days he found himself deferring to her, and she was now looking out for him at times. He had no hesitations about letting her take charge of a battle and lead the way. _She's amazing._

He would always be there if she needed him though. That would never change. They would always be a team and he was a sure of that as he was his next breath. He had just finished his routine and stopped to turn to say something to her, when the realization that she wasn't actually there hit him. _Maybe she is with him?_

Jason found his posture slump at the thought and he briefly looked up to the sky and inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to cleanse himself of the hurt. He so much wanted to support her, and even Tommy for that matter. Despite being the leader of the Power Rangers he had always found that he often was more comfortable just kind of fading into the background until needed and getting out of the way. This was true on the battlefield and in his personal life just as much.

 _Maybe they are a couple now. All it will take is one of them to have the courage to ask._ Jason's mind lingered on the word "courage". Something he was finding very lacking in his life at the moment. If he wasn't so afraid he'd run to her right now wherever she was and tell her he couldn't fight his feelings anymore and come whatever he wanted to try. For the briefest of moments just thinking about it, nearly was enough to spur him on to act out his thoughts. Before he could though he felt his courage leaving him once more.

He found himself walking over to lean on the rock once more, resuming his tensely defeated posture from earlier. _I can find the strength to put my life on the line as a Power Ranger but can't find the courage for this._ He found a stray tear falling down his cheek. He hadn't even remembered his eyes becoming wet but now here was a tear escaping down his cheek and dropping onto the rock below him. He quickly reached up to wipe away the remaining residue.

Kimberly

 _Maybe I should go to him._ Kim found herself standing up as she saw him once again lean over the rock in apparent distress. _Maybe I'd make it worse._ She stood there looking at him not sure what would be best. She started to take a step to go to him when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Kimberly?" Tommy questioned as he looked at the back of the girl he had stumbled upon in the park. She turned to face him to confirm she was who he thought she was. "Hey I've been looking for you, what are you doing up here by yourself?"

"Hey Tommy, I just came up here to do some thinking." She answered honestly.

"Good place for it." He replied looking around. He wasn't close enough to the edge of the hill to see Jason below them so for him all he saw was a view of the lake. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, just been a hectic day." She answered. "Thanks again for everything you did today."

"Don't mention it." He stated. "Just seeing your smile was worth all of it." _There is that charm._

"Tommy.." Kim began.

"Hey.. you wanna get out of here and go get something to eat?" He asked. "I think the others are getting together at the Juice Bar."

"Um.. sure." She responded as he stuck his arm out for her to interlock with his. Before they began to move though he turned to her.

"Have you seen Jason?" He questioned. "The others were looking for him."

"Um.. I'm sure he's around here somewhere, he'll turn up." She answered stealing a quick glance back down at Jason before locking her arms with Tommy and they began to walk off towards the direction of the Juice Bar.


	8. The Green Candle

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

The Green Candle

Jason

 _I failed him. Failed them all._ Jason sat staring blankly out of his bedroom window as the morning sun peaked over the horizon. He had not slept at all the night before. Tossing and turning was all he could manage to do. He was pretty miserable and he knew he was doing a horrible job of hiding it. Jason ran his hand through his dark hair and let out a frustrated sigh. _Why couldn't I get the candle.. I was so close._

His mind kept replaying the events over in his head. He knew that he had to choose between the candle and saving his friends and that ultimately he made the right choice. That thought didn't ease his guilt over failing Tommy though. Now because of his failure Tommy was no longer going to be a Ranger. _It's not right. He was born to be a Ranger._

Tommy for his part had been gracious about the whole thing. He did not hold it against Jason at all and had told him as much a few times just in the last evening. His forgiveness did not make what had happened any easier on Jason, but it did speak volumes to Tommy's character. _She was depending on him too._

Jason's mind suddenly shifted to Kimberly. He knew she was depending on him to retrieve that candle as well. The look on her face when he had failed to do so had left Jason maybe even more upset than the one Tommy wore. They had not even spoken that evening. In fact he hadn't seen her in well over twenty four hours, which was a rare occurence for them. _What would I even say to her if I saw her? What would she say to me?_

Jason leaned back in his chair and let out a yawn. He knew his body was telling him he should sleep but his mind would not allow that to happen. No.. lying down would prove to be a futile gesture. Instead Jason found himself going over to retrieve his shoes. _I gotta get out of here._

Kimberly

Kimberly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up in her bed before turning to the clock. She saw it read 6:45 AM and plopped herself back down onto her pillow. _Why am I up so early on a Saturday? Ugh._ Kim thought for a moment about trying to go back to sleep but she could just tell she had none left in her so she slowly peeled her blanket off and got up out of bed. She walked over to her window and looked out to see it was turning out to be a beautiful sunny day.

Her eyes settled on a figure in red making his way across the street and off in the direction of the park. _Jason._ She continued to watch him until he was completely out of sight. She had considered opening the window and calling to him, but she was not sure what she would say to him. The last day had been really taxing on him and she knew that. She had not spoken to him all last evening.

She had intended to seek him out after she had found Tommy and spoke to him. What happened with Tommy though had changed her whole evening plans. He had kissed her after asking her to the dance. It had taken her by surprise for sure and wasn't really what she was expecting in that moment. After the kiss they had spent the rest of the evening hanging out before he ended up walking her home.

After she had gotten home and they had said their goodbyes though, her thoughts had shifted to Jason. She had almost decided to go see him or call him, but was it just never felt right for some reason. She didn't think she could effectively console him while trying to sort through her feelings about what had happened. It was all very confusing.

 _Confused seems to be my new normal._ Kimberly made her way over to her closet to find something to wear. Maybe she wasn't ready to talk to Jason last night but she had to see him today.

Jason

Jason walked up to the front of the Youth Center just as it's owner Ernie was putting the keys in the door to open up for the day. He paused for a moment before making his way over to greet him.

"Hey Ernie, too early to come in for a workout?" Jason spoke up quietly afraid he would startle him. He did seem to jump slightly before turning to face Jason.

"Hey Jason.. you are up early.." Ernie remarked. "But sure.. come on in."

"Thanks." Jason responded as he followed Ernie into the building and watched as he went over to flip the lights on. Ernie then turned to see Jason standing in the doorway and he could sense something seemed to be off about him.

"Hey.. you okay?" Ernie questioned. He thought a lot of Jason and all of his friends. They had always treated him with a lot of respect and were always ready to help him out if he needed it.

"Yeah.. just couldn't sleep, thought I'd come get in a workout." Jason answered offering him a weak but earnest smile.

"Okay... want me to fix you something for breakfast?" Ernie asked as he walked behind the bar of his establishment.

"Um... no thanks... maybe after." Jason responded as he turned and made his way over to the various excercise machines lining the back wall of the Youth Center. He decided on the free weights as they had always helped him work out frustration in the past. He put some extra weights on the bar, lied down and tried to focus on lifting and working through his feelings. _I gotta get it together, I'm no good to anyone like this._

"Hey bro.. couldn't sleep either?" A voice broke through Jason's concentration nearly causing him to lose his grip on the bar. He glanced over at Tommy standing there with his gym bag. He was surprised to see him for sure, and was not prepared for what he would say to him.

"Um.. not really." Was all Jason could think to say before continuing his set.

"Great minds think alike huh?" Tommy replied with a light tone, sensing the tension in the air. He watched as Jason gave him a quick nod from beneath the weights all the while never stopping his presses. The still green clad teen sat down on the bench next to him and watched his friend for a moment. "Bro.. you know I don't blame you right?"

These words seem to get Jason's attention as he stopped the bar in mid press momentarily before lifting it fully to set it back up in it's starting place before he sat up in a position similar to his friend. There was a few beats before Jason finally turned his attention over to Tommy.

"I know..." Jason finally responded. "But.."

"You gotta quit blaming yourself man... you have to." Tommy pleaded. "Anyone would have made the same decisions you did and the outcome would have always been the same."

"I don't know.." Jason retorted.

"Come on Jase.. you DO know." Tommy countered.

"I hear what you are saying bro.. and I agree.. but I'm just struggling with the guilt of it all." Jason confessed.

"I know you are, but I just want to be honest with you about how I feel, and I want you to be honest with yourself too." Tommy explained before reaching over to place his hand on his friend's shoulder. Jason offered him a smile in return. He appreciated everything Tommy was telling him and he hoped in time he could see him without feeling the guilt.

Kimberly

 _Where are you?_ Kimberly wondered as she walked the pathways through the park. She knew Jason had came this way and she was really hoping she would run up on him somewhere so they could talk. She had checked out most of their usual spots to hang out and so far had came up empty. At this point she knew about the only place to look was the Youth Center so she made her way over to it. _Please be here._

Kimberly opened the door to the building and walked inside. As she entered the doorway she immediately saw whom she was looking for as he sat on a weight bench deep in conversation. She was not however expecting to see the person he was talking to and it gave her pause. _Maybe now is not the best time._ She would have turned around and snuck back out but both young men looked up at her at the same time.

"Hey Kim." Tommy spoke first greeting her with a warm smile. Jason didn't speak but merely gave her a small nod and reached down to retrieve some weights to do some bicep curls with.

"Hey... what's up?" She tried to say casually as she made her way closer to them.

"Don't tell me you couldn't sleep either?" Tommy questioned still smiling at her.

"I slept.. just up early." She answered returning his smile before glancing over at Jason who while not outright ignoring her was keeping his silence.

"Jase and I seemed to be thinking alike this morning, did you also come to hit the weights?" Tommy asked as he glanced over at Jason. He was suddenly very aware of some tension between his two friends.

"Something like that," She fibbed as her eyes never left Jason. He could sense she was looking at him and stopped what he was doing to turn to look up at her.

"Hi.." He finally spoke, offering her a smile. She could sense there was sadness behind both his voice and smile. She moved to sit down on the bench behind Jason, prompting both he and Tommy to turn so that they could be facing her. No one spoke for a moment before Tommy finally broke the collective silence.

"I've already told Jason that I don't hold him responsible for what happened and that it's okay.." Tommy began. "I don't think I'm the only one he is worried about letting down though."

Kimberly saw Tommy was looking back and forth between them. He smiled at both before nodding and getting up to move over to the bar to give them a chance to speak alone. Once he was out of earshot, Kimberly reached forward and tentatively placed her hand on Jason's knee.

"Jase..." She began.

"I'm sorry." He interrupted as he lowered his gaze from hers down to her hand on his knee.

"Oh.. you don't have anything to apologize for." She rebuked him softly as he brought his eyes back up to her. "You did everything you could and the only person to blame is Rita for all of it."

"But I could see it in your eyes... you were disappointed." He explained.

"Yes.. yes I was... but not at you Jase." She responded offering him a smile of reassurance. "I was disappointed at the impossible situation you were put in."

"I hate it." Jason spoke with a tone in his voice that Kim had scarcely ever heard him use.

"We all do." She agreed.

"Everything was going so well and now we are losing Tommy... and.. "He paused trying to collect his thoughts.

"It sucks." She finished for him.

"It really sucks." He echoed with more emphasis. For a brief moment she could see the sadness leave his expression as he offered her a genuine smile. _That smile._ "You are incredible.. always cheering me up no matter how low I get."

"That goes both ways." She told him before scooting over to give him a hug. Her smile deepened as he began to return the hug. _His hugs are the best._ They held each other for a moment and she looked up to see Tommy smiling at her from the bar seemingly pleased that she was able to cheer up their mutual friend. She gave the smallest sigh when she thought of how she was going to tell Jason about what happened between them last night. _How will he take it?_

(****)

Kimberly looked at her reflection of her bedroom mirror for a moment looking for any mistakes or blemishes in her freshly applied makeup. She picked up a brush from her dresser and began to go to work on brushing out her hair as the final step to being ready for the evening. She had plans that evening with Tommy. He had asked if she wanted to accompany him to the movies and she gladly obliged. _Our first date._

Kimberly was excited but also felt a small pang of guilt hit her at the same time. She was finally able to talk to Jason and even console him. However what she had not gotten the chance to do was tell him about what was going on with her and Tommy. He would be nothing but outwardly supportive she was sure. But she could not help but to shake the feeling that there would be a part of him that would be hurt.

She knew this because she was realizing that if the roles were reversed she would probably be feeling that way too. Although they had decided that they would just remain friends, there was always something just right under the surface when she saw Jason that urged her to see him as something than her best friend. Now that she had Tommy though it was certainly causing her to think about it less. But maybe that was just because she was spending less time with Jason now too.

Kimberly finished up with her hair and gave herself another once over in the mirror. She was pleased with her efforts and began to walk over to grab her purse when her phone rang. She knew she was home alone so she figured she should answer it in case it was for her. She walked over to her bedside table and picked up the receiver.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hello yourself.." was the deep voice on the other end. She smiled instinctively.

"Hey you." She responded.

"What are you up to?" Jason asked.

"Um.. actually fixing to head out.." She answered.

"Oh.. well do you got a few minutes?" He questioned. She glanced at her watch and saw that she still had a little bit before Tommy was supposed to pick her up.

"Sure, what's up?" She replied.

"Can you come over?" He inquired.

"I think so.. is everything okay?" She asked very intrigued by the offer.

"Yeah, just something I want you to see." He replied. She could sense his smile even though she could not see it. _What are you up to Scott?_

Jason

He saw her approaching as he sat on his front porch steps. He stood in anticipation of greeting her as she reached him. He noticed how nice she was dressed and for a moment his mind began to wonder about her plans for the evening. He didn't have much time to consider this though as she was now walking up the pathway to his house.

"What's up?" She asked from halfway up the path before coming to a stop a few steps in front of him.

"Follow me." He responded as he reached out for her hand. She placed her hand in his and he smiled as he led her around the side of his house. They stopped together as he turned to her to see her looking at the reason he had brought her over. "Ta da!"

"When did you get it done?" She asked as she eyed the completed shed in his backyard. Her mind going back to the times they spent together working on it. After the initial evening she had returned many times to help him. Until recently and she hadn't been coming over as much in which she suddenly felt bad about.

"This afternoon." He stated as he led her gently by the hand over to the section they had worked on. "I figured you'd want to see the finished product."

"Did you finish it by yourself?" She asked as she took her hand and lightly traced one of the boards she had helped him nail up.

"Mom helped some too, and even though he is down on his back, dad gave plenty of directions." Jason answered with a chuckle. Kimberly also laughed a little at how that sounded exactly like something Mr. Scott would do. He was a good and kind man, but liked things done a certain way and would be very vocal about that.

"You should have said something this morning and I would have came over and helped." She commented turning to face him. He took notice of her attire one more time and the smile dimmed a little on his features.

"I figured you might have had other plans." He stated. She knew what he was saying, without actually stating it.

"No.. that was for tonight." She confessed her eyes quickly darting down to the ground between them.

"I don't want to keep you." He said as he took a few steps backwards increasing their distance. She instinctively closed it once more, for some reason not being able to bear it.

"Jason.." She began.

"It's okay Kim." He cut her off. "I know."

"You do?" She questioned.

"Yeah.. he told me all about it." He explained, referencing a conversation he had had with Tommy after Kim had left them at the Youth Center earlier this morning.

"Oh.." Was all she could say as she took another step closer to him still not daring to meet his gaze despite her best efforts. _It's okay. I'm okay._ He sensed her inner turmoil and decided he would take a couple steps towards her as well. An instinct they both shared, to come together when the other was hurting. The suddent movement on his part had caused them now to be mere inches apart. He gently coaxed her chin up with his hand.

"Are you happy?" Jason asked her as he saw a tear threatening to cascade down her cheek. He softly reached up to wipe it away. He could sense her guilt and he hated she felt that way.

"Yes.." Was her whispered reply. He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead before speaking again.

"Then what are you so afraid of?" He asked as he pulled away so he could look her in the eyes again. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I.. I don't want to hurt you.." She confessed.

"If you are happy, I am happy." He informed her. "You shouldn't have to hide things from your best friend."

"I don't want to hide anything from you." She said as she watched his expression to see if he was as okay as he was suggesting he was. He noticed what she was doing and shook his head.

"Trust me." He stated.

"I do." She responded.

"It's all going to be okay." He said as he stepped backwards a bit and offered her a smile. "He better not hurt you."

"He won't.." She reacted matching his smile.

"I know.. but if he does he'll have to deal with me." His expression changed to convey his seriousness. He knew he didn't really have to worry about Tommy. Tommy would treat her very well. He knew that Tommy was falling hard for her for all the same reasons that she had also stolen his heart as well.

"I think he knows that." She responded, her smile widening.

"Well You had better.." He began nodding in the direction of her house. She nodded in response but still stood unmoving. It seemed to him that she wanted to say something. "What is it?"

"Will you walk me home?" She asked as she stuck her hand out for him now.

"Always." He responded before reaching down to her hand. A familar scene played out as they began their journey. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. _I'm always here._


	9. A Bad Reflection on You

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

A Bad Reflection on You

Kimberly

"So you haven't heard from him in awhile?" Trini posed the question to her friend in pink sitting across from her at a table in the Juice Bar.

"Not in over a week." Kimberly answered the question asked of her before letting out a small sigh.

"Wow.. so where is he again?" Trini asked. She could tell something was upsetting Kim when she had came to sit across from her. She had since come to find out that it was due to Tommy leaving town and not getting in touch with Kimberly since.

"He is supposed to be visiting his uncle." Kimberly replied as she scanned the room.

"Oh.. maybe his uncle doesn't have a phone." Trini supposed.

"Maybe.." Kim responded as her eyes settled on the doorway and she saw Billy walking in. He smiled at her and began to make his way over to her table.

"Hey guys, can you believe what transpired today?" Billy asked excitedly as he pulled out a chair next to Trini and sat down. He was refering to the fact that Rita had made evil versions of all of the Rangers and they had nearly ruined their reputation and not to mention done plenty of damage to the city.

"I'm never surprised at what Rita does anymore." Trini answered as she gave Billy a smile.

"She does to seem to have no limit to how low she will stoop." Billy commented as he noticed Kim was being really silent. He considered for a moment inquiring about how she was but before he could Trini spoke first.

"Have you seen Jason and Zack?" Trini asked. Kimberly perked up a little at this.

"Affirmative. I just saw them sparring in the park on my way over." Billy responded with a nod.

"Blowing off steam after today no doubt." Trini stated as she took a sip of the drink in front of her.

"Mosty likely." Billy agreed as he watched Kim intently. He glanced over at Trini to see if she too was picking up on Kimberly's mood. She gave him a small nod and he understood that she was aware. She then glanced behind him with a smile. He turned to see both Jason and Zack walking into the doorway deep in conversation. They began to make their way over to the table.

"What's happening?" Zack asked as he took the seat next to Billy and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Jason moved to sit between Trini and Kim.

"Oh not much, just discussing Rita's latest attack." Trini responded.

"Don't even get me started on that." Jason stated with a shake of his head before looking over at Kim who was now attentive to the conversation. He noticed she seemed to be in her own little world as he had entered the building. He leaned over and spoke softly to her. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm." She fibbed in reply. Although his presence had perked her up considerably. _Something about him._

"Have you heard from Tommy?" Trini asked in Jason's direction.

"No, not for.. a week I guess now.. or more." Jason answered as he turned his attention to Trini.

"So at least I'm not the only one." Kim spoke up, not really attempting to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Maybe he just needed some alone time.." Zack added before cringing slightly as he felt like that would not be comforting for Kim to hear."

"I figured maybe his uncle doesn't have a phone." Trini quickly added, trying to bail Zack out.

"Or that.. let's go with that." Zack responded pointing in Trini's direction. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry to be such a party pooper guys." Kim said she could sense everyone's concern for her. _He has his reasons._ She suddenly felt comforted as she felt a hand on her hand. She looked to see it was Jason's, but she didn't need to see it to know that.

"He'll call soon, trust me." Jason said. _He sounds so sure._ Kim offered him and the rest of the group an appreciative smile.

"You know.. I really wish evil versions of me would stop hitting on Skull." Kimberly joked purposely changing the subject. It worked as the rest of the group burst into laughter.

(****)

"You know.. the evil version of you.. wow." Jason said with a chuckle as he lay back in his bed crossing his arms behind his head.

"What about her?" Kimberly asked, intrigued by the tone of his voice as she sat on the bed next to him with her back up against the headboard.

"I mean.." Jason struggled for a way to put his thoughts into words that didn't get him in trouble. "She was interesting.."

"Interesting how Scott?" She prodded using his last name to indicate his impending doom if he didn't answer properly.

"Just interesting." He answered purposely avoiding eye contact although he was well aware she was looking at him. He heard the movie they were supposed to be watching pause and he glanced up to meet her gaze. "What?"

"Would you like it if I acted like that?" She asked attempting to give him a scowl but struggling. _Just WHAT are you getting at?_

"Well.. no.. I mean.. I didn't say it was a good interesting now did I?" He replied also trying to suppress his grin. He enjoyed teasing her like this and it had been too long.

"I swear if you tell me you had a thing for her I will boot you off this bed." She stated her voice almost breaking as she stifled her laughter.

"Maybe I should move then." He responded and she gave him a playful yelp and a kick.

"You are unbelievable." She said shaking her head but bursting into laughter. He soon followed suit and now they were both caught up.

"All I'm saying is.. well you know what.. I think I've said enough." He stated as he sat up in the bed to match her position up against the headboard.

"I think you have too." She agreed leaning over against him still lightly giggling. They sat in silence for a few moments before she reached over to grab the remote to press play on their movie. She stopped right before hitting the button though and sat the remote back down. She turned to Jason.

"Why do you really think he hasn't called?" She finally asked softly, searching his eyes for answers she hoped he could provide.

"Honestly.. I think he is trying to cope with what happened." He answered trying his best provide her with the answers he knew she was seeking.

"I get that but...I'm just afraid.." She began but stopping before she could finish.

"Afraid that he will forget about us.. forget about you?" He finished the thought for her. She nodded in response. "That's not going to happen, Kim, trust me."

"I want to, but I mean.. I.. none of us got a chance to know him that well.." She responded.

"Maybe.. but I'm pretty confident that he will call. "He said with an assurance in his voice that Kim wished should could understand.

"I feel bad that you know it's bothering me this much.. I mean it's only been like a week." She stated. _Feels like longer._

"Hey.. it's understandable after the way he left things." He stated. "If it were me, I'd wonder what was up to."

"Guess I just kind of hoped he.." She paused momentarily. "Hoping he would want me to be there for him."

"I understand." He replied as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She took that as an invitation to move into his arms. _You always do._ He pulled her up against him and held her tight. "It'll all be alright Kim."

"I believe you." She said as she closed her eyes and after a few minutes felt herself being lulled to sleep by his comforting presence.

Jason

"I hate seeing her so bummed, man." Jason said he took released a fury of punches into a punching bag that was being held by Zack.

"Me neither.. can't figure why Tommy would just shut her out like that." Zack replied, he felt Jason hit a little harder when he said that. "Hey.. is there something else going on?"

"It's.." Jason stopped hitting the bag and stepped in to lean up against it. "I mean.. I don't want to be upset at him man I really don't... I can only imagine what he is feeling right now."

"But you are.." Zack stated.

"Yeah.." Jason replied defeatedly. _I hate feeling like this._ "Why start something with her and then just drop it like that?"

"I don't get that either to be honest man, but I didn't really wanna say anything." Zack agreed. He knew that it would be bothering Jason more than him.

"She doesn't deserve that you know." Jason stated.

"Do you think he really can't get to a phone?" Zack suggested.

"He can." Jason answered very matter-of-factly. "His uncle is not off the grid or anything."

"It's all rather mysterious." Zack stated. "But it would be hard to just lose your powers and hang out around here around all of us."

"Oh definitely..." Jason said. "I mean.. go off, clear your head.. get a different view for awhile but call your.."

"Girlfriend?" Zack offered as way to finish Jason's sentence. _Is that what she is? I don't even know._ "I mean they are.. is that what they are?"

"I.. don't know.. they went on a couple of dates but I don't know.." Jason answered honestly. His and Kim's relationship was not the only confusing one.

"So... I gotta ask, what's up with you and her these days?" Zack questioned as Jason walked past him to sit on a nearby bench. Zack followed suit, sitting down next to him.

"We.. what do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Come on now." Zack responded. "The way you were feeling, that couldn't have just disappeared."

"Oh man.. we are friends." Jason replied with a sigh.

"Uh-huh.. but you wish you were more." Zack said. Jason shot him a look. "You know.. other her than her, no one knows you better."

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "Doesn't really matter what I want or think now does it?"

"I don't know, I mean you were here first." Zack responded with a shrug.

"No.. I couldn't do that to him." Jason stated.

"I get it.." Zack informed him. "But I hate to see you carrying around a torch that you can't do anything with man." _Makes two of us._

"I'll be alright." Jason said before Zack reached over to give him a supportive squeeze on his shoulder.

"Well if he doesn't come back.." Zack began.

"He'll be back." Jason cut him off before standing up. "I'll catch you around Zack."

Kimberly

"Hey Zack, have you seen Jason today?" Kimberly asked Zack as she walked up to him on the basketball court where she found him playing by himself.

"Hey Kim." Zack responded as he took a dribble then turned in her direction to meet her on the edge of the court. "Yeah.. I actually saw him this morning."

"Oh.. any idea where he is now?" She questioned further.

"No.. he kind of left me at the Youth Center abruptly." Zack answered with a shrug.

"Wonder where he went?" Kim replied, half to herself and half to Zack.

"You guys have plans today?" He asked as he stuck the ball out for her and urged her to take a shot.

"No.." She responded.

"Okay then you free to shoot a few hoops?" He asked. She took the ball from him and moved closer to the basket before sinking a shot.

"Maybe.." She turned to him after the ball went in.

"Now come on now.. no showing off.." He joked as he ran down the ball.

"My bad." She responded laughing. He passed her the ball again.

"So how are you today?" He asked as he watched her take another shot.

"I'm okay.. better than yesterday." She answered as the ball came back to her and she passed it off to him.

"That's good to hear." Zack stated with sincerity as he went in for a layup.

"Jase came over last night and.. he just always know how to make me feel better." She explained with a smile. _It's amazing how he does that._

"Oh he did now?" Zack said as he passed her the ball. "Good ol' Jase, he do about anything to cheer you up."

"Zack.." She began as she dribbled the ball slowly. "How is he?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned as he cocked her head at her slightly.

"Jason.. he.. I kind of feel like there is this part of him these days that he doesn't let me see." She answered as she took a shot before walking over to a nearby picnic table and sitting on it and turning to face Zack. He recovered the ball and sat it down next to the goal post before leaning up against it and crossing his arms.

"I am not sure it's my place to say anything." Zack considered his words.

"About?" She questioned.

"What's going on in his mind." Zack answered.

"I just want to know if he is okay, I worry about him." Kim explained.

"If you ask me, nah.. he's not okay, but to hear him tell it he's fine." Zack said offering her smile. "You know him."

"Yeah.." She began. "Is it still the green candle thing?"

"Maybe that's part of it." Zack stated.

"What about the other part?" She prodded although she was sure Zack would never betray Jason's confidence.

"Maybe you should ask him." Zack replied. She was right in her assumption that Zack would not spill his friend's secrets.

"I don't think he'd tell me." Kim confessed.

"Maybe he feels like he can't." He elaborated.

"He can tell me anything." She stated. _Why couldn't he tell me?_ "Is this about the feelings between us?"

"Nuh-uh." Zack said while shaking his head. "I'm not going into that."

"It can't be because.." She paused. _Why can't it be?_ "It is, isn't it?"

"You are stubborn." Zack told her with a laugh. She returned his laughter slightly before speaking again.

"I just want him to be okay, more than anything." She confessed.

"Jase is strong.. strongest guy I know, but sometimes under all of their strength lies someone's greatest weakness." Zack said seriously before turning his tone light again. "Now THAT is all I'm gonna say."

"You are no fun." She returned his light tone although her mind was racing trying to decipher what he was getting at. She watched as he bent down to retrieve the ball and went back onto the court.

"Join me?" He asked as he stuck the ball out in her direction.

"No thanks Zack.. I gotta go." She responded before getting up and leaving. _I'll get to the bottom of it._

(****)

Kim sat down on her bed and let out a big sigh. She had just left Jason's house only to find out from his parents that he wasn't home and they had not seen him all day. She was beginning to worry about him by now. She also couldn't shake her conversation with Zack in the park. _Is he having second thoughts about giving us a try? Am I?_

Kimberly lied back on her bed and stared intently at her ceiling. That last thought she had felt reverberate throughout her whole body. If she was honest with herself she did wonder what could have became of them if they had decided to give in to their feelings and try to become more than friends. It was a thought that crossed her mind at least once a day. Usually upon seeing him. _What if?_

She tried not to focus on it though because playing the what if game just never seemed to bring her anything but down. Instead she tried to just be grateful for what she and he did share. Whatever it was defined as, she was sure she'd never really share that with anyone else. She felt like he was doing the same as her, but maybe he was thinking about the what if even more than she was. After all she had Tommy to distract her. He didn't have anyone. _He'd never admit it now, now that there is Tommy._

Suddenly Kim found herself very conflicted as she stood up from the bed and walked over to her window. She began to stare longingly at the tree outside her window. _His tree._ He didn't use that entrance as much these days. _Not since.. Tommy._ She began to wonder what, if anything, she could do to fix the hole she was suddenly very aware of in her heart as her mind began playing images of Jason entering the very window she now stood before. The way he'd greet her, the way he tried to be so sneaky. She smiled wistfully as she was flooded with memories of many nights of them saying their goodbyes at this window as she reluctanctly let him go back into the night.

Kim was suddenly jarred out of her thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. She decided she would let her mom answer it as she wanted to lose herself in her memories again. As reluctant to let go of them as she had always been of him all of those evenings. Pretty soon she heard someone approaching from the hallway. She turned to see her mom leaning into her doorway.

"It's for you sweetheart." Kim's mom stated with a smile and a nod in the direction of Kim's phone. She turned to leave her to answer it. Kim made her way over to the nightstand and picked up the receiver.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey beautiful." Came the reply on the other end. _Tommy._

"Tommy.." Was all she could say in response. She was not sure what she was feeling but there was an overwhelming sense of a burden coming off her shoulders at hearing his voice.

"I'm sorry. I should have called sooner." His voice very apologetic to match his words.

"Why didn't you?" She asked the question that had been eating at her so much.

"Too hard to be around any of you.. just kind of retreated into myself I guess." He explained, hoping she would understand.

"What changed?" She questioned. She heard him chuckle slightly.

"Let's just say I got a wake up call and realized that maybe you were worried and I shouldn't just shut you out like that." He stated. It suddenly dawned on her why she had not seen Jason all day and she began to smile. Zack's words echoed in her mind now. _"Good ol' Jase, he do about anything to cheer you up."_ She began to smile at the thought. He had done this for her, no matter what he would always try to make her happy.

She listened as Tommy began to open up about his thoughts and feelings. They spoke for hours and it was as if the time apart was erased if just for that evening. For Tommy's part he was glad he took the friendly advice given to him because he was realizing now what he was missing. For Kim, she was glad she got what she wanted by finally getting to be a shoulder to lean on for Tommy. But there was a part of her, that never stopped thinking about her thoughts before the call. She knew that she'd eventually have to do something about that.


	10. Doomsday

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Doomsday

Jason

"I mean did he even have to ask at this point?" Zack asked as he looked over to his two companions as they both looked up from their books at his words.

"Negative." Billy responded with a grin before looking over to Jason.

"What he said." Jason added with a nod as he leaned back in his chair and scanned his surroundings. He and and the other two guys were choosing to use this evening as a chance to study for a big test in the morning at school. They had decided to gather in Billy's garage and hit the books hard.

"Of course we weren't going to just stop being Rangers." Zack stated as he also leaned back in his folding chair referencing an earlier conversation with Zordon.

"Rita is still out there." Billy added.

"And we won't stop till she is powerless." Jason said as he finally stood up and walked over and out the open garage door into the crisp night air. The other two guys decided to follow his lead and stretch their legs a bit as well. All three just kind of instinctively looked up in the direction of the moon where they knew Rita was probably plotting her next attack. _What could she be planning now?_

"Hey.. it was good to see Tommy today." Zack said, changing the subject as he leaned up against the side of Billy's garage.

"Yes it was." Billy agreed as he moved to stand next to Zack. "Did you get a chance to talk to him?"

"Nah.. there was so much going on at that celebration that I really didn't." Zack answered. "What about you Jase?"

"No.." Jason answered before turning to the other two. "I didn't get to talk to him today."

"So is he back for good?" Billy questioned.

"I don't know..." Jason responded.

"Man.. he seemed to be doing good.. maybe he is getting over what happened." Zack stated.

"Maybe." Jason replied.

"I'm sure Kimberly was probably the most happy to see him." Billy added. "She seemed to be pretty down before."

"Yeah.. I wonder if he ever called her?" Zack asked looking back between the other two teens.

"Something tells me.. yeah he did." Jason answered for him before turning his attention back to the night sky. _I wonder if they are together now?_

"I expect he had some 'splaining to do if he did." Zack said with a laugh, picturing Kimberly chewing him out.

"Most assuredly." Billy agreed with a chuckle of his own.

"Maybe we should get back to studying." Jason chimed in before turning to head back towards his books. The other two nodding and following him inside.

Kimberly

"So he didn't tell you he was coming back?" Trini asked as she watched Kimberly take a sip of the smoothie that had just been placed in front of her.

"Not a word and we talked for hours." Kim answered as she lowered the drink back to the table.

"Wow. Guess he wanted to surprise us all." Trini stated before taking a drink of her own smoothie.

"Or maybe he didn't know, but either way it's good to have him back." Kim responded with a smile.

"Yes it is." Trini agreed, returning her smile. "So when do you think he'll get here?"

"Should be anytime." Kimberly answered as she eyed the doorway to the Juice Bar.

"So you two are settling right back in huh?" Trini commented raising her eyebrows slightly at her friend.

"Um.. I guess." Kim answered turning her attention back to Trini and trying not to blush at the look she was giving her.

"Safe to say you have forgiven him for not calling then." Trini said in a half question and half statement.

"Yeah.. he was going through something none of us could really understand." Kim reacted. "That night when he called he just opened up to me and it suddenly all made sense."

"Did he say why he suddenly decided to call?" Trini asked before taking another sip of her drink. She noticed Kim's smile widened a bit and then she let out a small laugh.

"Not exactly, but I think I know who deserves the credit for it." Kim answered as she followed suit to take another drink.

"Oh?" Trini asked.

"Jason totally went to see him Saturday and talked to him." Kim stated rather matter-of-factly although she had yet to confirm this with either of the two.

"Way to go Jason." Trini said with a big smile and a fist pump. Kimberly couldn't help but to burst out into laughter.

"What do you mean by that?" Kimberly said after her laughter subsided.

"I mean, you were clearly hurt and we all hated seeing you like that and I'm just glad Jason did something about it.. but I mean.. of course he did." Trini explained. Something in the way she was looking at Kim now indicated to her that there was a deeper meaning behind the last part of her statement.

"Of course?" Kim questioned.

"I mean... if you are hurt, that boy is not going to stand for that." Trini explained. "It was only a matter of time before he done something to make you feel better."

"Yeah.. he is pretty great like that." Kim said as her mind went to him. She had never gotten to properly thank him for what he had done for her. The recent events had kind of taken precedence over everything. She had also not come to terms with what she was feeling before Tommy's call and now with him back in town it was even harder to think about it.

"He's the best." Trini responded.

"The best." Kim echoed before she caught sight of green out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Tommy approaching their table and she jumped up to greet him with a hug. Trini followed suit and got a hug as well.

"I've missed you ladies." Tommy said as he and Trini broke apart.

"We've missed you too." Trini responded before sitting back down. Kimberly pulled a seat out for Tommy but frowned when she saw he didn't sit down. He suddenly looked very troubled.

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked as she placed a hand on Tommy's arm.

"Um.. we'll it's just..." Tommy hesitated searching for the best way to break what was no doubt going to be unpopular news. "I've got to be heading back."

"Back?" Was all Kim could say as she removed her hand from his arm. _Why?_

"But you just came back." Trini stated.

"I.. I know but.. I'm just not ready, being back here kind of proved that to me." Tommy explained turning his attention to Trini. He didn't want to see the look in Kim's eyes as he said that.

"Oh.." Was Trini's sole reply. Unlike Tommy her gaze was trained on Kim as she watched her friend sink down into her seat and try to hide her emotions but she was doing a poor job at it.

"So you are coming back eventually though right?" Kim finally asked after a couple moments.

"Yeah.. I think.. I think so." Tommy answered as he finally turned to see Kim looking up at him. He waited for a moment for her to say something else but she didn't. "So I was kind of hoping the rest of the gang would be here so I could say goodbye to them too... will.. will you guys..?"

"Of course." Kim answered before Trini could so the girl in yellow just nodded in agreement. Tommy still hadn't broke his eye contact with Kim.

"I'll call this time.. I promise." Tommy stated to her with a sympathetic tone. _Will you?_ "I just need a little more time."

"We are here for you Tommy when you are ready to come back." Trini said as she reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I know." Tommy said with a nod and a smile in her direction. "I better go, my uncle is outside waiting."

"Take care of yourself." Trini told him as she released his hand and he turned to leave. He stopped and turn back around to Kimberly.

"Bye Kim." He said.

"Bye Tommy." She replied as she watched him turn and hurriedly head for the door. She let out a sigh as he disappeared out the door before turning her attention back to Trini. She knew she should be more upset, but somehow she was at peace with him leaving.

"Hey.. I'm sorry." Trini broke their silence.

"It's okay.. I'm okay." Kim responded with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I mean.. I know he'll call this time and I just want him to be able to be around this place again, however long it takes."

"Yeah.. you sure you are okay with all of it?" Trini reacted.

"I'm sure." Kim offered with a genuine smile.

Jason

 _Does the soreness ever go away?_ Jason sat on his bed rubbing his sore neck. He wasn't sure if the other Rangers stayed as sore as him but every night it seemed like he discovered a new ache or pain. Jason moved his neck from side to side trying to locate from which side of his neck the pain was coming from. _The left.. definitely the left._ Jason had discovered the spot and moved to massage the tender muscles. His thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock on his window. He turned as best he could and saw Kimberly standing at the window.

"Since when do you have to knock?" He asked offering her his warm smile. She smiled in returned and climbed inside of his room.

"You okay?" She asked as she noted the way he was holding his neck.

"Yeah.. just a little sore." He answered as he watched her make her over to him and crawl up on the bed behind him. He was about to turn around to face her but he felt her hand slide across the back of his neck. The touch sending shivers up and down his spine. He started to protest as she moved his hand away from his neck and replaced it with hers.

"Allow me." She said softly as she began to massage his neck.

"Oh man.." He reacted to her and gave in to her touch. _That's the spot._ "You don't have to.."

"It's the least I can do." She responded. "I owe you."

"Owe me?" He asked unsure of what she was referring to.

"Where were you Saturday?" She question in return.

"Um.. well that morning I hung out in the Juice Bar with Zack and then I just..." He began but stopped when he felt her stop and lean around so she could see his face.

"How did you find him?" Kim cut him off and watched as he looked at her for a moment out of the corner of his eye before lowering his eyes. He waited several moments before answering

"Zordon helped me track him down.. told him I was worried about him." Jason answered. "Tommy wasn't supposed to say anything."

"He didn't." She answered before moving to sit down next to him on the edge of the bed.

"So.. how did you know?" He questioned further.

"I just knew.." She responded. "It was really sweet of you."

"Just hated to see you so down, and I knew he could cheer you up." Jason replied. "Sorry if I kind of mettled in your business."

"He is not the only one who can cheer me up you know.." She said she took him by the hand prompting him to turn his attention to her. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and leaned into her kiss.

"I try." He replied as she broke their contact.

"You Jason Lee Scott are the best." She said in a whisper as she was still close to his face. She could see the big grin forming on his face and pulled back to get a better look at it.

"I bet you say that to all the boys." He said in a teasing tone prompting her to scrunch her nose up and him and shake her head playfully.

"No.. just you." She said as she couldn't fight the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and squeeze him in a tight hug. It probably should have hurt his sore neck but in truth nothing could have probably felt better in that moment. After they broke apart she moved to stand in front of him. "So I'm hungry you feel like going for pizza."

"Sure." He answered before looking down and realizing he was not dressed to go out. He was suddenly embarassed when he realized he was hardly dressed at all wearing only a pair of shorts. He hoped his face wasn't turning as red as it felt like it was. This was just another side effect of his new feelings for her. He never used to care to be shirtless in front of her. "I suppose I should put on some clothes."

"Maybe you should." Kim agreed as she too was suddenly very aware of his state of undress as he moved over to his closet to find some clothes. She had to mentally scold herself as the thoughts in her mind were not the type usually reserved for a best friend. She watched as he grabbed a shirt and turned to her.

"Um... where's Tommy?" Jason asked as it suddenly dawned on him that he had not expected to see Kim this evening because he assumed she'd spend the evening catching up with Tommy.

"He had to go back.. he told me to tell you bye and he was sorry he missed you." She answered. "Aaaand before you say it.. I'm fine."

"Oh.. okay.." Jason responded. He thought about prying further but decided against it as she actually did seem to be okay.

"I'm sure he'll call this time." She said offering him a knowing smile as he slipped a red tank top on and sat down to put on some shoes. He smiled and shook his head slightly before leaning down to lace up his sneakers.

(****)

"I told you I was hungry." Kimberly said as she picked up another slice of pizza and took a bite. Jason smiled as her and took a sip of his soda.

"Don't gotta justify it to me." He said as he reached down and rubbed his now stuffed stomach. She smiled between bites.

"They have such good pizza here." She said after swallowing another bite and then took a quick glance at their surroundings. She and he had decided to come to this place because since they were kids it had been their favorite. Back then it was mostly due to the large arcade that was in the back of the building.

"Best since we were kids." Jason agreed as he leaned back in their booth.

"Yeah.. but you know we only chose this place because of the games." She answered motioning in the direction of the large game room that the place still offered.

"Speaking of that..." He started before nodding in the direction she was pointing. "For old time's sake?"

"Okay." She said enthusiastically before jumping up from the booth and heading towards the game room with Jason in tow. Immediately upon entering she ran over to the coin operated basketball machine. He followed her over and sunk two quarters into the machine and watched as the balls began rolling down into her reach. She grabbed one and took a shot, sinking it. She repeated the action as the next one came into reach.

"You are better at this than when we were kids." He commented as he watched her make her third shot in a row.

"Maybe." She responded with a smile before shooting another shot.

"I remember when we were kids.." He started before inching his way closer to her.

"Don't you dare.." She admonished him noticing the gleam in his eyes and grin forming on his face.

"Whenever I wanted to distract you.." He continued.

"I mean it.." She warned him again but it was too late as he had moved in behind her and began to tickle her unmercifully. She writhed in his arms and began to laugh. She tried to tell him to stop but it all came out in a breathless giggle. Finally he relented as the buzzer on the game sounded indicated her time was up. He still held her though a she was coming down from her laughing fit. He was suddenly very aware of how nice she felt in his embrace. _You'd better let her go before you do something you'll regret Jason._

"You absolutely suck!" She exclaimed as she leaned back into him and shook her head. She slowly turned to face him so she could give him a piece of her mind but once she locked eyes with him she suddenly got lost in them. The next thing she knew, she was moving up to kiss him and she could swear he was inching closer to her as well. _No going back if you go there._

"Jason.." she got out in a whisper as they were now mere inches apart. Before they could close the gap completely they were jarred out of their thoughts by a voice calling across the room.

"Hey guys!" Came the voice. Both of them turned to see Trini calling to them standing next to both Billy and Zack. Jason and Kim quickly seperated and Kim gave them a wave as they began to make their way over. Jason snuck a quick glance at Kim before smiling at his approaching friends. Thankfully they seemed to be blissfully unaware of what they had almost walked in on. For him though it was all he could think about. He had so many questions and feelings but they would have to wait for now as Zack reached out for a high five and he obliged.

"You two had the same idea huh?" Zack said as he began to dig into his pockets for some quarters to put into the basketball game. "That high score is going down."

Jason smiled and turned his body towards Zack but his eyes instinctively were on Kimberly as she went with Trini over to a different game. On the walk over she turned and made eye contact with him once more. He offered her a smile and she returned it. He wasn't sure what was about to happen, but despite himself he wanted it to. Even if he regretted it later. He wanted it.


	11. Rita's Seed of Evil

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Rita's Seed of Evil

Jason

"You wanna run that by me again?" Zack asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"We nearly kissed." Jason answered his voice a mix of excitement and defeat. He let a small sigh and closed his locker. He had not planned to say anything to Zack about the events of the night before but he felt like he was going to burst if he didn't get it off his chest.

"Woah.. that's heavy." Zack remarked shaking his head.

"Yeah.." Jason responded. He was fully aware of all of the ramifications of what had happened.

"Now wait a minute, who initiated it?" Zack questioned as he leaned up against the locker next to Jason.

"We both kind of did." Jason answered as he glanced around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.

"Well that changes things a bit doesn't it?" Zack commented.

"How do you mean?" Jason questioned as the two guys started to make their way to the exit of the building.

"You I get.. I mean you don't have a girlfriend." Zack explained. "But her.."

"She doesn't... they aren't." Jason cut him off as they began walking down the pathway leading from the front of the school. _I'm not sure what they are._

"You sure about that?" Zack asked as they came to a bench and Jason sat down. Zack sat down next to him and watched as he seemed to be asking himself the same question.

"To be honest, I don't know man... but he's not here." Jason responded candidly.

"And she is." Zack finished for him.

"Yeah... but don't think I have forgotten about Tommy." Jason added leeaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "I don't want to do anything to hurt him.. I know how they feel about each other regardless of how they define their relationship."

"I know you don't Jase but I don't know how you can keep going like this." Zack explained placing his hand on Jason's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I think we are past the point where you can just pretend like you guys can be just friends, although during the last couple of days and even in the battle with the seed monster you guys seem to be going on as if nothing had happened. " _What else can I do?_

"Maybe..." Jason reacted as he looked up and began scanning the surroundings as his classmates all were filing out as classes were ending for the day. He knew he was really looking for her. He had seen her earlier, they did have a few classes together. But in that setting they had not really had a chance to talk other than small talk and pleasantries. If she approached him now, he wasn't sure what he would even say.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I think you need to talk to her." Zack said as he tapped Jason on the leg and nodded towards Kimberly who was now walking out of the school with Billy and Trini. Jason suddenly stood up and turned to Zack. He knew they had already been spotted and the trio were making their way towards him. _I'm not ready._

"Man I'm going to bail, just cover for me?" Jason spoke urgently as he hurriedly made his way past Zack and down the sidewalk leading towards his neighborhood. Zack started to say something but before he could, his red clad friend was long gone.

"Something wrong with Jase?" Trini asked Zack as the group came together around the bench he was sitting on.

"Umm.. I think he wasn't feeling well." Zack fibbed.

"That's unfortunate." Billy said. "We were gonna head to the park to check on our trees, you wanna join us?"

"Sure." Zack answered as he got up and got in line with the group as they began their walk towards the park.

Kimberly

 _Is he avoiding me?_ Kimberly made her way up to Jason's window to see it was open and the wind was pressing gently against his curtains. She couldn't make out if he was in the room or not because there was only the slightest of slit in the curtains. She started to knock on the window sill but hesitated. _What if he doesn't want to see me? Am I ready to talk?_ She started to turn around and leave when the curtains parted and she saw him standing there looking at her.

"Kimberly?" He questioned as she startled him with her presence.

"Hey.." She responded up at him sheepishly. _No going back now._

"What are you doing out here?" His tone wasn't as welcoming as usual but it was not unfriendly either. Most people would probably not be able to detect the subtle difference. But she was not most people.

"Z..Zack said you weren't feeling well so I thought I'd stop by on the way home and check on you." She responded.

"Oh.." Jason said with a nod before stepping to the side of the window and gesturing. "Come on in."

"Okay." She replied before climbing into his window and making her way over to his bed. Suddenly what would normally be such a comforting action, felt very uncomfortable. She looked up at him as he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her and he turned to sit on the window sill. "So how are you?"

"I'm good.." He responded quickly. _I hate this._

"Jase.." She began, speaking his name in hopes it would finally draw eye contact from him. It had worked and now he was looking at her. "Are you avoiding me?"

"N..No.. wh..uh.." He scrambled. Finally his posture slumped slightly. "Yeah.. I guess I am."

"Why?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked in return. _It was obvious, she could not deny that._

"Yeah.." She answered. "Guess we should discuss what happened huh?"

"What is there to discuss Kim?" He answered a little more pointedly than he had anticipated. He could tell his words struck a chord with her.

"Jason.. we almost.. I was.." It was now her turn to search for words.

"I was there.. I know what we almost did." He stated with a sigh. "That can't happen again."

"It can't?" She questioned, surprising herself with her words. Her words had clearly surprised him too, judging by the look on his face.

"Tommy.." was his only reply, although suddenly he was finding harder to think about their absent teammate.

"He's not here." She rebutted. "He may not even come back."

"He will.." Jason speculated out loud.

"And if he does?" Kim asked, once again surprising herself. She could hear her words, but it was almost as if someone else was saying them. Someone she had been keeping bottled up inside.

"Kim.. you two.." He said as a strong breeze blew the curtains out and they billowed around his frame. The cool air almost snapped him out of a trance he felt like he was falling into as he looked at the beautiful woman sitting on his bed. He wasn't sure what exactly was happening but he could not deny that it was very exciting to him.

"I don't know anymore.. but he left.. he just left Jason." She said feeling emotion bubbling up inside her. _But you didn't.. you won't._ Jason sensed her emotions and wanted to move to comfort her but for maybe the first time in his life he felt afraid to do that. He felt that distance was the safest bet with them right now.

"I'm.." Jason began before she put her hand up indicating for him to not finish.

"Don't apologize for him.. just don't Jason.." She said. "You are just too selfless you know that?"

"Kim.." He wasn't sure what to say now.

"You always look out for us.. for me.. you risk everything for us.. you are my shoulder to cry on, my encouraging word when I need it, you go out of your way to make me happy..." She began. "But what about you.. what about what you want.. what would make you happy?" _Is it me?_

He sat quiet and motioneless for several moments as they seemed to be locked into a staring battle. Any conversation happening now between them was all in their heads. Suddenly he stood up and made his way over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. Still not a word was spoken as he moved to brush a stray hair out of her face before letting his hand rest on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"You make me happy." He said in a whisper prompting her to open her eyes to gaze back into his. _Is this really happening?_

"I do?" She asked, her voice also in a whisper. He nodded and found his gaze moving from her eyes down to her lips. He started his slow descension down to to meet his lips with hers and was startled when she moved up to meet him more than halfway. They were kissing now. No interruptions. No communicator beeping. No regrets. At least none that they were feeling at the moment. After several moments they broke apart but their foreheads remained touching. He opened his eyes first but hers followed soon after. He moved back in for another kiss, this one was a bit quicker but still just as passionate.

"You asked me what would make me happy.." He said after the second kiss ended. "I just wanted to show you." _Show me again._

"That was nice.." She said after she finally was able to regain her composure.

"I know it might make a mess out of everything, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about the first time we kissed and then the other day.. it just made me want to do it again so bad." He explained as he moved back to get a better look at her. She took his hand and interlocked their fingers.

"I've thought about it too." She confessed. "Oh Jase.. I don't know what to do with all of the stuff I've been feeling."

"Me either, but if I had kept that inside any longer.. I might have had to just leave town and never come back.." He stated candidly. "I couldn't be around you with all of these thoughts.."

"So what happens now?" She asked a she leaned her head on his shoulder and he moved to wrap his arm around her. He didn't answer for several moments as he seemed to be deep in thought about the question posed to him.

"If he comes back.." He began but stopping when a very unpleasant feeling of guilt began to stab at him. She felt him tense up and she turned to look up at him. She knew she should probably be feeling what he was feeling too, but somehow she was more at peace about what was happening. Oh she cared for Tommy for sure, and did not want to hurt him in anyway. But somehow being here like this with Jason felt right and in a weird way now she was more concerned with how her being with Tommy had made Jason feel, not the other way around.

"Can we not talk about that right now?" She asked reaching up to turn his face towards her. "Right now.. it's just you and me."

"It is." He agreed as he took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. The act sent chills down Kim's spine and made her lips suddenly jealous of her hand. She knew that maybe it wasn't a good idea to go in for another kiss, but she could not find herself resisting and she pulled him down to her once more. After a moment they parted again and he pulled her up into his lap. "I am not sure we should keep kissing like this."

"Why?" she asked as she suddenly became very aware of their position in a way that made her instantly answer her own question. He gave her a grin and another quick peck. "Last one."

"No.." she said before she leaned in to give him one more. They both found themselves unable to stop smiling underneath the kiss. After a moment he stood up with her in his arms.

"It is getting late.. you should probably head home.." He explained still holding her in his arms, their height difference leaving her feet inches off of the floor.

"I want to stay here with you.. for just a little while." She responded as he gently let her feet down to the floor. She knew that once she exited that window, that things would get complicated again. Somehow being in this room with him right now, it was her safe zone, shielding her from all of the complicated feelings that lie outside awaiting to launch an attack on her.

"For a little while." He agreed as he finally let her go and moved around to the side of the bed he normally slept on. He lied down and patted the bed next to him. She gladly obliged and sunk into his bed that she had always found much more comfortable than her own. For a moment they were keeping to their side of the bed, but eventually she had found her way over to rest her head on him.

(****)

Kimberly's eyes fluttered open to find herself in familar surroundings, but not the surroundings she expected to find herself in. She began to realize she was still lying in the bed next to Jason and he was fast asleep next to her. She couldn't help but to smile as she found herself caught up in his sleeping features. He seemed so peaceful. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts when it suddenly dawned on her that his room was being illuminated by sunlight.

"Oh crap!" She muttered to herself, careful not to be too loud. She quickly gathered herself and eased up off of his bed. She turned to see if he had awoken and he had not. She made her way over to his still open window and quietly slipped out of it.

She was silently praying on the short walk over to her house that her mom had not found her missing in the night. _She would die._ Kimberly now found herself walking up the pathway towards her house. She stopped at her porch steps, suddenly realizing that under the circumstances she couldn't exactly go in the front door all casual like. _His tree._

She quickly made her way around to the side of the house that her bedroom was located on. She located her window and suddenly it dawned on her how high up it was. She turned towards the tree and began to mentally calculate her best course from the ground up to her destination.

"How do you make this look so easy?" She said to herself but her words directed towards the man she had just left sleeping peacefully in his bed. She shrugged and reached up for a low branch to begin her climb. Once she got up in the tree she could easily see the path that Jason normally took. In fact the tree was worn and chipped in places were he normally stepped and crawled. She followed that path up to her window and let out a sigh of relief to find it unlocked. She slid it open with some effort and then crawled inside.

Once her feet touched her floor she had instantly found a creak in her floorboards. It probably wasn't that loud, but in her heightened sense of awareness it might as well have been a foghorn. She smiled as she thought about how he always found a way to avoid boards like that during his late night visits. She glanced at her alarm clock to see it was almost time for it to go off to wake her for school. She walked over and shut it off prematurely before making her way over to her closet.

 _I think I'm in the clear._ She let out a sigh of relief as she picked out her outfit for the day. She layed the clothes out on her bed and started to lift her shirt up over her head when the phone rang. She let loose of her garments and furrowed her brow a bit at who would be calling this early. She decided she would go ahead and answer it just in case her mom had not made it out of bed yet. She picked up the receiver. "Hello."

"Hey beautiful, sorry to call you so early." Came the voice on the other end of the line. Her breath caught up in her throat upon hearing it. Suddenly she was very aware of the fact she had left her safe zone of Jason's room and now would have to deal with the consequences of the evening prior. "I uh.. was just missing you and wanted to catch you before you left for school."

"Hey.. hey Tommy." She finally found her voice before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How is everything there?" He asked, his voice very animated for the early morning hours.

"It's.. um.. it's good.. everything is good." She managed in reply.

"That's great to hear, I miss it.." He stated. "Been seeing the reports of the Power Rangers on the news, you guys are staying busy."

"Yeah.. well you know Rita never lets up." She responded.

"How's Jason?" He asked. The very mention of his name made all of the memories of the night before come pouring over her in waves and suddenly she wanted to just hang up the phone and hide. Just talking to Tommy now, it all felt wrong.

"He's.. Jason." Was all she could get out. She heard him chuckle a little with fondness for their mutual friend. _Is he just a friend now?_

"Tell him I said hi.. and hey uh.. maybe I'll see you guys again soon you know?" He added. She was silent for a moment still feeling pangs of guilt and confusion in waves.

"I'll tell him." She responded.

"Okay.. well hey uh.. I'm gonna get off here, don't want to make you late for school." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. She detected it but was in no condition right now to pry.

"Okay." She replied. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Um.. take care of yourself okay?" She said.

"You do the same." He answered. "Bye."

"Bye." She said before hanging up her receiver and getting up to walk over to her window. Her thoughts were bouncing around in her mind and she found it hard to focus on one thing for very long. Right now though she wished she had a time machine and could go back to the night previous and find herself back in Jason's room. _Would I change what happened if I could?_

"Hey.." a voice came from below her window. She looked down to see Jason standing at the bottom of the tree looking up at her with a big smile on his face. "Can I walk you to school?"

"Let me change real quick and I'll be right down." She answered finding herself returning his smile. _No, I wouldnt change a thing._


	12. Something Fishy

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Something Fishy

Kimberly

"Thanks for today Kimberly." Billy said as he smiled over at his friend sitting next to him at the Juice Bar. "You helped me to overcome a fear I didn't think I could."

"Oh I don't know Billy, I think you did most of that, but I was glad to spend some time with you today." Kimberly replied, returning his smile. They had spent most of their day together, apart from having to battle another one of Rita's monsters with the team. It had been a welcome distraction for her. After all of the things going on with Jason and Tommy it was nice to have a day where she didn't think about that.

"It was most enjoyable." He stated and she nodded in agreement. "Wonder where the rest of the gang is?"

"Well.. let's see Trini had a family get together to attend.. and um.. Zack is a teaching a Hip-Hop Kido class I believe." Kimberly answered.

"What about Jason?" Billy asked and he noticed an odd look come over Kim's face at the mention of their mutual friend.

"I'm not sure." Kim responded. Truth is things had changed between her and Jason since they had shared their experience a few nights before. Kimberly had not told a soul about it and she didn't believe he did either. To the rest of their friends, nothing had changed between them, but when they were together everything was different. Since they were not exactly sure what was happening with their relationship they had decided to just keep it between themselves.

"Is everything okay?" Billy questioned upon seeing her in apparent discomfort. She mentally cursed herself for not having a better poker face. She just didn't know how to be fake with her friends, and found it incredibly difficult to act as if nothing had changed. Jason seemed to be a bit better at it, now she was cursing him for that ability.

"Of course." She answered.

"Okay, you just seemed a bit out of it there." Billy stated with a smile. She smiled back and they fell into a silence as they watched Ernie working behind the bar. After a few moments Billy spoke again. "How's Tommy?"

"He.. um.. is well." Kimberly got out between almost choking on her drink. _I am a horrible at this._ Billy raised his eyebrows at her reaction but chose not pry into it.

"That's good to hear, how is he liking school up there?" Billy questioned further.

"He doesn't talk about it much." She answered honestly. Tommy in his calls had only briefly mentioned the new school he had transferred to. Most of their conversations revolved around Ranger activities and how much he missed it.

"Does him starting school there mean he is not coming back?" Billy inquired candidly.

"Honestly?" She responded. "I don't really know, but it was the impression I got."

"Wow.. losing his powers must have really taken it's toll on him." He commented in a much quieter voice out of instinct.

"It really has." She agreed.

"Kim?" He began. "I don't mean to pry... but if he is not coming back, what does that mean for you two?"

"Something else I don't really know." She answered candidly. She and Billy were good friends but they rarely discussed matters like this. She suspected it was Billy's shy nature that normally stopped him from asking very personal questions. She knew their bond had deepened after today, and he was feeling more comfortable around her. _I wish I did know, it would make things so much easier._

"You two were boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked as unsure as the rest of them of their official status. Kim pondered this question a moment.

"We dated." Was her reply.

"Past tense?" Billy picked up on the wording.

"Well... I mean, we haven't seen each other in awhile." Kimberly elaborated.

"Oh.. sorry if I'm being nosey here." He stated feeling like maybe he was asking too many questions.

"No Billy, it's fine, I know people wonder about us.. heck I wonder about us too sometimes." Kim replied. She finished up the last of her drink and hopped off of the stool. "I think I'm gonna get home, I'm kind of exhausted after the day we've had."

"I think I will sleep very well tonight myself." He replied. "I'm going to stick around here for awhile and finish my drink."

"Okay.. I'll catch you around." Kimberly responded before making her way out of the Youth Center.

(****)

 _Am I being a coward?_ Kimberly sat at her dresser with a pen in her hand tapping it absentmindedly against the open notebook in front of her. On the walk home, and after Billy's talk, she had done a lot of thinking and soul searching. All of that had led her right to this moment, trying to pen this letter. Not just any letter, but a letter explaining her feelings. One she planned to send to Tommy. _I don't know where to begin._

She glanced over at her wastebasket with many previous drafts laying crumpled in the bottom of it. She sighed and put the pen to paper one more time and began to write. She stopped after getting the first line out about how hard the letter was to write. The rest just didn't come as easily, echoing the truth in the first line. _Just say it, or call him and say it._

She had considered calling instead, but she didn't think could do it if she heard hurt or disappointment in his voice. Going to do it in person would be even harder, so she had settled on a letter. She was going to break things off with Tommy. Whatever those things were. With everything happening with Jason she didn't feel like it was fair to anyone involved that she leave things open ended with Tommy. More and more she was also starting to get the impression that Tommy wasn't coming back. It just didn't make sense to wait for something that might not ever happen.

Kim found herself writing again. Another line came out, followed by another. They were flowing a little easier now. She stopped suddenly. _Should I say there is someone else?_ This was the part she couldn't get passed. She couldn't tell him it was Jason. That would be too much to take all at once. He'd find out though eventually. _Would it destroy the friendship between him and Jason?_ All of these things were the reason why it was all too complicated for her these days. Before she could decide what else to put in the letter she heard the familar sound of a pebble hitting her window. She smiled instinctively.

She got up from her desk and moved over to her window and threw it open. As she expected she found him standing at the foot of the tree. He smiled at her and she nodded for him to come up. Instead he shook his head no.

"Let's go for a walk?" He asked hoping she'd agree to join him.

"Sure." She responded. "I'll be down in minute."

Jason

 _Why am I so nervous?_ Jason wiped his palms on his jeans and mentally tried to pump himself up out of his nervousness. It had to be the change in their relationship that made him so nervous standing here on her front porch steps. It had prevented him from even going up to her room as he would have normally done. He turned from facing the street towards the door when he heard it open. _She's stunning._

"Hey you." She greeted as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey." He returned the gesture as she made her way over to him.

"So where are we going?" She asked noticing how the sun was just starting to set and it bathed them him in a red glow. _His colors._ She also noticed he seemed nervous. She suspected she knew why, probably the same reason her heart was racing as well.

"Just.. thought that it was such a beautiful evening that maybe you'd want to go for a walk with me?" He answered as stepped off of the steps and onto the walkway. She followed suit and was now standing next to him.

"Okay." She agreed and they began walking across the street.

"So.. how was your day?" He began with small talk.

"It was good, enjoyed spending some time with Billy." She responded as he motioned for them to head down the path that would lead them to the nearby park.

"Same with me, had fun with Trini and Zack." He stated. "But.."

"But what?" She questioned.

"I missed you." He confessed as he turned to look at her. She smiled at him response and took his hand in hers. _I'll never get tired of that._

"I missed you too." She answered. This was how things were with them now. In front of people they knew things were as they always were. But when alone, they slipped back into a mode reflective of the night they had shared so recently.

They walked in silence until they reached the park and made their way over to the lakeside so they could watch the sunset in all of it's splendor. He sat down first in the sand and she sat down in front of him resting up against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kim?" He asked as she turned ever so slightly to look up at him.

"I'm sorry." He said as he searched her eyes.

"What for?" She asked.

"For confusing things for you." He explained. "I mean.. it's just.. I know all of this is weighing on you."

"Hey.. you can't help anything that's happening between us." She responded as she leaned back into him. "It's not your fault, it's no one's fault."

"Yeah.." He responded before leaning down and placing a kiss on top of her head.

"It's not like we haven't been fighting it." She continued. _You have no idea._

"Did we fight hard enough?" He posed the question as much to himself as to her.

"I don't know Jase." She answered as best she could.

"If we let this happen.." He began. "Everything will be different."

"It already is." She countered. "But.. I understand what you are saying."

"I want to let it happen, but all my old fears are still there." He elaborated.

"Jase?" She spoke softly.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Can we just not think about it right now?" She asked.

"Sure.." He said before pulling her closer to him and they watched as the sun disappear over the horizon.

Kimberly

"Did you study for the test today?" Trini asked as Kimberly sat down next to her in Ms. Appleby's class.

"Not really." Kim confessed, recalling how she had spent the previous evening. The only thing she spent her evening studying was the unfinished letter to Tommy that still sat on her dresser.

"You think you are ready?" Trini questioned further.

"Not really." Kim repeated with a laugh. Trini laughed as well and shook her head.

"You seem to be distracted lately." Trini observed. As if on cue, Jason walked into the classroom and made his way over to his seat in front of Kimberly. After getting situated her turned to face both girls.

"Hey guys, anyone else totally unprepared for this test today?" Jason asked.

"You too?" Trini asked in return before looking at Kimberly who just shrugged. Jason noticed this and smiled.

"At least I won't be the only one to fail." Jason teased in Kim's direction.

"Funny." She replied trying to offer him something other than a smile. They locked eyes and held them for a moment before remembering where they were. Jason quickly turned back around and tried to look busy. Trini had picked up on the whole exchange and was now very intrigued. She leaned over to Kim.

"Is something going on with you two?" She asked in a whisper.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed much much louder than she anticipate, drawing looks from other classmates as they settled in for class. Her voice then moved to a whisper to match Trini's. "What makes you say that?"

"You could have cut the tension between you two with a knife there." Trini explained. _We have got to do a better job at this._ "Sooo?"

"Soo.. it's nothing, we are just friends.. I mean you know we had a thing before, but it's nothing." Kim fibbed, which she hated doing to Trini, but they were determined to not say anything until they had a chance to sort everything out.

"If you say so." Trini said in a disbelieving tone but before they could discuss any further Ms. Appleby was getting the students attention to start class for the day.

(****)

"So about earlier.." Trini began as she and Kim made their way down the stairs of Angel Grove High. "I'm sorry if I was prying."

"No, it's okay." Kim dismissed her concern with a smile as they finally reached the bottom of the steps and headed towards her locker. "I mean, it's not like things aren't a little strange between us."

"Yeah, but you guys seemed to have all of that worked out." Trini explained as both girls opened their lockers.

"Yeah.. I guess, I don't know." Kim responded as she placed her books in her locker and her eyes fell on a picture she had of her with both Tommy and Jason posing in front of Tommy's old locker. She sighed as she saw how she was standing between them in the picture, and how it so accurately reflected her current situation.

"So is there something still there?" Trini asked as she closed her locker first, knocking Kim out of her trance and she soon followed suit by shutting her locker door as well.

"I'm not sure attraction like that can just go away." Kim responded as she and Trini began to make their way to the library. They found an empty table and both moved over to it to sit down.

"I suppose it doesn't, but I thought with Tommy.." Trini began. "Well I thought that had kind of gotten you over it."

"Well it did, kind of, for awhile." Kim answered. "It wasn't like all of it went away, we just agreed to be friends and then everything started happening with Tommy... and then he left."

"And suddenly the distraction was gone." Trini finished her thought for her.

"Yeah.." Kim agreed.

"So what are you going to do?" Trini questioned. Kim sat for a moment her gaze fixated in the hallway. He was standing there with Billy and Zack. They were talking and laughing about something. When she saw him, she forgot the complications and just wanted to be with him. She averted her eyes and looked back at Trini.

"Last night.. I started to write a letter to Tommy." Kim revealed. She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I was going to explain that maybe we should move on."

"Wow.. did you send it?" Trini asked, shocked by her friend's revelation.

"No.. I didn't even finish it." Kim answered. "I couldn't find the right words."

"Is that what you really want?" Trini inquired. "To end things with Tommy?" _Is it?_

"I..." Kim began, before her eyes found him in the hallway again. This time he saw her and smiled and gave her a little wave. She got lost in his smile as she always did. Trini followed her eyes to see him as well and she understood perfectly. Better than any answer Kim could give her with words. Kim finally turned to look back at Trini and then hung her head a little.

"I get it." Trini told her as she wrapped her arm around her in a hug.

(****)

She watched him as he moved through one of his katas. Effortless and powerful as he always was. He hadn't saw her yet, so she approached him quietly and made her way to where she would have to be in his field of vision. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Hi." She said as they made eye contact.

"This weather is perfect for this today." Jason stated as he picked up a towel and began to wipe the sweat from his face. "Couldn't resist taking advantage of it.

"Yeah it is." She agreed as she clasped her hands in front of her and looked at their surroundings. "I've been thinking."

"About?" He asked as he placed the towel back down on his bag.

"Us." She answered and watched as he nodded for her to continue. "Can we start over?"

"Start over?" He was perplexed by her question.

"What I mean is.." She searched for the words she had repeated in her head on the walk to meet him. It all sounded so much more clear then. "I mean, we can't start over over... we have been too close, too long for that."

"Right." He agreed.

"But you know when things got complicated between us... that.. that's what I'm referring to." She explained. "You know before Tommy showed up and everything got out of hand."

"Yeah it did." He continued to agree.

"But it's just us again." She stated before moving closer to him. "So.. can we start over."

"I guess we can." He said.

"So, Jason Scott you are my oldest friend in the world, but lately I've been seeing you as more than a friend, and you me... am I right so far?" She asked with a playful smile.

"I'd say that would be accurate." He agreed playing along.

"So let's just pick it up from there." She said as she was now standing right before him. "Let's figure it out together."

"I'd like that." He stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist in a big hug. They held each other for a few moments before untangling. "So.. how do you feel about a lesson?"

"I'm up for that." She answered with a smile. He nodded with a smile and moved himself into a martial arts stance.

"You remember this one?" He asked. She nodded and moved into a similar stance. Her form was a little rusty, so he moved around to help her get it right. Once she was in position he smiled and resumed his position.

"We got this." She said at him, her words layered with a hidden meaning.

"I know we do." He agreed and they began to move together in sync not missing a beat.


	13. Lions and Blizzards

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Lions and Blizzards

Jason

"What exactly are you saying Zordon?" Jason asked as he leaned on the control panel of the Command Center with his head and eyes pointed up in his leader's direction.

"What the scans are indicating Jason is that each time you use the Green Ranger powers you are absorbing the powers." Zordon replied.

"What do you mean by absorbing?" Jason inquiried.

"What he means Jason is that your powers are slowly combining permanently." Came the robotic voice of Alpha 5 from behind Jason. Jason turned to face it momentarily before back up at Zordon.

"Why is this cause for concern?" Jason asked still somewhat perplexed by the urgency in which Zordon had called him to Command Center.

"The concern is that if you fully absorb the powers, then your Red Ranger powers could become as unstable as the Green powers currently are." Zordon replied with a grim tone. He could not risk losing the Red Ranger and he knew it.

"So you are saying, by using the Green powers it is endangering the Red powers?" Jason asked for clarification.

"That's correct." Alpha 5 replied as he handed Jason a readout of the scan they had just completed of him. Jason studied it for a moment before speaking again.

"I haven't had to use them in awhile.." Jason commented.

"Which is most fortunate." Zordon responded.

"But what if we need them again?" Jason asked his gaze moving back and forth between Zordon and Alpha 5.

"It is advisable that you never use the powers again, unless it is unavoidable." Zordon responded. Jason nodded in understanding.

"Hopefully we won't need them again." Alpha 5 added.

"Yeah hopefully." Jason agreed. "Is there anything else?"

"No Jason, there is no other danger at this time." Zordon answered.

"Okay, I'm going to head back." Jason reached down and touched his communicator in the way that made him disappear in a flash of red light and find himself now in his bedroom. He immediately sat down on the bed as the exhaustion of the day was beginning to overtake him. Between the games he had competed in and the monster battle from earlier he just felt like going to bed. And now finding out that he had been putting his Ranger powers at risk, was a lot for one day.

He made his way over to his bed and began to turn it down for the night. He then went to his dresser to retrieve a pair of sleeping pants and quickly changed into them. He made his way over to the bed and was about to flip the lamp off before he heard a rap at his window. He looked up to see Kimberly standing there. He smiled before making his way around the bed and over to the window.

"Come on in." He said to after he opened the window.

"You sure, you looked like you were about to call it a night." She responded hesitantly.

"Nah it's okay, I could use the company." He replied honestly as he stuck out his hand for her to help her climb in. _Especially your company._ She gladly took his help and made her way into his room. He made his way over to his bed and collapsed onto it. She followed suit and lied down next to him. "So what's on your mind?"

"Was just thinking about you and wanted to come see you." She replied candidly.

"I'm flattered." He stated offering her a smile.

"You should be." She answered returning his smile. "You were heading to bed early huh?"

"Yeah, today kind of wore me out." He answered as he scooted up in the bed to rest against the headboard. She followed suit shortly after.

"Gosh you too?" She answered. "I thought it was just me."

"Nope.." He chuckled lightly for a moment then he turned to her with a more serious look on his face. "I just left the Command Center."

"Is everything okay?" She inquired, aware that they didn't usually make casual visits to their base of operations.

"I.. well for now it is." He responded. She didn't say anything but judging by her look he knew she was waiting for him to elaborate. "So it turns out that me using the Green Ranger powers are causing them to fuse with mine."

"Okay?" She reacted with confusion.

"So you'd think that would be a good thing right.. you know, twice as powerful and all." He continued. "But actually, because of how unstable those powers are, they are actually putting my powers at risk of becoming unstable too."

"Oh wow." She responded as she sat up straight now and placed a hand on his chest. "So you could lose your powers too?"

"Yeah, if I use the Green Ranger powers again." He answered, suddenly finding it hard to concentrate with her being where it was.

"Then you can't use them anymore." She stated.

"If.." He began but she started shaking her head.

"No..." She cut him off.

"We might need them." He persisted.

"We need _you_ more." She stated. He just nodded and offered her a smile. He knew he was not going to win this battle. She lied back down against the headboard, content with her victory. They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment as he fought the urge to drift off to sleep.

"Don't say anything to anyone else okay?" He finally broke the silence and turned to her.

"Okay." She agreed. "Jase?"

"Yeah?" He responded.

" _I_ need you." She stated as they locked eyes. "If you somehow lost your powers.."

"Hey.." He interrupted her softly. "That's not going to happen."

"If for some reason it did." She continued, needing to finish her thought. "Please don't leave."

"Never." He replied. He knew what she was getting at. She didn't want him to withdraw from them and her the way Tommy had. "That's a promise."

"Good." She said as she felt herself scooting closer to him. "Cause the team wouldn't be the same without you, and I.."

"I know." He replied as he sensed her hesitation and he wrapped his arm around her and she came to rest on his chest. He placed a kiss on top of her head. "I'd be lost without you too."

"Hey I've got a presentation to give in English class Monday, do you care to listen to it?" She asked as she fumbled in her back pocket for the paper it was written on.

"Go for it." He replied as she pulled it out and began to read.

Kimberly

 _Just send it._ Kimberly found herself sitting at her dresser looking down at an envelope that had not moved for a couple of days. It was addressed, stamped and ready to go out. Yet it just never could find it's way to her mailbox. She sighed and traced the edges of the paper before picking it up in her hands. She was just afraid of the finality of what the letter would bring, not to mention what it would mean for the three people it mattered to the most.

 _Why do keep holding on?_ At this point she had all but accepted that Tommy was not coming back. He had been gone for months and had even started a new school. His calls were coming more infrequently. He seemed like he was moving on and missing Angel Grove less and less. Except that when he did call, he still talked to her as if he was just next door and would be over to pick her up for a date any moment.

She knew he was not maliciously stringing her along. He did not have that kind of nature in him to do something like that. He was doing so innocently. He didn't know about all of the stuff that had been going on with Jason both before and since his arrival and now departure again. And he couldn't be blamed for that. This letter that she was holding would change all of that.

She knew it would come as a shock to him. But she wondered if at this point a part of him might expect it. I mean did he really expect they could just go on like this apart forever? _He'd have to understand._ She hoped he would understand. Even if he did understand the distance thing, would he understand if she and Jason got together afterwards? That was the other big thing that kept holding her back. _Just send it._

Kimberly felt her resolve building up in her. She was no coward. She faced danger on an almost daily basis. She was angry with herself over how she could not bring this situation to it's conclusion and just let it continue to play out in all of it's confusing glory. _It's time._ Kim got up from her chair and picked the letter up. She knew she could beat the mailman if she took it out to the box now. She started to turn, when her phone rang. She considered not answering it but did so anyway.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey, Beautiful." His voice once more. "What are you doing on this beautiful Saturday?"

"Hey Tommy." She responded. "Nothing much just sitting around."

"It's too beautiful out for that." He replied. "If I were there I'd take you for a walk in the park or something.. just do something outside." _But you aren't here._ She nearly found her words matching her thoughts but caught herself.

"I was just about to head out actually." She responded.

"Good.. and hey, maybe some weekend I can make it down there for that walk." He speculated.

"Maybe." She answered.

"Kim?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I'm sorry.. uh.. for you know the distance between us." He stated. "But.. it means a lot to me that you haven't given up on us yet."

"Tommy.." She began.

"I promise, one day I'll make it up to you." He cut her off. _Please don't say that._ He had no idea how his words were impacting her. She wanted to just tell him right now, but he sounded so hopeful and sincere she felt it would be a more acceptable act to just kick a puppy as opposed to breaking his heart in this moment.

"It's okay Tommy." Was all she could say.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" He questioned. She smiled despite herself at his flattery.

"Maybe a couple of times." She responded.

"Well.. you are." He said. "But hey.. uh.. I gotta get going, got a tournament today."

"Okay.. kick some butt." She encouraged him.

"I'll do my best." He responded. "Call you again soon."

"Bye Tommy." She said as she found herself laying the enveloped back on the dresser in it's usual spot.

"Bye." He returned her goodbye before the line clicked. She hung up the phone and let out a huge sigh. _So close._ She was startled when her phone rang again. She picked it up to find it was Trini now on the other end of the line inviting her to the park to meet the rest of the gang for a picnic.

Jason

"This was a great idea." Billy stated as he caught a frisbee that had been thrown to him by Zack.

"Totally." Zack agreed as he looked over at Trini and Jason who were both sitting on a blanket under a tree just a few feet away. "Such a beautiful day."

"Affirmative." Billy responded as he threw the frisbee back in Zack's direction.

"So Kim's coming right?" Jason asked as he turned from watching the guys with the frisbee to the girl in yellow sitting across from him.

"She's supposed to be." Trini answered.

"Good." He reacted, trying not to smile. But Trini's keen eye caught his act and smiled at him.

"You can smile." She teased. He tried to give her his best "I don't know what you are talking about" look but was failing miserably. "Things seem to be getting better between you two these days."

"I mean.. things aren't bad." He stated not bothering to hide his smile now.

"That's good Jase.. I want you two to be happy, whatever that means for you." She replied warmly. "And.. speaking of Kim."

He turned to see her approaching them from across the park. He had not seen her since she left his room last night after he had continuely kept dozing off during her reading of her presentation. She didn't seem to mind but eventually she had kissed him on the cheek and bid him goodnight. The last image he had saw before he drifted off to sleep was her smiling at him from next to his bed. _If only that was the last image I saw everyday._

"Hey Kim." Trini greeted her first as she had reached their blanket. "You're just in time."

"Hey guys." Kim greeted in return before waving at Zack and Billy who were still tossing the frisbee. She then sat down next to Jason and looked over at him. "You sleep well?"

"Um.. yeah, slept great actually." He answered. "Sorry I just kind of went to sleep on you."

"It's okay, I was pretty much finished anyway." She responded.

"You could have woke me up and kept going, I was enjoying it." He informed her.

"Um.." Trini interrupted. She could not ignore how their exchange did not sound exactly innocent. She watched as they both turned to her and upon seeing her wide eyed expression both suddenly replayed their conversation in their head and realized how it sounded.

"OH MY... no.. that wasn't... we were just talking at his bed..place." Kimberly emphatically explained.

"Yeah.. just talking and then I fell asleep." Jason elaborated, he was sure his face was redder than his Ranger costume could ever be.

"Guys.. it's okay." Trini stated before bursting into laughter at their embarassment. "It just caught me off guard."

"I can imagine." Kim responded laughing a little herself and looking at Jason who was still glowing red. She elbowed him gently and he smiled at her and shook his head.

"Just be glad Zack didn't overhear it, you'd NEVER hear the end of it." Trini explained.

"Oh lord.. you are not kidding." Jason replied, knowing him better than anyone of them. They all three laughed at the thought for a moment before they started to take the food out of the baskets.

"Come on guys and let's eat." Trini said calling over to Billy and Zack and they happily ended their game and made their way over to them. They all settled in and began to eat while sharing stories and laughter.

(****)

"So on a scale of one to ten, how embarassed where you earlier?" Kimberly asked as she and Jason stood at the bottom of the tree leading up to her bedroom.

"Eleven." He answered with a laugh.

"Totally." She agreed. "You coming up?"

"Um.. it's pretty late." He answered and noticed the disappointment evident in her face. Upon seeing it, he changed his tune. "Maybe for a little while."

"Okay." She responded with a smile. She turned to the tree and back to Jason. "Give me a boost?"

"Sure." He replied as he picked her up around the waist and raised her up to where she could easily make the first branch and she nimbly made it the rest of the way with him right behind her.

"So, do you think you would fall asleep on my presentation tonight?" She asked with a laugh as they had both gotten fully into the room.

"I'm not tired.. but you never know." He teased and she playfully slapped him on the stomach.

"I think I left it downstairs, I'll be right back." Kim said she made her way quickly out of the room. Jason stood there looking around for a moment trying to find something interesting to focus his attention on. His eyes found an envelope lying on Kim's dresser. He made his way over to where he could see what was on it. He saw it was adressed to Tommy and he cocked his head slightly, wondering what Kim might be saying in the letter.

He knew that Tommy still called her, although she said he was doing so less and less frequently. He didn't know they were exchanging letters though. For his part he talked to Tommy even less than Kim. They exchanged phone calls every couple of weeks, and it was all very pleasant. He could tell Tommy was still not over losing his powers though. And for Jason it was hard for him to talk to him without the guilt of all of the stuff with Kim coming to the forefront. He was still standing there looking at the letter when Kim made her way back into the room.

"Found it!" She exclaimed as she came in holding the piece of paper in which her presentation was on. She stopped when she saw him looking at the envelope on her dresser.

"Didn't know you guys were writing?" Jason commented as he turned and sat down in the chair in front of the dresser.

"We..uh. we don't." She answered as she made her way over to sit on the edge of the bed. "That would be the first one."

"Okay." He responded. He was about to change the subject when she continued.

"Probably the only one too." She said. He gave her an inquisitive look and she took that as a cue to elaborate. "It's kind of a breakup letter."

"Oh.." He replied, not sure what the appropriate response was. Part of him was overjoyed at hearing this, the other part was sad for his absent friend.

"Yeah.. I just.. I haven't been able to send it." She confessed. He nodded indicating he understood the hesitation. They had been over it all before.

"Well hey.. if you wanna talk about that we can, but I was kind of excited to get to hear the rest of this presentation." He stated offering her a smile. She looked up at him and found herself smiling too. "Choice is yours."

"Well in that case, get yourself comfortable, but try not to fall asleep this time." She teased as she stood up and took the floor. He moved sat back in his chair and waited patiently for her to begin. _It's your choice._


	14. Crystal of Nightmares

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Crystal of Nightmares

Kimberly

"That was awful." Kimberly said as she approached the balance beam located in the Youth Center.

"Tell me about it." Zack replied as he walked alongside of her. "I don't ever want to feel that helpless again."

"Gosh no... everything was just terrifying." Kim agreed as she reached her beam and leaned up against it. "It was all of my insecurities turned up to eleven."

"Yeah.. good thing Jason somehow found the courage to actually destroy the crystal." Zack stated. "I have no idea how he managed to do that."

"It's Jason." Kim responded with the fondness evident in her voice. Zack smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah.. if any of us could beat our fears it's him." Zack agreed. "In fact he found that courage more for us than himself, I'd guarantee it."

"No doubt." Kim replied. "He's pretty awesome like that."

"You know.. speaking of our boy, he seems to have a little more pep in his step lately.." Zack began. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

"Weeelll.." Kim responded a little sheepishly before turning to climb up on the balance beam. She was smiling as got in position to begin her routine.

"I thought so." Zack stated with a big grin as he turned to move over to the punching bag to get a few shots in.

Kimberly went through her routine flawlessly coming to land with a flip off and onto the mats at the end of the beam. As she landed she came face to face with the subject of her last conversation as Jason was standing there in his gi clearly ready to train. He smiled at her and she back up at him.

"Nailed the landing." He commented.

"Why thank you." She responded. "You here to workout?"

"Yeah, got some sparring with Zack to do." He answered as he nodded in Zack's direction who had stopped punching the bag and was moving out to the mats.

"Okay." She responded as he made his way over to the mats to meet Zack. They squared up and began to spar. Their sessions always drew a little bit of a crowd as they were always a spectacle in showmanship and skill. Kimberly made her way up to a table and sat down to watch the show. Jason was the more skilled of the two, but Zack always managed to hold his own in large part due to his enthusiasm and speed.

"Enjoying the show?" Trini asked she sank down into a sit next to Kim. Kim had not even seen her come in the building, due in part to her being distracted by the exhibition going on in front of her.

"Oh..yeah, they are both amazing." Kim answered turning her attention briefly to Trini before back to the match.

"Yes they are." Trini agreed as she watched Kim watch them. She could follow her eyes to see she was watching one more than the other. She just smiled. Kim's eyes widened as Zack went for a fancy spin move, that Jason countered and took him down with a sweep of his legs.

"Wow." Kim reacted. "Jase seems to just be getting better."

"Yeah he does, and I didn't think that was possible." Trini agreed. "Have you and he been training lately?"

"A little bit." Kim answered. They still found themselves regularly meeting up in the park to go over new routines.

"How is that going?" Trini asked.

"Great.. Jason is an amazing teacher." Kim responded. "He has so much patience with me, some of the things are a little hard for me to learn but he never gets frazzled."

"He could never get frazzled at you." Trini commented with a grin. It prompted Kim to steal her glance away from the two young men still sparring over to her friend.

"Jase is like that with everyone though." Kim defended.

"Oh I know, but he is extra attentive to you." Trini countered. Kim could only just smile and nod. She could not deny this fact. She had always chalked it up to their closeness before, but nowadays there may have been other motives. She turned back to see him countering a kick by Zack and taking his legs out from under him once more.

"I don't know where this thing is going between me and him, but I love him to death." Kim stated very candidly.

"Oh for sure.. you know it's funny.." Trini began. "A few months ago I was sitting in this exact position talking to him while he watched you, and he was feeling the exact same way."

(****)

"So how exactly did you find the courage to go after the crystal like that?" Kimberly asked looking over at her walking companion as they made their way down one of the many pathways through the park. He pondered her question for a moment before answering.

"I don't know.. I just thought of all of you guys and how afraid you all were and something inside of me just snapped and I realized I had to break that spell." Jason answered honestly.

"That's exactly what me and Zack suspected." She informed him, beaming with pride.

"Really?" He reacted.

"Yep.. we both knew that you did it more for the team than anything else, because you are an awesome leader like that." She gushed. He felt himself becoming slightly embarrassed at the compliment, never really knowing how to take them.

"If I hadn't had done it, one of you guys would have eventually, we _all_ look out for each other." He replied as she leaned into him gently, finding herself drawn to his humble nature.

"What are your plans for tonight?" She asked as they made their way down a path that led them lakeside.

"Nothing much really, got some math homework." He answered.

"Could you use some help?" She asked. "It's the least I could after I aced my presentation thanks to you."

"I wouldn't turn it down, it's not my strongest class." He answered before bringing them to a stop as he gazed out over the lake.

"It's beautiful." She commented as they took in the scenery. He turned to look at her instead of the lake.

"Yeah.. it is." He answered, his mind no longer on the body of water in front of them. She caught him looking but he turned away quickly to scan the lake once more. She couldn't help but to smile. _Caught you._ She then reached out and took his hand.

"You know what's even more beautiful?" She questioned.

"What?" He asked in return.

"The ocean." She replied. "How about we pay it a visit?"

"Let's do it." He agreed as she pulled him back up to the path and they made their way out of the park and towards the ocean, just a small walk away.

Jason

"You should totally come scuba diving with me sometime." Jason said as he and Kim walked down a pier that lead them out over the ocean.

"I don't know.. maybe someday." She answered as they came to a stop at the end of the pier and both came to rest leaning over the railing.

"You'd love it if I ever got you down there." He commented with a big grin. She nodded and then focused her gaze out over the ocean.

"I was watching you today, when you were sparring with Zack, you are getting better." She informed him. "I didn't think it was possible, but somehow you are."

"I don't know about that, but thanks." He deflected her compliment again, although grateful for the gesture.

"You were looking pretty graceful up on that beam today too." He stated.

"Thank you, but I'm a little rusty." She responded.

"Didn't show." He countered. They stood in silence for a few moments with the only sound being the waves lapping at the posts of the pier beneath them. He finally turned to face her, and she him in response. "Is it okay If I tell you, you look beautiful?"

"Um.. yeah.. yeah it's okay." She responded, a little flustered at his words.

"Cause you look absolutely beautiful." He said. "And I mean I didn't know where we stood and if that was okay for me to tell you that."

"Yeah it's okay." She smiled up at him.

"I mean I know we had agreed to start over, but I wasn't sure.." He began, she cut him off by placing her hand on his wrist.

"It's okay.." She said softer this time, almost a whisper. He moved in closer to her.

"That's good, because I don't want to have to keep stuff like that bottled up." He said as they were now just a couple of inches apart.

"Don't keep it bottled up." She told him as she found herself throwing her arms around his neck. "I want you to be honest around me."

"You sure?" He asked as he now had his hands tentatively wrapped around her midsection.

"Mhmm." She replied as she closed her eyes briefly. _Would she object if I kissed her?_ Jason found himself with a strong urge to do just that right now, but was still a little apprehensive about her reaction. They had managed to not get carried away for awhile but he felt a lot of that resolve leaving him now. Once he had found out that Kim had planned to send a note to Tommy, breaking things off with him, he had decided he would wait for that to resolve itself before he made a move. But now she was here in his arms, in this romantic setting and all of that was beginning to go out the window.

"Kim.. I.." Jason began, but was cut off by the sound of his communicator going off. He was snapped out of his thoughts and he and Kim broke their hug. He stepped back and answered his communicator. "Jason here."

"Jason, you and Kimberly are needed at the park, the other Rangers are being attacked by putties and Goldar." Came Zordon's voice from the device.

"Got it Zordon, we're on it." Jason informed their leader before turning to Kim.

"Maybe we'll finish this conversation later?" She asked. He gave her a smile and a nod before turning to morph.

(****)

"I really dislike when Rita decides to attack twice in one day." Kimberly stated as she watched as Jason opened up his textboook.

"Me too.. glad she doesn't do that often." Jason agreed as he looked up at his book and over at her. "Guess she has to conserve her energy."

"I guess, but it's a pain." Kim said as she scooted closer to him at his kitchen table so she could see the book better. "So where you at?"

"Starting here.." He pointed to a page, but suddenly he caught her flowery scent and his mind started wandering again. _Concentrate Jason._ He tried to look at the book and not the beautiful woman next to him but this was proving to be the hardest task he had ever completed.

"Okay.. umm..." Kim began but turned to see he wasn't looking at the book. She smiled. "So which question are we starting with?"

"Huh?" He asked, still a little caught up.

"Questions... the math book.." She responded laughing a little. "Or was there something else on your mind?"

"Oh.. n..no." He stammered. She closed the book in front of them and turned to fully to face him.

"Uh-huh.. I think maybe we should continue our conversation from before." She stated.

"The.. conversation from before.." He echoed her like a confused parrot.

"Don't play with me, Scott." She replied, her voice teasing. It was fun watching the normally calm, cool, and collected guy so flustered. She had to admit she was getting a big kick out of it.

"I mean.. I just think you are beautiful and it's a little distracting okay?" He said defeatedly with a smile and hands up. She laughed and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You can be a bit of a distraction too you know?" She whispered in his ear before resuming her position in the seat and casually opening the textbook back up as if nothing had just happened. _Like I can study right now._ He reached down and closed the book back, prompting her to look back up at him.

"Nope.. you don't get to just leave it like that." He said shaking his head. And now it was Kim's turn to squirm as he turned it back around on her.

"Just because I say you are a disctraction too?" She asked summoning the courage to meet his gaze.

"Yeah.. how am I distracting to you?" He prodded with much amusement.

"Well.. if you must know.." She began and then paused for a moment. "I think you are very cute okay?"

"Oh.. okay.. so let me see if I've got this all straight... um.. I think you are beautiful, you think I'm cute, and now we got to just forget that and do some math homework.." He explained. "Try.. try to do math homework." _Good luck with that._

"I think that pretty much sums up our current predicament." She stated.

"Well here goes nothing." He said as he opened the book once more and moved his notebook over so he could begin writing. "So it's umm question number twenty."

"Got it." She responded before leaning up against him and over the book.

"Oh and for what it's worth, I'm still totally thinking about how beautiful you are." He added with a teasing grin and chuckle before he started writing on the paper. She gave him a playful slap on the arm which caused him to mess up writing the problem down. "Now look what you did."

"Don't blame me, that was on you." She responded laughing. He found himself laughing along with her.

"Next time I'm just going to ask Billy to help me." He teased between bouts of laughter. "At least he isn't such a distraction."

"Well I can leave and go get him now." She teased as she started to stand up. She stopped when she felt him take her by the hand. "No.. it's okay..I happen to like being distracted."

"Okay..." She replied with a smile, noting how he was still holding her hand even as he began to write again. _You can distract me anytime._ "Jase?"

"Yeah?" He responded as he looked up from the book.

"I'm going to send the letter tomorrow." She stated. She suspected that nothing was really going to happen between them until she did, it was what was holding him back, and he didn't have to tell her that. He nodded.

"Okay.. but.. Kim.." He began. "Send it when you are ready, okay?"

"I.. think I'm ready." She responded.

"Send it when you know." He countered. "Don't worry about me, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled as he pulled her hand up to place a kiss on the back of it before letting it go and continuing his assignment. Soon they began to focus on the task at hand and everything else vanished from their minds. He had meant what he said, he wanted her to be ready and not regret anything if they took the next step. He'd wait for her as long as it took. _She's worth it._


	15. To Flea or Not to Flee

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

To Flea or Not to Flee

Kimberly

"Next week, you are sure?" Kim asked into her phone receiver as she sat on the side of her bed playing with the telephone chord absentmindedly.

"Yep.. I'll be there for "Parent's Day". "The voice on the other end of the line responded.

"Wow.." Kim replied, not sure what to do with the news.

"I'm so excited to get to see everyone again, but especially you." Tommy explained.

"Everyone is going to be excited to see you too Tommy." She reacted. Her eyes immediately darted over to the envelope lying on her dresser. She had once again decided today was the day she was going to send it, but with this news that would change her plans.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Of course.. me too." She answered.

"Everything okay?" He questioned, detecting something was off in her voice. He expected her to be much more excited.

"No.. yeah everything is fine." She fibbed.

"You sure, you don't seem as excited as I thought you'd be." He stated a little dejectedly.

"I am excited, just surprised is all." She responded with her best attempt at reassurance in her voice. _I'll just give have to give you the news in person._

"I thought you might be." He said, his voice a little more cheerful now.

"Yeah, of course Tommy.. we've all missed you." She answered, once again careful in her wording. "I'm sure your parents will be glad to have you back in town too."

"Oh yeah.. mom's already planning every minute I'm there." He replied with a laugh. "Don't worry though, I'll slip away to see you."

"That'll be good." She responded.

"Well hey.. I know it's getting about time for you to leave for school." He stated. "See you next week, Beautiful."

"Next week it is." She responded. "And Tommy, it will be good to see you again." _But it may not be a happy reunion._

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." She responded before hanging up the receiver and walking over to her dresser. She took the envelope that contained her letter to him and examined it for a moment before opening a drawer and placing it inside.

Jason

"Hey bro, you just about missed me." Jason said as he placed his bookbag down on the couch and shifted the phone receiver to his right ear.

"Well I'm glad I caught you." Tommy spoke. "I've got some big news."

"What's that?" Jason was intrigued.

"I'm coming back for a visit!" Tommy stated excitedly.

"Wow.. that's great man!" Jason responded also enthusiastically. "When!?"

"Coming in for "Parent's Day" next week." Tommy answered, pleased that his friend seemed excited for his return.

"It's going to be great to see you again, I'm sure the whole team will be excited too." Jason replied.

"Yeah.." Tommy's voice suddenly lost a little of it's exuberance.

"Everything okay bro?" Jason asked as he sensed the disturbance in his friend's tone.

"It's just.. you are the second person I've told..." Tommy began. "And uh.. Kim, she wasn't as excited as you sound to be honest." _Oh, now what do I say?_

"Really?" He responded with the only thing that could come to mind.

"Yeah.. is everything okay with her?" Tommy asked.

"As far as I know, yeah." Jason replied. He knew it was not his place to tell him about Kim's letter.

"Jase?" Tommy spoke softly.

"Yeah?" Jason answered.

"Has she found someone else?" Tommy questioned. _This sucks._

"Has she said anything?" Jason asked. Tommy went silent for a moment, which caused Jason to become slightly nervous. _Did she tell him on the phone?_

"Jase.. you'd tell me if she had right?" Tommy inquired a little more desperation in his voice.

"Tommy, she is not seeing anyone else." Jason responded. There was a couple beats of silence once more. "But this is probably something you should talk to her about."

"Yeah.. uh.. maybe she just wasn't feeling well this morning, or maybe I just took her by such surprise she didn't know how to react." Tommy finally responded.

"Maybe so." Jason agreed. He was starting to feel some of the old guilt creep back up on him. It was easy to believe that maybe Tommy was moving on from Kim, until you talked to him and heard it in his voice how hurt he was just thinking she had someone else. He wanted to be angry at him for not moving on, but the reality is he knew if he were in his shoes he probably couldn't move on that easily either.

"Hey bro, I best let you get to school." Tommy said. "It'll be real good to catch up next week."

"Yeah it will, Tommy." Jason agreed. "Take care."

"Bye." Tommy said before hanging up. Jason hang up the phone and retrieved his backpack from the couch before heading over to the door. He opened it to see Kim standing there getting ready to knock.

"Hey.." Kim greeted him as she lowered her hand.

"Hey, I thought I was meeting you at your house?" Jason responded.

"You are late." She informed him. He glanced at the clock on the living room wall and saw she was right.

"Oh... sorry about that.. I uh.. just got off the phone.." He began.

"With Tommy?" She interrupted.

"Yeah." He confirmed before making his way out the front door and onto the porch with her. They wordlessly made their way down the steps and started the walk to school.

"He called me too." She told him.

"Yeah, he mentioned that." He responded. "So he's coming back next week."

"Yep." She nodded in agreement with his words.

"You excited to see him?" He asked as they crossed the street. She was hesitating with her answer, and he wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Kind of." She finally answered. She quickly followed that up. "But I'm kind of nervous too."

"How come?" He questioned.

"Because..." She responded glancing up at him. He turned to look at her.

"The letter.. did you send it?" He asked.

"Was going to put it in box this morning." She answered.

"Oh.. so.." He hesitated now, not sure how to ask the next question. "When he visits.."

"Am I going to tell him then?" She spoke the words he had left unsaid.

"I.. yeah." He responded.

"Yeah." She answered. He nodded and took her hand as they continued on their way to school

Kimberly

 _I'm so glad this place didn't have to close down._ Kim smiled as she looked around the Youth Center that just the previous day was in danger of shutting it's doors. That is, until Jason had given the reward money he had got for finding a lost dog over to Ernie to keep the place open. That gesture spoke volumes to what kind of character he had and she found herself smiling even wider now.

"Man.. I have got to find a way to repay Jason." Ernie said from behind the bar. Kim turned to face him.

"He'll probably tell you that just keeping the Youth Center open is enough." Kim replied as she took a drink from the juice in front of her.

"He's an awesome guy." Ernie commented in return. "I'll think of something to do to repay him."

"He is pretty great." Kim agreed as Ernie moved down the bar to take someone's order a few seats down.

"Watcha drinking?" Came a voice from behind Kim. She smiled and spun around on her stool.

"Mango juice." She answered as she took another sip of it before handing it out to Jason. "Try a sip."

"Okay." He said before taking the cup from her and getting a drink. "Not bad."

"It's amazing here... gosh I would have missed this place." She answered as she watched him hop up on the stool next to her.

"Definitely." He agreed as he rested his elbows on the bar in front of him. She placed her hand on his bicep and he turned to face her.

"That was super sweet what you did for Ernie." She informed him with a smile.

"It's the least I could do.. I.." He began, but before he could finish Ernie caught sight of him and came over to them.

"Jason!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Ernie." Jason greeted him with a smile. "It's really nice to see all of those 'going out of business' signs down."

"Well I have you to thank for that." Ernie responded. "Say, I owe you big, I want to do something for you."

"Nah.. it's okay Ernie, just you keeping this place open is enough for me." Jason replied. Ernie just shook his head and turned to Kim.

"You were right." He told her. Jason looked back and forward between Ernie and Kim, waiting for an explanation. "She said you'd say those exact words, but I'm telling you I'll think of something to do for you."

"Really Ernie, it's okay, just keep doing what you do here." Jason replied with a dismissive smile. Ernie nodded before making his way down the bar once more to take another order for someone. Jason turned to look out over the place and saw Zack and Trini sparring on the mats, while Billy sat nearby watching the exchange. He also saw Bulk and Skull at one of the arcade games in the corner. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and that was enough for him.

"You are a very special guy." Kim got his attention as he turned back to her. He shook his head "no". "Yes you are."

"Any of us would have done the same thing." He stated before quickly moving on to a different subject. "You get any homework today?"

"Nope." She answered. He smiled at her response. She cocked her head at him slightly.

"That's good, you feel like getting in a little training tonight?" He asked. She smiled up at him and crinkled her nose slightly.

"Of course." She answered as they both hopped off their stools and headed out the door.

(****)

"That's it.. wow." He said as he watched Kim flawlessly complete a routine he had just showed her. "That was awesome."

"Really?" She asked.

"Gosh yes, like.. maybe even better than I could have done it." He answered.

"Now you are fibbing." She responded shaking her head at him.

"No, there is something about the way you move, with your gymanstics background... it is pretty amazing." He informed her as he took a few steps back in the sand. They had decided at her request to move their session to the beach, and looking at her now with the ocean behind her and the sun framing her, he was very happy with their change of location.

"Well I'm gonna take that compliment and run with it." She told him as she made her way over to stand next to him so she could take in the view of the ocean as well.

"We should go for a swim." He finally said after a few moments.

"I don't have a suit.. or I would say let's go for it." She responded. He turned to her with a mischevious grin on his face. She started shaking her head "no." "Don't you even think about it."

"I mean... a suit is not required for a little swim." He reasoned. Before she could protest any further he had swept her off her feet and was making his way towards the shoreline.

"Jason Scott.. you put me down right now!" She tried to give her best commanding voice through fits of giggles. He got to the edge of the water line and sat her down just so that her bare feet were now in the edge of the water.

"You didn't really think I would just throw you in did you?" He asked as he stood there with her still clinging to him around the neck.

"Yes.. oh yes I totally did!" She exclaimed her voice still tinted with laughter.

"Come on now.. give me more credit than that." He said through his own laughter.

"Oh..I think I'm giving you the exact amount of credit you deserve." She responded. He wrapped his arms back around her waist so they were in an embrace now. She jumped at first, fearing he was about to pick her up and toss her into the water but when she realized he was just hugging her she sunk into the hug and buried her face into his chest. The hug finally broke apart and he smiled down at her.

"We'll come back some time when we are properly dressed for it." He stated before he turned to move away from the water. He was completely unprepared for when she grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards and into the water. He surfaced to find her standing there doubled over in laughter. He jumped out out of the water and charged after her. "Oh.. is that how it is.."

"Jason!" She exclaimed playfully as he grabbed her around the waist from behind and pulled her back into the water with him. They both surfaced at the same time and she shook her head and wiped the water out of her eyes. It was his turn to laugh now. She gave him a playful smack on the exposed part of his shoulder. "I guess I deserved that."

"I think so.." He agreed before she splashed his face with water, and he returned the gesture. This want on for several moments before she called a truce as he was getting much more water on her than vice-versa.

"Jason?" She finally spoke after they had stopped splashing each other.

"Yeah?" He answered as he waded a little closer towards her.

"Whatever happens, I love this.. I love us." She said her voice desperately trying to convey the sincerity in her words.

"I love us too." He agreed as he pulled her into another hug. _I'll always love us._


	16. Return of an Old Friend

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Return of an Old Friend

Jason

"So how does it feel to be a Ranger again bro?" Jason asked as he looked over at the teen in green sitting next to him at the Juice Bar.

"Oh man.. I don't know if I can describe it.. I had missed it so much." Tommy responded as she smiled in thought of it.

"It was really good to see you back in action." Jason informed him.

"Man I was just glad I could help out again." Tommy responded as he looked out over the Youth Center at the various students and parents mingling about for "Parent's Day." "I certainly wasn't expecting all of this when I came back into town."

"Leave it to Rita to surprise everyone." Jason commented as he also took in the scene around him. "And if you hadn't came back and used the powers, I would have had to and who knows what would have happened.. they are meant for you."

"Yeah, but hey.. at least it all worked out." Tommy said as he saw his parents in the corner talking to Kimberly's mother. He looked for Kimberly and found her conversing with Billy and Trini on the other side of the room. He then turned to Jason. "Jase?"

"Yeah?" Jason reacted.

"You think she was happy to see me again?" Tommy asked. He didn't need to say who the she he was referring to was, Jason knew. Jason shifted in his seat a little bit and turned to face Tommy directly.

"Yeah man, of course she was, we all were." Jason answered honestly.

"I mean.. I know the circumstances were bad, but things still seemed a bit off." Tommy responded. Jason nodded his head.

"Have you asked her about it?" Jason asked.

"Haven't really had a chance to." Tommy answered.

"Then.. I think maybe you should do that before you worry." Jason advised him.

"I just don't want to make something out of it, if nothing is there." Tommy explained.

"I understand, but it's eating at you.. and you might as well get it out there, she'll understand." Jason countered. Tommy nodded in agreement and then smiled as he saw Kimberly approaching the both of them. Jason turned and saw her approaching as well as she made her way up the steps to meet them at the bar.

"What are you two guys talking about?" Kim asked a she was now standing in front of them.

"Just.. uh.. how good it is to be back." Tommy answered and Jason nodded along.

"Well it's good to have you back." Kim responded warmly.

"Yeah.. uh.. hey.." Tommy began before looking over at Jason, almost for encouragement, and then back to Kimberly. "Um.. could you and I go somewhere private and talk?"

"S..sure." She replied before glancing up at Jason and then quickly back to Tommy. Tommy smiled and they both turned to make their way out of the Juice Bar.

Kimberly

"What's on your mind? Kim asked her voice remaining casual, as she looked up at Tommy walking along side her as they made their way over through the park.

"Well.. um.."He paused before stopping and turning to face her. "I guess I just had something I have been wanting to ask you."

"Okay." She responded. _What can this be?_

"So.. I guess I felt like maybe you weren't as excited to see me as I expected you to be.." Tommy began.

"Tommy...I.." Kim cut him off.

"No.. wait.. let me say this or I'll never get it out." Tommy pleaded softly. She nodded for him to continue. "I kind of worried, since I've been gone so long... that maybe you were seeing someone else."

"I'm not seeing anyone else." She answered honestly. _Jason and I aren't.._ He let out a little sigh and reached down and took her hand. "Tommy.."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." He responded. "I know when we left things, it was kind of up in the air.."

"Yeah it was." She reacted.

"But.. the way things were going, I just.. if I hadn't lost my powers and left.." He continued. "I guess I figured that you and I, would you know be together." Kim didn't respond for a moment, unsure of what to say. _Say something, anything._

"Tommy.. a lot has happened since you left." She finally found her words.

"I know.. I'm sorry I missed it all." He quickly added.

"And when you leave again.." She continued. Upon hearing this he smiled.

"That's just it.. I'm not leaving again." He beamed as he spoke. She was stunned and had suddenly lost her train of thought.

"You are staying?" She asked.

"Yeah.. I've missed all of this, missed you." He confessed. "I was hoping uh.. we could you know pick up where we left off?" _This changes everything._

(****) 

"So what did you say to that?" Trini asked as she sat down on her friend's front porch steps.

"Um..I said.. 'Maybe'.." Kim responded as she took a seat next to Trini.

"Just maybe... how did he take that?" Trini questioned further.

"He seemed to understand.. he hugged me and we made our way back into the Youth Center and went on as normal." Kim replied as she pulled her knees up and rested her arms on them.

"So what are you going to do?" Trini asked as she assumed a similar posture.

"I don't know, I mean.. when I thought he wasn't coming back it made it all so easier." Kim answered. "Now.. I mean, if I end everything with him, what will that do to the team?"

"You have to think of yourself too." Trini stated. _It's not that simple._

"I am.. but I can't just end things with Tommy and turn around and try to have something with Jason while we are all supposed to co-exist peacefully on a team.." Kim explained defeatedly. Trini nodded, although she could not really understand what a mess Kim had found herself in. "But Jason.. he.. he's been so sweet and patient with all of this."

"Have you talked to him, do you think he knows Tommy is staying?" Trini inquired.

"I haven't talked to him, but I'm sure Tommy told him." Kim responded as she absentmindedly started tracing the shape of her communicator.

"Yeah, he probably has." Trini agreed. "You should talk to Jason though, maybe he can help bring some clarity to it."

"Maybe.. or maybe I'll just feel all kinds of things that will confuse everything more." Kim answered with a sigh.

"Do you still feel things for Tommy?" Trini asked. Kim turned to her for a moment and back towards her communicator. _Do I?_

"I think so.. I mean, yeah I still like him.." Kim finally answered after giving it much thought.

"And Jason?" Trini continued.

"Of course." Kim answered with a little more assuredness in her voice that Trini noticed.

"Talk to Jason..." Trini urged her. She then reached over and embraced her friend. Kim was more grateful for Trini than she probably knew, she was so wise and understanding for her age. She returned the hug and then heard Trini clear her throat prompting them to break apart. She saw Trini looking in a particular direction and turned to see what had gotten her attention. "Looks like you might get your chance to talk to him sooner than later."

Kim saw him approaching from the direction of his house. His hands were in his pockets and he looked almost unsure of himself, which was not his usual confident stature. He looked up and saw the two girls sitting there watching him and he smiled at them as he finally made his way to her walkway and up it.

"Hey." Jason directed to both of them as he stopped on the pathway a few feet in front of where they were sitting.

"Hey." Both girls greeted him in unison.

"So I guess you both heard the news about Tommy staying?" He asked.

"Yeah we have." Trini answered before standing up.

"I think he is wanting us all to get together later tonight and hang out like old times." Jason stated. "Maybe catch a movie or something."

"Sounds like fun." Trini responded. "Call me when you guys set the plans."

"Will do." Jason answered.

"I gotta be heading home." Trini informed the two.

"Don't leave on my account." Jason said, suddenly feeling as if he might have interrupted an important conversation.

"I'm not.. and I'll see you guys later okay?" Trini responded before waving at both of them and turning to leave."

"Bye Trini, and thanks." Kim told her as she watched her walk away. Trini just nodded and smiled at her.

"Bye." Jason also added before turning his attention back to Kim and sinking down onto the steps beside her. "Everything okay?"

"Not really." She answered honestly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"It's Tommy.. we talked.." She began, finding it hard to meet his gaze.

"He wants to pick up where you two left off doesn't he?" Jason asked. She nodded in response and they sat in silence for a moment, both finding a spot down the street to fixate on. "And you?"

"Me.. I thought I had it all figured out, but now.." She answered candidly before turning to face him. She could see the sadness in his expression and it was breaking her heart. "Jase.. you know how I feel about you."

"I do.." He agreed as he eyes still would not turn to meet hers. "But it doesn't change anything does it?" _I can't hurt him._

"Jason..." She began, her voice pleading. _Look at me._

"It's okay Kim.. I understand, I really do." He stated, closing his eyes. He could feel her gaze and was trying hard not to meet it. "You can't hurt him.. he's vulnerable and you still have feelings for him."

"I have feelings for you.." She responded feeling her eyes welling up.

"I won't make you choose you know?" He stated.

"I.." She began but she felt her voice breaking and stopped. At this sound he finally gave in and turned to her.

"Hey.. listen.. please don't cry.." His voice was comforting and concerned.

"I don't want to hurt anyone.." Kim replied with a much more unsteady voice.

"I'm strong right now.. I can handle it, but Tommy.." Jason reasoned although his words were coming from the brain and not the heart. "Even if you end it with him.."

"We can't be together.." She finished as a tear slid down her cheek. Jason took in a deep breath and reached up to wipe the tear away. She leaned into his touch with her eyes closed and he held his hand there for a moment. Finally he lowered his hand and fixed his gaze off in the horizon. "Jason.."

She stopped because it really felt like there was nothing more could be said right now. Whatever that was going on between them, it couldn't continue now. They didn't have to add anything else to it, it was just the way it had to be. Team and unity first. He finally stood up and began to walk away worldlessly. He stopped half way down the walkway took a deep breath and turned back to her.

"Um.. I'll see you later tonight right..." He spoke quietly. "When we get together."

"Y.. yeah.. I'll be there." She responded her voice not rising much above a whisper either. He nodded and then turned to continue on his way.

Jason

 _It's all going back to the way it was._ Jason's mind was hardly on the movie he had just taken in with his group of friends as they all filed out of the theater. They organically found themselves walking in a line down the sidewalk. She was on the opposite end of the line from him, and Tommy was next to her. He snuck a quick glance down her way and saw her catch his eyes. He quickly broke contact and began looking at the sidewalk in front of them.

"Anyone hungry?" Zack spoke up from the middle of the line.

"I could eat." Billy answered from between him and Tommy.

"Good.. let's get some pizza." Zack answered as he pointed in the direction of the pizza shop just ahead of them.

"Hey.. umm.. is it okay if I get a raincheck on that?" Jason spoke up from the end of the line, prompting all heads to turn his way, including hers. "I.. uh.. got something I just remembered I need to do at home."

"You sure?" Zack asked in return.

"Yeah.. you guys go ahead and eat some for me." Jason answered.

"You know you ain't gotta tell me that." Zack responded with a laugh, prompting the others to chuckle as well. Jason turned to cross the street and leave the group. He had gotten half across when he heard a voice call after him.

"Yo Jase, wait up." Tommy called from behind him as he jogged to catch up with him on the other side of the street now. Jason stopped and turned to meet him, his eyes catching the rest of the group entering the pizza parlor. She was the last to go in and turned to catch a quick glance of him before entering. "Everything okay man, you've hardly said a word tonight?"

"Oh.. I'm sorry bro.. and yeah everything is fine." Jason answered, genuinely feeling bad if he had put a damper on their outing.

"Hey it's okay.. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Tommy informed him, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm okay.. it's okay." Jason responded offering him his best smile.

"Okay.. well.. hey..in some good news, it seems like things are getting better between Kim and I." Tommy added, turning to glance towards her in the window of the pizza place. He genuinely thought that this was be good news to Jason.

"That's.. great." Jason offered in return. He watched Tommy as he beamed at the sight of her in the window. He wanted to so much to share in his happiness, but he couldn't, not now.

"Maybe things will eventually go back to the way they were." Tommy said hopefully. Far be it from Jason to ever crush anyone's hope so he just nodded.

"Yeah.. maybe in time they will." Jason added as Tommy finally turned back to face him.

"I won't keep you man, but you sure you can't join us?" Tommy asked.

"Um.. some other time." Jason responded. Tommy nodded and patted his shoulder.

"For sure." Tommy stated before heading back across the street. Jason watched him enter the restaurant and immediately take the seat next to Kim. _His place._ He watched for just a moment more as Zack said something and the whole gang laughed. Finally he turned to make his way on towards his home.


	17. Two Heads Are Better Than One

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Two Heads Are Better Than One

Kimberly

 _Seems like everything is returning to normal._ Kim studied her reflection in her mirror for a moment as she considered the events of the day and her life in general at the moment. Tommy had been back with the team for over a week now and had seemed to slide comfortably back into his role as the Green Ranger, albeit with unstable powers. The rest of the team had welcomed him back with open arms and seem to enjoy having the extra fire power again.

Then there was Jason. He seemed most happy of everyone to have him back. He was a walking contradiction in that way. She knew there was this part of Jason who was hurt. He could hide it from the whole world, but not her, not ever. Outwardly though he was the most supportive and vocal about how great it was to have Tommy back. Today they had teamed up and it was truly like old times.

Kimberly shook her head a blew a little bit of her bangs up out of her eyes in a big sigh. She should be happy. She should be glad that Jason seemed okay. But she knew that things between them were not right. She could sense it and she couldn't blame him. In fact it was as much on her end as his. _Probably more on my end._

Kim made her way over to her bedside and turned the covers down. She sunk into the bed and adjusted her pillows up against the headboard before reaching over and grabbing a book she had on her nightstand. She was hoping to get lost in it awhile and maybe it would shut her thoughts out about her own crazy life for just a little while. She traced the cover of the book for just a moment before opening it up to the bookmarked page. She had just started to read the first line when she heard the sound of a pebble strike her window.

Kim sat up for a moment. _Is it really him?_ She started to get up but decided she must have just been hearing things. He hadn't came over in awhile and they weren't talking much these days. She refocused back on the book and settled back down. Once more she was interrupted by the soft ping of a pebble against glass. She sat up once more and this time knew she couldn't ignore it.

She made her way tentatively over to her window, still not expecting to see anything. Her breath caught in her throat a little as he came into view walking away from her house. She quickly threw open the window to call to him.

"Jason!" She called. He spun around upon hearing her voice.

"Did I wake you? He asked, his voice much quieter than hers.

"N.. No.. I was just reading." She answered, still not quite sure if she was really seeing him. He slowly made his way over to the tree and put a hand on the trunk. He hesitated for a moment before looking up at her.

"Can I come up?" He asked. _Of course._

"Sure." She responded as she watched him climb up the tree in his usually effortless manner. He was now on the branch right in front of her.

"Um.." He stated as he waited for her to move so he could climb in. She realized at this that she had just been staring at him and sheepishly stepped back out of the way.

"Sorry.. I guess.. um.. I just.. it's been awhile." She reacted as he placed his feet on her floor and turned to face her.

"I'm real." He informed her, reading her thoughts all too well. She smiled at his words.

"Guess you can still read my mind huh?" She questioned searching his eyes for insight into his.

"Of course.. some things will never change." He answered as he sat down on a chair she kept near her bed. She made her way to sit on the edge of her bed, facing him. She continued to stare at him despite herself. She was trying to figure out what sort of visit to expect. "So.. um.. I guess you are wondering what I'm doing here."

"You are always welcome here." She quickly responded.

"But.. things being what they are, I know you weren't expecting me." He stated. He watched her for a moment before smiling. "Especially since you are still trying to figure out if I am really here or not."

"I'm sorry." She responded as she lowered her gaze from him momentarily before looking back up to see him still smiling at her. _I've missed that smile._

"No it's okay.. it really is." He reacted as he leaned forward in the chair and rested his elbows on his legs. "Heck.. I'd be reacting the same way if you had showed up at my window in the middle of the night."

"It shouldn't be that way between us." She thought out loud.

"Exactly.." He agreed. "And that's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"What are we doing Kim?" He asked in return. Before she could answer he continued. "This is us here.. I think we are losing sight of that."

"Yeah.. we are." She concurred.

"This past week or so, we've barely spoken.. barely even looked at each other." He considered his words as he spoke them. "I've not been able to look you in the eyes."

"I've noticed." She responded as she looked up to see he was willing now to meet her gaze. They held that for a moment, then he began to speak again.

"I don't like it." He told her.

"I hate it." She told him. He stood up from his seat and made his way to sit on the window sill.

"So what do you say let's do something about that?" He asked.

"I'd like that." She agreed. He smiled at her, garnering one of out her in response once again.

"Look.." He began but stopped as he searched for the words. "I know that things.. well you know how they are."

"Yeah.." She agreed. She did know exactly what he meant.

"But I can't live without my best friend." He stated. _I can't live without you either._ She found herself jumping up and running to embrace him in a hug before she believed she had even formed a thought about doing so.

"I've missed you." She said into his shoulder as she felt his arms come around her. He was fully embracing her just as hard and enthusiastically as she was him now as the surprise of it wore off.

"Same here.." He replied as they pulled back enough to see each other. "I don't want anything to come between us.."

"Me either Jase." She agreed.

"So I'm here.. as your best friend and I'm asking you to be mine too, no matter what." He told her. She nodded up at him.

"Always." She informed him before sinking back down into his chest and he squeezed her tight once more.

Jason

"Someone seems energetic this morning." Zack stated a little out of breath as he made his way to sit down on a bench near the mats in the Youth Center. He watched as Jason smiled and walked over the weight bench next to them. He lied down and began to do some presses on it with ease. "Now you gonna lift after that sparring session.. what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing.." Jason replied between presses. "Just in a good mood."

"Well that's obvious, but you haven't had one of those in awhile." Zack informed him.

"Yeah.. guess I have been kind of a bummer lately." Jason said as he put the bar up and sat up on the bench.

"Hey man.. don't sweat it, it's just really good to see you like this again." Zack explained. "What changed?"

"Just.. decided to snap out of it." Jason answered.

"Just like that?" Zack reacted.

"I talked to Kim." Jason confessed. "We kind of hashed everything out."

"Really?" Zack questioned.

"Yeah.. you know.. just decided that whatever happens we are still friends and that's what matters." Jason explained.

"And you are okay with that?" Zack asked. He watched as Jason seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"You know.. it's crazy, but yeah.. I am." Jason answered honestly.

"I thought you.." Zack began.

"I do.. it's still there." Jason cut him off. "But there's more to her than that, more to us than that... that part may always be there, but so will our friendship."

"That makes sense, but.. I don't know.. if I felt for a girl like I know you do, and I couldn't be with her, that'd be rough." Zack informed him.

"Sure.. it's rough." Jason agreed. "But you know what's rougher?"

"What's that?" Zack asked in return.

"Not having your best friend in your life." Jason answered before lying back down and continuing his set.

(****)

"Give up Jason.. you can't win this fight and you know it!" Goldar shouted as he swung his sword violently at Jason's chest, connecting with such force as to knock the Red Ranger down the hill in a heap. Jason clutched at his chest and rose slowly.

"That's where you are wrong Goldar!" Jason replied defiantly. He gathered himself and fully charged back up the hill at his attacker and swung his own sword strike at him. Goldar expertly blocked the slash, but was not expecting the kick that would follow and now he found himself rocking backwards.

"You got lucky Red Ranger." Goldar sneered as he threw a punch at his enemy that was blocked and countered. He cried in pain as the white gloved fist connected under his gold plated chin.

"Maybe you are just unlucky." Jason responded as he swung a spin kick that was ducked by his larger opponent he turned quickly in a defensive stance expecting a counterstrike. He had guessed correctly. Goldar's sword was coming at him once more. Jason blocked it with his own sword and now they were locked in a test of will and strength.

"Today is the day I finally end you for good!" Goldar said with a snarl as he was now mere inches away from Jason's helmet. Jason didn't respond to the remark, but instead took a step back, causing his opponent to lose his balance. As Goldar stumbled forward Jason hit him with a thunderous kick in the back which sent the gold beast face forward on the ground. Jason lifted his wrist to contact Zordon to inform him of the surprise attack he had found himself in. "Go ahead Jason.. call your friends.. I come to you one on one and you cannot fight fair."

Jason lowered his wrist and tightened his grip on his sword as he watched Goldar stand up. Rita's chief henchmen bent down and retrieved his own sword before assuming a fighting stance with it.

"Go on.. call them.." Goldar taunted. "Maybe Tommy will come and save the day."

"We gonna talk or fight?" Jason asked in return as he watched a sinister grin form on his challenger's face.

"That strike a nerve with you, Red Ranger?" Goldar continued. "It's true though.. he shows up again and suddenly it's all about him right?"

"No.. we are a team." Jason answered.

"And the way the Pink Ranger is so taken with him.. you know she used to look at you like that." Goldar continued as he and Jason were circling each other now.

"I know what you are trying to do." Jason informed him. "It's not gonna work."

"I'm not telling you anything you don't already know." Goldar stated. "His presence makes you weaker.."

"No!" Jason rebutted emphatically. "We are stronger with him and you and Rita know it!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Goldar remarked in response. "But it's just a matter of time, before he takes over the team and you are.."

Jason didn't let him finish, he lept in the air and threw a flying kick at Goldar's chest. Goldar swatted him aside and swung his sword at him, knocking him to the ground in a shower of sparks in electricity.

"Pathetic.. Tommy would not go down so easily!" Goldar said with a dismissive laugh. Jason rose to his feet charging blindly one more time, his rage clouding his skill. Goldar once again easily side stepped his charged and landed another powerful strike with his golden sword. Jason cried out in pain as the strike shook him and sent him rolling across the ground. Deep down, Jason knew he should call for back up but there was something so personal about this fight that he could not help but to continue to engage on his own.

"Goldar.. I'm.. getting really tired of you." Jason said between breaths as he regained his composure and footing.

"Then do something about me weakling." Goldar countered. "Or call in a real challenge for me."

Jason attacked again, this time with his sword, he anticipated Goldar blocking his strike and switched it up at the last minute. He landed a blow to the beast's shoulder prompting him to immediately grab at it in pain. He didn't give him time to recover before he had landed a vicious spin kick to the side of the monster's head. Goldar spun around from the force of the blow. He corrected his position in time to find another powerful kick landing on his chest.

"Argh!" Goldar exclaimed as he felt his feet coming out from underhim from a sweeping kick. He hit the ground with a powerful thud and looked up to see the Red Ranger standing over him with his sword hovering over his chest. Goldar closed his eyes preparing for his end, but the faint sound of teleportation could be heard from his right. He looked to see the other Rangers approaching.

"Jason!" Tommy called out as he saw the Red Ranger perched victoriously over Goldar. Jason turned to the direction of his call and Goldar used that moment to teleport out from underneath Jason. Jason lowered his sword to his side and turned to face his teammates.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked as she moved to place a hand on Jason's wrist.

"Why didn't you contact us?" Trini asked as she found herself standing by her pink teammate who was still properly fussing over Jason's condition.

"I uh.. I'm sorry." Jason responded. "He wanted to face me one on one and appealed to my.. honor."

"Still though, it's Goldar man, you couldn't trust that." Tommy spoke up. Jason turned sharply in his direction.

"You would have done the same thing." Jason stated matter-of-factly. Tommy took a step back from the weight of Jason's words. "I'm sorry bro... it's just.. you are right I shouldn't have trusted him."

"You sure you are okay?" Kim asked once more from her position in front of him.

"I'm okay.. really." Jason replied even as he felt a stinging pain on his chest. His grimace was hidden under his mask.

"If he challenges you like that again.." Zack began.

"I'll contact you guys." Jason finished.

Kimberly

 _He's hurt I know it._ Kimberly found her mind racing almost as fast as her feet as she made her way across Jason's yard in a run. She stopped at his window to catch her breath before peaking inside. She saw him standing with his back to her in front of his mirror gingerly wrapping his midsection with bandage. She could tell he was in pain. Somehow she had knew he was. She caught sight of his handsome features in the mirror as he grimaced with each pull of the bandage. She rapped on his window startling him.

"Kim.. I.." He spoke as he made his way over to the window to fully open it. He motioned her in as he reached to retrieve his shirt off of the back of a nearby chair. He stopped when he felt her hand tracing his bandage softly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked her tone soft but with strong hint of disappointment.

"I didn't think it was all that serious." Jason answered as he placed his hand over hers.

"It looks serious." Kim stated her eyes now back on the bandage.

"Just some bruising, nothing we haven't encountered before." He dismissed her concern.

"Why didn't you call for us?" She continued her questioning. He sighed in response. This prompted her to look up at him once more. "What did he say to you?"

"Just the usual taunting, you know.." Jason answered as he made his way over to the chair next to them and gingerly sat down in it.

"I don't believe that." She said. "It wouldn't make you override your common sense."

"I told you.. he appealed to my honor to fight him one on one.. and hey he held up his end of it, for once it wasn't a trap." Jason explained as his eyes shifted from hers to the view outside of his window.

"Is that all Jason?" She asked in a soft pleading tone. "Don't lie to me."

"He made it personal." Jason finally confessed, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye before returing to the same spot he had been looking.

"Personal how?" Kim asked as she moved next to the chair and into his field of vision.

"It's stupid." Jason responded as he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Just stuff about Tommy.. and you.." He responded with candor. "But Kim.. it's okay, I should not have let it bother me like that."

"What about us?" She prodded gently. Jason stood up and made his way to stand next to her by the window. He looked out past her for a moment, before she turned to face him and placed her hand on his.

"Taunted me about Tommy taking my place... on the team.. with you." Jason told her as he turned to face her.

"Oh Jason.. you know better than that." She answered soothingly.

"It's okay really.. I was stupid for even listening to him." He stated. "If I'm going to lead our team, I got to be stronger than that."

"You are the strongest person I know... but we all have a vulnerable spot." She told him as she wrapped her arm around his much larger one. They stood like that for several moments gazing out the window as the first rain drops from an approaching storm began to spatter against the side of the house and ground below them.

"You are going to get wet if you don't head home soon." He commented as he glanced up at the skies.

"I'm not going anywhere." She answered as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Thanks Kim." He answered, ever grateful for her presence.


	18. On Fins and Needles

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

On Fins and Needles

Jason

 _I didn't mean any of those things I said._ Jason was continually telling himself this as he was alone in his thoughts now. He was considering the events of the day as he sat at the desk in his room and tried his best to focus on the textbook in front him. Instead of thoughts of how to work out the latest algebra equation though, he was instead thinking about the spell he had spent the better part of his day in. Specifically how said spell had turned him against Tommy, how a lot of insults were exchanged and it had almost came to blows.

Jason sat back in his chair and rubbed his face, trying as best he could to clear the thoughts out of his mind. Nothing he did seem to work though. The particularly troubling aspect of what had transpired was how he felt like there was a layer of truth for both of them in the harsh words they had spoken to each other. _Did he mean what he said?_

Jason had considered his words over and over in his head. He wondered if he really resented Tommy as much as he seemed to in his altered state. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that despite his best efforts part of him was still resentful to his newest teammate. Suddenly Goldar's taunting from weeks ago was coming back into his mind.

Jason sighed as he stood up and went over to stand by his window to look out across the neighborhood. If he really did resent Tommy, he had to let go of those feelings. He felt like he was doing a decent job of that, but after today he wasn't so sure. More than any of the issues with the Green Ranger's role on the team, the part that most bothered Jason was the situation with Kim and he knew it. All of the other stuff, he knew he could overlook and forget in time. Stealing Kim's heart, that was something he wasn't sure he could get over so easily.

 _Does he really have her heart, has it gone that far?_ Jason's eyes instinctively made their way over to the direction of her house at this thought. He could only make out her roof above the tree line but found his gaze fixated on that point. This triangle he had unwittingly found himself in had taken it's toll on him for sure. He could not deny that.

A passing car going down the street pulled Jason's attention away from the house and he made his way back over to his desk and sat down. His eyes went to the textbook but once again he could not focus on anything he saw on the paper.

Kimberly

 _I never want to see them go at each other like that again._ Kimberly made her way tentatively over to a bench in the park where she saw Tommy sitting. He was looking out over the grassy area in front of him, seemingly deep in thought. She closed the gap and was standing right next to him now, but he still had not seemed to notice her. She finally cleared her throat to her get his attention. It worked and he turned to face her.

"Hey." She spoke first.

"Hey, Kim." He answered before scooting over and turning to face the grass once more.

"How's it going?" She asked as she sat down next to him. He waited for a few beats before answering.

"Not so good." He responded, turning to look at her briefly before turning back.

"You know you guys didn't mean any of that stuff from earlier." She explained.

"Didn't we?" Tommy asked in return, turning his attention full to her now. Kim was not sure how to answer that. He noticed her hesitation and continued. "I think part of him really resents me Kim."

"No.. Tommy.. you shouldn't think that about him." She came to his defense.

"Come on.. the things he said had to come from somewhere." Tommy elaborated.

"Did you mean the things you said?" She countered. He sighed in response and looked down at his hands.

"I.. maybe deep down, in a part of me that would never come out." He answered.

"Have you talked to him?" She questioned.

"Not really, just the quick apology." He answered. Kim leaned forward and stared at the ground for a moment. She was hoping to cheer Tommy up, but he had made a valid point. _Maybe they did mean the things they said._ "I'm not sure what to say to him you know?"

"Yeah.. but you guys are friends.. it's best not to keep things between each other." She reasoned. He nodded in response as he considered her words.

"Maybe we should talk it out." He agreed. "I don't like feeling like this."

"Then do something about it." She said softly with a smile. He smiled in return.

"Thanks Kim, you are a good friend." He informed her sincerely.

(****)

"Hey." Kim said she climbed into Jason's window.

"Hey." He responded from his seat at his desk.

"Getting much studying done?" She asked as she made over to stand next to him. She had just watched him for awhile through the window before making her presence known. He seemed like he was as troubled as she had found Tommy before.

"Not really." He answered honestly, looking up from the book to her as she turned to lean on the desk.

"Today bothering you?" She asked.

"Yeah." He responded as he sat back in his chair.

"It's bothering Tommy too." She informed him. "I just left him at the park and he had a look on his face not too dissimilar from the one you had."

"We said a lot of awful things Kim." He stated with a pained look on his expression.

"I know." She replied.

"And the thing is.. I think we meant some of them..." He began. "At least deep down."

"Do you resent him?" She asked. He looked at her for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. He started a response but couldn't find the words and then leaned forward with his elbows on his desk.

"I suppose I do." He answered.

"Why?" She asked. She watched as he turned his head away from her to focus on the wall. His reluctance to answer was creating an uncomfortable silence. She decided to point out the elephant in the room. "Is it because of me?"

"No.." He answered quietly. She wasn't sure whether to glad or upset at this. _Has he gotten over everything?_ "It's not one thing... just the stuff Goldar said I guess.. about him taking my place and you guys not needing me anymore."

"Jason.. we will always need you.. I will always need you." She informed him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. This prompted him to turn to face her again. He considered her words for a moment before smiling.

"I know.. it was stupid and I'm over it all now." He told her as he placed his hand over hers.

"Good.. I hate Goldar for making you feel that way." She said with a quiet intensity in her voice.

"He's good at what he does." He stated. "But it's okay now... the Power Rangers are a team.. WE are a team.. nobody replaces anybody."

"Exactly." She replied with a smile. "Now maybe you should have a talk with Tommy, I hate seeing you both beating yourself up over this."

"I think I will." He responded. "Kim?"

"Yeah?" She reacted.

"Thanks." He said. "You are the best."

Jason

"What's up bro?" Jason asked as he found Tommy going through a kata by the lake. Tommy stopped and turned to face him.

"Hey man.. not much, just getting in a little practice." Tommy answered.

"Pretty advanced kata, takes a lot of concentration." Jason noted as he made his way over to a tree and leaned up against it.

"Yeah and I'm kind of failing miserably at that right now." Tommy answered as he walked over to lean on a tree adjacent to him.

"You'll get it man." Jason stated as both teens looked out over the park.

"Thanks." Tommy responded as he looked over at his friend and teammate.

"Tommy?" Jason began as he turned his head to face him as well. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, spell or no spell, I was out of line."

"I'm sorry too man." Tommy apologized in return.

"I would never want you to quit the team man.. you are one of us and we are better for having you with us." Jason elaborated as he offered his friend a sincere smile.

"I appreciate that bro." Tommy responded returning the smile. "And Jase?"

"Yeah?" Jason responded.

"You are a great.. no..you know what, you are the best leader anyone could ask for." Tommy stated.

"Thanks bro.. that means a lot coming from you." Jason responded. The friends fell in a comfortable silence before Tommy broke it.

"Jase... Kimberly.. she... well what I mean.. I know you two are close..." Tommy struggled mightily for the words he was trying to say. Jason looked at him with a puzzled look on his face as he awaited his words. Tommy collected himself and took a deep breath before blurting out. "I've really fallen for her."

"It shows." Jason responded.

"Yeah.. but the thing is.." Tommy began. "I think someone else has her heart."

"Who?" Jason asked in return. He saw the way Tommy was looking at him and realized he was referring to himself. "Bro.. she and I are just friends, best of friends, but _just_ friends." _Technically all very true._

"You sure there isn't more between you?" Tommy questioned.

"No.. no.. I mean I love her, she loves me, but that's just how it is with best friends." Jason responded. _All still true._

"I can back off if..." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I.." Jason began but now his words were failing him. Finally he found some. Maybe they weren't the words he should be saying, but they were the ones he found coming out of him. "If you are falling for her, you'd be a fool not to pursue it." _Does that make me a fool?_

"She is pretty great." Tommy stated with a smile.

"No.. She's the best." Jason corrected him. Tommy nodded in return. "And bro... if you hurt her.. you'll have to deal with me."

"I fully expect that." Tommy responded before both teens found themselves gazing out over the park once more in silence.

(****)

Jason found himself approaching Kimberly's front porch. He saw her there curled up in a chair asleep with a textbook laying at her feet. He smiled upon seeing her and made his way up to sit in the chair next to her. He sat there with her for several minutes before she began to stir. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and met his. She smiled up at him as she unfolded herself and stretched.

"How long have you been there?" She asked before releasing a yawn.

"Not too long." Jason responded.

"Was I snoring?" She asked as she now settled back into the chair in a more upright posture.

"Oh it was awful." He teased. She playfully hit his arm, with her mouth agape in mock horror.

"I was not!" She exclaimed as he burst out in laughter.

"What do you think I came over for?" He began. "I was coming to check out the noise."

"Jason Scott!" She responded as she shook her head. "You are a piece of work."

"Okay... okay.. no snoring." He put his hands up in surrender. "You seemed to be rather at peace actually."

"I was having a good dream." She informed him.

"Do tell." He urged.

"It was about you." She explained. "You remember the day we met?"

"Of course." He answered. "When your family moved in here, and my parents came over to welcome you guys to the neighborhood."

"Yep, I remember how you looked when my mom opened the door..." She laughed. "You were so disappointed that I was a girl I could tell."

"Hey.. that's not true." He defended himself.

"Oh don't lie.. you know you were hoping that you had a new boy on the block with you to play with your action figures and race cars and all of that."

"I was five, I still didn't understand girls." He confessed.

"You got us all figured out now Scott?" She teasingly questioned.

"Ha.. not quite." He responded. "But I'd like to think I get you a little better now than I did then."

"Mmhmm... well the dream was just about meeting you and how I dragged you up to my room to make you play with my dolls." She said with a jubilant laugh.

"Oh gosh.. I remember." He said shaking his head and finding himself smiling at her laughter. "If the boys at school had found out, I would have gotten my butt kicked."

"I never told a soul." She said still somewhat giggling. "Who would have thought that all these years later, you and I would be best friends."

"Yeah... I definitely didn't, I just wanted to run out of there.." Jason replied.

"I'm glad you didn't." She told him before reaching over to place her hand on his. He met her eyes and matched the smile she was giving him.

"Me too." He responded. "I would have been running out on the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Jason?" She spoke after a moment.

"Kim?" He responded.

"I think mom still has some of those old dolls in the attic.." She began before breaking out into laughter. He shook his head and stood up.

"I'm outta here." He said mixed with his own laughter as he started to get up and walk past her." She reached out and grabbed his hand as she got her laughter under control.

"Don't go.." She pleaded. "How about instead you help me with my homework?"

"That I can do." He answered as he sunk back down in his chair and picked up the history book from the ground below hers. "Which page?"

"Umm.. 112 I think." She answered as she looked around for where her notebook and pen had fallen. She located them between the cushion and arm of her chair. Jason opened the book and scooted closer to her.

"The Civil War." He noted the subject matter.

"Jase?" She interrupted.

"Yeah?" He reacted.

"Did you and Tommy work things out?" She asked.

"Yeah.. we did." He answered.

"Good.. I'm glad." She stated.

"Me too." He answered as he looked at her for a moment as she waited expectantly for him to begin to read. She finally met his gaze just as before he looked down and began to read. She seemed to think maybe he wanted to add something there but no more was said on the matter and they settled into an evening of working on her history homework.


	19. Football Season

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Football Season

Kimberly

Kimberly walked out of the Youth Center to get a little fresh air. Inside the building there was party going on as the newest members of the Angel Grove High football team celebrated making the cut. She was proud of all of her friends that had made the team. However she found as she watched both Tommy and Jason celebrating she was back in her dilemma that she had been locked in for awhile. Still unsure what to do with her feelings for both guys.

"Hey.. everything okay?" Trini asked as she walked up beside her friend.

"Hey Trini.. yeah, just needed some fresh air, a little crowded and loud in there." Kim responded as she watched the dark haired teen come to stand next to her.

"Yeah... something on your mind?" Trini asked sensing her friend was troubled. Kim turned to face her for a moment before looking down at her feet.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Kim asked as she raised her gaze back up to match her friend's.

"Sure.." Trini responded. Kim pointed towards the direction of the park and both girls began to make their way in that direction. They didn't speak a word until the had gotten onto the path that led inside the actual park. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just need some advice." Kim responded.

"What about?" Trini inquired as they made their way off the path and through the grassy part of the park.

"My two favorite guys." Kim responded with a slight smile.

"Oh.. I see." Trini stated. "So how is everything there?"

"Well... it's... um.. I'm not sure." Kim replied honestly. "Where do I start?"

"How about with Tommy?" Trini suggested.

"Well..." Kim began as they made it through a patch of trees and now were approaching lakeside. "Things with him have been great, but we haven't really explored anything since he has been back."

"But you want to?" Trini questioned. _Do I?_ Kim didn't respond right away instead she closed her eyes for moment. FInally she opened them as the two found themselves just a few feet from the water side now.

"Yes." Kim answered.

"Okay..." Trini let the answer sink in. "But you haven't."

"No.. we have just been friendly you know?" Kim responded. "I expected him to.. I don't know.. make a move by now."

"Why haven't you?" Trini asked, prompting Kim to stop and turn to face the lake. Trini stopped her walking as well and assumed a similar posture. She watched Kim as she began to respond.

"Jason." Kim answered, her eyes darting over to Trini before back at the lake.

"That's what I figured." Trini responded. Kim finally turned to fully face her.

"Things with him.. I don't know what we had there but I think... it may be over." Kim explained.

"For you or for him?" Trini inquired.

"Both.. I'm not sure, but he.. he has been treating me like it's old times again, so I just assumed that he was over everything." Kim replied.

"You haven't asked him?" Trini continued her line of questioning. "No... we haven't talked about it since..."

"Since?" Trini urged her to continue.

"The night... when you left us at my house, before we all went out to the movies." Kim answered. She had not told anyone about that conversation until now.

"What happened?" Trini asked.

"He and I... we just both kind of agreed we could not be together since Tommy was back." Kim responded.

"Why?" Trini questioned as they began walkin again.

"Because he.. we do not want to hurt Tommy... and of course because of the drama it would create on the team." Kim answered honestly. Trini nodded as she considered the reasoning for a moment.

"So that's it between you two then?" Trini suggested.

"I mean.. it all seemed pretty final and since then.. he has treated me like he used to.. before.." Kim stopped.

"Before the feelings surfaced." Trini finished for her.

"Yeah." Kim agreed.

"So the feelings.. are they gone.. or just you know.. gone back under the surface?" Trini asked as they found a picnic table and both sat down in unison.

"I can't speak for Jason." Kim replied.

"Okay, well what about you?" Trini asked as they both got comfortable and angled themselves so they were facing each other.

"I love Jason." Kim answered honestly. "The attraction and the... wondering if we could be more...I'd be lying if I said I didn't still feel it."

"So what do you do?" Trini posed the question as she watched her friend's features become troubled once again. Kim didn't answer and the teens sat in silence for a few moments. Finally Kim looked up at her.

"Jason... is my oldest friend.. if things went south.. I'd lose not only that but possibly my best friend..." Kim pondered out loud. "Tommy and I are friends sure.. but we haven't known each other that long and I feel like, even if things didn't work out we could just learn to be only friends and it would be okay."

"So... it sounds like you are going down the road that leads to Tommy." Trini speculated. _It does sound that way._

"Yeah... but.." Kim began. She stopped as she searched for the right words.

"Where does that leave Jason?" Trini once again finished her thought for her. Kim nodded in agreement. "Are you sure about how he feels?"

"Only one way to find out." Kim responded as she got up from the table. "I've got to talk to him.. I have to know for sure."

(****)

Kimberly watched as Jason filed out of the Youth Center surrounded by his new teammates. They were all still jubilant and exchanging laughs and high fives. She noticed Tommy was right next to Jason and he saw her before any of the rest of them did and gave her a smile before Billy got his attention and started saying something to him. _Please look at me Jase._ She finally got her wish as Jason caught sight of her and waved at her.

"Come here." She mouthed and motioned for him. He nodded and squeezed his way past his teammates as they all began to make their way towards various vehicles. They were all about to go for pizza.

"What's up?" Jason asked as he finally made his way over to her. Kim noticed all of the guys seem to be watching them now as they waited for Jason.

"You guys going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah for pizza." He answered.

"Oh.. well you go on.. this can wait." She told him. He shook his head.

"No.. it's okay, I don't have to go." He responded.

"No.. just go.." She said. He noted the troubled look on her face and shook his head again before turning to the group.

"You guys go on without me, I'll catch up with you later!" Jason called to the guys waiting on him. They nodded in response and started the engines of their respective vehicles and began pulling out of the parking lot. He turned his attention back to Kim. "Now.. please tell me what's bothering you."

"It's..." Kim began, but found herself unsure of how to broach the subject. He noticed her hesitation.

"Hey... it's okay.. whatever it is is.. it's okay." He attempted to comfort her with his words. She met his eyes and saw his concern and she felt herself becoming at ease. _It's magical the way he does that._

"Can we go over there and sit down?" She asked as she pointed to a bench nearby.

"Of course." He answered as they both made their way over to it. She sat down first and he sat down next to her.

"Jason..." She began and then turned to face him. "I have to know something."

"Okay." He reacted as he shifted to face her as well.

"Do you... I mean.. how do you feel about me?" She questioned, searching his eyes for the truth long before he had a chance to speak.

"I love you." He answered. _She saw the same thing in his eyes._

"I love you too." She informed him. "But.. what I mean is.. do you still want to be more than friends?"

Jason

 _More than friends?_ Jason looked deep into Kimberly's eyes as he watched them search his. He knew she had always been able to tell if he was lying. _Can she still do that?_ He was searching within himself as well now to try to find the answer she was seeking. He wanted to give her the truth, but what the truth was was little murky. It seemed to him that in this moment a murky answer would not do. After the last few weeks he had not expected this question to ever be posed of him again, and yet here she was, looking up at him still searching for answers he wasn't sure he could give her.

"Jase.." She interrupted his thought process. "Do you?"

"Kim.." He began. "I.. I thought we had um.. I thought we decided."

"Decided to just be friends?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"So that's what you want Jase.. just to be friends?" She questioned. "I have to know.. and please the truth."

 _The truth._ The truth was that he loved her. The truth was he couldn't lose her. The truth was he would do whatever he could to keep her in his life. He knew what the truth was as he considered the question and all of it's ramifications. He opened his mouth and began to give her the answer that he believed she was looking for even if it was not the one he wanted to give.

Kimberly

 _The truth._ She watched as he considered her question. She was searching his eyes for the answer again. For some reason though he was remaining unreadable. So all she could do was wait for his words. She wanted him to give her the truth, she wasn't sure what the truth would be, or even sure what she wanted it to be. The only thing she was sure of was that she would know what path she was going to take based on his words.

"The truth is.. I think it's probably best we are just friends." He finally answered the question that hung heavy in the air. There was a moment of silence between both of them. _So that's it then?_

"That's the truth?" She questioned once more, to make absolute certain. She wanted to give him one more chance. She knew if she pressed hard enough, if she didn't get the truth initially, she eventually would.

"Yeah... I mean I thought we had kind of agreed on that?" He asked a question in return. She had not came here to answer questions but to get answers so she was unprepared for what to say.

"I..." She began but stopped when she was unable to formulate her thoughts properly. "We did but.. I know how you are."

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"It's just.. if you decided you didn't want to be more than friends, I was afraid you would never tell me unless I just asked you point blank, so that's why I am here." She answered.

"Nothing has changed." He responded as he broke their eye contact, but quickly corrected that. There was another silence as she considered his answer. He seemed definitive and at this point there didn't seem to be anything left to explore.

"So friends?" She asked.

"Best friends." He responded with a smile.

"Best friends." She echoed and returned his smile. He stood up and pulled her up with him. He then pulled her into gentle hug.

"Sorry if things got complicated there." He apologized as they broke apart.

"Yeah.. I'm just glad we still have each other." She answered.

"Me too." He responded truthfully.

"You should catch up with the guys." She stated as she motioned in the direction they had driven off in.

"Come with?" He asked as he extended his arm and she entangled hers inside of it.

"Okay." She agreed as they began to walk away together.

(****)

Kimberly walked out of the pizza place with her stomach full and her sides hurting from all of the laughing she had done with many of her classmates and friends. She had had a great evening and for once there was not an air of uncertainty hanging over her head. She turned to look in the window and saw both of them there laughing with each other at something someone had said. She smiled at the scene and then felt the air shift next to her and turned to see Trini now standing next to her once more.

"Hey.. so how did it go?" Trini asked, referring to Kim's talk with Jason. She had not yet got to ask her about it in all of the excitement. They had showed up together and seemed to be in good spirits, but other than that Trini couldn't gleam anything from the evening.

"It went well." Kim responded with a smile.

"So.. what did you two decide?" Trini questioned.

"Friends." Kim answered as she saw Tommy notice her and get up from his seat. He was making his way towards the exit.

"Well, then your path is clear now huh?" Trini posed the question just before Tommy opened the door to make his way outside. Kim nodded at her and smiled at Tommy as he approached them.

"Hey.." He said looking between both girls. Trini smiled at him and then made her way inside back inside to join the group to let them talk in private.

"Hey." Kim greeted him in return.

"So...this has been fun." He said as he motioned inside the window.

"Yes it has." She agreed.

"Maybe we should do it again some time." He stated.

"I'm sure you guys will be hanging out a lot after games and.." She began.

"No.. I mean you and I.. we should you know.. maybe come here sometime just us." He cut her off with a smile. She looked over his features for a moment and returned his smile.

"I'd like that." She answered.

"It's a date." He stated in response as she reached down to take her hand. "Hey uh.. can I walk you home?"

"Of course." She answered as they turned to walk down the sidewalk.

Jason

Jason made his way out of the restaurant and stood in front of the building. He looked to his right to see a few people he didn't know making their way down the sidewalk away from him. He then turned to the left to see them. They were walking away hand in hand. For a moment a wave of emotions crashed over him. Pretty soon he found them settling back where they had grown accustomed to being. Just under the surface. Close enough where he could feel their presence but buried just enough to where they were hidden to anyone but him.

He took a deep breath and began to walk down the pathway towards his home. He had made it a few short steps when he heard someone approaching him from behind. He turned to see Trini, Billy and Zack following him so he stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"Hey." Trini greeted him.

"Hi." He greeted in return.

"Headed home?" Billy asked him.

"Uh.. yeah... long day." Jason answered.

"Well uh, the rest of us are heading to my house to catch a late movie, if you wanna come?" Zack spoke up. Jason considered this for a moment. He turned back to see Tommy and Kimberly still off in the distance but slowly and surely moving out of view. After they were completely out of his sight he turned back to his friends.

"It'll be fun.." Trini added as she smiled at him. He took in all three of their hopeful smiles and found himself smiling as well.

"Of course.. I'd love to join you." Jason stated.

"Yes!" Zack exclaimed as the four of them started walking in the direction of Zack's house. "Anyone feel like getting some tacos?"

"No.. how do you have any more room for food?" Billy asked in response.

"It's a gift." Zack replied as all four of them burst out in laughter.


	20. An Oyster Stew

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

An Oyster Stew

Jason

"So I take it the date ended well?" Jason asked as he looked over at Zack.

"It did, it did." Zack responded as they made their way to Jason's locker.

"That's great man, Rita sure tried to mess it up." Jason stated as he opened his locker and put a few books inside.

"Yeah, but not even she can mess up my mojo." Zack said with a big grin. Jason just chuckled and shook his head. "So.. we are going to check out a movie tonight, you should come along."

"Nah.. I don't want to be a third wheel and get in the way of that mojo." Jason reacted with a laugh.

"Well bring someone along with you." Zack said as he now opened his locker to sling his notebook inside.

"I'm good man." Jason said as he closed his locker and watched as Zack fidgeted in his.

"Look.. the rest of the gang is coming too, you'll be the only one not there." Zack informed Jason as he finished up in his locker and closed the door.

"Oh.." Jason responded as his mind began to wander as a group of girls passed them in the hallway and one of them smiled in his direction. He smiled back and watched as they made their way to a locker across the hall.

"Yeah so, you would not..." Zack began but trailed off as he followed Jason's eyes to the group of girls on the other side of the hall from them. Zack's grin widened as he watched his distracted friend. He saw one of the girls in particular seemed to be sneaking looks back at Jason. Zack cleared his throat to get his friend's attention. "Sooo..."

"Sooo?" Jason said turning back around to Zack, a little embarrassed when he saw the look on his face.

"Well.. looks like you might have found a date." Zack stated as he nodded in the direction of the girls.

"N... no, what are you talking about?" Jason asked with an laugh.

"Oh come on.. I see the way you and she were looking at each other." Zack stated.

"I haven't seen her around before.." Jason said as he defended his interest.

"She's new." Zack stated. "Her name is Kristin, I have third block with her."

"Oh, well that would explain it." Jason said as he snuck another glance at the beautiful brunette before turning back at Zack. "So anyway, you guys have fun, I'll just get in a good run and some training."

"You know... you might have some other plans soon." Zack said as he looked past Jason. Jason turned to see the girl approaching him. She made her way up to them and smiled at Zack before turning her attention to Jason. Zack took this opportunity to open his locker back up and busy himself within it again.

"Hey." Kristin said as she looked up at Jason.

"Hey, you are new here aren't you?" Jason responded as he offered her a smile.

"Yup, my name is Kristin." She said as she stuck out her hand for Jason to shake. Jason took her hand and began to shake it.

"My name is.." He began to respond.

"Jason Scott." She finished for him with a shy smile.

"Y..yeah, how did you know?" Jason asked as he let her hand go.

"You are well known around here, the other girls told me." Kristin responded motioning over her shoulder to her new group of friends.

"Oh.. well welcome to Angel Grove." Jason said as he took a glance at the other girls who were watching the whole scene with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, despite all of the monster attacks, it's been pretty nice so far." Kristin said. "It's getting better about everyday."

"Th..That's good to hear." Jason said a little flustered at how she was now openly flirting with him.

"So.. hey.. maybe sometime you'd like to show me around town?" Kristin asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure." Jason answered, returning her smile.

"I'm free tonight, maybe we could do something, catch a movie or something?" Kristin suggested.

"Um.. tonight.. um.. I..have some things I have to do." Jason responded.

"Well, here's my number in case you change your mind." Kristin said as she tore a piece of paper off the notebook she was holding and began writing on it. She handed the piece of paper and smiled before turning to make her way back to her friends. Jason watched her for a moment before looking down at the paper with the phone number on it.

"So you know you better call that girl tonight." Zack said as he closed his locker and turned to Jason with a big smile on his face.

"Oh.. I.." Jason began.

"Call her.. and invite her to the movies with us." Zack said. "No more third wheel for you."

"We'll see.." Jason said as he snuck another glance at the beautiful girl as she made her way down the hall with her friends. She turned to glance back at him before the group rounded the corner. Jason was still looking in that direction when he saw another brunette come around that same corner. This one a little more familar to him. He and she locked eyes and she smiled widely.

"Hey Jase.. hey Zack." Kim said as she approached the two guys. She saw Jason fidgeting with a paper in his hands and looked down to see some numbers. "What you got there?"

"Hey Kim.. it's..um.." Jason began to answer. _Just lie and say it's nothing._

"That.. is the number to a smokin' hot brunette that just rounded that corner a moment ago." Zack stated with much enthusiasm in response to Kim's question. He almost instantly regretted the decision when he saw Jason's head snap around at him in disbelief. It was then he realized that maybe Jason did not want Kim to know this information.

"Really?" Kim responded with barely concealed shock. Jason turned to her upon hearing her response. _What is that look on your face?_ He examined her expression for a moment as she lowered her eyes and turned her attention to Zack instead of him.

"Um.. yeah.. she.. just kind of wants me to show her around." Jason answered, prompting Kim to turn to him again.

"Yeah she does!" Zack blurted out again, instantly regretting doing so once more as both Kim and Jason once again gave him an incredulous look. "Sorry.. I'm gonna.. I'll... hope to see you both tonight at the movies."

"You coming?" Kim asked as she turned her full attention to Jason as Zack made his way away from them.

"Uh.. I.." Jason began to respond but stopped as Tommy rounded the corner and began to approach them. Kim turned to see him coming as well.

"Hey guys." Tommy said as he greeted both teens.

"Hey." Kim and Jason responded in unison.

"You guys do that a lot." Tommy commented on their propensity to speak in unison. Both of them glanced at each other before turning their attention back to Tommy.

"Hey, what time you want me to pick you up tonight?" Tommy asked in Kim's direction.

"Um.. six is good." She answered and glanced to her side to see Jason still fidgeting with the paper in his hand.

"Cool.. hey Jase, you should come with us, everyone else is gonna be there." Tommy said as he turned to Jason. Jason stuffed the paper in his pocket and looked up at Tommy and then over at Kim.

"Yeah.. um.. I think I will." Jason answered as he locked eyes with Kim for a moment before turning to Tommy.

"Cool man.. It'll be great having us all there." Tommy said with a pleased smile. He then turned to Kim again. "See you at six, Beautiful."

Kim smiled and nodded at him in return as he walked away from them and towards the exit. She looked up at Jason who was watching him go as well. He could sense her eyes on him now and turned back to Kim. He offered her a smile and she returned it. _This is awkward._

"I guess.. I better head home.. I'll see you tonight." Kim spoke up as she turned to leave.

"Hey.. wait up.." Jason called after her after she had gotten a few steps ahead of him. She stopped and turned to see him approaching her. "I'll walk you home, it's on my way."

"Okay." She said as they fell in step with one another and made their way towards the exit.

Kimberly

 _Is he really coming? Will she be here with him?_ Kim's mind was wandering now as she stood in the ticket line of the movie theater behind her friends. Tommy was directly in front of her and engaged in a conversation with Trini. She however was practically breaking her neck looking around to see if she could see any sign of Jason.

Finding out that a girl had given him her number earlier had bothered her much more than she expected and she didn't exactly like that feeling. Things with Tommy had been going well and she thought she was starting to get over the feelings she had for Jason. This incident from earlier however had caused them to come rushing back and now she was suffering the consequences of what she didn't dare label as jealousy, but in reality that's most certainly what it was.

"Hey Jason!" Trini exclaimed from in front of Kimberly, prompting her to snap her head back around and move around Tommy to see Jason approaching from the other direction in which she had been looking. She felt her heart drop when she saw he was not alone and a very attractive brunette was walking alongside of him. _You gotta snap out of this and be happy for him._

"Hey guys." Jason said as he made his way over to the group with a big smile on his face. "Guys, this is Kristin."

"Hey Kristin." The group besides Kimberly said in unison as they greeted Jason's date for the evening. Kim hoped no one noticed her voice was not amongst them as she mentally kicked herself for her mistake. She couldn't get out her head long enough to offer a formal greeting though as she looked at the sight in front of her.

"Hey guys, it's nice to meet you all." Kristin said to the group, making eye contact all the way down the line until she got to Kimberly. The two girls locked eyes for a moment before Kristin's attention was pulled away by the line moving forward and Zack speaking to the guy in the ticket booth.

(****)

 _Did you expect him to stay single forever? He is too amazing for that._ Kim's mind was wandering again as she sat in her seat on the end, near the aisleway. She looked down the row past all of her friends to the very end to see Jason. He was holding a tub a popcorn that both he and his date were dipping into. He laughed as she leaned over to him and said something. Kim suddenly found the screen very interesting again as it played some trailer for some movie she was sure she would never see.

"Hey.. you okay?" Tommy leaned over and asked as he had noticed the look on Kim's face. His voice jarred Kim out of her thoughts and she turned to him.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, just a little headache." Kim fibbed as she offered him a smile and watched as he nodded and then threw some popcorn in his mouth and turned back to the screen. Kim leaned in to him. "I'm gonna go to the little girl's room, I'll be right back."

Kim got up and made her way down the aisle and out the doors leading out into the hallway of the theater. She scanned down the hallway for a moment before sighing and walking towards the direction of the bathroom. She had almost reached it when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Trini standing behind her.

"You okay?" Trini asked with concern on her face. Tommy wasn't the only one to notice her behavior of the evening.

"Yeah.. I'm.." Kim started to fib, but saw the look Trini was giving her and knew she would know.

"It's weird, seeing him with someone else huh?" Trini addressed the elephant in the room as Kim leaned up against the wall and nodded her head.

"Yeah.. and I feel horrible about that." Kim confessed.

"For what's worth, I think it's kind of weird for all of us.. he's always been.. well.. I guess we just always pictured you and him.." Trini offered a confession of her own. This prompted Kim to give a sad smile before turning her attention to the wall across from her.

"I am with Tommy now and I should be focused on that, but those feelings, they just came back earlier." Kim said as she shuffled her feet and then pushed herself up from against the wall to turn to face Trini.

"It's understandable though, I think you knew those feelings would not just disappear that quickly." Trini explained.

"Yeah.." Kim agreed. "It's just.. he.. I mean he didn't want to be with me and now.."

"You know why he didn't want to be with you." Trini said. "It wasn't just because he didn't want to, you know it was more than that."

"I know I do, but I'm finding it hard to be rational right now." Kim replied with a small laugh. Trini laughed as well and then placed her hand on her friend's arm.

"It'll get easier, just give it time." Trini said as she offered her a reassuring smile and rubbed her arm. Kim nodded in agreement but then her eyes widened as she looked behind Trini to see Jason coming out of the theater and approaching them. Kim quickly turned and made a dash inside of the restroom, pulling Trini along with her.

"Well that wasn't noticeable." Trini remarked with a laugh after the door closed behind them.

"Sorry.. I kind of panicked there." Kim responded as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I just don't want him to think anything is wrong."

"Well... maybe don't run away from him if you want him to think that." Trini said as she cocked her head and raised her eyebrow at Kim. Kim turned to check herself out in the mirror behind her before collecting herself and turning back to Trini.

"Okay.. let's go back before Tommy gets weirded out." Kimberly said as she made her way over to the door and pushed it open. She was unprepared for what happened next as she ran into a very hard object. She let out a small "hmph" as she bounced off the person who she had crossed paths with. "I'm so.."

"There you are." Jason said as he reached out to steady Kim who had just plowed into him as she came out of the bathroom with Trini in tow. _Oh my gosh. Could this get any worse?_

"Hey.. sorry." Kim answered as she blushed from her clumsiness, and from the feeling of being up against Jason.

"It's okay.. I just thought I'd come check on you.. you had been gone awhile, the movie has already started." Jason informed her as he searched her eyes to see if he could discern her problems.

"Oh.. I'm okay.." Kim responded. _Of course he would worry. He always knows._

"You sure?" Jason asked with his hands still on her arms as he bent down slightly to get a better look at her. Trini quietly slipped past them and made her way back inside the theater room.

"Yeah.. I just have a headache." Kim reused an earlier fib. Jason shook his head.

"I'm not buying it." Jason said candidly. "This is something else."

"Jason.." She began to think of something else, but realized he would see through that as well. "I'm sorry.. it's just been kind of weird seeing you on a date.. you.. I've never.."

"Yeah, well I'm supposed to be the one who is all nerves about it." Jason said with a small chuckle as he finally let Kim go and stepped back out of her personal space. "But yeah.. it's been weird for me too."

"She seems really nice, sorry if I haven't really made an effort to speak to her." Kim apologized.

"She is nice.. and it's okay." Jason responded. He watched as Kim shuffled her feet and looked down at the ground between them. He sensed her apprehension and decided to lighten the mood a bit. "You remember when this place opened and we came to see "Batman"?

"Of course.. your parents brought us and we wanted to sit all the way in the back like two big kids." Kim answered with a smile.

"Yep.. and then your view was blocked by the giant teen in front of you." Jason said with a big laugh. Kim began to laugh too as she was flooded with memories of trying her best to see around the dude.

"Then I basically kept asking you what was happening for the whole first half of the movie." Kim remembered.

"Yep." Jason agreed still chuckling.

"Of course that was until you switched seats with me and we reveresed roles." Kim said with a fond smile at the memory.

"Yeah and then you told me how the movie ended..." Jason stated. "I've always liked your version of the movie better than the real one."

"Gosh.. I don't why." Kim responded. Jason smiled at her in response. _That smile._

"Because it came from you." Jason informed her. She heard the sincerity in his voice and it rocked her a bit. They locked eyes and shared smiles that they uniquely reserved for each other. They then stood their in silence for a moment before Jason's attention was drawn to something behind her and she turned to see Kristin approaching them.

Jason

Jason watched as his date approached him and Kim. He glanced down at Kim who had turned to see her as well before turning back to him. She pointed to the direction of the theater and turned to make her way towards it and passed Kristin. They exchanged words that Jason couldn't hear and then Kristin made her way up to him.

"Hey.. everything okay?" Kristin asked as she stood in front of Jason now.

"Yeah.. I just came to check on them, and Kim had a headache.. and then we got to talking.." Jason began to explain.

"Oh... you two have managed to still be friends, that's good that you could do that." Kristin stated in response which prompted a confused look from Jason.

"What do you mean?" Jason inquired.

"You two.. you used to date right?" Kristin questioned.

"What.. no.. no.. we are just friends." Jason answered. Kristin considered this for a moment before hanging her head.

"Oh.." Kristin responded. "So.. have you told her?"

"Told her..?" Jason asked, not following the conversation.

"How you feel." Kristin reacted as she looked back up at him.

"Kristin.. what is this about?" Jason continued searching for answers.

"I saw the way you were looking at her Jason." Kristin informed him. "Friends don't look at each other like that."

"Kristin you've got it all wrong." Jason began to defend himself. Kristin simply shook her head and placed her hand on his arm.

"No Jason.. I think you have." Kristin said offering him an understanding smile. "I think it's best I just go on home."

"You don't have to do that." Jason said as he hung his head in defeat.

"Just keep my number okay?" Kristin told him. "Maybe someday.. when you are ready.. use it again."

"I'm sorry." Jason said as he looked back up to meet her eyes. She smiled at him and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave. "I'll have a friend pick me up."

Jason watched her exit the building and stood there for a moment before glancing at the entrance to the theater room. He was torn on whether to run after Kristin and try to make it right, or to rejoin his friends. He started walking, trusting his feet to take him where he should go. Pretty soon he found himself in front of some doors and reaching for the handle. He pulled it open to be met with the loud sound of a movie playing. He made his way inside and let the door close behind him.


	21. The Mutiny

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

The Mutiny

Kimberly

 _There he goes again._ Kimberly stood at her bedroom window looking down at the street below her to see a familar sight. She watched as Jason came into view and ran down the sidewalk and disappeared out her view as quickly as he had appeared. She smiled wistfully as her eyes focused on the spot she had last seen him. She found herself fidgeting with her curtains and thinking about the past month.

She thought of how Jason had taken up running. Everyday at around six pm sharp he'd set out and she'd find herself drawn to her window as he would come into a view for just a few moments at a time. Sometimes he would look up and acknowledge her. Other times he remanined focused on the path in front of him as he ran. The running had leaned him out and altered his appearance somewhat. He had somehow managed to get in even better shape which she couldn't have pictured before.

Kim took a deep breath of the crisp evening air as it come wafting into her window. It smelled of the rain that had fallen earlier. Her mind drifted on the events of the last month. It was almost exactly a month ago that Jason had met Kristin and had went on their first, and it turned out only date. From what she knew, Jason had never called her back and now Kristin was dating some tall and handsome senior whose name escaped Kimberly at the moment.

Kim had never asked Jason about why he had decided not to pursue anything with Kristin. She could still remember that night in the theater when he returned to his seat alone and not one more word was said. Jason could be intensely private at times and she felt like it wasn't her place to pry into it. She couldn't find the courage to ask him anyway if she was being honest.

She had spent the last month going on about a normal routine that she had found herself in. Semi regular dates with Tommy were taking up the biggest portion of that time now. They were seeing more of each other now, but yet somehow the relationship had stalled for the most part. She didn't feel any closer to Tommy than she did a month ago, but she was enjoying their time together nonetheless. _Something keeps holding me back._

Kim's attention moved over to the tree outside her window. _It's been neglected._ He hadn't came and used his entrance into her bedroom in over a month now. She knew why, she didn't have to ask. It was out of respect for Tommy. Jason was still the most honorable person she had ever met. However she had to admit she missed his visits. She missed their talks. She missed the closeness they shared. She just missed him.

She sat down in her window sill and angled her body to face the direction she knew he would be coming in most anytime. _Always does five laps, like clockwork._ She and Jason still talked. However, now it was mostly regulated to hanging out in a group or at school or even during the various battles they fought together as Rangers. She missed everything about their friendship, but she didn't know how to broach the subject with him. Everything she wanted to say, she always felt like it would just complicate things.

Suddenly she heard them. The sounds of his sneakers striking against the concrete as he was approaching. She could not see him yet, the trees were in the way of that, but she knew he was about to come into view. _Say something to him._ Kim readied herself to speak. She took a deep breath as she she saw the red and black clad teen come into view. She opened her mouth to call to him but found no words would come out. Instead she focused on his face as best she could see it from the distance. He had such a look of intensity on it that she didn't dare interrupt his concentration.

Kim watched as within seconds he had disappeared out of her view once more. Now all she could hear was the sound of his sprint fading into the distance. She sighed and turned around to walk over to her dresser. She stood there for a moment before giving herself a once over in her mirror and furrowing her brow. Her eyes moved to a chair in the corner of her room where she saw the stuffed T-Rex he had won for her at a carnival what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Rexy.." Kim said softly as she walked over and picked up the dinosaur and gave him a squeeze. She made her way over to her bed and sat down on her bed still holding the animal as her mind went once more back to that day. She remembered that it was that night Jason had confessed his developing feelings for her and they had kissed. Their first kiss. Her first kiss. _If only things hadn't gotten so complicated._

Kim stood up and took Rexy back over to his perch on the chair and sat him down gently. She then turned and made her way over to the window to wait for him again. Despite herself she could not pull herself away. She got comfortable once more and waited.

Jason

Jason rounded the corner onto his street and continued his steady run. He passed his house and saw his dad in the garage tinkering with his truck. He looked to the other side of the street to see some neighborhood kids playing basketball in a driveway. He then focused on the path ahead of him. He knew once he cleared the approaching treeline that was just ahead that her house would come into view. He closed his eyes for a moment and mentally prepared himself for what he would see. _She will be there watching._

It was an almost undeniable fact that every evening during his runs he would find her there in her window watching him. Sometimes he would look up at her and she would smile and wave at him and he would return it. But he found most of the time he would just focus on his steps and only glance out of the corner of his eye. He did not know why he did this, but he just found himself sometimes not feeling comfortable making eye contact with her.

The treeline cleared and her house came into view. Sure enough there she sat in the window watching him. The same window he had climbed in so many times that he knew he could do it in his sleep if he had to. He considered for a moment whether or not to make eye contact or to keep running. He decided to glance up and saw her eyes widen and her posture stiffen as if she was not expecting him to do so. Suddenly she looked adorably awkward as she fumbled for composure.

Jason found himself smiling and slowing his pace just enough to throw his hand up at her. He saw her wave in return and it seemed like she started to say something but he was now in front of her house and out of her view. Suddenly he very much found himself wanting to stop and hear what she might would have said. For the first time in over a month, that wasn't in direct correlation to his communicator going off, he found himself interrupting his run and coming to a stop just on the other side of her house. He stood there for a moment as he caught his breath. _Go to her._

Jason turned for a moment and took a few steps back down the path that would lead to her side of the house. He stopped when he was directly in front of the house and collected himself. He turned back down the path for a moment as he considered whether or not to go on or to go back to her.

Kimberly

 _Did he stop?_ Kim suddenly found herself leaning out of her window hoping to catch a view of Jason. She had distinctly heard the pounding of sneakers on concrete abrubtly stop, instead of fading away like they usually did. She watched the corner of her house like it was the most important thing in the world. In her mind's eye she could see him rounding that corner and coming up to her. She waited for a few moments but nothing happened so she felt the disappointment creep over her as she turned and made her way over to her nightstand to pick up her homework.

"Kim.." She stopped in her tracks as she heard a voice, faint but distinct coming from outside of her window. She quickly turned and rushed back to it to see him standing there leaning against the tree looking up at her. For a very real moment Kim believed she was hallucinating as she took in the sight of him. It was like she was transported into the past, to simpler times between them as he looked up at her with an uncertain smile. "Hey.. I just thought.. I'd stop and say hello."

"Hey.." was all the words she could find. There was a few beats of silence before she found some more. "I.. didn't expect you to stop."

"I.. uh... well.. I guess it looked like you wanted to say something." Jason responded.

"Yeah.. I.." She began before considering him standing down there for a moment. "Want to come up?"

"Oh.. I.. probably shouldn't... I'm all sweaty." He answered ducking his gaze for a moment down to himself before back up at her. He saw the disappointment clearly evident on her face even from the distance between them and reconsidered. "I mean.. if you want.. I can." _Please._

She watched as he climbed the tree without missing a beat, maybe even with more ease than he ever had. She stepped back to allow him access into her room and she got a good look at him as he stood in front of her now. He was still sweating from his run as the red tanktop he was wearing clung tightly to his chest and abdomen. Kim scolded her eyes and moved them back up to his features. _Wow._ He looked better than he ever had and it was suddenly very noticeable to Kim. She shook her head slightly and moved to sit down on her bed as he sat on the window sill to allow the breeze to continue to cool him.

"So.. you ready to ride some ATVs tomorrow?" He finally broke the silence between them as he took in Kim's room, having not seen it in well over a month.

"Yeah I think it's gonna be a lot of fun." Kim answered as she continued to exam his features while his eyes made their way around her room.

"Yeah it should be." He agreed as his eyes finally came to rest on her. They made eye contact for a moment and he broke it by lowering his eyes to her shoulder.

"So.. why the running?" She asked as she nodded out the window behind him. This prompted him to meet her eyes once more.

"Just helps me clear my head." He answered.

"I get tired just watching you." She confessed with a small laugh.

"You know.. you can join me sometime if you want." He said in response. He watched her for a moment before smiling. "Unless you'd rather just watch."

"I..." She blushed but could not find words. _Is he flirting? No, he wouldn't._

"Why do you watch me?" Jason asked.

"Just..." She paused as she saw the look of curiousity on his face. "To be honest.. I guess I just miss you."

"I have missed you too." He responded candidly and quicker than she expected. "Sorry I've kind of been aloof."

"It's okay.. I knew where to find you." She stated. He nodded in return.

"I was just trying to give you your space.." He told her.

"I know.. but.. I don't think I need space from you." She answered. He smiled in response to her words.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said. There was a silence between them again, albeit much more comfortable now. He stood up and stretched slightly before turning around and looking out the window. She watched him from behind for a moment before standing up and making her way over to stand next to him. He turned to face her before turning back to see the sun lowering over the horizon.

"Rita has been quiet lately, I wonder what she has up her sleeve." He commented as he glanced up at the sky.

"Never anything good." She responded.

"We'll be ready for whatever it is." He stated with confidence. She smiled up at him at his words. _Does he know how easy it is to follow him into battle?_

"Jase?" She spoke softly.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"How have you been?" She asked as watched him turn to face her.

"I'm okay." He answered offering her a reassuring smile.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked.

"Of course." He responded.

"What happened with Kristin?" She inquired. He paused for a moment before turning back to face the outside. He shrugged before speaking.

"Just didn't work out." He answered. She watched as he tensed up slightly and she hesitated before continuing.

"I'm sorry." She finally said.

"It's not your fault." He informed her.

"Wasn't it?" She asked as he turned to face her once more. He shook his head before speaking.

"No.. that was on me." Was his simple reply. "She seems happy now anyway."

"Yeah.." Kim agreed.

"Besides.. being a Ranger.. it would make it difficult to be with someone you know.." He began. "You and Tommy are lucky you have each other."

"We.. yeah it makes things easier." She agreed hesitantly. He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Everything okay with you two?" He asked sensing the slight hesitation.

"Um yeah.. things are fine." She answered as she made her way over to her bed and sat down. He turned to watch her intently.

"You know... despite everything, if you need to talk.. I'm still here." Jason informed her. "Even about that."

"Thanks.." She said with a grateful smile. "We are good, just.. good."

"Well that's... good." He said with a slight chuckle, prompting a small laugh from her as well. Now it was his turn to hesitate. Broaching the subject of Tommy with her had always been difficult with her but now maybe even more so. He had a concern though that outweighed his discomfort.

"I worry about him sometimes.. what with his powers." Jason confessed as his expression changed.

"Yeah.. me too." She agreed.

"I notice them in battle fading, but he never lets on." He stated.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah.. I can... somehow feel it." He revealed to her. "Probably because of my former connection to them."

"Wow.. I had no idea." She responded. He nodded in response before locking eyes with her.

"Yeah.. just help me keep an eye out for him okay?" He asked.

"Of course." She agreed. He turned to the window and saw the sun fading over the horizon.

"Hey um.. I'm gonna go finish my laps while I still have a little sunlight." He told her as he began to climb out the window. She got up and made her way over to the window to grab his hand before he had gotten completely out. He turned back to her.

"Don't be a stranger." She said as she let go of her grasp and offered him a smile.

"I won't." He answered as he smiled in return and nimbly made his way down the tree. He stopped at the bottom and turned back up at her. "That goes both ways you know."

She nodded as he started off in a jog around the house and eventually out of view. She smiled at and suddenly felt like a huge weight had fallen off of her shoulders. He had been down the street the whole time, but somehow he might as well have been in a different country. She turned and walked over to her nightstand with a little more energy and pep in her step. She also noticed that she couldn't stop smiling.


	22. The Mutiny Finale

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

The Mutiny Finale

Jason

 _The new Zords are amazing._ Jason's mind was on the days events as the Power Rangers had not only gotten new Zords, but had also gained a new more powerful enemy in Lord Zedd. He absentmindedly hit the punching bag that Tommy was holding in place for him. He collected his thoughts and focused on the target in front of him and increased the speed and force of his strikes.

He glanced up at Tommy as he held the bag tightly against the powerful strikes being unleashed upon it. Jason's mind went to how Tommy's powers had not been able to sustain a new Zord. He knew that it made Tommy feel like an outsider and had disappointed him more than he had let on. _Maybe someday Zordon can do something about his powers._

"Tommy?" Jason spoke as he stopped his striking.

"Yeah?" Tommy responded as he looked up from the bag and at Jason.

"I'm sorry bro." Jason said.

"For what?" Tommy questioned.

"Your powers.." Jason responded. Tommy shook his head.

"Man, it's not your fault and it's okay, I'm just happy to help out the team." Tommy stated.

"Someday man.. we'll figure out a way to restore them." Jason assured him as he reached over and placed his gloved hand on his friend's shoulder. Tommy offered him a smile and they made their way over to a nearby bench so Jason could take off his gloves and retrieve his bottle of water.

"Even if we don't, you know I'll give it all I have to help stop Zedd." Tommy stated.

"I think he is going to be a much bigger problem than Rita." Jason responded after taking a drink of water. Tommy nodded in agreement as he sat down on the bench.

"Those new Zords are awesome though, that Red Dragon.. man." Tommy said with a smile. Jason smiled in return and sat down next to him.

"Guess we both are piloting dragons now huh?" Jason mused as they both watched the people going about their activities in the Youth Center.

"That we are bro." Tommy agreed. The teens fell silent for a moment before Tommy spoke up. "Jase?"

"Yeah?" Jason responded.

"How are things with you and Kim?" Tommy inquired, prompting Jason to turn to look at him.

"They are good." Jason answered.

"Good... she seemed like she had been down lately, and I kind of picked up on that the reason for that had something to do with you." Tommy explained. "And Jase.. I just want you to know that just because she and I are dating.. I mean you guys are best friends.. I don't want to come between that."

"No.. no Tommy, you shouldn't feel like that." Jason quickly responded with assurance. "No.. it was just a simple case of us not spending as much time together, she has you now and you guys got to get to know each other."

"Yeah.. she told me you came over the other night, it really seemed to lift her spirits." Tommy informed him. Jason smiled at hearing this. He nodded his head before responding.

"Yeah, I came over and we caught up a little, it was nice." Jason said before taking another sip of his drink.

"Hey um..." Tommy hesitated. "I'm glad we can all three be friends."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Jason inquired confusedly.

"I don't know, I guess I was afraid because of how close you two were that it might.." Tommy searched for an explanation that made sense.

"Hey.. you know we went over this.. Kim and I are just friends.." Jason interrupted him.

"Okay.. but still.." Tommy still struggled to put into words what he was feeling.

"Don't sweat it bro." Jason told him as he stood up. "Feel like some sparring?"

"S..sure." Tommy answered as he also stood up and they made their way over to the mats in front of them. They both assumed a fighting stance before Jason made the first move. He came at Tommy with a kick, that Tommy ducked. Tommy attempted a leg sweep in retaliation that Jason leaped over. As Jason landed both guys quickly turned to face each other and Jason threw a side kick that Tommy blocked and then Tommy grabbed Jason's foot. Jason flipped out of his grip and performed a leg sweep of his own that Tommy did not see coming and the move took his feet out from under him.

"I never get you with that.." Jason said between breaths as he made his way over to extend his hand to help Tommy up. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah... I.. uh.. let's go again." Tommy responded as he allowed Jason to help him up before both teens assumed their fighting stance one more time. This time Tommy made the first move and threw a spin kick that Jason ducked under. Tommy wasted no time after landing to attempt another one, that was also expertly ducked. Jason took advantage of the split second he recovered before Tommy did and reached out to grab Tommy by the arm and take him over with a Judo throw.

"Man.. now I know you something's wrong." Jason said as he once again helped Tommy up.

"Yeah... you are right." Tommy admitted as he stood up and collected himself. He considered his friend for a moment before speaking again. "It's about Kimberly."

"What about her?" Jason asked. Tommy looked around and then motioned towards the exit.

"Can we go outside and talk?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." Jason agreed as they both made their way towards the exit. They didn't speak a word until they were outside of the building. Tommy led them a little way down the sidewalk in front of the building before stopping and turning around to begin speaking.

"So uh... here's the thing." Tommy began. "It has been fun seeing Kim.. don't get me wrong."

"Okay.." Jason said, unsure of where the conversation was heading.

"But the thing is.. I feel like I can't get close to her." Tommy confessed.

"What do you mean?" Jason inquired.

"Just that.. I feel like.. and I'm not sure how to really say this man." Tommy tried to explain his feelings to Jason. "I feel like something is holding her back.."

"Holding her back?" Jason was still unsure of what Tommy was saying.

"I just assumed it was because of things between you two." Tommy said as his eyes darted to the ground for a moment before making eye contact with Jason again. "She has been so down that I guess things with us have just kind of stalled."

"I'm sorry.. I had no idea she was upset." Jason apologized. "I was just trying to give you guys some space you know, time together and all of that."

"I appreciate it bro and I get it.. but I think she missed you so much that.." Tommy said with a small shrug. "I guess I just didn't realize how close you two actually are."

"I don't know what to say man.. we are close for sure, and I guess the way I just kind of distanced myself wasn't the best idea but I meant well." Jason said as he began to understand just how much impact his absence had had on Kimberly.

"I know..and hey.. I'm glad things are better with you two now because honestly things are already better with us as well." Tommy said with a small smile. Jason nodded in understanding and both of them turned to walk towards the park. After a few steps Tommy turned to Jason. "I'm sorry I just kind of unloaded all of that on you, I just wanted you to know how much you mean to her."

"It's okay.. it really is.. I mean I feel bad that what was going on with us was affecting you guys." Jason told him as they entered the park. Tommy turned to Jason and then back to the pathway, before repeating this action once more. Jason noticed this and stopped them. "Is there something else?"

"I'm just wondering... and this.. I mean.." Tommy struggled. "Why didn't you two ever.."

"It's not like that." Jason quickly responded. _Isn't it?_ "I mean.. she and I.. we grew up together, it would have just complicated things."

"Yeah.." Tommy considered his words. Jason sensed there was more that Tommy wanted to say.

"Say it." Jason said. Tommy took a breath and then began to speak.

"Did I come between.. I mean.. you guys weren't.." Tommy said as he confronted a fear he had been having after seeing Kim so upset.

"No.. don't feel like that bro." Jason said as he shook his head and tried to put assurance in his voice.

"That's not really an answer." Tommy said as he studied Jason's reaction.

"Look.. she is with you, things are exactly like they should be." Jason once again somewhat dodged the original question.

"So you two did.." Tommy deducted from Jason's responses. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"I'll shoot straight with you." Jason said as he ran a hand through his hair and felt his pulse increase like it did right before a big battle.

"I'd appreciate that." Tommy reacted.

" _Before_ you came to town, things did get a little weird between us." Jason confessed.

"Weird how?" Tommy questioned as he too felt himself tense up.

"Just.. I mean obviously Kim is a beautiful girl.. and we have been so close for so long, I guess suddenly we were not sure what to do with our relationship." Jason began. "But we mutually decided to just stay friends and let it be at that."

"Oh... I had no idea." Tommy responded as he turned and made his way over to a tree to lean up against it. Jason followed behind him and came into his field of vision.

"Yeah.. we felt it best to just leave it be, and then she met you and she's crazy about you.." Jason said as he placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "It's all in the past man."

"Thanks Jase.. for being honest." Tommy said appreciatively.

"Your friendship means a lot to me too bro." Jason stated.

"Same." Tommy agreed as he clasped hands with Jason.

Kimberly

 _I wonder what they are talking about?_ Kim sat at a picnic park in the table with Trini. Her attention was focused on a spot way across the park where she could see both Jason and Tommy having a conversation. She had been watching them for sometime unaware to Trini who had her back to them. Kim was completely oblivious to the fact that Trini was now saying her name repeatedly to get her attention.

"Earth to Kimberly." Trini repeated again as she waved a hand in front of Kim's gaze. This seemed to work as now Kim's eyes darted over to her. Trini turned to see what had captured her attention and saw in the distance two familiar figures. She smiled and turned back to Kim who had a sheepish look on her face having been caught.

"Sorry.." Kim apologized as she focused her attention on Trini.

"It's okay.." Trini assured her. "So.. things are good on that front right?"

"Y.. yeah.." Kimberly answered. "He came over the other night and we talked and it was soooo nice to just to have that again."

"Jason?" Trini questioned.

"Yeah... I was missing him. " Kim answered.

"It showed." Trini informed her. This seemed to shock Kim as she thought she had done a fairly good job of hiding it. Suddenly she wondered. _Had Tommy noticed too?_

"Really?" Kim questioned.

"Yes.. things were just off with you guys.. and I think we all noticed it." Trini stated.

"You think..." Kim began.

"That Tommy noticed?" Trini finished her thought.

"Yeah.." Kim agreed.

"Probably." Trini answered.

"He never said anything.." Kim told her.

"I wouldn't think he would." Trini stated. "How are things with you two?"

"I mean.. good I guess.." Kim said with a small shrug. "No thanks to me."

"Don't beat yourself up over it.. I mean you and Jason growing apart like you were.. if it didn't bother you then I'd worry." Trini comforted her.

"Yeah, but I've kind of been a bad girlfriend." Kim stated as she glanced to see Tommy and Jason still talking by the tree.

"I'm sure he understands.. he's a good guy." Trini said with a smile. Kim smiled in return. There was a silence between them. It was interrupted by Zack sliding in next to Kim and Billy coming into the picture to sit next to Trini.

"Man.. can you guys believe the new Zords?!" Zack said excitedly to the group.

"They are pretty incredible." Billy added turning to smile at Trini.

Kimberly listened as her friends carried on their conversation about the new Zords and battle they had just been in. She however found herself gazing off in the distance again. Wishing she could overhear the conversation taking place by the trees. She watched as Jason and Tommy clasped hands. An act that had became commonplace between them as a signal of their friendship. She smiled at the sight and then heard her name so she turned to focus on the conversation going on around her.

(****) 

Kimberly made her away around his house to see him there in the backyard. Actually she only saw his jean clad lower half. The rest of him was underneath a van that he appeared to be doing some sort of work on. She made her way up to him inquisitively trying to figure out what he might be doing. It was soon clear to her by the things lying around him that he was changing the oil on the vehicle. She cleared her throat to announce her presence. This prompted him to slide out from underneath the van to see who had joined him.

"Hey.." She greeted him with a smile and a little wave.

"Hey." Jason greeted in return as he got to his feet and grabbed a rag out of his back pocket and began to wipe the oil off of his hands. Kim looked over the unfamiliar vehicle with a quizzical look on her face. Jason noticed and answered her unspoken question. "Dad got it today.. friend of his was practically giving it away and he says he couldn't resist."

"Oh.. what does he need it for?" Kim asked, mentally noting the Scott's already had two vehicles.

"Well.. I suspect it is going to end up being mine." Jason said raising his eyebrows and walking over to lean under the hood. Kim walked over to stand next to him to see what he was doing.

"Yours?" She questioned.

"Yeah.." Jason responded as he began to pour some fresh oil into the engine. He turned to look up at Kim. "He didn't out and out say it, but I could tell from his hints."

"Well..I never pictured you driving a van." Kim mused as she stepped back to look the vehicle over. "At least it's red."

"Yeah.." Jason responded with a slight chuckle as he finished pouring and stepped back to look at the vehicle as well for a moment before turning back to Kim. "So what kind of car did you picture me in?"

"Dunno.. like.. a sports car or a truck or something." Kim answered.

"Well at least with a van, if the whole gang decides to go somewhere together I got us covered." Jason said with a smile as he walked over to the hood and slammed it shut.

"This is true." Kim agreed with a smile as she pictured the whole group on a road trip somewhere. She watched as Jason turned to lean against the vehicle and face her.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked as he took the rag and attempted to wipe the remaining residue of oil from his hands.

"Not much, I just wanted to come by and see you." She answered honestly.

"Well if I had known, I would have waited and put you to work." He teased with a gleam in his eye. She furrowed her brow at him.

"Yeah.. you know cars are not my thing." She reminded him as he let out a big hearty laugh.

"You are the cutest when you make that face." He said before laughing once more. She shook her head and found herself getting caught up in his laughter. She playfully smacked his abdomen before settling in to lean against the van next to him.

"It's true.. I'd only just make a bigger mess than you apparently did." She remarked nodding down to his oil covered hands and the stains on his jeans.

"Yeah.. well in my defense I was unfamiliar with this type of van." He defended as he tossed the rag onto a nearby toolbox. Kim turned to look down the length of the vehicle before turning back to Jason.

"So if I get the urge to go to the mall, I guess I know who to call now huh?" She said now teasing him.

"A cab?" He responded jokingly. She shook her head and opened her mouth in mock horror.

"Yeah right.." She began. "I will be dragging you to every store in the mall now just for that comment."

"Every man's dream." He responded with a chuckle glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "But I suppose... if the company's good enough.. it's not so bad."

"That's the spirit." She said grabbing his arm and giving his bicep a hug.

"You'll get dirty." He commented on the state of his clothes.

"I don't care." She answered. He smiled and took the initiative to put his arm around her. They held this position for several moments in comfortable silence. Kim slowly broke their embrace and turned to face him. "I'd better get going, Tommy and I are supposed to be going to dinner together tonight."

"Okay." He responded.

"And now I guess I'm going to need to change." She said with a smile and a gesture down to her outfit. He smiled in return.

"I don't know... it's a good look on you." He teased with a smile. She just shook her head and turned to leave. He also turned to retrieve the toolbox off of the ground so he could take it back to the shed and put it up. They had both taken several steps in opposite directions. Kim stopped. Jason stopped. Both unaware that they had done so at the same moment. Both considering turning around to say more, but both decided to continue on their separate ways.


	23. Bloom of Doom

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Bloom of Doom

Jason

"I spent so much time apologizing I think I was annoying her." Kimberly explained before taking a bite of the burger in front of her.

"I can picture it." Jason responded as he took a drink of his soda and glanced up at her. "You know Trini would forgive you right away though."

"Yeah... I hate when they use spells on us like that." She stated as she glanced at her surroundings to eye the next potential store she planned to visit.

"Yeah.. me too." Jason agreed as he watched her with amusment as she scanned the stores in the mall. "Got one in mind yet?"

"Maybe." She responded with a smile a she turned her attention back at him and glanced at the seat next to him to see the many bags there. "And Jason.. I'm sorry if I snapped at you while.."

"Don't worry about it, I didn't catch it too bad." He responded with a dismissive gesture. "Tommy on the other hand.."

"Yeah.. I apologized to him like a gazillion times too." She responded as she picked up a french fry. "He'd be the one having to help lug around those bags if he didn't have the family reunion today."

"It's okay.. I don't mind." Jason responded as he too glanced over at the numerous purchases Kimberly had made. _Glad it is me._ He glanced back at her to see her finish off her last french fry and take a sip of her drink.

"You ready for round two?" She inquired with a smile. He just nodded and grinned in return and they both got up from their table in the food court. Kim grabbed their tray and took it to discard the trash while Jason grabbed the many bags. As he made his way over to her she reached out to grab a few from him but he shook his head.

"I've got it, you just lead the way." He stated gesturing in front of him.

"You sure.. I mean.. I'm not sure you will be able to carry everything." She responded with a laugh.

"Challenge accepted." He told her with a chuckle before following her into a nearby store. Jason stopped at the doorway and took in his surroundings. The first thing he was hit with was the smells. Flowery, fruity and everything he was not used to. He smiled and shook his head as Kim made a dash over to some what he assumed were lotions. _Smells like her._ He followed behind her and pretty soon found a bottle shoved up under his nose.

"Smell." Kim instructed him with a sense of giddiness. He laughed and obliged.

"Smells nice." He said.

"Totally it does." She agreed and sat it down before picking up another bottle and smelling it. Pretty soon that one was also making it's way over in front of him.

"Also nice." He told her as she nodded in return.

"Which was nicer?" She asked.

"First one." He responded without missing a beat. He saw her eye him curiously and for a moment he wondered if he had broken some sort of unspoken lotion smelling rule.

"I agree.. that's the kind I always get." She said with a grin before turning back around to examine some more bottles. _Well that would explain why I liked it better._ He watched as she grabbed the first bottle and then made her way over to the counter to pay for it. He followed her over and noticed the apologetic smile the girl behind the counter was giving him at seeing the load he was carrying.

"Is that all you are getting, you can look around more, it's okay." He told Kim as she waited for the total from behind the counter. She turned to him.

"No.. I'm pretty stocked up, but I just needed a little more of that." She answered before smiling up at him. He nodded in return before moving away and getting distracted by some perfumes in a glass counter. The employee leaned in to Kim and whispered to her.

"You are lucky your boyfriend is strong, some of the guys I see are really struggling with the bags." She commented with a laugh. Kim started to protest at the word boyfriend but decided against it and turned to look at Jason.

"Yeah.. I'm lucky." She agreed before handing the girl the money to pay for her lotion and then retrieving it all bagged up in exchange. She made her way over to Jason and nudged his arm slightly. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He said as he turned and started walking beside of her. He made an attempt to reach for the bag she was carrying but she shook her head.

"I can carry this one." She told him with an appreciative smile.

"Okay.. so where to next?" He asked as he shifted the bags on his arms and looked up and down the expanse of the mall.

"You pick." She answered while watching him take in his surroundings.

"I'm okay, we can go wherever you want." He said as he focused his attention back on her.

"No I insist, this trip has been all about me, so let's do something you'd want to do." She suggested, placing her hand on his wrist.

"Well.. let's see.. I do need some protein powder." Jason said as he nodded across the way at a health and fitness store. She smiled and took his hand and led them over to it.

Kimberly

She watched as he added the bag of items from the store of his choice onto his already loaded arms. She was still amazed he did not seem to be struggling at all under the weight of them. She reached down and grabbed a few of the bags before he could retrieve them off the ground where he placed them to pay for his stuff.

"I got this Jason." She said as he started to protest.

"Okay." He relented and they made their way out into the mall corridor once more. "So where to now?"

"Anything else you need?" She asked in return.

"I don't think so, so you pick." He told her. She glanced around and something caught her eye. She smiled and turned back around to face him.

"Follow me." She told him as she took off walking. He followed behind her as they made their way past several of the stores he thought they would be ducking into. She glanced behind her at his inquisitive look as to where she was leading them. She stopped just in front of the arcade and turned to him. "Ta da!"

"Sweet." He commented as he took in the sights and sounds of the many games located within.

"I thought maybe I could kick your butt in a game of Mortal Kombat." She teased as she made her way towards the aforementioned machine. She sat her bags down next to the machine and he followed suit. He beat her to retrieving some coins for the machine and popped them in.

"So who you gonna be?" He asked as he moved the joystick around to decide on a character. She didn't respond but he grinned as her character selection icon fell on Sonya Blade. He moved his over to Scorpion and pressed the button to indicate that was his choice.

"Scorpion.. please.. so unoriginal." She teased up at him with a gleam in her eye. Pretty soon they were mashing buttons furiously and concentrating on who would be the victor. She laughed in delight as she won round one.

"Lucky." He taunted playfully as they began round two. After a few moments he had managed to win round two and grinned at her with a glance out of the corner of his eye. She squinted her eyes at him to show she meant business as they geared up for round three.

"Loser buys the winner ice cream." She proposed.

"Deal." He responded as the round began and they began to resume their button mashing concentration. She glanced up at him and caught sight of his face and got distracted for a moment, long enough to realize she was almost defeated. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye watching him and turned to her to see her now concentrating back at the screen. Just as he refocused his attention he heard the infamous "Finish Him" command come from the machine and he watched as his character was helplessly finished off and then he heard her clap and cheer next to him.

"Cookies and cream." Was all she said as she picked up her share of the bags with a grin and walked passed him towards the exit. He just shook his head and followed after her.

(****)

Kimberly smiled from the passenger seat of Jason's van as she took another bite of her ice cream and glanced out the windshield as they made their way down the busy strip of businesses located in the heart of Angel Grove. They came to a stoplight and as Jason slowed down the vehicle she extended a spoonful of ice cream to him and he gladly took a bite.

"Good choice." He told her after he had swallowed the sugary substance.

"Mmhmm." She agreed with a mumble as she put another spoonful into her mouth.

"Anywhere else you'd like to go.. I think I've still got a little room back there." Jason said with a chuckle while pointing over his shoulder to the back of his van. She laughed in return and shook her head.

"No.. I think I'm done, let's get home." She answered.

"Sounds good to me." He stated as the light changed and he pressed on the accelerator once more. Kimberly glanced over at him and found herself lost in thought again. _Today has been so nice._ She couldn't help think about how great spending the day with Jason had been. She had forgotten how good it felt to be in his company. She watched him glance out of her out of the corner of his eye and start to smile.

"What?" She inquired.

"So.. um.. you ever going to tell me what the girl in the store whispered to you?" He answered with a mischievious grin.

"You saw that?" She answered. _Of course he did, he's practically a ninja._

"I did." He grinned as he slowed to vehicle down to make a right turn off of the main road and onto a side road that led to to their neighborhood.

"Well you know.. if she'd wanted you to know she wouldn't have whispered it to me." Kim teased in response before taking the final bite of her ice cream.

"Oh it's like that huh?" He responded with mock hurt.

"She totally asked if you were single." Kim fibbed and watched him for a reaction.

"For real?" He responded before glancing at her to see the look on her face. He shook his head and turned back to the road.

"What.. you don't think she could have?" She continued.

"I guess.. but I think we both know she didn't." He answered.

"Okay.. she didn't.. but it was probably just because she was sure you were taken." She explained. She watched his face register confusion.

"Why would she think that?" He said with a shrug before turning to her. She cocked her head at him incredulously. "Oh.. she thought.."

"Yeah she did." Kim reacted with a grin. _And I didn't correct her. Why didn't I correct her?_

"Oh well... I wonder if she was interested after you corrected her." Jason supposed as he turned the vehicle onto their street and made his way down it towards Kim's house. He glanced at Kim who had a look on her face like the cat that ate the canary. "You didn't correct her did you?"

"Um.. I.. may.. not have." She answered before glancing away from him and up at her approaching house.

"Why not?" He answered.

"Just didn't feel like explaining." She responded quickly. He nodded as he pulled his vehicle up into her driveway. They sat in silence for a moment after he had shut the vehicle off.

"So I guess I gotta go back now and get her number." He teased before quickly opening his door and jumping out. He made his way over to the back of the van and opened the doors so he could retrieve Kim's stuff. He glanced up at her as she got out of the vehicle. She made her way around the van to stand beside him. She had a very introspective look on her face that he couldn't help but to notice. "I was kidding you know."

"Huh?" She responded jarred out of her thoughts.

"I'm not gonna go get her number." He informed her as he gathered up her bags.

"Oh.. well I mean.. you should go for it." She stated. _He should. This should not bother me._

"I'm good." He said with a chuckle as he picked the bags up and moved them out of the back of the van. "You get the doors for me?"

"Sure." She replied as she shut the doors behind him and watched as he made his way over to her porch steps and began to climb them. She stood there and continued to watch as he waited at her door for her to come open it. He turned to her and saw she hadn't moved.

"You know... I don't think I can scale your tree with these bags." He joked. Again she was snapped out of her thoughts and hurriedly made her way up to the door and retrieved the keys out of her purse. She unlocked the door, pushed it open, and held it for Jason as he made his way inside with her purchases. "Where is your mom?"

"She is visiting my aunt." Kim answered as she closed the door behind them.

"Oh.. up in your room?" He asked with a nod up the stairs.

"Yeah.. I can carry some." She answered.

"It's okay I got em." He said as he bounded his way up the steps way too easily for the load he was carrying Kimberly surmised. She followed up behind him trying to keep up his pace but he got to her bedroom first and waited for her to enter. She made her way passed him and into the room.

"Just put them on the bed." She stated as she turned to him and watched as he followed her suggestion. He then turned to face her with a smile. "Thanks for today Jason.. I had a lot of fun."

"Of course, anytime." He responded as he started to make his way towards her bedroom door.

"Wait." She stopped him with her words and her hand on his. He turned around to face her. "Do you have to be anywhere.. I thought we could hang out."

"Sure." He responded with a big smile before making his way over to her dresser and leaned up against it. "What you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I'm up for anything." She answered honestly. _Just don't want it to end._

"We could hang out here, or hit up the park or Juice Bar if you want." He suggested. She looked around her messy room for a moment and turned back to him.

"The park sounds nice." She said.

"The park it is." He responded as he moved towards her door one more time, stopping in the doorway and waiting for her to follow. She smiled up at him and made her way over to doorway to stand in front of him.

"What?" She inquired searching his eyes for the answer.

"I don't want the day to end either." He stated before turning and making his way over to the stairs. The words had shook Kimberly a little and she stood there and watched him. _Did I say that out loud? How does he know?_

Jason

 _She looks happy._ Jason's mind was on how his companion looked as they walked along a small bridge over a pond in the park. They stopped halfway across and Jason leaned on the rail and took in the beauty of the nature around him. She made her way to stand next to him and do the same. Both stood in silence for several minutes, occasionally exchanging glances and smiles.

"Jase?" She finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Earlier.. I'm sorry if I made it seem like we were together to that girl.." She stated as she glanced up at him. "You should.."

"Hey.. I'm good.. she wasn't my type." He cut her off gently with assurance.

"Oh.." She answered and turned back to look out over the pond. After a few more beats of silence she spoke again. "What is your type?"

"I don't know.." He answered. _Liar._ "She just wasn't it."

"She was very pretty." Kim countered.

"Sure..." He agreed.

"But.. not your type." She stated.

"Right." He agreed with a nod and glance in her direction. She watched him for a moment considering whether to pursue the conversation.

"Was Kristin your type?" She inquired. He took a breath and seemed to be considering his answer.

"Maybe a little.. but not really." He explained vaguely. She nodded as if she understood even if she really didn't. "Hey isn't that Billy and Trini?"

Kim looked off in the distance at one of the walking paths in the park and saw what appeared also to her to be her two friends walking together. She nodded in agreement with Jason and looked up at him.

"I think it is." She stated.

"Wanna go say hi?" He asked as he turned to her.

"Sure." She said in response. He turned to make his way across the bridge and she followed suit. He had almost made his way off the bridge when he felt her hand on his again and he turned to her. "I'm sorry for prying."

"No... Kim.." He responded. "You and I.. we don't have secrets.. never have.. never will."

He took her hand and pulled her into a hug. She gratefully accepted and returned the embrace. After a moment they broke apart but still stood their for a moment before speaking or moving.

"We should.." Kim finally broke the silence pointing in the direction of Trini and Billy.

"Yeah." He agreed and he turned to walk towards them with her following along beside of him. "Oh and Kim?"

"Yes Jason?" She responded.

"I totally let you win at the arcade." He said with a teasing laugh. She shook her head and playfully smacked his arm.

"Sure you did." She responded as she locked her arm with his and they continued walking.


	24. The Green Dream

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

The Green Dream

Jason

"Hey.. how are you?" Jason asked as he sat down on a rocky cliff next to Tommy. Tommy turned to look over at him for a moment before turning back to eye the vast desert in front of him.

"Hey... I'm okay.. I mean.. I know I'm going to lose them eventually." Tommy responded as he tried to offer his friend a smile. Jason nodded in understandment and he too began to scan their surroundings. Tommy had asked him to accompany him to the Command Center while Alpha and Zordon had done another scan of his powers to determine how much he had left. They had just finished and got the news.

"Yeah... man.. I keep hoping there is something they can do." Jason suggested with a glance back behind him at the towering exterior of their Command Center.

"Maybe.. I have to be prepared in case they do not." Tommy responded as he too glanced behind him.

"My biggest regret as a Ranger is that I was not able to get to that candle." Jason informed him after turning to face him once more.

"I know Jase, but you know you've got to forgive yourself for that." Tommy stated as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I never blamed you... no one did.. only you blamed yourself."

"Yeah.." Jason said as he focused his attention on the ground below them.

"And hey.. I'm not gone yet, you heard them I still got a little juice left in me." Tommy stated his voice full of optimism. Jason nodded in return and the two fell silent for a moment. "Jase... I probably don't say it enough, but I'm really glad to have you as our leader."

"Thanks Tommy, but we are a team." Jason responded.

"I know we are man.. but still, we all look to you for guidance, and you never lead us wrong." Tommy continued. "I don't think I could do what you do."

"I disagree." Jason reacted. "I think you'd make a fine leader of any team."

"I don't know... but hey... we should probably be heading back." Tommy stated as he noticed the sun setting in the distance. He stood up and Jason quickly followed as both teens reached down to activate their teleporters, each disappearing in a streak of their respective colors.

Kimberly

 _Please let it be good news._ Kimberly found herself pacing in her backyard. She was attempting and failing to wait patiently for Tommy to return from the Command Center to give her an update on his powers. She walked over and leaned up against the back of her house and began to absentmindedly play with her communicator. She barely noticed the streak of green materialize next to her.

"Hey." Tommy's voice startled her. She jumped a little and then turned to him waiting expectantly for his news. "So.. I've still got some power, but probably only enough for a handful of battles."

"Oh." Kim responded, appreciating his candidness even as she found her heart sink at the news. "Is there nothing they can do?"

"No... Alpha said they are working on trying to restore them, but so far nothing has been successful." Tommy informed her.

"There is still time... maybe they'll find something." She stated hopefully. Tommy chuckled a little.

"You sound like Jason." He informed her. She smiled upon hearing the comparison. "He is holding out hope too."

"We don't wanna lose you." She told him.

"I know.. I don't wanna lose you guys either." Tommy responded as he pulled her into a hug. They held each other for several moments before he pulled away. "Hey.. like I told Jase.. I'm not gone yet."

"You just got to try to conserve your powers." She stated looking up at him. He nodded in agreement and then looked down at the ground between them.

"Hey.. I know we were going to catch a movie tonight, but I'm kind of tired.." He began.

"I understand, Tommy." She cut him off. They exchanged smiles as he stepped back and disappeared in a streak of green light as quickly as he had appeared.

(****) 

Kimberly walked into the mostly empty Youth Center to see only Ernie behind the counter shuffling through some papers to her left and to her right she saw Jason doing some pushups near the workout equipment. Ernie looked up at her and offered a smile, which she returned. She then turned her attention to Jason as he had yet to notice her and was still intently focusing on his pushups. She made her way over to him and noticed his pace slow down as he sensed her approaching.

"Hey Kim." He said without turning to confirm her presence.

"Hey.." She responded as she moved in front of him to sit on a weight bench. He finished his set and then stood up.

"You are out late." Jason said as he moved to sit next to her on the bench and retrieve a towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Could say the same about you." She commented as she once again took in the deserted Youth Center. It would be closing soon and usually cleared out shortly beforehand.

"Just wanted to come get in some lifting." Jason stated as he patted the bench they both sat on.

"Oh.." She voiced as she turned to fully face him. She considered him for a moment before speaking. "I think Tommy's taking losing his powers harder than he is letting on."

"Absolutely he is." Jason agreed as he shifted on the bench so he could get a better look at her.

"He cancelled our plans tonight.. he said he was tired, but I don't think.." Kim trailed off.

"Yeah.. he probably just needed some alone time to think.. I get it." Jason suggested as he grabbed a water bottle off of the floor and took a drink. He turned to see the troubled look on Kim's face and immediately found himself slipping into the role of comforter. "I think Zordon and Alpha will come up with something.. I just feel it."

"You do?" She responded, wanting desperately to latch onto the hope he was offering.

"I mean you know if there is a way, those two will find it." Jason responded. "Billy is helping too.. between the three of them, I have hope."

"I do too." She said with a nod and small smile at him. She watched as he sat his water bottle back and down and turned to fully face her once more. _I feel better just being here with you._ She got lost in his eyes as they offered her comfort. "Thanks... for rescuing us today."

"Are you kidding... you don't have to thank me for that." Jason responded as he placed his hand over hers on the bench. "I'd fight all of Zedd's monsters at the same time for you.. guys."

"I know.. we know you would." She responded, smiling wider now. He smiled in return before looking up at Ernie and the clock behind him.

"Hey.. I guess we should get out of here so Ernie can close up." Jason stated as he stood up. She nodded and then stood up as well. He stuffed his towel and bottle into his gym bag and slung it over his shoulder before they made their way towards the exit.

"You didn't drive?" She asked as they made their way out into the parking lot and noticed the lack of vehicles in it.

"No.. felt like walking." He responded as they stopped their steps.

"Same." She stated.

"I'll walk you home." He suggested as he nodded in the direction of their neighborhood located on the other side of the park.

"Sure." She responded as they turned in that direction and began to walk again.

"Hey.." He began as they entered into the park and started through the grass. "Are you going to sign up for the Peace Conference?"

"Um.. I don't know yet." She answered honestly as she pondered his question. "Are you?"

"I'm considering it." He responded as he glanced over to see her features illuminated softly in the moonlight as they walked through the dimly lit park. She started to say something but stopped herself as she felt his arm brace her across the stomach and his posture stiffen.

"What?" She asked in concern.

"We are not alone." He whispered as his eyes scanned the darkness around them. She too began to look around for any sign of what Jason was sensing. She did not see anything at first but then noticed as the darkness began to glow a faint shade of red. She instinctively took a step back as she saw a figure emerge from the black.

"Very perceptive Red Ranger." A gravely voice echoed throughout the area as Lord Zedd stepped to within a few feet of the two Rangers. Jason instinctively dropped into a defensive pose. Zedd laughed. "No need for all of that Jason.. I'm just here to talk."

"Doubtful." Jason responded as he recovered from the shock of Zedd's appearance. He snuck a glance over at Kim before focusing his attention entirely on Zedd.

"Fine.. believe what you will foolish Ranger but I assure you if I wanted to attack I would have already and you would have been powerless to stop me." Zedd taunted as he twisted his staff so that a reflection of the moonlight bounced off it and caught Jason's eye momentarily.

"So talk." Jason retorted as he lessened his stance slightly and moved closer to Kim. Zedd cocked his head at the gesture before letting out a sinister chuckle.

"You think you could protect her from me." Zedd taunted once again.

"Don't try me." Jason responded in a voice that caused Kim to turn to him. _Wow, even I have never heard him sound like that._

"I told you.. I'm not here to fight." Zedd said as he took a step closer to the pair and Jason tensed once more. Upon seeing this, Zedd stopped and took a step back once more. "I am merely here to deliver a message."

"We are listening." Jason told him, his eyes burning a hole through the alien.

"You know.. those green powers were always meant to be used for evil." Zedd began as he glanced over at Kim before turning back to Jason. "It's only a matter of time before they return to our side."

"You wish." Jason retorted his voice still low and powerful.

"Oh I assure you it will happen Jason." Zedd stated. "And Tommy will return to the darkside where he belongs."

"Never." Kim finally found her voice and responded with defiance. This prompted Zedd to turn to her once more.

"Which means.. you will be losing your friend Jason.. and you Kimberly.. you'll be losing your boyfriend." Zedd said with much amusement as his gaze stayed fixated on the Pink Ranger. "Or... is he your boyfriend?"

"Do you have a point?" Jason asked, prompting Zedd to turn back to him.

"I'm sorry.. it's just hard to follow the feelings of you pathetic humans." Zedd replied. "No matter.. soon enough he'll be back with me."

"Like she said.. it's never gonna happen." Jason said his eyes quickly scanning behind Zedd once more to make sure he was truly alone.

"What's the alternative.. he lose his powers completely?" Zedd suggested. "I can restore them you know... that fool Zordon will never be able to."

"You lie." Kim responded.

"Do I Kimberly?" Zedd responded with an amused laugh. "Eventually Tommy will be weak enough and he will break.. the evil is still inside of him."

"No.." Kim reacted. Jason sensed her distress and turned to her.

"He's lying.. just trying to get in our heads.. we know Tommy... you know him." Jason implored her with his words. She turned up to him and nodded, finding her resolve in his voice. She turned back to Zedd and fixed her gaze on him.

"Fool yourselves if you must, but don't say I didn't warn you." Zedd stated as he took a few steps to close the distance between them. He was now directly in Jason's face and the two locked their gazes. "Once he comes back.. I'll see to it that he takes you out first."

"If you want me taken out... why not do it yourself?" Jason responded in disgust. He felt Kim's hand on his forearm imploring him to back up. Zedd had really struck a nerve in him though and he found himself wanting to take him on right now and end all of this.

"I will admit fearless Ranger..." Zedd began as neither he or Jason budged from their spots. "I would relish the chance to have you as a general on my team."

"Now you are really dreaming." Jason replied.

"I know... you are not corruptible." Zedd stated as he tightened his grip on his staff. Even this Jason seemed to sense as he tensed. "It's a shame because I quite respect your abilities even if I hate your foolish convictions."

"The feeling is mutual." Jason responded as he gazed into Zedd's visor trying in vain to see the monster's eyes so he could look into them and convey his determination. Finally Zedd stepped back and loosened the grip on his staff. He began to laugh.

"I see you are itching to fight me... maybe someday you'll get your chance." Zedd told him. "But in the meantime you need to worry about the Green Ranger."

Zedd disappeared in a red flash and suddenly silence fell over the park once more. Jason held his stance as his eyes darted around to make sure he was surely gone. He felt Kim slip her hand down into his and give it a squeeze to get his attention. When he was sure they were alone he let out a breath and turned to face her.

"Jason..." Kim said as she searched his eyes. _He would have really fought him._

"He's full of it." Jason stated in response. "Tommy is not evil, the spell is broken and he will not join them... and.."

"Jason.." She repeated attempting to calm him. They locked eyes and she began to feel his rage subsiding. "I know.. he was lying.. he just wants to get in our heads."

"We can't let him." Jason stated as much to himself as to her.

"I know... we won't." She assured him. He nodded and bent down to retrieve his gym bag off the ground, never really even remembering discarding it in the first place.

"Let's get home." He stated as they began to continue their walk. After a few moments of silence she turned to him.

"I've never seen you like that." She stated softly as the events she had just seen began to replay in her mind.

"I don't guess I've ever been like that." He responded with a slight shrug. "Something about him.."

"Yeah I know what you mean.. he gives me the creeps." She confessed as they made their way onto a better lit path.

"One day.. we'll stop him." Jason stated.

"Do you think we should tell Zordon?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah.. we'll contact him once we get home." Jason answered as they neared the exit of the park.

"Jase.." She began.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"What if he had attacked us, could we have fought him?" Kim questioned. He stopped in his tracks and she followed suit. He turned to face her.

"I don't know.." He confessed. "But all of us together... I think we can."

"Yeah." She agreed and watched as he dipped his head slightly and offered her a smile to alleviate her fears. He pulled her into a hug that he knew she was needing.

"And Kim.." He began as he felt her wrap him up much tighter than he had expected. "I promise.. nothing is gonna happen to Tommy."

"Thank you Jason." She responded into his chest. It was the exact words she needed to hear to chase away her fear. She closed her eyes for a moment and just let his warmth encase her and somehow she knew it would all be okay. _As long as you are here, we will all be okay._


	25. The Song of Guitardo

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

The Song of Guitardo

Jason

"This is great!" Jason exclaimed as he stood before his leader and mentor. He looked to his left to see Tommy standing next to him with a smile as well.

"It's prelimary right now, and we want to run some tests before we are sure." Zordon informed the two smiling Rangers in front of him.

"Of course, but this is great news." Jason responded. "If you can somehow restore those powers..."

"It'd be amazing." Tommy finished his thought.

"If we can make it work, we will notify you Tommy as soon as we can." Zordon explained. "For now we just wanted to give you a status report on our efforts."

"I'm just glad for some good news." Tommy stated as he glanced over at Jason. "Hey.. I wanna get back and tell Kim."

"Of course." Jason responded as he watched Tommy teleport out in a streak of green. He reached for his communicator to follow suit but then stopped. He glanced up at Alpha before turning up to Zordon. "Zordon?"

"Yes Jason?" Zordon reacted.

"I've been thinking..." Jason began. "If you can restore Tommy's powers, will they be as strong as before?"

"Yes.. if this works, they will be even stronger." Zordon answered. Jason considered this response for a moment with a nod of his head. "What is on your mind Jason?"

"I was thinking... Zedd is so much stronger than Rita.." Jason began a response. "I could really use some help leading the team.."

"You are doing a fine job." Zordon stated with fondness.

"I appreciate that Zordon." Jason replied. "All of the guys are capable of leading, but Tommy's powers are stronger than ours, and when it comes to battle he has a very strategic mind."

"What are you saying Jason?" Alpha cut in.

"Just.. do you think.. if this all works, that maybe he could lead the team with me?" Jason inquired looking down at Alpha before back up to Zordon.

"You pose an interesting proposition Jason." Zordon responded. "I sense though, there is more to this than you are telling us."

"Well... you see... I signed up to possibly be going to Switzerland for a Peace Conference." Jason began to explain. "I was thinking, maybe it'd be a good idea for the guys to get used to having someone else lead them.. just in case."

"I see." Zordon stated as he began to contemplate his words. "Zachary is second in command to you, why do you not think he should be given this position?"

"Because Zack also signed up.. same with Trini." Jason answered. "Billy, Kimberly and Tommy did not."

"I understand." Zordon replied.

"I think there is a good chance all three of us will be chosen." Jason continued. He ran a hand through his hair before leaning his hands on the control panel in front of him. Alpha moved to stand next to him.

"You okay Jason?" Alpha asked.

"It's just... I think we can do a lot of good at this conference... we hated not to sign up for it..." Jason began to answer but paused. _I don't wanna leave._

"But you do not want to give up being a Ranger." Zordon finished for him, prompting the Red Ranger to raise his head to his mentor.

"Right." Jason agreed.

"Your sacrifice of your Ranger powers is a noble one." Zordon told him. "Nobleness is one of the characteristics that have served you well as leader of the team."

"What happens if we are chosen?" Jason asked.

"We will have to choose replacement Rangers." Alpha answered. Jason turned to him and nodded. He had suspected this would be the case.

"If we can restore Tommy's powers, we will make him co-leader as you have requested." Zordon decided with a smile at Jason. Jason returned the smile and stood upright. He reached for his communicator and pressed the button to teleport out.

Kimberly

 _I don't know what to feel._ Kimberly walked down the sidewalk with her mind filled with many thoughts and her heart with mixed feelings. Tommy had just left her house and informed her of the good news that he possibly could have his powers restored to him soon. This was amazing news and his happiness had overwhelmed any sadness she was feeling from earlier. Once he left though, it had returned.

 _He's gonna be leaving._ The sadness in question stemmed from an event that happened earlier in the day. All six of the Rangers had decided to come together to decide what to do about the Peace Conference. Since all six wanted to take the opportunity to help out there, but also all held reservations about leaving the team, they had decided the only way to choose was simply to cast lots. The three shortest lots would go to the peace conference. She remembered distinctively the way her heart dropped when she saw Jason had the shortest lot of all.

Kimberly paused now just outside of his window. She took a deep breath as a tear threatened to cascade down her face. She hadn't spoken to him since the decision was made. Immediately after the decision was made Zordon had contacted him and he and Tommy had left to the Command Center.

Kimberly peaked inside the window but saw no sign of him. She then heard some sounds coming from behind the house and made her way around it. She saw him there with the hood up on his van and he was bent over doing something underneath it. She made her way over to him. He stopped his work as she got about halfway. He raised his head up and spoke without turning around.

"Hey Kim." He said softly.

"Hey." She responded as she closed the distance between them. He turned to face her. "Something wrong with the van?"

"I think the starter may be going out... but you didn't come here to talk about my van did you?" He responded as he noted the troubled look on her face.

"No.. no.." She began but when she couldn't find words she simply wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him with all her might. He reciprocated the hug and chuckled a little as he felt how much power there was in her small frame.

"Hey... we don't know for sure yet." Jason said soothingly as he could now feel a wet spot forming on the front of his t-shirt from her tears. "Maybe none of us will get chosen, maybe just one, we don't know."

"I know what you are trying to do.." She said as she sniffed before leaning her head back to look up at him with her arms still fully around him. "But.. I think we know that you are getting chosen."

"Maybe.." Jason said as he felt his heart breaking, looking at her now. "But let's not say goodbye yet... I'm.. not ready."

"Me either Jase.. I don't think I'll ever be." She answered as he moved to wipe a tear away.

"Even if I do go.. I won't be gone forever." Jason responded.

"It will be two years... it's gonna seem like forever." She countered. He nodded in response and she sunk back into his chest.

Jason

Jason looked over the expanse in front of him as he considered the day he had just had. He chose to come this particular spot, because he knew he could be completely alone in his thoughts. In the years since he had found this place up in the mountains near Angel Grove and had been retreating to it, he had never seen another soul. He had a beautiful view overlooking the whole city and right now he just needed the quiet serenity this place always offered him.

Jason sat down on the rocks and brought his knees up to rest his arms on. He took note of the sun setting in the distance and that some of the lights in the city were starting to illuminate. He saw many vehicles going to and fro. And he just found himself looking at the city now, without really seeing anything. All that he could envision now was what it would be like to leave the city, leave the Rangers, leave her.

"Soo.." a sinister voice from behind Jason disrupted the peace and made his blood run cold. Immediately Jason sprang up and turned to face the intruder. He found himself a few feet away from Lord Zedd. "Rumor has it, you may be leaving.."

"What do you want Zedd?" Jason replied cooly.

"Oh.. the world for one... but as far as you are concerned Jason, I only wanted to come and express my disappointment to you." Zedd responded. "I will hate to see you go, especially since I am so close to my moment of triumph over you and your team."

"You're delusional!" Jason stated more forcefully this time. He glanced around to see he was cornered between Zedd and a very large drop behind him. Suddenly he felt very vulnerable in his civilian form and found himself reaching behind his back and finding his morpher in his hand. "Tyrannosaurus!"

"Itching for a fight are you?" Zedd asked as he watched the transformation in front of him.

"Just being prepared." Jason responded in his now fully morphed form.

"Do you really think that suit can protect you from me?" Zedd questioned with a small chuckle.

"I hope we don't have to find out." Jason responded.

"Yes.. you better hope we don't." Zedd agreed.

"So what do you want?" Jason questioned as he took a good look around to make sure Zedd had not brought any backup.

"Well Red Ranger, as I said earlier.. I merely wanted to come and express to you that I will be disappointed to see you go." Zedd explained. "I may hate your guts, but you have been a worthy adversary in the short time we have been in conflict."

"I'm not gone yet." Jason stated.

"Oh.. I'm aware of this.." Zedd reacted. "My hope... my desire is that I get the chance to destroy you and your whole team before you leave."

"That's not gonna happen!" Jason stated with his anger building up inside of him at Zedd's threats.

"You do know... Tommy's powers are at a critical state do you not?" Zedd asked coldly.

"That will not be the case much longer." Jason replied.

"Oh.. let me guess.. Zordon has told you he is on the verge of restoring them?" Zedd questioned. "He is a lying fool."

"You are the fool." Jason retorted.

"You know.. you should learn some respect." Zedd stated menacingly as his body began to emit a red glow.

"I give respect where it is deserved." Jason countered.

"Maybe.. Jason.. I should show you why I deserve it." Zedd said as he brought his staff from his side to in front of him. Jason watched as the Z on the end began to crackle and instinctively he jumped to the side as a beam shot out from the staff and went whizzing by him over the edge of the bluff. He heard an explosion below and turned to see Zedd preparing for another attempt.

"My turn!" Jason exclaimed as he lept over Zedd and his sword materialized in his gloved hand. He landed behind Zedd and swung the blade. Zedd turned with surprisingly quick reflexes to block the shot. They locked in a momentary test of strength with their respective weapons before Zedd's staff began to glow and Jason felt a surge of power come through it and into him. The force of it knocked him back and through a tree, sending splinters of wood everywhere as he connected with the ground with a resounding thud.

"Oh.. Jason.. so bold.. so brave... so foolish." Zedd said with a shake of his head as he eyed the fallen Ranger before him. He cocked his head as he watched Jason reach over and retrieve his sword before using it to help him return to his feet. "Impressive."

Jason didn't respond to Zedd's words but charged at him instead. He pushed the pain he was still feeling into the back of his mind as he closed the distance between them. He swung his sword, and like expected Zedd blocked it with his staff. Jason threw a kick that Zedd was not expecting as it landed directly into his side. Zedd buckled only slightly but it was enough for Jason to get a clear shot with a punch to the gold plated chin of his challenger. The shot staggered Zedd backwards.

Zedd recovered his footing and made a wild swing with his staff that Jason easily ducked. On the way back up Jason landed another shot on Zedd's chin, this time it was an uppercut that found it's mark. Once again, Zedd staggered but did not leave his feet. Jason wasted no time in swinging his sword and connecting against Zedd's chest. The blow sent a shockwave between the two of them, knocking Jason to the ground and Zedd back to the edge of the cliff.

"You will need to do better than that." Zedd taunted as he stole a glance to the drop behind him before collecting himself. Jason took this opportunity to energize his sword, it was now glowing as red as his costume as he threw it at Zedd. It landed dead center of the alien's chest and the force of the blow sent him flying over the cliff behind him.

Jason felt a wave of lightheadedness come over him that he quickly shook off. He slowly made his way over to the cliff's edge. He retrieved his sword from the ground, before inching closer to edge. Before he could advance fully suddenly Zedd came into view rising from the vastness below and surrounded by a crackling red energy encased around him. He was now floating above the precipice and laughing maniacally. Jason had no time to react as he descended upon him and seized him by the throat.

"Like I said.. I respect you Ranger.. but you should learn to respect me too." Zedd snarled as he began to squeeze the life out of Jason. "Beg me for your life."

"No.." Jason barely managed to respond as he could no longer get air.

"Then you will die alone up here." Zedd replied. Jason felt himself blacking out as the oxygen was being deprived from his brain. He had almost faded out when he heard a voice coming from his right.

"Put him down.. now!" Tommy exclaimed as he stood in the middle of the other four Rangers. Zedd turned to see the rest of the team standing very near him. Kimberly started to approach but Zedd held his staff up at her.

"Make one more step Pink Ranger and I'll end him right now in front of you." Zedd warned as he felt Jason weakly attempt to break his grip. He let out a little laugh not even bothering to turn his attention back to his victim.

"Let him go..." Kim echoed Tommy's earlier demand.

"What's the magic word?" Zedd teasingly asked her.

"You are sick!" Zack exclaimed as he started to tack a step forward but Tommy put his arm up to prevent him.

"Come on Kimberly... what's the word?" Zedd continued, never removing his gaze from her.

"Please!" Kim exclaimed in frustration and anger.

"That's better.." Zedd said as he loosened his grip on Jason's throat and began to lower him back to the ground. He heard Kim let out a sigh of relief at the act and chuckled quietly. He looked up and down the team. "You know... all of you Rangers are really gullible."

"Zedd... let him go." Tommy told him as he fought the urge to rush. He had a bad feeling this was not going to end well.

"Sure... I mean.. since you asked so nicely." Zedd responded. He turned to face Jason. Suddenly he tightened his grip once more, but this time instead of lifting the Ranger vertically, he flung him over the nearby cliff.

"Nooooo!" All the Rangers found themselves screaming in unison as they watched their leader's lifeless body disappear over the edge. Zedd disappeared too in a crackle of energy as Kimberly raced past him and without a thought lept off the cliff.

"Kimberly!" Tommy called out behind her as he ran with the rest of the team and stopped at the edge. Tommy began to leap but Zack stopped him.

"I need.. Pterodactyl Dinozord Power!" Kimberly called out as she made her free fall. She could see Jason below a few feet below her and fast approaching the ground. She silently prayed as she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see her Zord fast approaching. She watched as it got within range. With a nod she directed it to fly below Jason and rise up to retrieve him as gently as it could. Kimberly watched as the Zord ascended up farther to meet her as well and she landed on it's wing next to him. "Jason!"

Kimberly frantically crawled over to him and put her hand over his chest to feel for signs of life. She felt her heart sink as his own heart was not beating beneath her hands. Suddenly it was like everything was moving in slow motion for her. She glanced past the wing to see they had now risen to be above the cliff and she could see the other Rangers standing there. Her Zord made it's way over to land behind the group as she felt frantically felt for a pulse on their leader.

"Kimberly.. how is he?" Billy called out as all of the Rangers began to climb up on the wing of her Zord. They raced over to see her starting to remove his helmet. Tommy sunk down next to her. Before Kim's hands could reach the clasps on Jason's helmet, suddenly his armor disappeared before them.

"No.." Kim exclaimed softly. She turned to Tommy with panic in her eyes and in her voice. "He doesn't have a pulse!"

"Watch out.." Billy said as he knelt down between them. He felt for Jason's pulse and after a few seconds finally found a very faint one. "He's alive... barely."

"Thank God." Trini exclaimed from behind the group as Zack wrapped her in a hug.

"Let's get him to Zordon." Tommy said as he put his arms beneath Jason and lifted him off the ground. Kim took Jason's hand in hers as they all teleported out together.

Kimberly

 _Please come back._ Kimberly watched the chest of the fallen Ranger before her. Her only comfort right now was each time it rose as his lungs filled with air. She reached over to gently stroke Jason's cheek as he lie unconscious beneath her. She eyed the many different electrodes and devices Alpha and Billy had hooked up to his body in their attempt to stabilize and return life back to him.

"Any change?" Trini's voice slightly startled Kim from behind her as she made her way to stand next to Kim.

"He's still breathing.." Kim responded as her eyes never left his chest.

"He's gonna be okay." Trini responded her voice full of hope and assurance.

"He has to be..." Kim stated. "Why didn't he contact us?"

"He probably didn't have time." Zack stated as he made his way over to stand on the other side of the bed from the girls. Trini looked up at him but Kimberly still did not remove her gaze. "Zedd probably ambushed him."

"Most likely." Billy chimed in as he made his way over to one of the machines Jason was hooked to, to examine it's findings. "He is stable now... his body is just resting.. but he should come around soon."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked finally sneaking a glance in Billy's direction.

"Affirmative." Billy answered. "His body was put through a great deal of stress, but the Morphin Grid is healing him."

"That's good to hear." Zack stated. Kimberly noticed that Tommy was the only one not gathered around their fallen teammate and she turned to see him sitting on the ground leaning up against one of the control panels nearby. She saw a blank expression on his face and then turned her attention back to Jason for a moment. She took Jason's hand and gave it a small squeeze before turning to make her way over to Tommy.

"How is he?" Tommy asked, his gaze not moving to meet Kim as she sank down next to him.

"Billy says he is going to be okay.. his powers are healing him.." Kim responded as she too stared directly in front of her.

"I wish I could get my hands on Zedd." Tommy stated with a quiet anger that prompted Kim to turn to him.

"We all do.. but we can't face him alone.. look what happened to Jase." Kim reasoned.

"I know... but one day he will pay for that." Tommy stated as he turned his attention to Kim. He saw the redness around her eyes were she had been crying and his expression softened along with his voice. "Hey... he's gonna be okay."

"I know.. but I thought I was not going to be able to save him." Kim reacted her eyes meeting Tommy's.

"But you did... he's alive thanks to you." Tommy said offering her a smile. She nodded in return but found she could not smile yet. _Not until he's awake._ He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Jase is strong, he'll be back to his old self in no time."

"Kim.. Tommy.. come here!" Zack called from his place next to Jason. Kimberly nearly tripped over herself as she she sprung to her feet so quickly she raced over with Tommy close behind. She started to fear the worst but found her heart leap when she saw Jason's eyes open and looking around.

"Jason.." She could barely find her voice as she got as close as possible to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Hey.." Jason responded with a decidedly hoarse voice. He grimaced as he felt pain coarsing through his neck.

"It's good to see you awake." Tommy said as he moved around to stand next to Zack. Jason turned to him.

"Guess I kind of screwed up." Jason stated.

"Don't do that.." Trini told him as she watched him turn to her.

"I shouldn't have faced him alone..." Jason explained.

"Hey... he ambushed you didn't he?" Zack asked.

"Yeah... but I could have teleported out or contacted you guys.. I think I had time." Jason answered closing his eyes for a moment before readjusting them to the lights above him. "I'm sorry guys."

"Don't be sorry.. we are just happy to have you back." Billy exclaimed as he appeared next to Tommy.

"I'm sure I have you and Alpha to thank for that." Jason said offering him a smile of gratitude. He glanced at his feet to see Alpha Five standing there quietly. He smiled at the robot too, he was sure the robot would smile back if he was capable.

"It was your powers too.. they healed you." Billy informed him.

"Well.. I'm glad I had them." Jason said as he started to sit up. A small wave of lightheadedness came over him and he sunk back down.

"You okay?" Kim asked tightening her grip on his hand.

"I'm okay.. just a little lightheaded." Jason replied, offering her a smile to assure her. They locked eyes. He broke it and looked to each team member. "Could I talk to Kim for a moment?"

"Sure.." Tommy answered for the group as they collectively began to make their way out of earshot to other places in the Command Center. Jason watched as they all walked away. He then turned back to Kim.

"Kim... the last thing I saw before I blacked out was you... leaping over the cliff after me.." Jason began. "Please tell me I dreamed that."

"Um... I had to." She answered her eyes breaking their gaze momentarily.

"Kim... what if.." He began but stopped himself as he couldn't bare to finish the thought.

"I didn't think Jason.. I just jumped." Kim responded. _I'd do it again._

"Oh Kim..." He said giving her hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

"Of course." She answered feeling a surge of electricity as he ran his thumb along the top of her hand.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She responded eagerly.

"But please... in the future..." He began.

"I'd do it again." She quickly cut him off. He considered her for a moment before letting out a chuckle. "What?"

"You are too stubborn for your own good." He said fondly.

"When it comes to people I care about.. yes I am." She responded. He sat up in the bed and swung his feet over the sides. "Hey.."

"Kim.. I'm okay." He responded to her protest. He began to disconnect himself from all the various machines he was hooked up to. He hopped off the bed and saw all of the rest of the Rangers turn to him. He smiled at them all and then turned back to Kim. "Let's go home."


	26. Green No More

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Green No More

Jason

 _It wasn't supposed to go down like this._ Jason paced back and forth next to his bed. He glanced over at the clock to see it was now three in the morning. He had not managed to sleep more than a couple minutes. His mind would not quit racing as he considered how earlier in the day the team had lost one of their own. _He was supposed to get his powers restored and help me lead._

Jason fought the urge to punch something, anything. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement. Losing Tommy was going to be a blow to the team at a time when their enemies were more powerful. More than that though, he could not shake the guilt of failing his friend once more. All of these things made for a very restless Red Ranger.

Jason sat down on his bed and bent over to pull on some sneakers. He had to go for a walk, because right now he felt like a caged tiger here in his bedroom. He needed to room to move, to breath, to think. Jason pulled one sneaker on, followed by the other and stood up. He was reaching over to grab a shirt off the back of a chair when he heard a light rap on the window. It startled him when he considered the time, so he jumped a bit before turning around to see who it could be. He squinted his eyes as he made out the petite figure waving at him from outside his window.

"Kim?" Jason asked as he lifted the window.

"Hey.." Kim said kind of low and sheepishly, suddenly very aware of the time. She eyed him and noticed he seemed to be getting dressed and assumed they had shared a similar idea of getting out of their houses.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked as he pulled a tanktop down over his torso.

"Just needed to get out of my room, felt like a.." She began to respond.

"Caged tiger?" He finished. She nodded with a slight smile and watched as he climbed out of the window and landed in front of her. "Care to join me?"

"Sure." Kim responded as they began to walk across his lawn.

"It's not fair... we were so close to getting his powers restored." Jason commented on what he knew was also keeping Kim up.

"I know..." Kim replied as they now found themselves on the sidewalk leading between their two houses.

"How is he?" Jason asked, realizing Kim was probably the last of the group to talk to him.

"He's... he's bummed." Was her honest reply.

"Man..." Jason said with a sigh.

"Jase.. please don't beat yourself up over it though... it's the last thing he or any of us would want." She stated as she placed her hand on his forearm, stopping them.

"I know... I do... I'm trying not to do that.." He responded. "I just feel like.."

"You didn't fail him Jason." She interrupted. She offered him a smile to break him out of the funk he was clearly in.

"Just wish..." Jason started but stopped when he realized nothing more could be said. "Yeah.. I know we done all we could."

"Yes we did." Kim agreed.

"But we need him now." He stated.

"Jase... we did it once before, just the five of us." She suggested. This prompted a curious look from Jason. "Don't misunderstand me, I agree that Tommy is an integral part of our team... but we found a way before."

"Yeah.. but Zedd is stronger." Jason surmised as he started to understand what Kim was trying to say.

"He is.. but if we stick together, he can't win." She said with a resolve that moved Jason. He now smiled a genuine smile, his first of the evening.

"Thanks." He told her.

"For what?" She asked.

"Just being you." He answered. Now it was her turn to be moved.

Kimberly

 _I need sleep._ Kimberly found herself with a one track this morning as she made her way down her porch steps. She plopped down on the bottom step and didn't bother fighting the yawn that overtook her. She glanced down the street in front of her house to see if there was any sign of movement. There was none. She yawned once more and found herself stretching. It was then she heard the sound of a car engine and turned to see the gray vehicle approaching. She smiled and stood up from her seat.

"Why do they start mornings so eeearly?" Kim whined as she opened the door of the vehicle that had just pulled into her driveway. She heard a chuckle and looked over at her driver for the morning.

"Hey.. I hear you." Tommy responded as he put the car in reverse and backed out of her driveway. He glanced over to see Kim yawning once more. "You seem more tired than usual.

"Guess I didn't sleep much last night." She answered as she glanced over at him. Immediately her eyes fell on his wrist to see his communicator was no longer adorning it. She frowned at the site and moved her eyes up to his face. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye to note the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, fully turning to her.

"You are not wearing your communicator.." She pointed out. His eyes moved to his wrist and then back to the road.

"Yeah.. I uh... guess I didn't see the point." He said with a small shrug.

"Oh.." Was the only response she could find for the moment. They sat in silence as he drove them ever closer to their destination. She finally turned to him once more. "You are still one of us Tommy."

"I know." He responded quickly, but still kept his eyes on the road in front of them.

"Do you?" She questioned sensing something in his tone to suggest otherwise. He turned to her once more as he stopped the car in front of the Youth Center.

"Yeah... I just.. guess I need some time to you know... gather my bearings." He responded. She noticed the sympathetic look on his face and furrowed her brow. He started to say something but didn't. She opened the door of the car and got out. She pushed the door close and waited for him to shut the car off and join her. When it didn't appear that was happening she leaned down into the passenger window.

"You coming?" She inquired. He turned to her.

"Um.. no.." He answered. "I am going to head up to my uncle's for a little bit."

"How long?" She asked, with a sense of deja vu sweeping over her.

"Not sure..." He responded. He shut the car off and opened his door. She stood upright and waited for him to come around to her side of the car. He made his way to stand in front of her. After a deep breath Kimberly finally looked up at him.

"Sorry Kim.. I should have said something last night, but after you left I just kind of decided.." He began to explain. She shook her head "no".

"Don't Tommy.. it's okay.. I get it." She informed him.

"Do you really understand?" He asked. The question lingered in the air for awhile. She hesitated unsure of how he meant it to sound. She chose to believe he was really just attempting to gauge whether she would be upset with him for leaving again.

"I do.. really Tommy." She told him.

"Because.. I.. well.. I don't want to leave you or the guys.. but.. I just need it." He stated.

"I know.. you go.. collect yourself.. we'll be here when you come back." She said. He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled back with a smile, still sympathetic. He didn't say another word and eventually moved back around to the driver side of the car and got in. He turned to say goodbye to her, but she was no longer by the car, having already made her way to the Youth Center entrance and disappearing inside.

Jason

 _Sleep would be nice._ Jason thought as he pushed through the tiredness sweeping over him to block a kick from Zack. He threw one of his own, much slower than his usual and Zack easily blocked it and countered by grabbing Jason's arm and taking him down with a judo throw. Jason lied on the mat longer than usual as he was tempted to just take a nap right in the middle of the Youth Center floor.

"Man.. did you sleep _any_ last night?" Zack asked as he came over and offered a hand to help Jason up. Jason took his hand and let his friend all but pull him up.

"Not much.. a couple hours." Jason answered as he gathered his footing under him.

"So it's Saturday.. you know you CAN sleep in right?" Zack questioned.

"Yeah.. but I told you I'd meet you here to spar." Jason answered. Zack nodded.

"Well... it's not going to be much of a contest at this rate." Zack told him.

"Yeah.." Jason agreed. "I think maybe I need some breakfast."

"Yeah.. maybe you do... and some sleep." Zack said with a laugh. Jason smiled at him and walked over to the juice bar and sat down on a stool.

"Hey Ernie.. could I get a blueberry muffin and an orange juice?" Jason asked as he got comfortable.

"Make that two." Kimberly's voice came from next to Jason as he turned to see her hop up onto the seat beside him. Ernie nodded at them both and began to fulfill their requests.

"Hey.." Jason said as he looked Kim over. He could tell she was as sleepy as him, but she also had a more solemn expression on her face as she stared down at her hands on the counter.

"Good morning." She responded glancing up at him briefly before returning her attention to the counter.

"You okay?" Jason asked as Ernie sat their breakfast in front of them. Both momentarily smiled up at Ernie before turning their attention down to their respective plates.

"Tommy's gone." Kim responded cooly as she picked her muffin up and began to pick off a piece of it.

"Gone?" Jason questioned, turning his attention over to her.

"Yeah.. he just dropped me off... he said he was leaving for awhile." She responded as she popped the bite of muffin in her mouth.

"Oh.." He replied as he turned in his stool fully to her. "Soo... you okay?"

"Yeah.." She answered as she turned in her stool around to face him as well.

"Promise?" He questioned. She nodded in return. "If you wanna talk, you always have my ear."

"I know..." She replied with a smile. _You are always there._

"Okay.." He said as he smiled in return. They turned back to their food and sat in silence for a few moments as they ate.

"Some warning would have been nice." Kimberly broke the silence with her grievance. Jason nodded and turned to her.

"Yeah.. it would have." He agreed. Kimberly turned to eye him. She expected him to come to Tommy's defense. He always looked for the best in people in every situation. He also knew exactly what people needed to hear and when they needed to hear it as well.

"Wow.." She remarked with a slight grin. "Not going to defend him this time?"

"Do you want me too?" He asked.

"Not really." She answered honestly.

"I didn't think so." He responded with a wink and turned back to retrieve the last bite of his muffin. She smiled as she watched him.

"Thanks Jason." She said, garnering his attention once more.

"Don't mention it." He responded.

(****)

Kimberly rubbed her eyes and took in her surroundings. She smiled as she saw him in the chair beside her bed. She met his eyes and he returned her smile. She sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked in the floor to see a "Monopoly board" laying there with pieces strowed about and play money scattered everywhere. She listened to hear the sound of rain hitting her roof.

"Sorry.." She apologized to him as she eyed the mess in the floor. He laughed a bit and leaned forward in the chair.

"It's okay.. I could feel it coming." He replied. She was suddenly remembering her last coherent thought of him reaching for a hotel to put on one of his properties when she had fallen fast asleep. She watched as he bent down and started to clean up the mess. "I didn't want to move around too much... thought I might wake you."

"How long was I out?" She asked as he continued his clean up, placing things neatly back into the box.

"Um... I don't know... a couple hours." He answered glancing up to meet her eyes. She furrowed her brow for a moment and watched as he put the game back into her closet.

"So.. did you just sit there for two hours?" She asked. He turned to face her as he placed the game upon a shelf above her clothes.

"Yes." He answered.

"You should have woke me up." She said. He turned to walk back over to the chair and sit down.

"Nah.. I knew you needed the sleep." He responded.

"Gosh Jase.. that must have been so boring." She said with a laugh as she swung her feet over the side of the bed to face him.

"No.. not at all." He responded. They locked eyes for a moment and there was an air of electricty in the air that was unrelated to the storm raging outside.

"Jase.." She could only manage to speak his name now as all other words seem to disappear from her mind.

"Yeah?" He asked in return as he leaned up in the chair and she scooted further off the bed. Their knees were touching now and even the innocence of that touch was sending waves of excitement through both of their bodies. Though neither could or would admit it now. The moment was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder that startled Kim, causing her to let out a small scream and Jason to burst out laughing in response.

"Not funny!" She scolded him even as he mouth began to form a grin. This made him laugh even more. She now found herself laughing along with him.

"You know.." Jason began as he finally regained his composure and turned to glance outside at the raging storm and rain. "I think I may be stuck here awhile."

"Good." She replied as she hopped off the bed and made her way over to the closet. She returned a moment later with yet another board game. "I feel like beating you in a game of "Life".

"You think you can stay awake long enough to get through a game?" He asked with a chuckle. She gave him a sideways glance before plopping back down on her bed and setting the game beside her.

"I'll make no promises... but if I do..." She began. "Wake me up up this time?"

"Maybe." He responded with a smile. They held their gaze for a moment before he reached over to take the game out of it's box. "This time though... maybe I'll be the one to fall asleep."

She smiled at him as he began to take the board and pieces out of the box. Today started out on a really bad note. But now.. if she just had to spend the rest of the evening trapped in her bedroom playing board games with Jason. She'd have to consider it be a pretty good day after all.


	27. Missing Green

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Missing Green

Kimberly

 _It's good to see that smile._ Kimberly watched as Jason cleared a spot on a shelf in his room for the latest trophy he had picked up. She watched as he placed it on it's new perch and stepped back to admire it for a moment. She knew this one meant more to him than usual and she was relishing seeing him like this. In his mind, she knew that this was representative of a huge demon in his life being exorcised. A weight was lifted off his shoulders today and he already felt like a different person.

"Kim.." Jason spoke up while glancing in her direction.

"Yes Jason?" She answered.

"Thanks for your support." He told her sincerely.

"Of course Jason.. I always have your back." She responded with a smile.

"I know.. you always do." He echoed her words and smile. "I feel different."

"It shows." She informed him.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded in the affirmative. "When I saw you on that viewing globe with your powers being drained... I knew.. somehow.. just knew it was not going to end that way again."

"I felt it too." She agreed. He crossed the distance between them and pulled her into a very welcome hug.

"I'm so glad I got to you in time." He said as he rested his chin gently on top of her head. She beamed from underneath at his words.

"Jase..." She began, before pulling back to look him in the eyes. "Thank you for risking everything for us."

"Anytime... always.. without question." He responded as he held her gaze. They broke apart, both more reluctant to do so than the other realized. Jason turned his attention back to the trophy for a moment and then back to Kim. "Tommy seemed good... have you spoken to him?"

"He does.. and no... not yet." She answered honestly.

"You okay?" He asked as he sensed her disappointment.

"I am fine.." She responded. "So how do you wanna celebrate?"

"Oh.. I mean.. I don't.." He began to respond.

"Nonsense Scott... we are celebrating." She interrupted his response with a gentle finger poke into his chest. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well... hmm.." He considered his options. "We could hit up the boardwalk, play some games, eat some really bad food."

"Sounds perfect." She replied.

"Cool.. let me get changed and we'll head out." He said as he gestured down to his clothes. She nodded and turned to leave the room. "Hey.. wanna call the others to see if they wanna come along?"

"If you want." She responded as she turned back to face him as he walked over to his closet to retrieve some jeans.

"I do." He responded over his shoulder. Kim nodded in reply and then turned to make her way towards the stairs.

(****)

"This is so good but so bad for me." Kimberly stated between bites of the rather greasy but delicious slice of pizza in front of her. She looked over at Jason who had his mouth full of a slice of his his own.

"Mhmm." Was his response. She laughed a little and sat her slice down on the paper plated resting on the railing in front of her.

"Gosh the ocean is especially beautiful tonight." She commented as she looked at the view in front of her.

"It is." He agreed as he grabbed a drink of the soda in front of him before following her gaze out to the ocean. He turned to his companion. "So why couldn't any of the others make it?"

"Well... about that.." She answered lowering her head with a sheepish grin. "I didn't actually call any of them."

"Why not?" Jason asked with a puzzled expression forming on his face.

"I.. I.. just wanted to have some time alone with you." She confessed, before turning to meet his eyes. He didn't speak for a moment as he considered her words.

"Oh..." Was the only word he could formulate.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"For what?" He asked.

"That I didn't invite them.. it was your celebration.." She responded. He reached over and placed his hand over hers where she had it resting on the railing.

"It's okay Kim." He said with a smile. She found herself lost in the smile so much so that his words almost didn't register.

"It.. it is?" She inquired.

"Yes.. it's okay." He answered. They stood in silence together, his hand on hers gazing out over the ocean. Suddenly Kim felt her heart sink as she considered that soon, very soon she may not be having any more moments like this. She turned to study his features, determined to commit them to her memory. She wanted to remember him just like this. He caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye and she realized her face must have been telling him things she was not saying with words based on the look he was now giving her. "What's wrong?"

"You are going to leave." She responded, feeling her voice start to break a little.

"What do you mean?" He asked, although he was sure he knew.

"The conference.. you are going to be chosen." She clarified. He shook his head for a moment before lowering his gaze to be eye level with her.

"We don't know that." He soothed.

"We have been over this.." She rebutted.

"Yeah...yeah.. we have." He agreed. "And I think we agreed to wait and see."

"We did.. but Jason... just the thought of losing you.. losing my best friend.. I don't think I'm ready." She responded.

"I am not sure one can ever be fully ready for that." He wisely surmised. "But Kim.. if I do leave.. I'll come back, I promise."

"You'd better." She said, her words heavy with emotion. She started to reach up to wipe away a tear she hadn't realized has fallen. He beat her to it however and now his hand rested on her cheek. She closed her eyes and relished the moment.

"Hey... Jason Scott does not break his promises." He reminded her. This prompted her to smile against his touch. "There.. that's better."

"Gosh Jase..." She replied before she enveloped him a tight hug. He chuckled softly as she squeezed him as tight as she could.

"You better finish your pizza.. a seagull might come and steal it." He joked. She released him and turned to the slice.

"I'd fight him over it." She responded as she grabbed it and took another bite. This prompted him to laugh harder and that spread to her as they began to forget about losing each other for now.

Jason

 _Did we make a mistake?_ Jason glanced across the table at his two friends. He smiled as they too seem to be as deep in thought as he was. He had asked to join him here in the park to talk. A conversation had been started and the main topic already breached and now they were all considering the discussion in a moment of silence.

"I mean we knew before we signed up didn't we?" Zack asked as he glanced across the picnic table to Jason and then next to him at Trini.

"We did." Trini agreed as he met her eyes.

"But did we REALLY consider it?" Jason asked as both of them turned to him. There was a silence again as the two considered his words. Finally Trini spoke.

"I am not sure.. but I'd like to think so." She answered honestly.

"Yeah, me too." Zack agreed. "Are you reconsidering going?"

"Um.. I am just... I've been doing a lot of thinking about it." Jason replied.

"Cause it's probably too late to back out now, they are choosing soon." Zack stated.

"Jason.. what is making you think?" Trini questioned. Jason turned his attention to her. He knew he could give her a reason that sounded good, or the real reason. She would be able to see through his lie if he went that route.

"I was talking to Kim... and she said she is not ready to let us go.." He answered. "I guess it made me think about how us leaving is going to affect them."

"I mean.. I knew it was going to be hard to leave them, and hard for them too, but we kind of all agreed it was the right thing to do." Zack said as he turned to Trini and back to Jason.

"Yeah.. it totally all makes sense when you think logically." Jason stated.

"But it's different when you are thinking with your heart.." Trini finished his thought. She smiled at him as he nodded in agreement. Zack too smiled a wistful smile as he considered leaving his friends that he loved as well.

"It's only two years I know.. and we can write and we can call and all of that, but it's going to be hard not see Billy or Kim during that time.. to know they are here battling alongside a new team.. it's all very difficult to wrap my head around." Jason stated as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"It is." Zack agreed.

"We got to think of all the good we can do at the conference though...there is more to saving the world than just being a superhero." Trini surmised. This prompted both of her friends to glance up at her and weigh her words.

"You're right." Jason reacted.

"Yeah." Zack agreed. "Besides we don't know if we'll be picked anyway, it's all speculation at this point."

"Exactly." Trini said.

"So I say we just enjoy being together now and focus on the good things about leaving if we have to do that down the road." Zack continued.

"Thanks guys." Jason said, as he looked back and forth between them.

"Of course Jase." Zack responded reaching out his hand for Jason to clasp, and he did so.

(****)

Jason approached her house with more resolve than he had just a few short hours ago when he left her. Then he was sure he couldn't leave. That no matter what he would have to find away out of going if he was chosen. Now, he hoped to put his new resolve to the test as he reached down and retrieved a small pebble from the ground. He tossed it gently upwards, just enough to leave a small sound and nothing more on her window. He watched as she appeared in the window and raised the glass.

"Hey.." He said with a small wave. She smiled and motioned for him to come up. He reached over grab a branch of the tree beside him to begin his climb. He reached the window and made his way inside of it. Careful as ever not to make a noise on the creaky floorboards beneath the window.

"Mom's... out." Kimberly said as she noted him trying to be quiet.

"This late?" He asked as he glanced over at her clock.

"Yeah... date night." She responded as she made her way over to her bed and sat down. She picked the book up she was reading and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. Jason made his way over to sit on the bed in the spot it had previously occupied. "What's on your mind Jase?"

"Um.. just..." He began but suddenly her demeanor registered with him. She seemed hurt. Her eyes even seemed a little red as if she had been crying. "Hey... is everything okay?"

"Oh.. yeah.." She responded as she purposely avoided eye contact with him.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, not accepting her answer. She sighed and then raised her eyes to meet his.

"Tommy called." She replied. He nodded for her to continue. "And.. he.. I don't think he and I are going to make it."

"What happened, what did he say?" Jason felt himself going into protective overdrive. She sensed it and placed a hand on his arm.

"No.. it wasn't anything he said really.. just what he didn't say." Kim answered.

"Oh.." Jason responded, his protective mood shifting ever so slightly into one of a comforter.

"I mean when he left again I wondered if that was gonna be it for us." She continued. "Now after he finally calls... it just... it's like deja vu."

"I'm sorry Kim." Jason said. "Tommy.. it's his personality though, you know he cares for you."

"Yeah.. but there is something between us Jason.. I can feel it, and I think he can too.. it should have been an overwhelming relief to hear his voice again, but it just wasn't." She confessed. "In fact I was fighting back the anger from him leaving again and just now getting around to calling."

"I get it.. I can't... I mean.. I wish I had an explanation for why he does that." Jason searched for a way to defend his friend but he couldn't find it.

"I know Jason.. he's not you.. he's different." She stated. "And I respect that, I do, but is that what our relationship is going to be like?"

"I wish I could answer that for you, but I can't." Jason stated. She looked up to meet his sympathetic gaze. He searched her eyes to try to find the magic words of comfort that would heal her. He knew what he wanted to say, but it wasn't about what he wanted to say, it was about her and what she needed to hear. "I know though... that he loves you Kim."

"You.. loves me?" She digested his words not expecting to hear them.

"He does." Jason stated with more clarity this time. "So if you.. you know feel anything like that for him... my advice is to not give up on it... you'll regret it if you do." _Trust me._

"I don't want to give up.." She told him.

"I know you don't Kim... it's one of your more amazing qualities." He complimented her with sincerity. She smiled at him to match the one he was giving her.

"Gosh.. I'm sorry Jase, you probably had a reason to come over and I'm just hitting you with all of my drama." She said as she shifted in the bed to give him full attention.

"No.. I just wanted to see you... and I'm always here when you need a friend." He responded.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Anytime." He responded with a matching level of sincerity.

"Jase?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"If you leave..." She began.

"I'll write you everyday and call you as much as I can." He interrupted, correctly finishing her thought. She smiled the biggest smile of the day.

"Is that a promise?" She asked.

"It's a promise." He answered. He watched as a look of contentment came over her face as she lied down on her pillow. No more words were said between them as she drifted off to sleep and he quietly made his exit.


	28. White Light

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

White Light

Jason

"Welcome back." Jason said beaming over at Tommy sitting next to him on a pier. Tommy turned to him and smiled in return.

"Thanks bro." Tommy responded. "It feels really good."

"This is what we were always waiting for with the green powers.. it's a shame they didn't work out, but this is even better man." Jason stated as he turned his attention to the scene in front of him as he watched their other friends and teammates splashing about in the ocean in front of them. Jason chuckled as Zack just performed a wrestling move on Trini to her playful protests.

"It's almost surreal man... I had all but given up.. and then when Zordon teleported me to to the Command Center and explained the plan.. I was blown away." Tommy explained before he too let out a chuckle at the scenes unfolding in front of him.

"We were all worried that someone new was going to get the powers, it wouldn't have been right if it wasn't you." Jason told him. Tommy nodded gratefully and turned his attention back to his friend and now co-leader of the power team.

"Thanks again for you know... being willing to let me help lead." Tommy said.

"Of course, it's gonna be fun to work alongside of you as a co-leader." Jason replied turning to face Tommy as well. "And pretty soon... I'm probably gonna be leaving and I can rest a lot easier knowing the team is in great hands."

"Thanks Jase." Tommy responded with sincerity. "So you are pretty sure you are leaving?"

"Well it's not a lock, but I think we have a good chance." Jason answered. "So you guys may be getting a new team member or even three."

"That's... hey I mean I know we all agreed to the Peace Conference thing, but.. it's not gonna be the same with new members." Tommy confessed.

"Well.. you know, there would be a learning curve for them of course, and the Rangers left behind.. but soon enough I think it would all come together and work out for the best." Jason explained. He watched as Kim came up out of the water and walked over to a towel laid out on the beach and sat down. She took a drink of a bottle before making eye contact with Jason. She waved at him and he nodded in return with a smile.

"How has she been?" Tommy asked when he noticed the exchange.

"She's been good.. strong.. but bro.. friend to friend.. this leaving thing you are doing.." Jason began. Tommy nodded, he knew what was coming and understood it.

"Yeah... I know.. I got to stop that." Tommy agreed as he glanced over at Kim for a moment before back to Jason.

"Hopefully you'll never have to again man." Jason said as he offered him a supportive smile.

"I hope so.. but either way I feel like I might have been selfish." Tommy stated.

"Maybe." Jason agreed, which startled Tommy a bit, but he realized that he appreciated and needed the candor. "But you are a good guy Tommy, one of the best I've ever known... and she sees that too, so she forgives, partly because of that, but also because she is one of the best people in the world... period."

"Yeah.. she is." Tommy stated as he once again looked over at Kimberly and found a fond smile forming on his face.

"Tommy?" Jason spoke.

"Yeah?" Tommy answered as he turned back to Jason.

"It's gonna be hard on her, if any of us leave..." Jason began. "Having you back here is gonna help with that... just.."

"I'll look out for her Jase." Tommy finished Jason's thought. Jason nodded at him and then glanced over at Kimberly to find her once again turning in their direction. He watched as she got up and started to walk towards them. She made it over the pier and gracefull jumped up on it and sat down between the two men.

"What are you guys plotting over here?" She asked playfully looking back and forth between them.

"World domination of course." Tommy joked in response.

"Yeah we are gonna overthrow Zedd and take his place." Jason agreed. Kimberly just shook her head and glanced out to her friends still seemingly having a great deal of fun in the water in front of them.

"So are you two just gonna sit up here all day or you going to join us in the water? She asked as she stood up and lept into the water with a smile on her face. Tommy and Jason turned to each other and shrugged. Both got to their feet and dove in behind her.

(****)

 _I think I'm gonna have a beast of a sunburn._ Jason stood examining his shoulders in the mirror in his bedroom. The telltale redness on them indicated his fun in the sun today may make for a sleepless night or two in the near future. Jason shrugged at the sight and then walked over to his closet to pull out a red tanktop. He threw it on and then made his way over to his window. He climbed out with ease and landed with a soft thud on the ground outside.

He glanced around to see that the sun had just settled behind the nearby hills so it was dark, but not fully dark. The air was crisp but still a warmness hung in the air from the heat of the day. Jason started walking across his lawn and towards the sidewalk. Once he reached the sidewalk, he found his legs in auto mode, taking him to a destination they knew the way to all too well.

Kimberly

 _Maybe I should have used more sunblock._ Kimberly inspected her slightly red arm as she reached down to pick up a cup from the porch step next to her. She took a sip of the tea and let it's warmth overtake her. She smiled at the taste and then sat the cup back down. She heard a noise to her left and turned to see a familiar silhouette walking down the sidewalk that was illuminated only by the streetlights along the way. She smiled even wider now as he came clearly into view.

"Hey you." She greeted him as he made his way up the walkway towards her.

"Hi." Jason said as he plopped down on the step next to her. He glanced over at her as she was smiling up at him. "What a day huh?"

"You can say that again." She responded.

"What a day huh?" He repeated teasingly. She just shook her head and nudged his shoulder with hers slightly. The contact reminded both of their slightly burnt skin. Jason looked down at her red arms that mirrored his. "At least I'm not gonna be the only lobster running around here."

"Hardly." She replied with a laugh. "But hey.. you are the Red Ranger, so it fits."

"Funny." He replied before glancing up as a car drove down the street in front of them. He turned back to Kim to see her smiling down into a cup of tea she had had picked up during his brief distraction. "By the way... it's good to see that smile again."

"What are you talking about?" She furrowed her brow and turned to him.

"I think it was pretty obvious how happy you are with our returning teammate." He clarified with a smile and raised eyebrows.

"Oh." She responded. "Well it's good to see him again, of course... but more than that, it's good to have our team be back together again.. complete... if just for a little while."

"Yeah.." He replied as he watched the smile start to fade towards the end of her words. "How about we not worry about that right now and just enjoy it?"

"That sounds like a great idea." She replied, her smile reforming on her face.

"Whatcha drinking?" He asked, eyeing the cup in her hands.

"Tea." She answered before offering the cup to him. "Wanna sip?"

"Um.. I'll pass.. you know I'm more a coffee guy." He responded.

"Your loss." She replied playfully before indulging herself in another drink. After swallowing she turned to Jason. "So.. how do you think he's gonna do as a leader?"

"He's gonna do great." He responded. "You guys... you guys make it so easy.. you don't need led, you are all so strong and capable."

"Oh Jason... always so modest." She responded placing a hand on his wrist.

"It's true." He replied.

"Well.. I think we all consider ourselves to be pretty lucky to have you leading us." She informed him.

"Thanks." He said as he placed his hand over hers on his wrist. "Tommy is gonna do great once I'm.."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that." Kim interrupted him. He nodded with a smile.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"So Tommy and I... we talked earlier... and I think we are going to be okay." She stated turning her eyes back down to her cup.

"Oh?" Jason responded.

"Yeah.. I don't think I've ever seen him happier and I don't think he is going to leave again." She continued.

"I don't think he will either." Jason agreed as he turned his attention to the street in front of them.

"Do you think I'm a fool for... you know... giving him all of these chances?" She asked candidly. Both of them turned to face each other at the same time.

"No." He replied simply. "You just have a big heart that doesn't give up on people.. you always have."

"Maybe." She considered.

"Plus.. I don't think you've ever felt this way about someone before." Jason surmised.

"Maybe." She repeated. She watched as there seemed to be a flicker of something in Jason's eyes as she said the word. She waited for him to act on it, but he turned away from her.

"So yeah.. you aren't a fool." He stated with a quick side glance to her before returning his attention back to the street. _Aren't I?_

"Thanks." She replied as she studied his features. Eventually he turned back to her to catch her doing this. He smiled slightly.

"I see you doing that you know.." He told her. She blinked a couple times and then shook her head.

"Doing what?" She questioned.

"Studying my face... like you are trying to commit it to memory." He explained. _That's exactly what I'm doing._

"I..." She started to deflect his comments but then just sighed and gave in. "I am."

"I don't think you'll forget what I look like in a couple of years." He stated with a slight chuckle. She lowered her eyes for a moment before turning them to him once again.

"You are right, but still... a lot can happen in two years and.." She began.

"No matter how hard we try not to talk about this.." He said.

"Yeah.. it keeps coming back to that." She finished.

"It does." He agreed. "Hey.. maybe we just need a good distraction... feel like catching a movie?"

"Sure." She agreed happily.

(****)

Kimberly walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway of the theater to see Jason standing with his back to her. He was clearly talking to someone but she could not make out who it was. She made her way over to them and when she got within a few feet she recognized the face smiling up at Jason instantly. _Kristin._

"Kimberly, hi." Kristin said as she had now noticed Kimberly standing a few feet away. Kimberly offered her a smile and then closed the distance between them to come to stand next to Jason.

"Hey Kristin." Kim responded. Kristin looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Are you guys.." Kristin asked.

"No." They both replied in unison.

"Oh.. still friends then." Kristin surmised.

"Yeah." Jason responded.

"Hey.. so maybe I'll see you in Switzerland." Kristin stated as she smiled up at Jason. Kimberly perked up at hearing this and turned to Jason.

"Maybe.." He reacted as Kristin turned to walk into a nearby door.

"I take it she signed up for the Conference too?" Kim asked as Jason stood there still looking at the door Kristin has disappeared into. Her words prompted him to turn his attention back to her.

"Yeah.. yeah she did." Jason stated as he started to walk towards the door to their movie. He stopped when he noticed Kim was not following. He turned around to her. "You coming?"

"Yeah.. sorry." Kim replied as she caught up and went inside the door that was being held open for her.

Jason

"Well that movie sucked." Jason said with a laugh as he closed the door to his van and started to put the key in the ignition to start the vehicle.

"Totally." Kim agreed as she fastened her seat belt from the passenger seat.

"Glad I had you there to make fun of it with me." He said as he turned to her.

"Ditto." She said with a laugh.

"Hey Kim.." Jason said as he removed his hand from the ignition and sat back in his seat.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"You don't like Kristin do you?" He asked turning back to her. They had saw her again on the way out of the theater and he couldn't help but notice the look Kim gave the girl and the way she quickly went the other way.

"She's... she's... I have no reason not to like her." Kim answered.

"But you don't." He replied. "Why?"

"It's... I can't give you a good reason." She responded.

"What reason can you give me?" He questioned.

"That.. I.." She began. She looked over at him to see his expression and decided to just be honest. "Because.. I guess I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" He responded with confusion. "But... why?"

"Because of what we have.. had." She explained.

"But Kim... you moved on from that right?" He questioned, shifting in his seat to face her more fully.

"I.. I mean.. yeah.. I think so." She stumbled over her words.

"You have Tommy." He stated.

"I know Jason.. I know what we agreed.. but I guess those feelings... when I saw her with you back then and just now... it reminded me of them." She elaborated. She purposely avoided eye contact now.

"Kim." Jason said softly. This prompted her to look over at him. "You don't still... I mean do you still feel those things for me?"

"Ja.. um.." She began. She was finding herself getting lost in his eyes and that was dangerous for her right now. She quickly broke their eye contact so she could think. "I'm with Tommy."

"That wasn't what I asked." He responded.

"Jason... please." She stated softly as she lowered her eyes down to the floorboard. He sighed and nodded in return.

"I'm sorry Kim.. I shouldn't.." He began.

"No.. don't apologize Jason." She cut him off before finding the courage to turn to face him again. "The truth is.. whatever I'm feeling... it doesn't matter.. because we made our choice right?"

"I.. guess we did.. yeah." Jason agreed as his mind went to Tommy. He knew that even if Kim confessed her undying love for him in this moment, it truly wouldn't lead to anything but heartache one way or another. He could potentially lose a friend. And even if he didn't, he could be leaving soon. So it was probably better that some things just be left unsaid.

Both of them sat in silence for several minutes staring out the windshield. Both were absentmindedly watching other movie patrons exiting the parking lot. Both were also thinking about the other. Not that either could admit that. That much they both knew at this point. Whatever they felt, would stay hidden, underneath the surface. The way it had almost always been, and the way it might always have to be.

"Well... did I mention how much that movie sucked?" Jason quipped trying to shift the mood. He turned to Kim with a big grin on his face and she found herself unable to resist it.

"We got a whole car ride home to rip it to shreds." She responded with a laugh and found herself sitting up in her seat. Her spirits lifting already.

"You wanna go first?" He asked as he started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Oh yes." She responded with a gleeful tone. He laughed and listened as she started in on all the things she disliked about the film. Suddenly things were normal between them again, for better or for worse. And for now, for Jason, it was enough.


	29. The Power Transfer

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

The Power Transfer

Kimberly

 _I'm not ready._ Kimberly's mind was racing as she made her way across the grass and over to the window that was now just a few steps in front of her. She reached her destination and took a deep breath. She peaked inside to see him with his back to her as he stuffed something into one of the many bags laying on his bed and strown about the floor of his bedroom. _I can't do this._

Kimberly hesitantly raised her hand up to tap lightly on the closed glass in front of her. She watched as he turned around to see her and instantly gave her a smile. She could see it though in his smile, there was a sadness hidden behind it. The very one that was threatening to overtake her in this moment. She watched as he made his way over to open the window for her and offer her his hand to help her make her way inside.

"Hey there." He said as she got her feet firmly planted on the floor inside his room.

"Hey.." She responded, glancing around at his luggage and doing her best to avoid eye contact with him.

"Thought you might stop by." He stated as he also began to look around his room.

"Yeah.. I um... I.. of course." She stammered out, her eyes falling on a suitcase open with a picture lying on top of the other contents. She made her way over to pick the picture up. It as a picture of she and him, one that had been taken just a few months ago by Trini. In the picture they were sitting next to each other lakeside both with smiles on their faces. Kimberly traced their outlines on the photo and felt his presence behind her.

"It's a good picture of us." He commented as he glanced over her shoulder.

"Yes.. yes.. it is." She responded. She was keeping her words short and deliberate because she felt her voice threatening to break and betray any strength she was trying to convey.

"I um... I got to be heading to the airport in about an hour." He stated as he walked over and sat down on a spot on the bed not occupied by luggage. Kimberly sat down next to him, still holding the picture.

"Oh.." She said as she placed the picture back in its spot and folded her hands in her lap. She could tell he was looking at her and she wanted to look at him, but she also wanted to just run away too. Anything but having to deal with losing him.

"So the new Rangers.. I think they are going to work out.." He stated as he looked down at the ground in front of him.

"Yeah.. they are great." Kimberly agreed as she snuck a quick glance out of the corner of her eyes to see him no longer looking at her. As soon as he started to turn his head she looked away again.

"And Tommy.. he's shown over the last few weeks.. he's gonna do just fine as the leader." Jason continued.

"Yes.. he's gonna do okay." She agreed again. They sat in silence for several moments, neither seemingly knowing how to address the elephant of goodbye sitting quietly in the corner.

"Kim.." Jason began.

"Yeah?" She reacted.

"Look at me?" He asked. She took a deep breath and could tell he was looking at her again. She mustered her strength and turned to meet his gaze. It was too much for her though and she felt the tears welling up. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him as she began to let the tears flow freely. "It's okay."

"No it's not... I'm not ready to let you go." She said between sobs.

"It's only.." He began.

"It's too long.." She interrupted him as she pulled back to look up at him.

"Kim.." He voiced as reached over to wipe a tear away.

"I'm sorry Jason... I don't mean to make his harder for you.." She explained.

"No.. no.. don't be sorry.." He said as he stood up and walked over to the window with his back to her. He ran a hand through his hair and then turned back around to face her. "Truth is... this is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do... just leaving... the powers, the team, you."

She heard a break in his otherwise strong voice as he said the last word and she felt her heart break all over again. She stood up and walked over to stand in front of him.

"I may be getting on the plane.. and physically I'll be thousands of miles away... but Kimberly.. I want to you to be very aware that I'm going to be leaving a big part of me with you here." He stated as he reached down and took one of her hands in his.

"You will write?" She asked as he took the other hand and moved in closer to her.

"Yes." He answered.

"Call?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Come back as soon as you can?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered. She watched as he moved down to kiss her. She turned her head to allow him access to her cheek. He stopped and she furrowed her brow. She turned to look at him and he closed the distance to kiss her on the lips. Her initial shock was gotten over very quickly as she felt herself give in to the kiss. It was probably wrong of them to kiss like this. But right now, in this moment, it didn't feel wrong. It felt like it was exactly what was supposed to happen.

"I..." Jason began as he broke the kiss and pulled back. "I shouldn't.."

"No.. it's okay..." She quickly interjected.

"But.." He began. She stopped him by putting a finger over his lips. She offered him an understanding smile and then relished in the hug he pulled her into.

Jason

 _No going back now._ Jason found himself staring out the window of the taxi as it made it's way through the busy downtown section of Angel Grove. His eyes fixated on one spot and the scene behind it continued to change constantly as the vehicle moved. He was thinking about what had just happened with Kimberly. The kiss they shared. The way she had to rush off because of Ranger duties and how he for the first time wasn't summoned as well. They had went their separate ways, she to join the fight and he to catch a cab. It all felt wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" Trini's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. Jason turned to see her sitting next to him waiting expectantly on his answer.

"Oh.. everything." Jason replied.

"Regrets?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He answered honestly.

"Me too." Trini responded.

"Me three." Zack added from the other side of Trini.

"But.. in time.. it'll be okay." Trini stated turning to Zack and then back to Jason.

"Yeah.. maybe.." Jason reacted. "I just didn't think I'd ever see this day."

"I don't think any of us did." Zack said. "Leaving the team.. our families.."

"Did you guys get to say goodbye to everyone you wanted to?" Trini asked.

"Yeah.. I think I did." Zack answered. Both of them turned to Jason who remained silent. After a few beats he turned to see them looking at him.

"Yeah.." Jason answered simply.

"So.. without prying.. how was it saying goodbye to her?" Zack asked. Jason eyed him for a moment as he considered his question.

"Brutal." Jason responded.

"Sorry man." Zack said with a sympathetic tone and expression.

"Yeah... but I mean.. it's only a couple of years right?" Jason reasoned.

"Yes." Trini responded placing her hand on Jason's wrist. The gesture was innocent but it brought many feelings up in Jason that he was trying his best to ignore.

"You think the new guys.. are going to work out?" Zack asked the other two.

"I'm sure, they seemed really great." Trini answered. Jason stayed silent.

"Do you guys..." Zack began and then glanced at the taxi driver and then lowered his voice. "Still feel the power?"

"A little." Trini answered. "But it's not the same."

"No.. it's not." Jason spoke up.

"It's going to take some getting used to.." Zack commented.

"Yes, but I'm glad we have each other." Trini replied as she smiled at him and then turned to Jason. He turned to her and saw her smiling up at him. He nodded and offered her a small smile in return.

"Hey.. looks like we are here." Zack stated as he glanced out the windshield to see the car approaching their stop at the airport.

Kimberly

 _I should be there._ Kimberly's gaze was transfixed on the viewing globe as she watched three of the dearest people in her life entering an airport. The transmission cut out but she still found herself staring wistfully at the globe. She barely even noticed when someone said her name.

"Kim?" Billy attempted for the third time to get her attention. It worked this time as she turned to face him, fresh tears threatening to fall. "Hey... you okay?"

"Want the truth or a lie?" She answered with a question.

"The truth." He responded.

"No... I miss them already." She answered. He nodded and lowered his head.

"Yeah... me too." He replied as he glanced over his shoulder to see the rest of the team standing by the control panels of the Command Center chatting about the battle they had just had.

"Did you get to say your goodbyes?" She asked him.

"Yeah.. I did..." He answered. "You?"

"Yes." She replied.

"And with Jason.." He began. She looked up at him.

"It was.. I wasn't ready." She stated as she glanced over to Tommy to see the new recruits hanging on his every word. He locked eyes with her and offered her a smile before continuing the story he was telling.

"Walk with me." Billy said as he gestured towards the exit of the building. Kim nodded and they began to walk together until they reached the door leading to the outside. It opened automatically at their presence. They walked through and Kimberly stopped once they reached the outside. She turned back to the door.

"Would it open for them now?" She asked as she turned to Billy.

"I think so.. they still have coins." He answered.

"Do you still feel them?" She questioned.

"A little.." He replied. Kim nodded. The Rangers, especially the original five had always shared a connection since they became Rangers. Once they first morphed and became connected to the Morphin Grid, it also connected them all as well. They could feel each other in a way that would be hard to explain to anyone who didn't share the connection. Since the transfer, she found that the connection to Trini, Zack and Jason had faded considerably.

"I don't like this." Kim stated as she finally turned her gaze to the desert in front of them.

"I know..." Billy agreed. He watched Kim for a moment before continuing. "I'm gonna miss having Jason as the leader too."

Kim quickly turned her attention to Billy and furrowed her brow at him. She cocked her head slightly and considered his words. Among the many things she was feeling, this was a thought that kept coming to the forefront during their last battle. She thought Rocky was great and Tommy was going to be a good leader. But during the whole battle hearing a different voice coming out of the red suit, and following Tommy's lead had all been a lot to take in. She hadn't voiced these thoughts though and was puzzled by how Billy could know them.

"How.." She asked.

"I figured... if I'm feeling it... I know you must be too." He explained. She smiled and wrapped him in a hug. He gratefully welcomed it as he needed it as much as her right now.

"I feel like I.." Kim started as they broke apart. She stopped though when she heard the door open next to them. She turned to see Tommy walking out. He made his way over to them.

"Hey.." Tommy began. "Zordon is going over some things with the others.. I thought I'd come join you two."

"How are you doing?" Billy asked him.

"I'm.. I've been better." Tommy answered.

"We miss them." Billy stated.

"Me too." Tommy agreed. "It was really hard to say goodbye."

"Yeah it was." Kim said.

"Jason.. he uh... came to see me last night." Tommy began. The other two turning to him to hear his words. "He told me... that even though they were leaving, the team would always be together in spirit and if we hold on to that, nothing can stop us.. any of us."

"He's right." Billy agreed.

"I.. uh... gotta... I need to go.." Kim spoke softly but urgently.

"Where?" Tommy asked.

"To the airport.. I should be there." Kim answered. Tommy and Billy both nodded in understanding.

"Teleport.. we'll cover for you." Tommy told her with a smile and wink. She offered him a grateful smile and hurriedly reached for her communicator.

(****)

Kimberly pushed her way through the crowd in front of her. She was glad she was very petite in this moment as it allowed her to slip through most openings in the crowd with ease. She finally cleared a large group that she had been fighting to get around for what seemed like forever. She scanned the people in line waiting to go through airport security. Her eyes finally fell on the front of the line to see three familiar faces.

"Jason!" Kim called out as she hurriedly made her way towards them. She watched as all three turned to her. Zack and Trini had already made it through security and were waiting on Jason who was about to go through inspection. She watched as he turned and exited the line to greet her. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Kim.. what are you doing here?" Jason asked as he returned her hug with a confused expression on his face. He looked behind her to see any signs of anyone else.

"I had to come.. I.. it wasn't right." She stumbled over her words as she closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his arms around her. Eventually she pulled back so she could look up at him. Her eyes began to scan every inch of his face.

"Kim.. you are not going to forget what I look like." He said with a slight chuckle as he caught wind of what she was doing.

"Jason.. I'm... I just..." She searched for words. He waited patiently for her to form a coherent sentence. "I was watching from the viewing globe.. and it just felt like I should be here to see you off."

"Oh... did you teleport here?" He asked in an accusing tone.

"Maybe.." She answered.

"Zordon will freak." He replied. "You know you aren't supposed to.."

"He'll be fine.. Tommy and Billy are gonna cover for me." She replied. He laughed a little and shook his head. Kimberly took that moment to turn to see Zack and Trini. She waved frantically at them and they returned the gesture.

"Kim... I've got to go you know?" He said, gathering her attention back to him.

"I know." She responded. "And I accept that now."

"You do?" He asked. Her eyes locked with his as she nodded.

"I'm going to miss you guys.. miss you more than I can ever express, but somehow... I don't know why.. but somehow I just know it's going to be okay." She answered.

"Yeah it is.." He stated. "We'll come back.. I'll come back, I promise."

"You'll write?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Call?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered with a smile. She smiled in return. He saw out of the corner of his eye the last few passengers were going through security. "I guess I'd better.."

"Yeah.. you'd better.." She agreed as she took a couple of steps back. He turned to get back in line. He walked a few steps before stopping. He turned back to her.

"I love you, Kim." He stated.

"I love you, Jason." She replied. They held their gaze for a moment before he turned to get back in line and she turned to disappear into the crowd.


	30. A Different Shade of Pink

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

A Different Shade of Pink

Kimberly

 _So this is what it feels like._ Kimberly walked up her porch steps and took notice of the way her body felt. She no longer felt the power flowing through her. This was the first time she had felt normal in almost three years. She knew this would take some getting used to. She reached the top step when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to her companion.

"Hey.. so... when are you leaving again?" Tommy asked from next to Kim.

"Tomorrow morning at eight." She answered as she turned to sit down on the step. He followed suit and they sat in silence for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" Tommy inquired.

"Um.. different.. but okay." She replied turning to face him. He nodded in understanding.

"Probably the same way I felt after the green powers... and how Jason and the others feel now." He surmised.

"Yeah..." She agreed.

"Hey Kim... um.." He began. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I know.. I'm gonna miss you guys too." She responded. "But I'll come back someday."

"I hope so." He replied with a sadness in his voice. She reached over and placed her hand on his arm.

"I promise.. when it's all over I'll come back." She stated. "Angel Grove is my home."

"Hey.. uh.. are you sure you'll be okay by yourself in Florida?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah.. I mean.. it's kind of a scary prospect, but I think I've been in scarier situations." She responded with a wistful smile.

"Yeah.. I suppose you have." He replied with a smile to match hers.

"I think Kat is going to be a great replacement." Kim stated.

"Yeah.. she's gonna do great, but no one can really replace you." Tommy informed her.

"I know.. like with the others.. but look how well the team is now... in time it'll be the same way." She countered.

"Yeah...we have been lucky to find good people to join the team." Tommy said. They both sat and pondered on their teammates past and present. Tommy turned to Kim. "Speaking of teammates, when was the last time you heard from Jason, Trini and Zack?"

"Um.. it's been a few weeks." Kimberly responded. "I still get letters from them, but I haven't spoken to them on the phone for awhile."

"Me either." Tommy said. "I know they are staying really busy and of course we are too."

"Yeah it's hard to keep in touch under the circumstances." She agreed.

"Are you going to give them the news?" He asked.

"I... I will.. yeah." She responded. For some reason breaking the news to Jason that she was no longer a Ranger and would likely be gone when he returned was going to be harder than she realized. She knew in about a year he would return. For her though, in a years time she'd likely be in Florida still.

"You will probably be gone when they come back." Tommy suggested.

"Yeah..." She responded.

"You.. um.. you miss them a lot don't you?" He asked. She turned to him at his words. "I mean.. we all do.. but you more."

"I do." She confessed. "Does it show that much?"

"Um.. a little." He replied with a chuckle.

"Oh." She said simply.

"It's Jason isn't it?" He questioned.

"Um.." She searched for the right answer.

"You guys.. I mean I love Jason like a brother, but I didn't get to know him as long as you, so I can only imagine." Tommy stated.

"Yeah.. it's been hard." She agreed as she turned her eyes down to the ground. "But it's always nice to hear his voice when he calls."

"Yeah.. I suspect you get to hear it more than the rest of us." Tommy replied with a smile as she looked back up at him with a grin.

"Probably, but you know he misses you and Billy too." She informed him.

"I know he does." He answered. "I can't wait to see them all again."

"Gosh... same." She reacted.

"And Kim...will you write and call?" He asked.

"Of course." She answered. "You know I will."

"I know.. but it's just gonna be Billy and I left.. and it's gonna be hard." He confessed. She felt sadness come over her at the thought. She knew he wasn't intending to make her feel guilty for leaving but a part of her did.

"I promise you guys I will stay in touch." She reinforced. They turned to each other and offered their best smiles of comfort. "I guess I should finish packing."

"You need some help?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered.

(****)

"I think that does it." Kim said as she scanned the room to see if she missed anything she intended to take with her. Tommy took the last piece of luggage and moved it over to a stack next to her doorway. He laughed when he took in the sheer amount of them.

"Did you leave anything behind?" He teased.

"Funny... and yes.." She responded with a smile.

"Well.. I'd say you are all set." A voice from the doorway got both of their attention. They turned to see Billy standing there with a grin to match theirs. Kim came over to give him a hug.

"Hey.. I was hoping I'd get to see you again." Kim said during their embrace.

"Of course." Billy responded as they broke apart. "Looks like I came just in time to miss having to help pack."

"We could have used you." Tommy joked, garnering himself a playful smack on the arm from Kim.

"Trini was just as bad." Billy said as he eyed the luggage next to him.

"Jason had like nothing.. I wanted to get things to add to his." Kim answered. Tommy chuckled.

"I would not be surprised if he found some surprises as he unpacked." Tommy said. Billy laughed in response and Kim just shook her head.

"What time is your flight in the morning?" Billy questioned.

"Eight." Kim answered.

"Wow.. so early." Billy stated.

"Yes.. unfortunately." Kim replied.

"Hey.. I'm gonna start taking some of these downstairs for you." Tommy said as he lifted a couple bags and made his way towards the door.

"I'll help." Billy said as he reached for a bag.

"Wait." Kim said to him as his hand wrapped around a handle. She watched as Tommy disappeared down the steps and turned to Billy.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"It's just..." Kim started, but felt herself getting emotional. "Of the original five... it was just you and me and now.."

"I'm the lone ranger." He finished for her.

"Yeah.." She said as she felt a tear cascade down her cheek. Something about the thought of the original five all going their separate ways now, was really starting to hit her. Billy saw the tear and moved closer to her.

"Hey... I'm gonna be okay." He consoled her.

"I.. I know.. but.." She responded as she threw her hands up as a substitute for loss of words. He nodded in understanding.

"I know... it's probably not hit me yet, but once you are gone.." Billy said. She wrapped him in another hug. He gladly welcomed it and held her as tightly as she was holding on to him.

"Someday.. we'll all be back together." She stated somewhat muffled into his chest.

"I know.. we will." He agreed as they pulled apart. She started wiping tears and looked up to see his eyes were watery as well. He took a deep breath and reached down for a bag. She followed suit and both of them picked them up and started to make their way down the stairs. He reached the bottom first and stopped and turned to her with a smile. She looked at him and then into the living room to see why he was smiling.

"Looks like some other people wanted to see you." Tommy said as he gestured next to him to the rest of the current Ranger team. Kim wasted no time in running over to envelope each of them in a group hug.

(****)

"Well that's the last one." Tommy said as he placed the last bag of Kimberly's down next to the living room door. "I'll be back in the morning to help you carry them out."

"You don't have to do that." Kim said.

"I know.. but I want to." Tommy replied with a smile as he turned to face her. She smiled at him and then wrapped him in a hug. Leaving was going to be hard, but after spending the evening with her friends she was in great spirits. It was only her and Tommy now as the rest of them had left, insisting she should get to bed.

"Thanks Tommy.. for everything." She said as she pulled away to look up at him.

"You're welcome, Beautiful." He responded. He bent down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling, realizing it could be the last time she felt it. He leaned up and looked down at her. "You really should get to bed with your early flight."

"I know.." She answered as she met his gaze. He smiled at her and then turned to make his way over to the front door. "I'll be around about six in the morning."

"Okay." She responded.

"Goodnight." He said as he opened the front door.

"Goodnight." She replied as she watched him exit the door and close it behind him. Kim stood there for a moment looking intently at the door as her mind considered her boyfriend for a moment. Even though she was leaving, they had not really discussed what it would mean for their relationship. It was just an unspoken thing between them that they would stay together.

 _I'm not sure that will work._ Kim had considered officially breaking up with him, but couldn't bring herself to do that before leaving. Leaving was hard enough, but to add a breakup to that would be too much. She felt though, that calls and letters would not be enough to keep what they had alive. She knew this was a bridge she'd probably have to cross eventually.

Kim turned to start making her way up the stairs to her bedroom as she continued to think about Tommy. She entered her room and looked around one more time. She sighed before a yawn overtook her. She made her way over to her bed to turn it down for the night. She walked over to the dresser to retrieve her pajamas. As she retrieved them she felt a cool breeze blow in from her open window and turned to it. Suddenly her mind went to Jason.

 _I wish he would come through that window right now._ Kim felt new emotions stirring in her as she looked at the window. It was his unique entrance into her room and it had been neglected for far too long as far as she was concerned. Kim placed the pajamas on her bed as she made her way over to the window. Immediately the tree branch he used came into view and she found herself smiling fondly. She glanced past the tree to the horizon. She could just barely make out his house in the distance. _I'm sorry I won't be here when you come back._

Kim's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. She made her way quickly over to the one on her nightstand as she knew her mom had still not returned from work. She picked up the receiver and placed it to her ear.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hey stranger." A very welcoming and familiar voice spoke on the other end of the line. Kim felt her heart swell at the mere sound of it.

"Jason!" She almost screamed into the phone at the joy over hearing his voice again.

"So you haven't forgotten me yet?" He teased at her response.

"Never... not a chance." She replied as she sat down on her bed.

"Good.. and I'm sorry it's been so long since I called." He responded.

"You should be." She teased now. He laughed when he detected her tone.

"It's been pretty hectic here.. it seemed like everytime I picked up the phone someone would come and get me for something." He explained.

"It's okay.. but gosh I've missed hearing from you." She confessed. She could just sense his smile and it made hers widen.

"So.. how are things there... how are you, the Rangers.. please fill me in." He questioned. Suddenly Kim's smile dimmed a little as the reality of her departure hit her at his words. The line was silent for a moment as she considered how to break the news. "Kim?"

"I'm here." She responded.

"You okay.. everything okay?" He questioned.

"I'm okay.. but.. " She began. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" He questioned.

"I'm moving to Florida to train for the Pan-Global games." She stated and waited to hear his reply. He was silent for a moment.

"Wow.. that's amazing Kim." He said. She felt a little relief wash over her and smiled at his response.

"Yeah.. it's an incredible opportunity." She said.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"In the morning.. eight sharp." She stated.

"Oh wow... I should probably let you sleep then." He said.

"No... no.. stay with me?" She asked.

"Okay.." He replied. She lied down on the bed and got comfortable. "So.. does this mean.. you are not a Ranger now?"

"Yeah..." She answered as she picked a spot on her ceiling to fixate on.

"So they find a replacement?" He continued his questions.

"Yeah.. her name is Katherine, and she is great, you'd like her." She answered. She heard some shuffling on the other end of the line and imagined Jason settling in to get comfortable the same as she had done moments ago.

"How is Tommy and Billy?" He asked.

"They are great." She responded.

"They are going to miss you." He stated.

"I'm gonna miss them too." She replied.

"It's... " He hesitated. "Just gonna be Billy."

"Yeah.." She said as she detected the slight hint of sadness in his voice. She knew that the original five held a special place in his heart as it did hers.

"I'll call him tomorrow." He stated.

"I think he'd like that." She informed him. "Jason?"

"Yeah.." He responded.

"I'm sorry." She stated.

"For what?" He questioned.

"I won't be here when you come back." She clarified.

"Oh.." He replied. There was a long silence on the line. Kim knew he was considering this for the first time. "So how long will you be in Florida?"

"It'll be about a year and a half I think." She answered as she did the math quickly in her head.

"Okay... so are you going to come back to Angel Grove afterwards?" He inquired.

"Yeah.. it's home." She responded.

"Yeah it is." He agreed. There was another silence from both of them for a moment. "You are going to do amazing.. and I promise... I'll be there to see you win."

"Jason..." She started and stopped, a bit overwhelmed as she considered the possibility of seeing him again. "Thanks."

"I wouldn't miss it." He stated. "But Kim.. you really should get to sleep now."

"I know... but.." She began.

"I promise.. I won't wait so long to call next time.. just make sure you get me your new number when you get settled." He stated.

"I will." She said with a small smile forming on her face.

"Goodnight Kim..." He said softly.

"I love you." She replied.

"I love you too." Was the reply on the other end of the line before a click and an dialtone echoed in Kim's ear. She hung the phone up and found herself drifting off to sleep.


	31. There's No Business Like Snow Business

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

There's No Business Like Snow Business

Kimberly

 _He's had to have read it by now._ Kimberly sat staring out the window of her apartment in Florida. She took a sip of the tea she had in her hand before placing it on the window sill next to her. She let out a little sigh and turned her head to look out over the city in front of her. It was her new home, but it still didn't feel like it. It was a city, but it was not her city.

She was feeling especially pensive this afternoon as she had not heard from Tommy since she was sure he had received her latest letter. The letter had been a letter breaking up with him. She felt really guilty sending it and fought a battle to do so. Truthfully the same battle she had fought a couple of years ago when she wrote the original version of the letter that never got sent. This letter was basically just an updated version of that.

Whether she would or could admit it to herself or not she also knew the reason behind the letter was the same as well. _Jason._ Since she had came to live in her new surroundings she found herself thinking more about Jason than she had Tommy. The time away from both had made her come to a hard realization about her feelings for both men. Something she had always been able to deny when Tommy was around. The truth was, her feelings for Tommy had changed.

Kimberly shifted her gaze to the street below her as people went on about their days. Some in cars, some walking. All with their own lives and problems same as hers. Her primary focus right now should be on the Pan Global games. She was competing in just over a week, but for the last few months all she could think about was her situation with Tommy and how they had left things. She knew the day they would break up was coming even before she left, but she was hoping she could make it through the competition before she'd have to face it. In fact she was hoping the games would hold her focus so she wouldn't even have to face it all.

The truth was, she found the opposite was true. Her feelings were a distraction that if anything was hurting her performance. This was the reason behind the letter. In Kim's mind if she ended things, maybe it would free her up to concentrate on the task at hand. Although as she sat here now with her mind racing, she wasn't sure if it helped or hurt the cause. She had expected a call from Tommy asking for an explanation. None came. She wasn't sure what to make of that, but it was all she could think about the last couple of days.

Kim picked her cup up to take another sip before setting it slowly back down. She leaned back in her chair and focused on the building across the street. It was the building she had spent most of her last several months inside of as she trained. She snuck a glance over to the telephone next to her almost as if she expected it would ring any moment and it would finally be Tommy begging for that explanation. This was a habit she realized she was starting to form and she needed to stop it. _He's probably focusing on moving on, and I need to as well._

Kim was startled by a sound. It wasn't the phone ringing as she had expected but rather someone knocking lightly on her front door. She thought hard about if she should be expecting someone but no one came to mind. She slowly got up from her chair and approached the door to her small apartment with curiosity. She reached for the handle of the door and pulled it open enough to see who was standing on the other side.

"Jason!" She exclaimed when she saw him standing there with a bag over his shoulder and a smile on his face. She threw the door open and immediately wrapped him in the tightest hug she could muster before another word was said between the two. She relished in the fact he was squeezing her just as tight as she was him. In fact he had lifted her off of her feet and was just supporting her weight in his embrace now.

"Surprise." He spoke as he sat her down but they remained entangled in a loose embrace. She took in his appearance and found herself immediately noticing that he had buffed up considerably from the last time she saw him. She had a hand on his arm and couldn't help but to notice how his embrace felt familiar but yet different due to his changing body.

"Gosh... I'd say... what are you doing here?" She finally asked as she refocused her thoughts.

"Well.. you are competing next week right?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." She responded in the affirmative.

"I told you I'd be here to watch you." He explained. She suddenly realized that she had a smile that she could not will away if she tried and pulled him back close to her. He laughed a little as she squeezed him with delight. "I keep my promises you know."

"I know.." She said warmly against his chest. A thought suddenly occured to her. "Jase... you are not supposed to be back for a least six more months."

"Yeah.." He responded. She took his hand and led him inside of her apartment. "Well I left early."

"Why?" She asked as she watched him place his bag next to her door and take in his new surroundings.

"Homesick." He replied as he walked further into the room. Kim closed the door and turned to him.

"But you didn't go home.. you came here." She said.

"Well.. I had a promise to keep." He answered as he turned to face her. "Besides.. it's not gonna feel like home without you there anyway."

"I know what you mean." She responded as she considered her time in Angel Grove after the three had left. She walked over to her sofa and sat down and motioned for him to join her. He obliged and sat down next to her. "So Zack and Trini.. they are still there?"

"Yeah... in fact, I have a suspicion that they will be there even longer." He answered. "Last I heard they were planning on continuing the work somewhere else after the conference, maybe Africa."

"Wow... you know I can see that from Trini, but Zack.." She reacted.

"Oh I know.. but Zack took to it.. he's changed a lot." Jason explained.

"Gosh... well I do hope they come back soon to at least visit." She stated.

"I'm sure they will, they miss all of you." He said as he once again looked around the apartment. Kim for her part was giving him the once over again, studying his features and finding her eyes wandering down to his body. She was staring at his chest when he turned back to her. He followed her eyes and let out a little chuckle. He flexed his arm a little to get her attention. "There was a gym right next to our quarters and it was the only place I could go for the longest time where I felt comfortable."

"Oh.. I'm sorry for staring." She said sheepishly as she made eye contact with him.

"It's okay.." He responded as he gave her a once over with his eyes. "Your training is showing on you as well."

"Oh.. yeah.. I guess, but you.. gosh." She said, suddenly feeling flustered at the topic.

"Well.. so anyway.. are you ready for the games?" He changed the subject. Kimberly gathered her thoughts back up and tried to focus on his question.

"Um.. yeah.. I.." She began, but stopped and let a small sigh. "I'm not sure Jase."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's... well.." She started to answer.

"I spoke to Tommy before I left." He interjected to make her aware that he knew what had happened between them. She looked up at him.

"Did he..."She hesitated again.

"Mention your letter?" He finished. "Yeah he did."

"How is he?" She asked as she sat up a little straighter.

"He... you know... have you not spoken to him since?" He questioned.

"No.. I thought he would call but.." She answered.

"Well.. he.. can I be honest?" Jason asked.

"Of course." She answered.

"He told me he was expecting it." He informed her.

"Really?" She asked. For some reason she had not expected him to.

"Yeah... I mean of course he was hurt, but at the same time he said he knew it was a long time coming." He elaborated. "But why a letter Kim?"

"I don't know.. I guess I just felt like I would chicken out if I was speaking to him." She answered. "He is such a good guy... I didn't want to hurt him."

"I get it." Jason replied as he sat back and got comfortable before turning back to Kim. "So... this guy.. do I get to meet him?"

"Well.." Kim started to reply. Suddenly she found herself unable to explain the situation. Was now the time to tell Jason that he was the guy? It didn't seem like it. Kim wasn't sure she had fully come to terms with it herself and presenting it to Jason right now might be a mistake. "See..."

"There is no guy." He guessed.

"There.. well... I'm not seeing anyone." She confessed. She wanted to be truthful without being too revealing. She saw Jason start to speak, but continued before he could ask her to elaborate. "I mean... I guess it just sounded better than to just say that I didn't want to be together anymore."

"Yeah.. I.. um.. I think I can understand that." He said.

"You can?" She inquired.

"Yeah.." He reiterated. He offered her a smile to help ease her discomfort and she gladly accepted and returned it. "It was probably weighing on you and keeping you from concentrating huh?"

"Yes.. it was." She replied.

"Has it helped since you sent the letter?" He questioned.

"Well... I thought it would, but... then he didn't ask for an explanation and that got me to wondering and yeah.." She answered.

"I think he didn't ask, because deep down he didn't need an explanation." He surmised. "At least that's what I gathered from our conversation."

"So he is okay?" She asked.

"He seems like it... and please don't take this the wrong way Kim.. please.. but in full disclosure I think he will find someone again soon." Jason said as he put a hand on her leg to hopefully help ease his words.

"Wh.. Kat?" She questioned. She had long suspected from the way Tommy spoke of her that he was developing feelings for her. She knew he didn't realize she was picking up on that. A part of her was jealous, but a part of her was relieved to hear the tone in his voice when he spoke of her. She knew the break up was inevitable and so if he was moving on beforehand, as blunt as it was, that would be all the better when it happened.

"Yeah." Jason confirmed.

"I kind of thought.." She stated.

"I'm sorry." He reacted.

"No.. all things considered, it's for the best." She said with a smile to convey to Jason she was okay. He returned her smile.

"So it's really over huh?" He said, partly to her and partly to himself.

"It's really over." She responded as she too considered this fact. They sat in silence for a few moments before he turned back to her prompting her to look up at him.

"Well.. hopefully you two can still be friends." He said.

"I think we will be." She responded. "Enough about me though, what are your plans in town.. where are you staying?"

"My plans are to.. well I hadn't really thought it through that far... and I'm staying.. well do you know of any good hotels?" He asked. She shook her head.

"You can stay here." She said.

"No... I couldn't." He replied.

"Oh.. it's settled Jason Scott." She said. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Jason

 _It feels even better to see her than I had expected._ Jason fluffed a pillow before placing it down on the couch arm. His mind was on the events of the day as Kim had showed him around town. He was about to climb into his makeshift bed for the evening when he was startled by a voice from the doorway near by.

"You sure that's okay?" Kim asked. Jason turned to see her and he found himself smiling.

"Yeah.. it's perfect." He answered.

"Because.." She began before glancing over her shoulder into her bedroom. "I can take the couch or if you want we can share the bed.. like old times."

"You need your rest, so I'm fine here." He responded as he sat down on the couch to face her.

"I know I said it a few times today.. but it's really good to have you here." She said.

"It's good to be here, Kim." He responded looking up at her. "Now really.. I'm okay, you go and get some sleep."

"Okay.." She said before turning to make her way into the bedroom. She stopped and turned to him. "For the first time in awhile.. I think I'm going to sleep well tonight."

"Good." He responded with a smile. They locked eyes for a moment before she reluctantly broke it and disappeared into the bedroom and out of his view,

One Week Later...

Jason beamed with pride as he sat on the couch in Kim's aparment with the medal she had just won earlier in his hand. He ran his thumb across it and glanced up at the closed bedroom door that Kim was changing behind. He briefly brought his attention back down to the metal before he heard the door open and he looked back up to see her standing in front of him looking more beautiful than maybe he could ever remember. She was wearing a black dress and had her hair done up in a way that Jason couldn't ever remember seeing her wear it.

"Is it too much?" She asked as she gestured down to her outfit.

"No... you look amazing." He informed her as he stood up and brushed any wrinkles in his outfit out. He had promised to take her to a nice dinner to celebrate her winning. She had fulfilled her part of the bargain and now it was his turn.

"You too." She stated as she took in his appearance. It was rare for him to dress up, but when he did, as far as Kim was concerned he did so quite nicely. Jason sat her medal down gently on the coffee table in front of him before making his way over to her.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he offered her his hand and she gladly took it as he led them towards the door.

(****) 

"Oh my gosh.. that was soooo good." Kim commented as she pushed open her apartment door and made her way inside.

"It was." Jason agreed from behind her as he closed the door. He watched as Kim made her way to her bedroom door and kicked her shoes off into the room before turning back to him. "How long have you been wanting to do that?"

"Oh.. since I put them on." She said with a laugh as she reached over to turn a lamp on. She then plopped down on the sofa with as much dignity as she could in her dress and patted the spot next to her. He made his way over and sat down next to her with a small laugh of his own. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment as a rumble of thunder was heard outside. They both glanced up to her window to see rain starting to fall as well.

"Looks like we got back just in time." He stated motioning to the window.

"Yeah we did." She agreed just as the lamp flickered. There was another rumble of thunder and a lightning flash before the lamp went out and they were sitting in the dark. "Welp.. there goes the power."

"Got any candles?" He asked. She gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course I do." She replied as she got up and made her way over to the closet to pull out a few candles and made her way over to place them on the coffee table. She lit them, enhaled their scent, and then sat back down next to Jason. After a few moments of silence and watching the flames dance he turned to her.

"I'm really proud of you." He stated as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. She looked up at him. "I mean... I know leaving the team was a hard decision, but you accomplished a dream."

"It was hard.. but I'm glad I was able to have this." She replied as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Me too." He responded. "And I'm glad I got to be here to see it."

"Thanks Jason... for always keeping your promises.. and always being here for me." She stated.

"Of course." He responded with a smile as she turned to look back up at him. Being with her now, he found in himself an overwhelming urge to kiss her. He was fighting it harder than he'd ever fought any monster as a Ranger. _It's too soon._ His thoughts must have been registering on his face.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him. He wasn't prepared to answer so he covered for it.

"Just... what's next for you?" He asked, it wasn't what he was thinking about, but he was genuinely curious. She considered his question for a moment.

"Well.. I did so well, Coach is wanting me to stay and train for more competitions." She answered.

"Are you?" He inquired.

"I'm thinking about it." She replied. "It felt really good out there, and... it's something I'd like to do again."

"You should you know... you are great at it." He said. She smiled up at him, appreciatively.

"What about you?" She asked. "What are your plans?"

"Return to Angel Grove." He answered.

"When?" She asked.

"Not sure..." He replied.

"Can you stay awhile longer?" She asked.

"I think so." He responded.

"Good." She reacted before yawning. "I just got you back and I'm not sure I'm ready to say goodbye again."

Jason started to respond but saw that her eyes were closed and that she had drifted off to sleep. He smiled down at her and sat motionless for a moment to let her get settled in to her slumber. He looked over her features illuminated by the soft glow of the candle light. He felt his heart fill up as he considered his feelings for her. Feelings that he had long fought were starting to come to the surface now. This scared Jason, but it also excited him a great deal. He knew he couldn't act on it now, but maybe in the future if life didn't pull them apart again he'd get his chance.


	32. A Golden Homecoming

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

A Golden Homecoming

Jason

"Have you told her yet?" Zack Taylor's inquiry echoed in Jason's mind as he held the telephone receiver up to his ear. He pondered the question and the answer to it.

"Um.. not yet." Jason answered the inquiry.

"What are you waiting on man?" Zack questioned further.

"Well it's only been a couple of months since.." Jason began.

"So how long do you plan on waiting?" Zack asked.

"I don't know bro..." Jason replied.

"Look man.. you have been waiting for a long time... but you are gonna wait too long if you don't say something." Zack stated. Jason considered his words as he peered out the window of his new apartment. He had decided to stay in Florida over the summer and since Kim's place was too small for two, he had gotten a room across the hall from her which had now became his place of residence.

"I just... I don't know what the proper etiquette on something like that is." Jason said with a small sigh.

"You are still worried about what Tommy would think?" Zack inquired.

"Of course." Jason responded.

"Man... if it were me.. I'd understand." Zack replied.

"Yeah.. but that's you Zack.. we've known each other for years." Jason explained.

"True... but listen, I gotta run okay?" Zack stated as Jason heard some voices in the background. "Just... follow your heart man, trust your instinct and all that sagely advice."

"Thanks man." Jason said with a chuckle. "Take care."

"You do the same." Zack replied before a dialtone rang out over the line. Jason hung up his phone and got up from couch and made his way over to the window to look out over the city. Zack's advice was about all he could hear or think about right now.

Jason considered his life at the moment. He knew the only reason he had decided to spend the summer in Florida was for her. Or better yet, in hopes that being near her would help him muster the courage to tell her how he felt. The summer was drawing to a close though and soon he'd have to make a decision on what to do for school. He could conceivably convince his parents to let him enroll there, but he had his heart set on returning to Angel Grove. Althought he couldn't imagine anything pulling him away right now.

Jason sighed and made his way over to his kitchen to open the fridge and poke around in it's mostly empty interior. He found a bottle of and pulled it out and twisted the lid off. He took a sip and leaned up against the sink. His mind once again went back to Kimberly.

They had spent an amazing summer together. He had enjoyed every moment of it. _Best summer of my life._ He had helped her train and she had kept him entertainined with trips to all of the tourist destinations nearby. They had gotten even closer than they were before, which Jason would have thought impossible. Things were great. However the problem of his feelings for her had not, nor did it seem it would ever, go away.

Jason took another sip of water and then set the bottle down on the counter next to him and stretched a bit as a yawn overtook him. He glanced around his apartment and then out at the night sky and decided he would just call it a night. He was reaching over for the light switch when he heard a knock on his door. He glanced at the clock to see it was late enough to pretty much be only one person at this point.

"Coming!" Jason called out as he made his way from the kitchen into the adjacent living room. He reached the door and pulled it open to have his suspicions confirmed. "Hey Kim."

"Hey." She replied. He got a good look at her to see she was soaking wet.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My... sink.. it's leaking.. I tried to tighten it and well.. can you come look at it?" She asked a bit out of breath and frantic. Jason nodded and they made their way across the hall to her apartment. She pushed the door open and Jason hurriedly made his way inside. "It's the one in the bathroom."

"Okay." Jason responded as he ran into the bathroom and almost slipped on her wet floor. He steadied himself and assessed the situation. He quickly made his way down to peek under the sink getting a face full of water for his efforts as it continued to gush out. He saw the wrench Kim had been using laying on the ground nearby and he picked it up and placed it around the pipe. He gave it a couple of good turns and got the flow to stop.

"Did you get it?" Kim asked from the doorway behind him. She had to stifle laughter as Jason pulled his head out from under the sink and she saw he too had been drenched.

"Yeah.. but not before it got me." He replied with a small laugh. Kim soon joined him as she handed him a towel from the nearby rack. He gladly took it and started to towel off his face.

"Thanks.. I think I turned it the wrong way." She surmised as she glanced down at the offending pipe.

"Yeah.. I think you did." He said as he placed the towel down on the sink and then glanced down at his soaked shirt and jeans. For her part, Kimberly too was taking in his very wet nature currently and her initial laughter had changed to different feelings as she noted the way his t-shirt clung to his body. Jason glanced up at her in time to see her biting her bottom lip and he raised his eyebrows curiously. "I guess we need to get something to soak the water up off of the floor."

"Um..." Kim responded as she was snapped out of her thoughts. She opened a nearby cupboard and found some more towels. "Will these do?"

"Yeah I suppose so." He responded as he took a few and she did too and they both bent down to begin to soak up the water. Jason glanced up at Kim to notice how she looked. He found himself feeling a bit distracted and then shifted his focus back to the task at hand. _Get ahold of yourself._

"Thanks again Jase." Kim said as she stood up and he followed suit.

"No problem." He responded as they made eye contact. He glanced at her apparel. "You should get out of that dress."

"Wh.." She responded as she wanted to make sure she had heard him correctly. He suddenly realized what he had said and was sure his face was now redder than his Ranger suit had ever been.

"I mean.. you know.. you are soaked.. you should change.." He quickly elaborated.

"Oh.. well you too." She said as she pointed at him and tried not to grin at his words and appearance.

"Yeah..." He agreed as they both started to exit the bathroom at the same time, bumping into each other. There was a spark of something between them at the touch prompting both to look at each other. They stood in the doorway with their eyes locked for several moments before Jason finally spoke. "Kim I.."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he felt himself being pulled down into a kiss. His initial shock wore off as he gave in to the feeling of the kiss and found himself deepening it. Pretty soon he felt himself being pushed up against the door frame and he smirked as he considered how much power Kim packed into such a small frame. It was Kim who came up for air first.

"Jason.." She breathed out as she glanced up at him. He didn't let her finish this time as he bent down and captured her in another kiss and lifted her off the ground in an embrace. He made his way out into the living room carrying her in his arms. They broke the kiss once more and rested their foreheads against each other as he stood there holding her. He went in for another kiss before she spoke again. "Wait.."

He stopped at her words and lowered her to the ground. He searched her features to determine why she had halted the proceedings. She was avoiding eye contact with him now, looking instead at the ground.

"Hey... what's wrong?" He asked as she looked back up at him.

"We shouldn't.." She responded as she tried to make sense of what was happening. He took a step back as he came back to himself a bit.

"I'm sorry.." Were the only words he could formulate as confusion swept over him.

"No.. it's.." She began but hesitated.

"I..." He began as well. "I'm gonna go..."

"Jason.." She started.

"No.. it's okay... I'll uh... see you tomorrow." He said as he turned and made his way towards her door. He opened it and turned around briefly before he closed it behind him.

Kimberly

"You did what?!" Trini's shocked voice rang out from the phone line as Kim moved the receiver away from her ear slightly.

"I kissed him..." Kim repeated. "And I don't mean like a peck either."

"Oh wow.. wow.. wow.." Trini reacted. "And he.. did he kiss you back?"

"Gosh yes." Kim responded.

"So then what happened?" Trini questioned.

"I.. um.. told him to wait and stopped things and he left." Kim answered as she glanced up at the door Jason had just exited from a few minutes before.

"Why did you stop things?" Trini questioned.

"What.. I mean.. because.." Kim struggled to find the answer.

"Because..." Trini pressed.

"I don't know.." Kim replied as she realized she wasn't sure why she had stopped it. She had initiated it knowing full well what she wanted. She got what she wanted for sure. "I think I just got overwhelmed."

"Okay... well.. I mean.. it has been a long time coming." Trini suggested.

"Wh.. yeah.. I don't know." Kim struggled still to formulate her thoughts into words.

"So, it's obvious you both got feelings for each other.. has been for awhile to some of us." Trini explained. "And I mean you are both single now.. and practically living together.. I'm not surprised."

"Trini... me and Jason.. do you think it can work?" Kim asked as she considered her words.

"I don't see why not." Trini responded truthfully. There was silence on the line as Kim considered her next move.

"But Trini... I mean.. it was..." Kim searched for a delicate way to describe their encounter.

"Hot?" Trini filled in the blank for her, prompting Kim to laugh a little at her candidness.

"Uh.. yeah that would be the word." Kim responded. "I guess.. with Jason.. I always pictured things to be sweet and innocent.. and wow."

"So you've been picturing it huh?" Trini questioned. Kim let out another laugh.

"Wow.. Trini... what has that conference done to you?" Kim joked.

"It's made we worldly and experienced clearly." Trini joked in return with a laugh.

"But to answer your question.. yes.. if I'm being honest, it was a recurrring thought of mine over the years." Kim stated.

"I think there has just been a lot of things bottled up between you two over the years and so.. boom." Trini suggested. Kim nodded as she considered the truth in the statement.

"Boom indeed." Kim replied finding herself smiling.

"So what now?" Trini questioned.

"I think I need to see him again." Kim responded as she once again glanced up at her door.

Jason

 _You're an idiot._ Jason sat on his couch staring at the ceiling. He was mentally beating himself up for what had transpired next door. After all of the taking it slow and biding his time, he didn't expect things to come to a head like they had. The worst part though was the look she had on her face. The regret he saw. He wasn't sure he could bear to see her face again after the moment and now all he could think of was how the moment may have ruined the best thing in his life. _Idiot._

Jason glanced down at his wet clothes and realized they were probably not good for his couch. He got up and quickly stripped off his shirt and jeans and flung them into his bathroom. He then turned to make his way into his bedroom. He walked over to the dresser to retrieve some dry boxers. The water had managed to make it's way even down to the pair he had on. He had just put his hands in the waistband when heard a knock on his door. He quickly changed into a dry pair and grabbed some sleeping pants and nearly tripped over them as he attempted to put them on and make his way to the front door at the same time.

"Who is it?" He asked as he reached for the handle and turned the knob. It felt like deja vu from earlier as he saw Kim standing there once more.

"Can I come in?" She asked after they had stood their in silence for a moment. He nodded and opened the door fully to allow her entry. She made her way past him and stopped after she reached the backside of his couch. Jason shut the door and turned to her waiting expectantly for her to speak first. "Jason... about what happened."

"I'm sorry Kim... I shouldn't have.." He began to apologize.

"I kissed you first." She interjected, promptly hushing him and causing him to look up at her. He walked to stand a few feet in front of her.

"Yeah.. I guess you did." He agreed. She made eye contact with him. He felt a stirring in him again and fought hard to ignore it. "Why did you do that?"

"Seriously Jase?" She responded incredulously. "Don't even try to suggest there isn't something between us and hasn't been for awhile.."

"No... there is.." He agreed as he made another small step closer to her. He saw her sneak a glance down at his shirtless frame before resuming eye contact. "I just thought maybe it wasn't coming from you."

"You thought wrong." She replied as he stepped yet another step closer.

"I did?" He asked.

"You did." She affirmed for him. He found himself unable to stop the smile forming on his face.

"So..." He began

"So.." She countered as she closed the distance between them. She started to say something else, but before she could it was now his turn to catch her off guard with a kiss. They resumed where they left off as if nothing had interrupted them. He once again had her up in his arms as they kissed.

"Jason..." She said breathlessly as his kisses made their way down the side of her neck. When Jason heard the effect is was having on her it spurred him on more and he moved down to her shoulder. He couldn't explain the passion he was feeling right now. He had often thought of kissing Kimberly again, and confessing his feelings for her, but in his daydreams it rarely ended up looking like this.

"Kim.." Jason said as he moved his head up to look her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She replied before capturing him in a soft kiss, letting her lips linger on his.

"I've been waiting for you.." He said softly, their lips still touching. She smiled at his words before bringing her lips closer to his again.

"I hope I was worth the wait." She teased.

"You are." He replied earnestly.

(****)

Jason stood staring out the window of his apartment as he glanced down at the traffic moving below. He smiled and let out a sigh of contentment as his mind went to the night before. It had been without a doubt the greatest night of his life. It was more of a rush than even the time he first felt the energy of the power coin rushing through his body. It was the only thing he could even compare it to at this point. He took a sip of a cup of coffee and glanced over at the clock on the wall to note just how late he had slept in.

"Wow.." Jason said to himself as he saw the clock read that it was past noon. He took another sip of his coffee and turned to make his way towards the bedroom when he heard a knock on his door. He cocked his head slightly and considered who it might be. He made his way over to the door and opened it a crack. He was shocked at who he saw standing outside. "Tommy?"

"Hey bro..." Tommy responded from the hallway as he looked around frantically. It was clear he was there for more than a social visit.

"What are you.. how did.." Jason stumbled over his questions.

"Zordon teleported me here." Tommy responded. "Can I come in?"

"Sure... what's going on?" Jason questioned as he stepped aside to allow Tommy to enter.

"We have a situation back in Angel Grove." Tommy responded as he made a quick glance around the apartment.

"What kind of situation?" Jason asked as he shut the door.

"You remember me telling you about the Gold Ranger, the last time you called?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah.. did you find out who it is?" Jason asked in return.

"Yeah I did.. and there is a problem." Tommy answered. "He is an alien from another planet and right now he can't hold the Gold powers any longer."

"Okay.." Jason responded as he waited for Tommy to continue his explanation.

"So.. he has to give them up or they could be lost." Tommy continued. "We tried to give them to Billy.. but... he couldn't absorb them."

"Tommy.. what.." Jason began.

"Jase.. we need you." Tommy interrupted him. Suddenly it dawned on Jason why Tommy had showed up on his doorstep.

"Tommy... I..." Jason began to respond.

"Please Jase.." Tommy pleaded. Jason glanced his eyes towards the floor and back to Tommy. "It will probably only be temporary.. I hate to pull you away from your... your life here.. but... we need you.. I need your help."

"I..." Jason hesitated. He considered his situation right now and the horrible timing of the situation. He ran a hand through his hair and found himself absentmindedly pacing back and forth in front of his door.

"If.." Tommy began.

"Okay.. I'll do it." Jason didn't allow him to finish his thought. He could not turn his back on the Rangers if they needed him. He knew that from the moment Tommy had asked, but found himself struggling with the selfish urge to say no.

"Thanks Jase..." Tommy said as he pulled him into a quick hug. He turned to look around the apartment for a moment before back to Jason.

"How long?" Jason asked.

"As soon as possible." Tommy responded.

"Can you give me a few?" Jason asked.

"Yeah.. hey.. uh.. I'll meet you outside in let's say an hour?" Tommy suggested.

"That'll do." Jason replied. Tommy smiled at him before making his way to the door and exiting it. As that door closed, Jason heard the door behind him open. He turned to see Kim standing in the bathroom entrance. She had asked to use Jason's shower since her bathroom was still a mess from the previous night's incident. Now her gaze was intently locked onto his. He spoke first. "Did you hear?"

"Yeah.." She responded quietly. He made his way over to stand in front of her.

"Kim I.." He began but stopped when she shook her head.

"It's okay Jase... you know you have to go.." She stated with a sad smile.

"I... don't want to leave you.. not after.." He started but hesitated.

"Jason, I'll be okay..." She informed him.

"You sure?" He asked as he reached a hand up to brush a stray hair out of her face. She smiled and nodded.

"I would have been upset if you had said no." She stated. "They need you.. the world needs you..."

"I.. think I need you." He replied in almost a whisper. She leaned up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You go save the world.. again... and someday... you and I... we'll get our chance." She said with a quiet tone to match his. She placed a hand on his chest and searched his eyes as she waited for his response. Jason was at a loss for words. He knew he could ask to her to come with him, but her life was here in Florida now and he didn't want to be the one to end her dream. So he stood here with her hand over his heart and wondered if she could feel it breaking beneath her touch. She made her way past him letting her hand linger on him for the as long as possible before making her way over to the door.

"Kim.." He began as she reached for the door knob.

"I love you too." She replied, instinctively knowing the words that were going to come out of his mouth. She turned to him and offered him a smile before disappearing out of the door.

(****)

Jason walked over to Tommy as he stood in the parking lot outside of Jason's as of this moment former apartment building. Tommy heard him approaching and turned to face him. Jason closed the distance between them and stopped. He noticed Tommy glancing up at the building behind him.

"How is she?" Tommy asked. Jason was caught off guard by the question. He supposed he shouldn't have been though. Of course Tommy would have realized that he was living in the same building as Kim even if the thought hadn't crossed Jason's mind yet.

"She's good." Jason responded. He wondered if Tommy would be full of questions but soon found out the answer.

"Good." Tommy replied with a small smile before turning his eyes back down to Jason. "You ready bro?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jason responded as Tommy's hand came to rest on his shoulder and he felt the familiar feeling of teleportation overtaking him for the first time in nearly two years.


	33. A Golden Homecoming Continued

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

A Golden Homecoming Continued

Kimberly

 _So what now?_ Kimberly stood looking at herself in her bathroom mirror as she contemplated the events of the last twenty-four hours. She and Jason had finally acted on their feelings for each other and then just like that he was whisked away back to their former lives as Power Rangers. Now she was left here alone in Florida to pick up the pieces and try to make sense of everything. She noticed the frown on her face that was in stark contrast to the smile she had earlier.

"What is up with the timing of this?" Kim said to herself but also outloud as she turned around and exited the bathroom and made her way into her living room. She had just gotten about halfway into the room when she heard a knock on her door. She stopped and turned to the door and thought about who could possibly be visiting her. She made her way over to the door and opened it a crack. "Jason?"

"Hey." Jason said from outside the door, offering her a smile. He could tell from her expression she had not expected to see him again so soon.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she stared at him trying to make sure she wasn't imagining him.

"Hey... um.. can I come in?" He asked in return.

"Of course." She said as she hurriedly stepped aside to allow him to enter, her gaze never leaving him as she still wondered if she could trust what she was seeing. "I didn't expect you.. what.."

"Um.. well.. Billy gave me a new communicator and asked me to try it out." Jason said as he held up his wrist to show Kim the aforementioned device. Her eyes darted down to it and back up to him.

"So you teleported here?" She questioned.

"Yeah.." He answered with a somewhat sheepish grin. She shook her head. "I mean... I am just testing it out.. and to be honest I didn't like the way we ended things."

"Jason.." She began.

"No.. Kim... I mean.." He interupted as he walked more into the room before turning to face her again. "I barely even got to talk to you... I had less than an hour to explain my feelings.. a lifetime worth of feelings.."

"I think... I know what you are feeling." She responded.

"Do you?" He asked. "Because.. I'm not sure you do."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Kim... I know that a couple of years ago we addressed what was happening to us, but then we just closed the door and moved on.. or at least that's what I _tried_ to do." He explained. "Deep down though, those feelings, they never left."

"I... I mean.. I kind of thought so." She informed him. He nodded in response and then leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms.

"I won't rehash all of the reasons we both knew we shouldn't be together..." He continued. "But you know after losing the powers.. and then finding out you had too.. and then finding out you and Tommy were a thing of the past... I thought now... maybe now..."

She watched as he turned his head away from her as he let his words trail off. She slowly made her way over to stand in front of him and place a hand on his forearm. Her touch made him turn to look at her. She could see the pained expression on his face and wanted more than anything to take it away.

"Jason.. you know you were never going to turn down the offer to help the team.." She reasoned.

"I know, Kim... I know." He said quietly before sighing. "But the timing of it just ticks me off."

"Hey.. I can relate to that." She replied. "It sucks... because if I'm being honest Jason.. you were not the only one carrying the torch for us all of that time."

"Kim... I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." He said as he let her words sink in.

"You do what you do best, you are a Ranger... Jason there's never been anyone better at it." She told him with a smile. He uncrossed his arms and she reached out to take his hand.

"But... where does that leave us?" He asked. She considered his words for a few moments.

"I guess I could.." She began.

"No.. I know what you are going to say... and I can't ask you to do that." He interjected.

"Jase.." She began but stopped as he shook his head.

"I won't be the reason you give up your dream here." He stated.

"But Jason it's my choice to make." She corrected him. He nodded in return.

"Okay.. it is but if you leave all of this now... I think that you'll always wonder and I don't want that." He explained. He was not wrong and Kim knew this. As much as her heart wanted to pack up and leave with Jason, another part of her was reasoning that she was currently living out a lifelong dream. If she did leave, she would wonder.

"Maybe we can.." Kim began as she considered their options. "I don't know."

"Me either Kim." He agreed as they locked eyes.

"Jason.. last night was.." She began and felt a bittersweet smile forming. "It was perfect."

"Yeah." He responded as he closed his eyes and had a wave of memories flood his mind. "But..."

"Hey.. we'll _always_ have that." She stated as the reality of what was happening began to set in.

"This is it huh?" He asked. "You stay here and I go back and that's it."

"It's not goodbye forever." She said.

"No... it's not, but it feels like it." He confessed. She had to agree, for some reason this moment did seem to have sense of finality to it. She knew she would be in Florida for at least another year, maybe more. On top of that even if his Ranger powers were temporary, there was no way of knowing how long that would be. So instead of this being the beginning of a new chapter in their lives, it really felt like it was the book being closed.

Jason pushed off the wall and made his way over to pull her into a hug. She gladly accepted the embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head and could not stop the sad smile from forming on her face. They held each other for several minutes before their was a familiar beeping sound resonating throughout the tiny apartment. Jason broke the embrace to step back and look down at his watch. He hesitated before finally activating the device.

"This is Jason." He said.

"You okay, did it work, you've been gone awhile." Billy's voice on the other end of the device rang out.

"I'm fine, sorry man... I got a little sidetracked, but it works fine." Jason responded.

"Okay.. well teleport back as soon as you can, there are few more things I'd like to go over with you about your new powers." Billy informed him.

"Got it." Jason replied before lowering his arm. He let out a sigh and refocused his gaze on Kimberly. "I guess I'd better go."

"Wait.." Kim said as she stopped him from pressing the device once more.

"What?" He asked as he glanced down to her hand on his.

"I..." She started. It was soon clear to both that she was merely stalling.

"I don't want to go either." He told her as he lowered himself slightly to match her eyeline.

"Jason... do we just forget what happened between us last night?" She asked, half to him and and half to herself.

"I can't forget it... I won't forget it..." He replied. "But.. I think... we go on as if it didn't happen."

"I..." She began but felt the familiar feeling of a tear clouding her vision and she blinked it away. "I guess that's for the best."

He didn't respond verbally but he did bend down and give her a light kiss. It was in stark contrast to the kisses they had shared the night before. It was the kind of kiss she had been waiting for from him though. It wasn't based on passion or longing. It was a kiss that conveyed to her his heart. She felt his love for her in the kiss and she returned it, hoping to convey the same feelings back to him.

"Until we meet again." He said as he broke the kiss and gave her a smile. She nodded and smiled in return before watching him disappear in a brilliant streak of black and gold.

Two Months Later...

 _He's late._ Kim sat looking at the telephone laying on the coffee table in front of her. At this point she felt like she was actively willing it to ring. It was past time for their evening phone call and she didn't not have as much time as usual to spare tonight. She was about to give up and started to stand from the couch when it finally rang. She hurriedly picked it up and answered it.

"Hey.. you are late." She said.

"Sorry.. got um.. held up a bit in a battle." Jason replied from the other end of the line.

"Oh.. well in that case I'll give you a pass." She said with a smile. Nightly phone calls had became a tradition of theirs about a month ago. The first month after they had parted they had talked very sparingly as they settled into their new lives. Finally after a particular late night phone call they had found themselves falling back into a routine with each other.

"Thanks Kim." He said with a small chuckle. "So how is training?"

"Great... I think I'm about as ready as I'm ever going to be." She replied. "Coach enflates my ego a bit too much sometimes."

"Nah.. he's been at it a long time, he knows when someone is good.. and you are that." He responded.

"Thanks.. but you are obliged to say that as my friend." She replied.

"Maybe.. but it's true." He said. She found herself smiling and settling back into the sofa.

"So how are things there.. your powers.. still acting up?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, they... um.. are unstable at best." He answered. "But I'm fine."

"The truth?" She pried.

"I'm good Kim.. trust me." He replied. She wasn't sure she believed him. She had heard from Billy that they were potentially harming him physically, but that was only after a lot of prying and near threatening. She could tell that he had been made to swear he would not tell her.

"Don't make me come down there and see for myself." She replied.

"We both know you have no time for that, so I'm in the clear." He said with a laugh.

"After the competition.. you just wait." She told him.

"Oh okay.." He said. There was a silence on the line before she spoke again.

"How's Emily?" She asked.

"She's good.." He answered.

"You two good?" She questioned further.

"Yeah, things are great." He answered. She smiled wistfully. She still remembered a few weeks previously when Jason had first told her about the blonde girl that had captured his attention. He was hesitant to ever mention her, but her name slipped out in a conversation one day and with a little prying she had found out they had went on a couple of dates. "Supposed to go with her later to the beach club."

"I do look forward to seeing that place someday." She responded.

"You'd love it." He informed her. She had no doubts she would.

"How's the rest of the team?" She inquired.

"Well.. um.. Tommy's good, still hung up on Kat, but still won't officially ask her out despite prodding from all of us." He said with fondness for the pair clearly in his voice. "Tanya and Adam have gotten pretty um.. close... Billy is still on Aquitar.. and Rocky... well he's Rocky."

"Enough said." Kim replied with a big laugh at his description of Rocky. She missed his happy go lucky attitude and energy especially at times. "Hey.. Trini called yesterday.. did you hear about her and Zack and their Africa excursion?"

"I did... from Zack... man.. I don't know if those two are ever gonna come back to the states." He replied.

"I know what you mean." She agreed as she glanced up at the clock to see what time it was. As the time registered with her she heard a knock at the door. "Oh... Jase.. I gotta go."

"Okay." He responded.

"Same time tomorrow?" She asked.

"You know it." He responded.

"Love you." She declared.

"Love you." He echoed. She was about to pull the phone away from her ear when she heard him speak again. "Say hi to Luke for me."

"I will." She said with a smile before ending the call. She placed the phone down and made her way hurriedly over to the door, stopping to give herself a courtesy once over in the hallway mirror before opening the door to see her tall blonde suitor greeting her with a smile.

"You ready?" Lucas asked as he extended his hand to her.

"I am." She responded as she closed the door behind her and slipped her hand in his.

Jason

Jason sat eyeing the phone receiver he had just placed down moments before. His mind was alive with thoughts of the girl who had been on the other end of the line. So much so he barely noticed when someone sat down beside of him. He turned to see a red silhouette and smiled.

"Hey bro..." Tommy greeted him. Jason turned in his seat from the juice bar to face Tommy more fully.

"Hey." Jason replied.

"Kim?" Tommy asked as he pointed to the phone on the counter in front of Jason.

"Yeah.." Jason responded.

"How is she?" Tommy asked.

"She's good." Jason answered. Tommy studied him for a moment before speaking up.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" He questioned. Jason hesitated with a response before doing so.

"Just... it's nothing." He answered.

"You sure?" Tommy questioned further.

"I guess I just miss her." Jason relented.

"Yeah.. I don't think that's a big secret buddy." Tommy informed him with a smile. Jason smiled in return and turned to rest his arms on the bar in front of him. "But I sense there is more to it than that?"

"I don't know man..." Jason replied.

"Look... you know you can talk about her with me... it's okay." Tommy explained as he sensed Jason's hesitation. Jason turned back to him at his words. He realized then that he had always subconsciously avoided talking about Kim with Tommy, for fear that it would dig at old wounds. "The thing with Kim and I.. I mean it's far past over.."

"I just didn't want to you know.." Jason began.

"I know, but it's okay.. she is my friend and you are my friend... if you wanna talk, I'm here." Tommy said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I confess something to you?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Tommy responded.

"I spent the summer with her in Florida." Jason said. He paused and waited for a response from Tommy. Or at least a sign that it was okay to go on.

"Go on.." Tommy reacted.

"I mean.. it was just as friends." Jason continued. "Well up until my last day there anyway."

"The day I showed up?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Jason answered. "I had told her how I felt and... I don't know.. maybe we would have became something.."

"Oh.. wow.. I had no idea man." Tommy answered as he considered his friends words. "So you gave up more than I realized to come here again."

"Yeah.." Jason answered.

"But.. you and Emily... I mean things seem to be going good there?" Tommy inquired.

"Yeah they are... and you know.. most days now I don't even think about what happened in Florida, but sometimes.." Jason said before he let out a sigh.

"I get you." Tommy responded. He was about to speak again before Kat appeared next to him and retrieved a drink she had ordered from Ernie. She smiled down at him and then made her way over to a table behind them. Jason watched as Tommy watched Kat. He let out a little laugh.

"Bro... will you please just ask her out already?" Jason teased.

"What... Kat... um.. no.." Tommy struggled with his words. This prompted an even heartier laugh from Jason. Tommy just shook his head and turned his attention back to Kat. Jason nodded in her direction.

"Go on." Jason said.

"You.. um.. you okay?" Tommy asked, not wanting to abandon his friend.

"I'm fine man.. thanks for listening." Jason responded.

"Of course." Tommy said with a smile, before he got up and made his way over to sit next to Kat. Jason glanced over his shoulder at them for a moment before someone else caught his eye as she entered the Juice Bar. He saw her catch sight of him and wave. He got up from his seat and walked over to meet her at the door.

"You ready?" Emily asked as she took Jason's hand.

"I am." Jason replied as they made their way hand in hand towards the exit.


	34. Good as Gold

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Good As Gold

Kimberly

Kimberly slammed the door to her apartment shut behind her with a force to match the anger she was feeling. She threw her purse down in a chair and collapsed onto the sofa. She wiped some fresh tears that had drenched her cheeks before burying her face into her hands and letting out a string of muffled obscenities. She lowered her hands and picked a spot to stare at on the ceiling.

She considered her current position. This day had been one of her worst in a long time. She had spent the morning being told by a doctor than an old back injury she had received as a kid was likely going to cost her the chance to continue performing gymnastics on the level she needed to compete at. As if losing her dream wasn't bad enough, she had also just caught her boyfriend in a compromising situation with a leggy blonde. Kim shook her head and closed her eyes. The sound of the phone nearby jarred them open.

"This is Kim." She said harshly into the device after she had fumbled around to reach it.

"Woah.. you okay?" Trini's voice was a welcome sound in her ear. Kimberly sat up and tried to compose herself to speak to her friend.

"I'm sorry Trini... but I don't think I am." Kim replied.

"What's going on?" Trini's voice was laden with concern.

"What isn't at this point?" Kim mused. She cleared her throat and wiped yet another tear before speaking again. "Well... for starters I think my gymnastics career is over with..."

"What happened?" Trini asked.

"Old injury flaring up..." Kim answered. "Aaaaannd as if THAT wasn't enough, I just caught Luke with another girl."

"What?!" came Trini's shocked reply.

"Oh yeah.. no doubt about him cheating." Kim clarified with a disgusted tone.

"Wow.. oh wow.. Kim.. I'm sooo sorry." Trini attempted to convey her feelings through the words.

"Well.. you know.. when it rains it pours." Kim replied. As if on cue there was a crash of thunder outside and she heard the distinct sounds of rain hitting the window. She rolled her eyes at the irony.

"Kim.. I'm not even sure what to say." Trini was at a loss.

"You know.. just hearing your voice made me feel better already.. so thanks." Kim responded.

"You know if I could I'd be there in a heartbeat." Trini informed her. This made Kim smile.

"I know you would." Kim responded. "But hey... enough about my life... how are things in Africa?"

"Hot... and busy." Trini replied.

"How's Zack?" Kim inquired.

"He's great... there is a girl here.. well let's just say some things never change." Trini replied. Kim let out her first laugh of the day at the thought. There was a moment of silence on the line.

"Kim... what are you going to do?" Trink questioned. Kim looked around her apartment and considered the question. It had never really felt like home here. Even less so now. _I wanna go home._

"I think it's time to go home." Kim replied.

Jason

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emily asked as she considered her boyfriend's demeanor as he moped alongside of her. They had hardly spoken a word since they met up on the beach. The silence wasn't a romantic type of silence, but rather a troubled one from his end.

"Yeah... I told you Em.. I'm okay." Jason replied as he glanced over at her before turning to face the water once more.

"It doesn't seem like it." Emily said with a shrug. Jason sighed at her words. He knew Emily meant well, and he didn't mean to be a killjoy. Losing the Gold Ranger powers had taken quite a toll on him though. Even though he hadn't held them long, he had grown to be so connected to them that he felt lost without them now. The real problem though was that he couldn't share that with the one person in his life he should be able to do so. The blonde girl next to him who was now practically pleading for him to open up about his problems.

"I... I'm sorry.. but it's nothing." Jason responded.

"It's clearly not nothing Jason." She rebutted. "You have been acting strange for awhile now... with your fainting spells and now this... wait.. are you sick?"

"No.. I'm not sick." He replied as he made his way over to a bench and sat down. She followed suit and sat down next to him.

"So what is it then?" She prodded.

"Why can't you just leave it alone?" He asked, wincing after he said it as it came out much more harshly than he intended.

"Fine." She replied and turned to look away from him.

"Em.. I'm sorry." Jason said as he took her by the hand. She turned to face him once more. "I wish I could explain but... just... just know that I'm going to be okay."

"Okay..." She responded. "But Jason... I wish you felt like you could talk to me about whatever is going on."

"I know... I wish I could too, but you just have to believe me that I can't.. not now." He said sadly. Clearly the words didn't land as softly with her as he had hoped because she removed her hand from his. He glanced up at her. "Maybe.. someday.."

"Maybe, someday." She echoed before they fell into silence and watched the waves crash on the shore in front of them.

Kimberly

 _Just breathe Kimberly._ Kim stood at the threshold of the Youth Center. She knew with just a few more steps she'd be back in her old life again. She followed her instructions to take a deep breath and rounded the corner and took in the interior of her favorite hangout for the first time in well over a year. She smiled as she realized it had hardly changed. The sights, sounds and smells of the place would not mean much to most, but to her it was overwhelming.

"Kimberly?" Came a surprised voice to her left. She turned to see the familiar face of Adam Park standing next to her. Immediately they were both wrapped in a hug with smiles on their faces. "Oh my gosh, it's great to see you again."

"You too!" Kim responded with delight as they broke the hug and she reached up to ruffle his much longer hair than she had remembered. He smiled a shy smile, one she found incredibly endearing.

"Wow... are... are you back?" He questioned.

"Yeah... I'm back." She replied as the words sunk in to her as much as it did him.

"Am I the first one you've seen?" He asked, his voice not masking his excitement at seeing his friend again.

"Yeah... you are." She responded.

"Well... then welcome back." He informed her as they began walking towards the bar. Kim looked around for Ernie but did not see him. Adam picked up on what she was doing. "He is at the beach club."

"Oh yes.. the beach club.. I must visit that place." Kim replied as she pulled a chair out at a nearby table and sat down at it. Adam sat down on the opposite end of the table from her. Kim looked around the building before her eyes settled back on her companion.

"So... the others are supposed to be here soon.. they are going to freak." Adam stated. Kimberly considered what it would be like to see them all again. She didn't have long to ponder it though as she saw someone approaching their table. She turned to see Rocky approaching with a girl she had not formally met but suspected to be Tanya based on descriptions she had gotten of her. That plus she was decked out in yellow.

"Kim!" Rocky exclaimed as he excitedly ran up to her and pulled her up from her chair in a bearhug. Kim laughed as he gave swayed with her for a moment before sitting her back down.

"It's good to see you too Rocky." Kim informed him.

"Wow... what... you are back?" Rocky formulated his sentence as best he could to compensate with his excitement.

"I'm back." Kim replied. She smiled as he beamed down at her and shook his head.

"That's awesome.. we've missed you." Rocky said before he pulled up a chair next to Adam and plopped down. Kim glanced over at Tanya and offered her a smile.

"Tanya, this is Kim.. Kim, Tanya." Adam gave the two a formal introduction. Tanya stuck her hand out and they shook hands.

"It's good to meet you Kim.. you are somewhat of a legend around these parts." Tanya said as she sat on the otherside of Adam and turned to give him a smile.

"Wow.. I don't know about all of that, but it's good to meet you too." Kim responded. She was going to say more but saw out of the corner of her eye the colors of red and pink and turned to see Tommy and Kat making their way into the room. Her eyes immediately locked with Tommy and she read all of his emotions as they hit him at once. Shock, confusion and then finally excitement. She smiled at him and he immediately returned it before nudging Kat, prompting her to turn to see Kim as well.

"Kimberly..." Kat said as she reached the table first. Kim got up and embraced her in a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"Same." Kim responded as the two broke their embrace. "Who is this stranger you got in tow?"

"Hey Kim." Tommy said with a smile at her jest. They pulled one another in an embrace.

"Hey Tommy." She replied before smiling up at him.

"What are..." He started to ask the same question as the others.

"I'm back.. back for good." Kimberly interjected. As the words left her lips she glanced behind Tommy to see two other people had joined the group. Her eyes locked with Jason's as he stood with his arm around a girl Kim could only assume was Emily. The first feeling she had was overwhelming joy at seeing him again, but the second feeling that was nagging at her currently was the strong blast of jealousy that overtook her when she saw Jason's arm around another girl.

"Kimberly.." Jason said softly. There was always something in the way he said her name that resonated throughout her whole body. It never sounded as good on anyone elses lips. She watched as he moved over to pick her up in a sweeping embrace. She closed her eyes and got lost in his smell and his touch. Things she had missed more than she'd ever let on. "I... I thought... are.. you are back for good?"

"I'm back for good." She said in a whisper into his ear. He eventually put her down and after several beats he turned back to Emily. He stepped back.

"This is Emily." Jason said to Kim as he turned to her and smiled.

"Hello Emily." Kim said as she extended her hand to her. Emily took it and they shook hands for a brief moment.

"Hey.. it's good to put a face on the name I hear about quite often." Emily said with a small smile and quick glance over at Jason. Who was looking like he was doing his darndest not to appear embarrassed at her comment.

"Same." Kim responded.

"So.. you going to tell us why you are back?" Rocky interjected from the nearby table. Kim sat back down in her chair and the group all gathered around the table.

"Well... it turns out that... thanks to an old injury.. the um.. the doctors have strongly advised me against competing in gymnastics any longer." Kimberly explained, with a sharp sting as she heard herself say the words. She had still not fully dealt with the ramifications of having to give up her dream.

"I'm sorry Kim." Jason was the first to respond. She turned to him to see him giving her a sympathetic look. He of all the group would understand the most what the dream meant to her.

"So.. there was nothing left for me there in Florida and I just wanted to come home." Kim continued as she looked around the group before her eyes settled back on Jason once more.

(****)

Kimberly glanced over at the man next to her. They had walked in silence for several minutes. She had pulled him aside from the group at the Youth Center and asked if they could speak alone. Now here they were making their way along the beach. A spot where they had shared more than one date. Things were much different now though.

"So.. um.. what's on your mind?" Tommy finally spoke as he turned to her. Upon his words, Kim stopped. He followed suit and turned to face her.

"Tommy.. I'm sorry." She released a weight she'd been carrying for too long.

"Kim... you know... it's okay." He responded.

"I shouldn't have done it in a letter." Kim explained.

"Hey... if it makes you feel any better.. it wouldn't have been any better coming any other way." Tommy informed her.

"Well.. not really but I get what you are saying." She replied. Tommy nodded in response and they started walking again.

"I don't know if he told you.. but just a few weeks before the letter came I told Jason I was expecting it." Tommy remembered. Kim turned to look up at him.

"Why were you expecting it?" Kim asked. He turned to look at her and shrugged.

"I mean... truthfully.. I knew when you left... it was pretty much over." Tommy said candidly. Kim considered his words. She knew she had felt that way, but had no idea Tommy did. If she had even an inkling of it, she would have broached the subject to him before she got on the plane to leave.

"Tommy... you know I care about you." Kim said.

"I know you do.. and I care about you too." He replied. "But it just wasn't in the cards for us... we are better as friends."

"Yeah.. we are." Kim agreed and offered him a smile which he returned. They walked for a few more steps before she spoke again. "Sooo.. you and Kat.."

"Oh.. Not you too?" He said as he shook his head and slumped his shoulders in defeat. She laughed at his response.

"I mean Tommy... come on... she's gorgeous and you clearly are into her.. and I'm gonna let you in on a little secret.. she's feeling it too fella." Kim said, beaming over at him. She watched him smile despite himself.

"You really think so?" He asked as his posture returned to normal and he turned to her.

"I know it.. call it a girl's intuition." Kim answered and nudged him with her elbow. He laughed a little.

"Okay.. well in full disclosure... I did ask her out." Tommy revealed to her.

"Really?!" Kim responded. She had not heard this news. She realized it was because she had not spoken to Jason in a couple of weeks. He was her primary source of Angel Grove gossip.

"Yes..." Tommy said.

"Aaand?" Kim prodded.

"And we are going out." He said with a big grin as he turned to her.

"See... that intuition is never wrong." Kim replied with a big grin. She turned to see someone sitting on a rock overlooking the beach and could immediately recognize the silhouette. Tommy spotted him at the same time and they both stopped. Kim eyed Jason as he sat unaware of their presence. She turned to Tommy.

"He lost his powers.. did he tell you?" Tommy asked. Kim shook her head "no." She turned back to Jason. "He's taking it pretty hard."

"Gosh.. I'm gonna.." Kim started to make a move towards him but stopped when she saw another figure come up behind Jason and rub his back. She felt a sharp pain as she recognized it was Emily who was now sitting down beside of him. She wanted to run to him to comfort him, but she knew that right now that was not her place.

"Hey.." Tommy's voice invaded her thoughts as she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and her emotions were apparently clear on her face. Tommy offered her a sympathetic smile before his eyes moved up to the two figures above them and then back down to Kim. "He told me.. about Florida."

"He... he did?" Kim asked. "Wha.. what did he say?"

"Just that.. you two spent the summer together and he told you how he felt about you." Tommy explained. She suddenly found herself transported back to the summer as she heared his words. They parted thinking they would be apart for a long time, but now here they were back in each other's orbit just a few short months later. A lot had changed in those few months though, Kim was starting to understand this fact more and more. "He didn't think he'd see you again so soon."

"That makes two of us." Kim responded as she glanced back over her shoulder briefly.

"Kim.. it's none of my business.. and I shouldn't say this.. but he hasn't gotten over it." Tommy informed her. "And now.. with losing his powers.. I think having you back around is just what he needs."

"Maybe.. but.. it's complicated." Kim replied.

"I know it is.. but.. hey... I have faith things will work out for the best." Tommy said with a smile. She smiled in return.

"So.. are we close to the beach club I've been dying to see it." Kimberly changed the subject.

"Yeah.. it's just a short walk.." Tommy said as he pointed ahead of them.

"Can we check it out?" She asked.

"Sure." He responded as they continued their walk.

Jason

"Jason..." Emily looked over at her boyfriend.

"Yeah?" He responded as he glanced over at her next to him.

"You and Kim.." She said as she broke eye contact and looked out towards the ocean. "You two.. you.. the way you looked at each other."

"Em.." Jason protested the direction of the conversation.

"I'm not dumb Jason." Emily quickly interrupted him.

"I know you are not dumb, but don't... don't make something out of nothing." Jason responded.

"What I saw was not "nothing"." She rebutted. "Clearly there is something between you two."

"You know about Kim.. I've told you all about our history." He stated.

"Yes.. but seeing you two together.. it was different." Emily explained. Jason sighed. On top of dealing with losing his powers and the shock of actually seeing Kim again, this was not a conversation he felt up to having.

"Emily.. what do you want me to say?" He asked earnestly.

"I just want you to tell me the truth.. tell me I'm not crazy.." She begged him.

"Why.. why do you want me to tell you that.. would that make you feel better?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Em." He whispered exasperatedly.

"Jason." She said in response.

"Fine.. look.. Kim and I may have at one time had feelings, but I'm with you now..." He relented. She scanned his features for a moment and he could tell she was processing his words. He waited for her response before he said anything else.

"Listen... Jason... I don't understand what's been going on with you lately... I know you have secrets.. I get it." She began. "You have your reasons for not letting me in.. I can respect that.. I don't understand it."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"What I can understand though Jason.." She continued. "Is the look on your face when you saw Kim again... a girl waits her whole life to have someone look at her the way you did..."

"Please Emily." He tried to stop what he felt in his bones was about to happen.

"It's okay Jason.. really...it as fun.. but it's over..." Emily stated. Jason started to open his mouth to respond but realized he didn't have the strength to fight any longer. He hung his head before nodding in agreement with her. He felt the air change next to him as she stood up and started to walk away. He stood up to and turned to her. She stopped after she had gotten a few steps away to turn back. They locked eyes briefly before she began her descension down the side of the rock.

(****)

Jason stood leaning up against the trunk of a tree he knew very well. He glanced up at the branches above him and the way they weaved their way into a closed window on the side of the house. How he wished he coud be transported to simpler times when he would climb that tree when he had a problem and spill it to the girl inside. She always made everything better. He smiled wistfully as he ran his hand across the tree taking note over every bump and crack.

"You going to climb it?" A voice from behind Jason startled him. He turned around to see Kimberly standing a few feet away from him with her hands clasped in front of her and a smile on her face. He offered her the best smile he could muster and then turned back to the tree gazing up at the window once more.

"I would.. but there wouldn't be anyone waiting for me up there anymore." He replied. The sadness in his voice rang out clearly to Kimberly. She closed the distance between them and made her way to stand in front of him. She could see the look on his face and could tell he was hurting.

"Hey..." She began before pulling him into an embrace that he practically collapsed into. "Hey... it's okay."

She held his nearly limp frame in her arms and rubbed his back soothingly. Seeing Jason like this was something she had not seen in a long time. Since they were young and he'd get his heart broken and come to her and she'd hug him and tell him it was gonna be okay. Years later the scene was now playing out once more. She felt him give her a little squeeze before he started to pull away.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked up at him. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back down at her.

"It's.. just... everything." He replied.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked soothingly.

"Emily.. it's over.." He began. "My powers... they are gone.."

"Jason.." Kim responded.

"But..." He continued. "All of that... I can get over... but coming here and seeing this empty house and realizing that we missed our chance... that I can't."

Kimberly was taken back by his words as she considered them. It was a lot to take in at once and she was fully prepared to comfort his problems away. But his words at the end was all she could focus on now.

"We..." She began to formulate a response. "We missed it.. but... I'm here now and so are you..."

"Yeah.." He agreed as realization came over him. "You are here."

"I am here." She responded.

"I'm here." He stated. She nodded in response. "Do you think.."

"We can take another chance?" She finished his thought. It was his turn to nod. She found herself lost in his eyes as she considered it. Jason searched her eyes to see if he could determine if she was feeling the same thing as him. He took a chance and captured her lips in a kiss and pulled her close to him. Instantly he knew she was feeling the same thing. They kissed underneath the tree for several moments before breaking apart with smiles. "I believe in second chances you know?"

"So do I." He responded as lifted her off the ground and gave her a little spin before they fell into another kiss. Suddenly Jason didn't want to be transported back in time any longer. Suddenly he was perfectly content to be in this moment, right now, with her. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


	35. Turbo

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Turbo

Kimberly

"Is that the last of it?" Jason asked as he stepped out of the back of his van and turned around.

"That's it." Kimberly replied as she walked over next to him and peered inside the back of the crammed full van.

"Good.. anything else would have had to have stayed anyway." Jason remarked before shutting the door to the back of his van. Kim shot him a look before making her way over to the passenger side of the van and opening the door. She turned to look at Jason as he climbed into the driver seat and put his key in the ignition. He turned to see her smiling up at him.

"What?" He asked, curious to her expression.

"Nothing." She responded.

"Uh-huh." He reacted.

"Just.. happy." She informed him as she pondered on the road trip they had taken across country to retrieve the rest of her belongings from her apartment. It had been the best time of her life to be out on the open road with him for the last several days.

"Good." He said before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss. She smiled even wider after the kiss and watched as he started the car.

"It's a shame we have to head straight back, I could go for a detour or two." She commented as he started the van.

"I hear you... but we did promise Kat we'd help with the shelter." Jason responded with a shrug.

"I know... but we gotta do this again sometime." Kim replied.

"Definitely... may have to trade the van in for something with a little better fuel mileage though." Jason joked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Jason

Jason opened the door to the motel room and glanced around at the surroundings. He crinkled his nose and shrugged his shoulders before turning behind him to Kim.

"It's not bad." He commented on the state of the small room.

"Good.. because the last one... never again." Kim replied with a shudder as she reminisced on the last motel they had spent the night in.

"Yeah.. I think this one will do." Jason responded with a chuckle before he stepped into the room and allowed Kim room to come in behind him. She gave the room a once over before nodding her approval as well. She plopped down on the bed and stretched out. She glanced over at Jason who was shutting the door behind them. She felt a chill of the night air sweep in and cling to her bare legs before the door came to a close.

"I'm so tired.. I think I'm gonna sleep like a rock." Kim stated as she sat up on her elbows.

"Me too." Jason responded as he moved over and made his way inside the bathroom to give it a quick peek. He seemed satisfied and plopped down on the bed adjacent to Kimberly's. Kim spun over on her stomach and rested her head on her arms to face Jason. She was smiling again. This was becoming a hard habit to break since she and Jason had decided they wanted to give dating a second chance. Jason turned to her and matched her smile. "What's on your mind?"

"You." She responded candidly.

"What about me?" He inquired.

"You make me happy." She answered. There was a comfortable silence between them before he spoke.

"I suppose we should crash soon. Get an early start tomorrow." He stated.

"Probably." Kim responded as she got up and began to turn down the bed Jason was lying on. He protested quietly as he got up and allowed her to finish. He watched as she walked past him and over to one of her bags. She pulled out some clothes Jason recognized as her preferred sleeping attire. She made her way past him with a smile and moved into the bathroom.

"I guess you called this one?" Jason asked as he gestured to the bed Kim had turned down, even though she could not see his gesture from the bathroom. When he got no response he made his way over to the opposite bed and turned it down. He peeled off his shirt and jeans and slipped on a pair of sleeping pants. He was about to climb in when he heard the bathroom light flip off. He turned to see Kimberly make her way into the room. "I guess I am in this one no?"

"No." She responded. He glanced at the other one then pointed to it.

"That one?" He asked. She nodded yes. Jason made his way over to the bed and climbed in. He fluffed his pillow a bit and then watched Kim move over and flip the light off. He closed his eyes as he listened for her to climb into bed. His eyes shot open with surprise as he felt his bed dip and her body coming to rest next to him. He turned to see her looking up at him with a smile.

(****)

Jason glanced over at Kimberly as the wind from her open window blew her hair wildly. She didn't seem to care as she was smiling and gazing out the windshield. He found himself a little distracted by her and then refocused his attention on the interstate traffic in front of him.

"Jase?" She asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"Are you sure you parents don't mind me staying in the guest bedroom when he get home?" She asked.

"Nah.. they don't mind." Jason answered. "Although.. you might not want to sneak into my bed there."

"Darn." She replied with a little laugh. Jason turned to see her looking at him now. He snuck a hand over towards her and she met him halfway entangling hers with his. "It's going to be good living on that street again."

"I know what you mean." Jason agreed as he too considered how good it was to be back home for the last few months.

"I wonder what the people are like that live in my old place?" Kim wondered out loud.

"It's an older couple.. real nice people." Jason responded.

"Really?" Kim asked turning to him.

"Yeah.. I found myself wandering by there alot after I returned." Jason answered. "They were always on the front porch... greeted me each time.. before I finally stopped and had a lengthy conversation with them."

"I wonder what they are using my room for?" She again wondered out loud.

"Don't know." He answered with a shrug. "Kim?"

"Yeah? She reacted.

"You make me happy too." He stated as he turned to her with smile.

Kimberly

"Not much longer now huh?" Kim asked as the van passed a sign indicating they had just entered the state of Nevada.

"No not much." Jason answered before he took a drink of a bottle of water and then placed it back into the center console.

"I'm serious.. next summer.. you and me and the open road, you up for it?" She asked.

"Of course." He responded with a grin. She smiled contented with their tentative plans.

"Jason... what was it like being a Ranger again?" Kim asked, realizing it was on her mind for some reason.

"Hmm.. it was great.." He answered as he considered the question.

"Really?" She questioned further.

"Yeah... but.." He hesitated.

"What?" She prodded.

"Well... you know it was different.. with a different team.. it was just different." He answered. Kim nodded as she considered the words.

"I think I know what you mean." She stated. "When you guys left for the conference, it was still great to be a Ranger, but it was different."

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "I loved the new team too, but there was something special about being part of our original group."

"Absolutely." She said as her mind was suddenly flooded with memories of her time with original group of Rangers. "I miss us being together again."

"Maybe someday soon we can all get together again, even if it's not as Rangers." Jason suggested.

"I hope so." She replied, the thought pleasing her a great deal.

"So why the question about being a Ranger.. you itching to suit up again?" He asked.

"No.. well.. I guess another Ranger adventure wouldn't be so bad." She responded.

"Maybe not." He agreed.

(****)

Home. That was the only word going through Kim's mind as she glanced around her new bedroom. Jason's mom had definitely worked to make their guest bedroom feel as welcoming as possible. She walked over to bed and sat down taking in the comfort beneath her. She bounced a little and then blushed when she looked up to see Jason standing in the doorway smiling at her.

"It's comfy." She defended herself.

"Uh-huh." He responded with a chuckle. He made his way into the room and sat down next to her. She turned to him.

"Are you going to bed soon?" She asked as she watched him yawn.

"Maybe so." He responded. She leaned into his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her in response.

"It's going to be weird.." She began.

"You'll get used to it eventually, you used to sleep over here sometimes as a kid remember?" He interrupted.

"I'm not talking about sleeping in this room." She responded. "Sleeping alone."

"Oh.." He replied and ducked his head down for a moment and raised it up with a sly smile on his face. "Well... I'll be downstairs..."

"Yeah.. but no sneaking around remember?" She replied.

"Well... they never caught you before when you'd show up to my room in the middle of the night." He responded.

"Sure.. but we weren't dating then so even if they had caught me... it wouldn't be the same." She rebutted. He shrugged and let out a little laugh.

"Maybe." He responded. "But I can be pretty stealthy if I need to be."

(****)

Kimberly rolled over in her new bed and glanced at the clock. She was having a restless night of sleep. She would doze off for just awhile before waking up a short time later. This rather annoying cycle was repeating itself. She sighed and then was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her bedroom door creaking open. She turned her head to see a familiar silhouette entering and closing the door behind him. She made out his features briefly in the dim moonlight as he crossed the room and quietly sunk down into bed beside her.

"You are going to have to do something about that door if you plan on sneaking in here on the regular." Kim remarked as she rolled over to face him with a big smile on her face. He responded with a sheepish smile of his own before he enveloped her into his arms.

"I got some W-D 40 with that door's name all over it." He responded before she placed her lips against his and then snuggled into place with her head coming to rest just under his chin.

"I couldn't sleep." She informed him.

"I thought so." He answered. She felt herself already about to be overcame with sleep at his comforting presence. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on the upper part of his chest. She felt his heart rate increase almost immediately beneath her. "Hey now... I thought we were just gonna sleep here."

"Of course." She teased with a smile before kissing him once more.

"You don't play fair Hart." He responded as he easily repositioned them so that he could see her face. She had a devilish grin that indicated she was enjoying teasing him just as much as he expected she was. "I know that look."

"You better get used to it." She said with a small laugh before placing a kiss on his lips now.

"I think I can do that." He responded with her lips still lightly pressed against his. "But my parents are just across the hall."

"Right." She agreed as she sunk back down into her spot on his chest. She enjoyed their tease but wasn't looking for the embarassment that getting caught would bring.

"How do you feel about going for a dive in the morning?" He asked after a few beats of silence.

"I could go for that." She agreed as she considered the prospect.

"Good.. then we should probably get a few hours of sleep... because I wanna head out early." He responded. "It's more peaceful then.. and the fish.. they seem to be more active."

Jason started to go on but he could tell by the sound of Kim's breathing that he had lulled her to sleep. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. He closed his eyes and allowed a peaceful sleep to overtake him as well.

Jason

"It's beautiful." Kim remarked as she glanced out over the ocean in front of her. She saw just the smallest hint of the sun poking it's head out over the horizon and glowing slightly on top of the water.

"You are beautiful." Jason responded as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and turned her head slightly. Jason used the moment to sneak a kiss in on her. After a few moments she turned around to face him.

"Jase..." She began as she searched his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you regret it?" She questioned.

"Regret what?" He asked in return.

"That we didn't.. um.. back when we first discussed our feelings on your porch steps... that we decided to not be together." She elaborated. Jason found himself going back in his mind to that night.

Flashback..

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Jason asked as he sat down on his front porch steps and placed Rexy beside him. Kim quickly moved him so she could sit down next to Jason. She got comfortable and leaned into him ever so slightly.

"Us." She replied.

"What about us?" He questioned ever aware of their shoulders touching. Without warning she interlocked her arm with his and looked up at him with a smile.

"Seriously Jase?" She responded giving him an incredulous look. "I just was hoping you would explain the weirdness between us lately."

"Weirdness?" He played dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jase." She pleaded. "I really want things to go back to the way they were."

"How so?" He continued his questioning.

"Just us being us.. Jason and Kimberly.. its... like lately it feels like there is something going on between us and I really don't want to ignore it anymore." She answered. "But I don't know maybe it's just on my end then."

"It's not just you." He answered really quickly when he could tell she was getting upset. This caused her to search his eyes for the hidden truths that lie within them.

"So what's going on with us?" She mused while never taking her eyes off of his. "Does it have anything to do with what you wanted to tell me a few weeks ago?"

"Oh that.. you haven't forgotten that silly thing?" Jason responded with a teasing tone in an attempt to lighten the mood. He wasn't sure that it worked.

"Have you?" She countered unwavering in her attempt to sort things out.

"No... I guess I haven't." He confessed before reaching up with his free hand to nervously run it through his hair.

"Please can we just get it out in the open, whatever it is?" She was nearly begging now, feeling so close to learning his secret.

"I have been struggling so much keeping this inside." He finally broke down before reaching down and taking her hand in his. Kim's gaze shifted from eyes momentarily down to the gesture before raising it once more to match his. "Let me start by asking you a question."

"Okay." She responded softly.

"Lately... have you been seeing me differently?" He asked.

"Define differently." She stated. She wanted to hear him say it although she knew exactly what she was feeling and suspected he felt it too.

"We have been friends since, what.. pre-school?" He questioned and watched her nod in agreement. "Growing up you were always my best friend.. heck.. more than that.. you were like my sister."

"Yes." She agreed not daring to say too much for fear of him stopping.

"But we're growing up, and changing." He continued. "You.. you are becoming a beautiful woman right in front of my eyes, no longer the young girl kicking my butt in Super Mario in my bedroom on Saturday afternoons."

"I can still do that," She answered quietly with a smile and a wink before nodding for him to continue. He chuckled slightly and then composed himself before continuing.

"What I'm saying is that... I... I'm... you... there are.." He struggled for the words.

"You are attracted to me?" She finished for him.

"Yeah..." he agreed as he let out a small sigh and waited for her to continue now. He wasn't sure he was ready for what happened next. It was all a blur as she leaned up place a kiss on his lips.

"I feel it too, Jase." She said after their lips hard parted ever so softly but still close enough to feel each other's breath on them. After a few beats she finally pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't sure how you felt."

"Guess we've been in the same boat then. "He commented. "I've wanted to tell you.. little things.. like how you look, the way you smell, the sound of your voice.. they are all different to me now."

"Check, check and check.." She responded in agreement. "So what does this mean for us?"

"I'm not sure... I mean I can't deny how I'm feeling but there are other things to consider." He replied honestly. She nodded in agreement before nuzzling her head a little tighter into his shoulder. The action prompted him to pull his arm up and around her to pull her even closer. "We got the team to think of, and our friendship."

"Yeah, I've worried so much about saying anything. I don't want to lose our friendship.. I couldn't." She stated before reaching up to wipe a stray tear that away from her cheek. Jason took notice of this and gently turned her face towards him and taking notice of her watery eyes.

"Hey... hey.. I'm not going anywhere.. what we got is forever.. friends for life remember?" He said soothingly. "Whatever happens you have to remember that."

"I'll try, but if we... and it doesn't work out.. it could change everything." She sniffled a little before meeting his gaze to search for some more comfort in his eyes.

"I know, but we'd have to try to not let that happen." He responded.

"Is it worth the risk?" She countered. His friendship meant everything to her.

"And there is the rub..." He answered. "I don't know if we can answer that, if we can know for sure unless..."

"We try?" She finished his thought perfectly.

"We try." He agreed. Several minutes passed as they sat in silence both trying to wrap their minds and hearts around what was happening. It was their communicators that finally broke the silence for them, alerting them that they were needed elsewhere.

...End Flashback

"You know there were times for the next few years that I absolutely regretted it.." Jason answered Kim's questioning that had been hanging in the air for a few moments.

"But now?" She asked as he reached down to take her hands in his.

"Now.. we are here together and I don't have any regrets about that." He responded. "I've got all I ever really wanted in front of me right now."

"Jase..." She said softly as he bent down and kissed her once more. She closed her eyes and relished in the kiss as she let his words sink in.

"What about you?" He questioned after they broke the kiss. "Regrets?"

"Yeah.. in some ways.." She answered. "I was always deep down afraid that I had missed out on something pretty special."

"And now?" He echoed her earlier question.

"Now I have it, and it's just as special as I had always imagined." She replied. He wrapped her in an embrace and she gladly welcomed it. They held each other for a few minutes as the sun started rise a little more over the horizon. Finally Jason spoke up again.

"You ready to dive?" He asked.

"I'm ready." She responded.


	36. Forever Red

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Author's Note: I would like to thank each of you who have read/reviewed this story and have left such nice and encouraging words for me. I am very grateful and humbled by your support. I dedicate this final chapter especially to each of you and I hope you enjoy it.

Forever Red

Jason

 _What a day._ This was the only thought that Jason Scott could formulate at the moment. He shifted on the seat of his motorcycle as he sat in the driveway of his home. He looked up at the house in front of him to see if anyone had noticed his arrival yet. No movement from the house prompted him to get lost in his thoughts of the day he had just had. He had suited up as a Power Ranger for the first time in six years. He had rejoined old teammates and met new ones. It had all been a very surreal experience.

 _He made a great leader._ Jason's thoughts turned to the leader of the mission he had just completed. Tommy had been the one to contact him to let him know of the mission and had gathered the troops to stop the Machine Empire from rising again. The mission had been successful and Jason was impressed with the way Tommy had led them. He had come a long way from when he had co-lead the team with Jason that was for sure. Jason smiled as he recollected how good it was to actually see Tommy again in person.

Jason got up off of the bike and wheeled it up into it's spot in the garage. He turned around and took in the crisp night air that he had enjoyed during his ride home. He smiled once more as a feeling washed over him he had not had for some time. There was a certain high from morphing that was very hard to replicate in civilian life.

 _I wasn't sure I could even morph any longer._ Jason walked outside of the garage and leaned up against the house. He considered how shocked he was when Tommy had informed him that his old power coin should still work. Jason had always suspected but had always been afraid to test it out. A part of him knew he would be disappointed if he tried and nothing happened. Not trying allowed him to always believe he still had the power if he needed it and that was a very comforting feeling.

As great as the adventure was, Jason was equally excited to be home now. He turned to make his way towards the front door but stopped. He smiled as he reminisced of his time spent as a youth in the very home in front of him now. He suddenly had an idea and he made his way over to the side of the house. He stopped and took in the sight in front of him. It was still there as majestic as it had always been. The same branches hung from it and one in particular still led up to an upstairs bedroom.

Jason made his way over to the tree and turned to look for any sign of a pebble nearby. When he located one he retrieved it, looked up at the window and stepped back a few steps. It had been years since he had done this and wasn't sure his aim was as good as it used to be. He gave it his best attempt and much to his delight the pebble landed exactly as he had hoped and now he waited. After a few moments he saw a silhouette in the window and he was transported back in time in his mind. He watched as the window slowly opened and the person on the other side offered him at first a very confused look and then a beaming smile.

"Mr. Scott... what on earth are you doing?" Kimberly asked from her perch above him.

"I am reliving old times, Mrs. Scott." Jason replied to his wife's inquiry. He laughed as he could see her roll her eyes playfully.

"You think you can still scale it like you used to?" She teased as she gestured over to the tree.

"I don't see why not." He responded full of confidence as his body found itself going in automatic mode as it found all the right spots to place his hands and feet as he climbed. Within seconds he was perched on the branch outside the window with a smile that indicated he was proud of his accomplishment. Kimberly stood blocking his entrance into their bedroom. "You going to let me in or keep me out here all night?"

"I should call the fire department and tell them I have a man stuck in the tree outside my window." She teased.

"Go ahead... and while you are at it tell Joe that I won't be coming back in until Monday." Jason reacted with a teasing grin of his own. The Joe he was referencing was his co-worker at the fire department who was tasked with taking calls. Kimberly shook her head and laughed before she stepped aside and allowed her husband to make his way into their room. He was as graceful as he was when they were teenagers and he somehow still managed to miss all of the creaky floorboards beneath the window.

"Soo... how was it?" Kim asked as she closed the window behind him. She turned around and was met with a kiss. She smiled at the enthusiasm in which Jason was kissing her. After they broke apart she gave him a teasing expression. "Being a Ranger just does it for you huh?"

"You know it." Jason played along and kissed her once more quicker this time before he made his way over the bed and plopped down on it.

"I know your momma raised you better than that.. shoes off the bed." Kim playfully scolded him as she made her way over to stand above him.

"Right.." Jason responded as he sat up and removed his shoes. After he had kicked them away from him he reached up and grabbed Kim and pulled her down on top of him as he lied back in the bed once more. He captured her in yet another kiss. After the kiss she sat up perched on top of him.

"Really does it for you.." She said with a laugh.

"Well.. it was a rush for sure.. but I can think of things that I enjoy more." He responded as he placed his hands on either side of her hips.

"Good to know." She replied with a wink before she stood up and allowed him to get up as well. He walked over to their dresser and turned back to her.

"It was great to answer your question... being a Ranger again... saving the world.. and all of that... very great.." He answered her earlier question. "And seeing Tommy again was nice too."

"How is he?" Kim asked as she climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over her. She watched as Jason got ready for bed as well.

"He is great.. we didn't get to talk that much, but well you know... he had nothing but positive things to say about his life." Jason replied. "It was mostly Kat this and Kat that..."

"She talks about him constantly when she calls too." Kim responded with a smile as she considered how in love her two friends seemed to be. Jason nodded as he pulled down the covers next to Kim and then climbed in beside of her.

"It was surreal seeing so many Red Rangers." Jason remarked as he turned around to fluff his pillow the way he liked it.

"I can only imagine." Kim responded.

"But we did good.. worked well together and saved the day.. like old times." Jason continued. He lied down and let out a sigh of contentment as his head hit the pillow. Soon Kimberly had scooted up next to him and entangled her arm around his. They lay in silence for several moments before she spoke again.

"Billy called while you were gone." She informed him. He turned his head to look at her.

"Really?" He questioned. "Wow.. that's first time we've heard from him in what... a year?"

"Just about." She answered.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He is good.. very excited about something, wants us to meet him tomorrow." She responded.

"Really... wow... did he say what it was about?" Jason questioned.

"Nope.. wouldn't say, despite my best efforts but he sounded like he was very anxious.." She replied. Jason faced the ceiling and pondered this for a moment before he turned back to Kim.

"Where are we meeting him?" He asked. He watched as she raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"The Command Center." She replied as she watched him for a reaction. Jason furrowed his brow and blinked his eyes a few times.

"But... wait.. it's.. it's destroyed." Jason commented as he remembered the fate of their former base of operations.

"Well.. yeah... but he wants us to meet him at the spot where it was." She clarified.

"Wonder why he'd want to meet there... odd." He reacted.

"I thought so too." She agreed.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow." Jason stated as he pulled Kim closer and reached over to flip the lamp off so they could drift off to sleep.

Kimberly

 _So many memories._ Kim's mind was inundated by memories of her time standing in the very spot she found herself currently. Only now as she looked around all she saw was the vast desert. Before she had been encased by the Command Center and in the spot she was now looking she would have been seeing her former mentor. She felt a wave of sadness come over her as she remembered Zordon. She found herself longing to see his face there in front of her now. She was slightly startled when an arm came around her and rested on her side. She turned to see Jason was now looking in the same direction.

"I miss him." She stated.

"Me too." He agreed as he turned to look at her with a sad smile on his face. She leaned into his embrace as both of them connected over the loss of their former mentor as fresh as they day they had both been given the news.

"Hey guys." A voice from behind them prompted them both to turn around to see Trini standing a few feet away. Kimberly immediately raced over to her best friend and wrapped her in an embrace. Trini embraced her just as tightly as she glanced up at Jason and offered him a big smile.

"Oh my gosh Trini... it's been toooo long." Kim remarked as she stepped back to get a good look at her friend.

"Yes it has." Trini commented. Kim eyed her features and took in how she looked the same as the last time she had saw her.

"We got to get together more often." Jason said as he came over and wrapped Trini in a hug. He picked her off the ground and gave her a little spin before sitting her back down.

"Well... maybe we will." Trini replied as she looked back and forth between the two friends in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Kim inquired.

"I am moving back here." Trini answered. There was a squeal of excitement from Kimberly before more hugs were exchanged.

"Well it's about time." A new voice from behind the excited group chimed in. They all turned in unison to see Zack standing there leaning up against a rock with a huge grin on his face.

"Zack.." Jason said as Zack ran over and joined the group hug.

"It's going to be good to have you around town again." Zack said as he turned to Trini after the hug had broken.

"It's going to be good to be home again." Trini responded. Kim backed up to stand next to Jason. She looked up at him and saw him beaming with excitement. She loved the expression on his face. Out of all of them, the fact the team had went their separate ways, she had suspected it had always bothered Jason the most. This reunion was filling her heart, but she could tell for him it was even more special. As the leader of the group, he had always felt a responsibility that none of them could have experienced.

"This is great." Jason said as he looked around at all three of them.

"So... where is Billy?" Zack asked as he glanced around.

"Don't know... he is late." Jason replied as he glanced down at his watch.

"Not like Billy... he was always so punctual." Zack stated.

"Well.. some things change with age." Billy's voice infiltrated the group as they turned to see him climbing up the last rock to join them. Trini immediately raced over to embrace him. The surprise was clear on his face but it sooned turn to very evident joy as the former Yellow Ranger enveloped him. He nearly dropped the box he was carrying as he returned her hug.

"Gosh Billy... it's good to see you again." Kim said as she made her way over to join the hug. Zack and Jason made their way over and the group hug was complete. After they broke apart a clearly flustered Billy fumbled with the box in front of him and smiled at each one of them.

"So Billy.. my man.. what do we owe the pleasure of this reunion?" Zack addressed the elephant in the room as they all stepped back and allow Billy room to collect himself. Billy walked to stand in the middle of the ruins and opened the box he had in his arms. He had has back to the group as he inspected the contents within. After a few moments he turned around to display the contents for everyone.

"This is why.." Billy said as he glanced down at the box in his hands. The others stepped closer so they could confirm what they thought they were seeing. Jason reached his hand out for the box and glanced up at Billy.

"Power coins?" Jason spoke before his fingers came to rest on the one in the middle that was identical to the old one he still possessed althought it was slightly larger.

"Affirmative." Billy responded to Jason as the rest of the group picked out the coin the resembled their old ones. Billy pulled the Triceratops coin out of the box before tossing the box to the ground next to them.

"So... explain?" Kim asked as she traced the outline of the pteradactyl coin in her hand.

"Well.. about... a month ago I decided to come visit this place..." Billy began. "I was feeling rather nostalgic that day."

Billy walked over and scanned the ground for a particular spot. He placed his foot over it and then turned back to the group.

"While here I was suddenly reminded of a conversation I had with Alpha once... the day he informed me that the coins we carried were duplicate coins... they harnessed the power of the original coins but the originals were protected deep inside of the Command Center." Billy explained. "Zordon was worried what might happen if Rita had gotten her hands on the originals... the power could be lost forever... so they created the coins given to us and filled them with energy from the originals."

"Wait.. so... our coins... "Jason began as he summoned his old coin in his left hand and held it up next to the one in his right. "Our coins are not the actual power coins but these are?"

"Right." Billy confirmed.

"So what does all of this mean?" Trini asked as she turned to Billy.

"Well.. it meant nothing." Billy answered. "But it means something now."

"Huh?" Zack questioned.

"Originally... our coins were connected to these... so there was nothing inherently different or special about the originals as far as how it related to morphin and all of that." Billy began. "But after I remembered the existence of them, and decided to dig around here till I found them, I discovered something else."

"What?" Kim asked as she walked over to examine the ground where it was clear now that Billy had been digging. He had covered it all back over but the dirt was very loose and disturbed in a very large spot just behind where Billy stood.

"The coins... in the destruction of the Power Chamber had come to rest up against.." Billy hesitiated before he turned to the ground and moved some of the dirt around. He reached down into the hole and pulled out an object. "This."

"Is that?" Jason began.

"A Zeo crystal?" Kim finished.

"Not "A" Zeo crystal... THE Zeo crystal." Billy answered.

"Okay... Billy... I love you but.. I'm not sure I'm following all of this, could we get the abridged version?" Zack asked as the confusion overtook him. Billy smiled at him and then turned to Jason.

"What I'm saying is that for all of this time the original coins were lying next to the Zeo crystal... which is the source for all of our powers... and this whole time our coins have been absorbing the energy from the crystal.." Billy began a short version of the reason he had gathered the group together.

"So.. that's how I was able to morph?" Jason questioned.

"Affirmative." Billy responded. "And what's more...the power is amplified ten fold over what we originally had.. did you feel it?"

"Now that you mention it..." Jason responded as he considered how powerful he had felt during the mission to the moon. He had an easier time with any of the enemies and now he was understanding why.

"So... we can morph again?" Kim asked as she turned to Jason and then back to Billy. "Even you and I?"

"Even us." Billy said as he smiled at her.

"Wow... and we are more powerful than ever?" Zack asked.

"We are." Billy answered.

"Wait... so... are you suggesting we become Rangers again?" Trini questioned as she looked around the group and then back down to the new coin in her hand. She too had summoned her old coin and was comparing the two.

"Well.. I don't know.. I just thought you guys would want to know..." Billy responded. Kimberly stepped back and found her hand coming to rest absentmindedly over her stomach. She turned to Jason who was smiling widely and she could see from the sparkle in his eyes that he'd be up for a team reformation in a heartbeat.

"Cool.." Zack said as he digested the news. He placed his old coin on top of his new one to examine the size difference. As he did there was a brilliant glow and the two coins merged into one. "Woah."

"Yeah.. you two should merge them too." Billy replied as he glanced over at Trini and Jason. They both replicated Zack's action and watched as two coins became one. Jason turned to Kim to see her looking off in the distance. His smile disappeared as he could sense something was weighing heavy on her mind.

"So... are we... gonna do this?" Zack asked as he looked around the group. "Become like.. a group again.. or?"

"I don't know.." Trini considered the prospect and glanced up at him. Both turned instinctively to Jason. Jason could sense eyes on him and he turned to see three sets as now Billy seemed to be waiting for him to give them an answer too. He turned back to see Kim was still fixated on a spot in the distance.

"What do you think Jase?" Zack asked. Kim turned around at the sound of Jason's name and saw the group looking expectantly to Jason as if he would be the one to make the decision on reforming the group. She smiled up at him and then turned to walk away from the group.

Jason

"Kim?" Jason asked as he found Kimberly sitting on top of a rock formation just out of earshot from the rest of the group he had just left. He watched as she turned to look at him. He sat down next to her and turned to her with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"What did you decide?" She asked with a nod back to the group.

"We can't decide anything without you." Jason responded as he searched her face for the answers to what she was feeling.

"Oh.." She responded.

"So.. what's wrong?" He asked again. She turned to him and then sighed.

"You want to be a Ranger again don't you?" She questioned. He considered her words for a moment and turned his eyes to the landscape they were overlooking before turning back to her.

"I wanna be with you.. period.. end of sentence." He responded with a smile. He watched as she smiled in response as well. He wrapped his arm around her. "If you don't want to.. I don't wanna be on a team without you again.. never again."

"I love you Jason." She said as a tear fell down her face. He reached up to wipe it away.

"Hey.. are you okay?" He asked.

"No.. it's... it's.. a happy tear." She said with a smile as she turned to kiss his hand.

"Oh.. so..." He began.

"Jason.. I'd love to be a Ranger again." She interjected. He nodded.

"I sense a "but".. He stated.

"But... I can't." She responded.

"Why not?" He asked. She took the hand that was still caressing her cheek and guided it down to her stomach. He looked at her with confusion.

"I don't think it would be good for the baby." She stated as she searched his face for his reaction. She saw so many emotions race across his face.

"Wha.. wai... the.. you..." He struggled to formulate a sentence. "We.. we are having a baby!?"

"Mmhmm." She replied with a satisfied nod at the joy she could now clearly read on his face. He jumped up not sure what to do with himself. Kim stood up next to him and he used that moment to pull her close to him and capture her in a kiss that he hoped could convey his joy since words were failing him. After the kiss he embraced her, lifting her off the ground and holding her in his arms as a string of "I love you's" came flowing out of him softly into her ear.

(****) 

"What are those smiles about?" Zack asked as Jason and Kimberly approached the other three hand in hand. They stopped and broke the eye contact they were sharing to face the group.

"We..um.." Jason began. "We can't be Rangers right now."

"Oh..." Billy responded.

"Because.. we are going to be too busy being parents." Kim finished for them. They watched as the news registered with each one of them and pretty soon found themselves being overtaken by another group hug and words of congratulations ringing out. After a few moments the group broke apart and Jason turned to Billy. He stuck his hand out and Billy looked down to see Jason's power coin lying in his palm.

"Take it.." Jason said as he glanced over at Kim with a smile. Billy gently pushed his hand away.

"No." Billy responded. Jason turned to him with confusion. "Keep it.. it's yours."

"But.." Kim began.

"We will always be Rangers... the power... will always be there to protect us... no matter where we are in our lives." Billy explained. "Even though our days as a team might be over... these coins.. our powers.. will always be uniquely ours."

The group all looked down at the power coins in their hands and looked around at each other. They smiled as they realized what Billy was saying. Maybe they wouldn't be the team they were once before. Those days were behind them now. They all had new lives. The power though, would always protect them as Zordon had once told them. If they ever needed it, it would be there for them. Just like if they ever needed each other, they would be there too.

"Maybe.. we can't be a team anymore.." Zack began. "But how about we just be friends again?"

"That sounds perfect." Trini agreed the coin disappeared in her hand. One by one the coins vanished from each other hands. Although each knew they could summon them at a moment's notice if they ever needed them.

"Besides... I think we all got a lot of catching up to do.. and we are going to have a new addition to the group." Zack said as he pointed to Jason and Kim with a big smile on his face.

"Yes.. catching up would be nice." Trini said as she walked over to Billy and smiled up at him. He blushed and then returned her smile.

Jason stepped back and examined the group as they all began to catch up. Trini and Billy were clearly going to become a thing. It was obvious to him at this point. It was probably long overdue. He watched as his wife laughed at a joke from his best buddy and he found his heart full of contentment as he considered the prospect of being a father. He smiled and made his way back over to the group to join the conversation. _What a day._

Present day...

Dean Cranston stood nervously glancing upwards. He fidgeted with the pebble in his hand and glanced back and forth at his surroundings. He took a deep breath and stepped back. He was calculating his aim and began the motion to toss it. He was startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat next to him and he turned to have his worst fears confirmed.

"Mr... Mr. Scott.. I was uh.. I was.." Dean fumbled for an excuse to give the intimidating figure looming next to him.

"You were going to toss a pebble up to my daughter's window..." Jason commented as he pointed to the pebble in the teenager's hand and then up to the window above them.

"Um.. I was..." Dean felt faint. "We.. I.. homework."

"Oh... okay.." Jason said as he closed the distance between them and stood next to the youth. He chuckled softly as he saw the beads of sweat forming on the boy's head. "Relax.."

"Yes sir." Dean politely replied and loosened his posture.

"I'm not mad." Jason explained as he stuck his hand out. Dean placed the pebble into his hand.

"You're not?" Dean questioned.

"Nope." Jason responded as he tossed the pebble from one hand to the other. "You are a good kid, Dean."

"Thanks." Dean responded.

"Me and Mrs. Scott, we like you." Jason informed him. "And of course you know how we feel about your mom and dad."

"Thanks.. that means a lot sir." Dean replied. Jason smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And the thing is... on the other side of this house... is a window.." Jason began. "Now when I was about your age, I'd stand in the yard, much like you are doing, and I'd take a pebble, much like this one, and I'd toss it up to get the attention of a beautiful girl.. much like you were about to do."

"You did?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah... and that girl... well she's now my wife and that girl up there is now our daughter." Jason explained. "So.. I get it.. and I'm not mad."

"Thanks sir." Dean replied. Jason smiled at him and nodded in response.

"But just know.. I'm watching.. so no funny business okay?" Jason questioned.

"Of course not." Dean responded. Jason chuckled a little. He turned to the window and then handed Dean the pebble.

"Try not to damage anything." Jason said as he motioned up to the window. Dean shook his head in the affirmative and then nervously tossed the stone up and it pinged off the window in such a way that it made plenty of noise but left no trace. Jason smiled and turned to him. "Perfect."

"Dad!... what are you doing?" Came a clearly annoyed and surprised voice from above them as both looked up to see a girl looking down at them from the window above.

"Sorry sweetheart.. he threw it." Jason stated as he pulled Dean into the light. He watched as his daughter smiled upon seeing the boy.

"Dean... oh my gosh is my dad harassing you?" Kelly Scott asked as she shot a look over at her dad.

"N.. no.. he's actually pretty cool." Dean responded as he looked over at Jason with a smile. Jason returned it appreciatively. "I thought I'd come over and see if you wanted to do homework together."

"Of course... is that okay dad?" Kelly asked as she turned to Jason.

"Cool with me." Jason responded as he turned to the tree next to him. He glanced at Dean and nodded over at the tree. Dean smiled and then began to climb. Jason watched as he reached the top and disappeared into the room. He called up to his daughter before she disappeared out of his view. "Just keep the door open and remember, your mom and I see and hear all!"

"We do?" Came a voice from the front porch. Jason turned to see Kimberly looking at him with amusement at his words. Jason grinned at her and made his way over to stand on other side of the porch railing.

"Well.. as far as she is concerned we do." Jason said with a chuckle as he examined his wife's features. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. She gladly received and reciprocated it.

"So... guess we gotta start worrying about boys now huh?" Kim asked as they broke apart from their kiss. Jason effortlessly leaped over the porch railing and stood next to her.

"Guess we do." Jason answered as he sat down on the porch swing. Kim sat next to him and scooted to where their bodies were resting up against each other. He put an arm around her and began to rock the swing back and forth gently.

"So we do trust him right?" Kim questioned of her daughter's friend and next door neighbor.

"Yeah... I think we do." Jason responded. "And I mean.. what can we say, I used to sneak into your room all the time too."

"You did..." Kim reminisced fondly.

"And I mean.. we were just friends too you know." Jason said.

"Were we?" Kim responded raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well.. maybe it was more complicated than that.." He relented with a smile.

"A little." She replied with a smile to match his.

"But.. with his mom and dad.. I think Kelly will be okay with him." Jason stated as he considered his dear friends.

"Yeah.. Billy is a sweetheart.." Kim began. "Let's just hope though that he doesn't take after Trini."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked. "Trini is an angel."

"Ha!" Kim responded. "She had a bit of a wild side you know."

"Really?" Jason replied with shock as he considered his quiet and squeaky clean friend. He laughed as he struggled to picture her in any other light.

"Yeah.. but I think our girl will be okay too." Kim replied with a smile as she leaned her head over onto Jason and they sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. Jason suddenly started laughing. Kim turned to look up at him. "What?"

"I was thinking that if it was Quentin then I'd have to monitor them the whole time." Jason said with a laugh.

"Oh gosh.. yes.. you and me both..." Kim agreed with a laugh as they considered Zack's son.

"Because let's be honest... he is his dad's kid." Jason elaborated.

"Oh..yes he is." Kim said as she shook her head and both fell into fond laughter as they considered it.

"Speaking of Zack.. he texted me earlier and said he thinks he has found "the one". Jason stated.

"Now.. let's see.. how many times has he found "the one" now?" Kim joked in response.

"I lost count years ago." Jason responded. They sat in silence a few more moments before Kim stood up and made her way towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

"I think I'll check to make sure... it's Billy's kid we got upstairs and not Trini's." Kim answered with a wink. Jason laughed in response and stood up to follow her. He stopped a few steps in as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw he had a text message. He opened it to see it was from Tommy. He smiled as he read the words: "She said yes!"

"About time." Jason said out loud to himself as he considered the text he had been awaiting all evening. Tommy had promised him that tonight was the night after years of dating he was going to finally propose to Katherine. Judging by the text, he had followed through and gotten the response Jason knew he would have gotten years ago if he had just asked. Jason sent a text in congratulations in response and then slipped the phone back into his pocket. He opened the front door and stepped inside.

"They are okay." Kim said as she descended the steps and came to stand in front of Jason. He smiled down at her. "What?"

"You always said you can read my mind.. so you tell me." Jason responded with a sly grin.

"Okay.." Kim accepted the challenge. She locked eyes with him and searched them for the answer. She smiled after a few moments. "I love you too, Jason."

"You still got it." Jason responded. She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace.

The End.


End file.
